Breakaway
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: Isabella Izzy Swan has worked hard to make it into NASCAR. Can she hold her own against the boys' club who want her out, none more than her teammate Cocky Edward Cullen? Rated M for Language, Eventual Adult Themes AH
1. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, the song lyrics which belong to Kelly Clarkson, or the right to anything NASCAR related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: This story was born of my imagination getting out of control while reading mpg's Chasing Victory. They are totally different kinds of driving, but I guess that doesn't matter in my head. LOL. Anyway, once again, I'm writing about something that I have a minimal knowledgebase and am doing my best through research to be as accurate as I can. Please bear with me and give a little creative license leeway in regard to the NASCAR aspects of the story. I hope you enjoy this new imagining of our favorite Twilight characters in yet another new role. Please meet NASCAR driver (Izzy)Bella and Cocky Cullen, her teammate. **_

**A big thanks to my beta, AgoodWITCH for her beta work. I hope you enjoy this one. This one will be much shorter than my other stories. As of now, I anticipate it to be around ten chapters, maybe fifteen, so I hope you enjoy this shorty. I'm not going to promise a schedule on this one, it will post when I get around to it, at least until SF is done. In all truth, I'm guessing this will wrap before SF though.**

**Link to the song that inspired the title and a portion of the story. www. youtube **.com/watch?v=hKCGBv65w_M&feature=PlayList&p=9B7250B24F312818&playnext_from=PL&index=0

* * *

**Breakaway**

_(by Kelly Clarkson)_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the ones that I love_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And Breakaway_

As the newest driver to make waves in NASCAR slid behind the wheel of the powerful car, the smell of hot asphalt, warm rubber, car exhaust, and Florida heat thrilled her. It was never easy for a woman to get her foot in the door in any area of racing, but NASCAR was a long standing boys club that took a lot of hard fighting to get onto that track, and the less than stellar reputations of her predecessors did not make it easy on Isabella "Izzy" Swan.

Unfortunately, the other women who had made it onto these tracks tended to have diva attitudes and expected special treatment. They expected the sport to mold to fit them, which it would never do. Izzy Swan knew better. Raised by her Dad, Izzy had a special insight into the male mind and the world of racing. She applied her knowledge, modified her nickname to something that wouldn't make men cringe immediately at the pure estrogen that her lifelong moniker of Bella seemed to ooze, strapped on her big girl panties, safety coveralls and helmet, and let the power of the engine and her skill in the turns speak for her.

Her dreams all began on Sunday nights at the dirt tracks where she and her Dad would sit watching the stock cars fight for dominance on the small muddy oval. She loved the feel of the engines as their horsepower literally vibrated within her chest and made the metal bleachers below her bottom rattle. There was just something magical about the smell of the exhaust mixed with the mud that would fling up toward the crowd with every pass of the cars as the roar would grow louder and then diminish again with each pass. It was pure, unadulterated fun.

By the time she was sixteen, Bella had managed to work her way into her friend Jacob's crew, working the pits for his dad, Billy. She was one of the best on the team because she was fast, efficient, and never balked in the slightest. This was, of course, partially because she knew that as a girl, she had to tow a straighter line or she'd be out, but more than that, she just felt honored to be a part of it. That honored feeling grew to euphoria when at seventeen, Billy offered to allow Bella to drive his car in the Powderpuff derby…the one time every year when women were allowed to race on the field. It was more of a joke than anything. Often people would tolerate it while heckling the women who tended to drive much more slowly and cautiously than their male counterparts. Of course, this was probably also due to the fact that they only got about a week of practice out of the year, while the men practiced constantly and raced weekly.

Bella was so nervous when she slid behind that wheel for the first time to race. The adrenaline was like heroine to her soul as she revved the engine to warm it before slowly making her way out of the pits to line up at the starting line. The flag was dropped and they were off. Due to the luck of the draw, Bella was pretty far back in the pack, but her skill definitely made up for any position handicap.

Two laps later, she had the crowd riveted as she managed to take the lead of the pack, pushing out past the leader and gaining ground on the rest of the group. Before the completion of the twenty laps assigned to the Powderpuff Derby, Bella had lapped the entire pack not once but twice. The crowd was on their feet, screaming as Bella proudly took the checkered flag and made her victory lap around the track. The pure unadulterated exhilaration was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed. It was perfect and she wanted more!

Five years later, she had slowly moved up from dirt to asphalt, the quality of the cars she drove slowly improving with each rank-up, eventually gaining sponsorships and moving up the ranks until NASCAR came calling. After winning three Busch Series races, she was offered a spot on a team in the Cup Series, and here she was, now sitting exactly where she always dreamed, getting ready to take part in her very first points race at the famous Daytona 500.

Izzy checked her helmet again before glancing out at the stands, filled with people milling about waiting for the race to start. This would be her first and last time to look at them before either she completed the race or was taken out by a crash. She sincerely hoped that she would, at the very least, complete her first race, but she also knew many of the guys were not happy she was there and would most likely do their best to psych her out and force her to drop.

She looked ahead of her and groaned when she realized the number sixty nine was directly in front of her in the lineup. She knew he had done better than her in the qualifying races, but she had no clue that she had been so close to beating him. She noticed movement of a hand by the driver's seat, observing that he appeared to already be yelling at his pit crew through his helmet coms. She rolled her eyes, Edward Asshole Cullen…why he was considered the sexiest driver in racing was beyond her. Yeah, he was aesthetically attractive, but his cocky attitude destroyed whatever his external beauty may have done for her. He was a self important, sexist, chauvinist pig, and she knew as surely as she knew that it would be messy to pee standing up that he was doing to try to foul her up. It didn't matter that she was his 'teammate,' racing for the same owners, he hated her, and he wanted her GONE!

Izzy tightened her grip on her wheel, feeling herself growl at the very idea of Assward destroying her first race for her. Her venomous thoughts were interrupted by a brief crackle in her ear followed by the voice of her pit boss, Jasper, coming through the earpiece.

"Calm down, Iz. Don't let him psych you out before the race has even begun. I just heard his boss bitching that he's singing along to a rap song. He's just playing head games. Don't let him distract you. Focus on your car, feel the vibrations and the grip on the road. Trust your instincts and at the first change in the feel, you let me know. Odds are you'll feel something wrong before we will see it. Just focus on getting your 200 laps in and nothing more."

Izzy smiled, loosening her grip as she glanced in the direction where she knew her pit crew was waiting along pit road. In addition to being a female driver, she had a half female pit crew. She made the acquaintance of Jasper and his brother Emmett when they worked with her on the Busch Series, discovering quickly that they both had kick ass wives that would make a great pit crew, if only the owners would allow it.

Once Izzy was pulled in, she worked a little magic and got Rose and Alice on her crew. Rose looked like she should be draped across the top of the car, not tinkering under the hood, but honestly, she was the best damn mechanic in the league, even if few would admit it. Alice was another surprise, clocking in at just over five feet and right around 100 pounds, nobody would ever think the little sprite would be good at changing tires on the fly, but the tiny girl was like a blur in the pits as she worked. Between the three women, their team was composed of the most undervalued talent in the whole Sprint Cup Series, but with any luck, they were about to prove them all wrong.

The two minute warning went out and all the engines in the row began to rev loudly, the collective rumble causing the bodies in the stands to vibrate both literally and figuratively with excitement. Izzy fluttered the pedal, feeling the car chassis shift under her as the engine fought against the brake holding her in position. The feeling of all of that horsepower just waiting to be unleashed caused a smile to slowly melt across her face. She knew she was supposed to be in the zone, but what good is racing if you don't enjoy it?

"This is it, Izzy, focus." Jasper's voice filled the air followed by the encouragement of the other team members. Izzy took a deep breath before the green flag went down and the pack surged forth with quickly increasing speeds. Two laps later, drivers began to jockey for position, lining up to draft the car ahead of them in hopes of finding an opening to slingshot past the car and rank-up on the field.

Bella kept her movements tight as she slowly began to work her way up the pack, the straight-aways seeming nonexistent as she circled the track with the rest. She had moved up five positions, with Cullen leading before her, always one car ahead and never making a mistake as he shifted between the cars. When the first yellow flag dropped and the pace car took the track, Izzy felt a slight sense of relief until she reached the place where the accident occurred to a driver who had been traveling a few cars behind her. She had seen wrecks before, even been in several herself, but the sight of the crumbled car, thick black plumes of smoke billowing from under the now accordion shaped hood, made her stomach clench.

Izzy tried to focus on the feel of the road and the car before her as the memories came to the forefront of her mind. It was the end of the last year's dirt track season back home, and Bella had returned to help with the crew for old times' sake. It was a thrill to be back at her roots. The night felt perfect until Billy was clipped on the rear quarter panel by his biggest rival, the car spun out of control before flipping, trapping Billy in the car. When they finally freed him, he was in bad shape. Billy Black never walked again and Jacob and the boys left the racing world for good. Bella seriously considered it as well, but in the end, the draw of the V8 was far more powerful than the risk, angering Jacob and the boys when she left home once more to return to the North Carolina tracks that would eventually lead to her successful rise to Daytona.

Izzy didn't regret the decision, but every time she had to drive past a wreck like the one on the track, it always made her heart clench. Soon the green was returned as the cars began to speed again, looking for quick openings to move up the field. So it continued for the next fifty laps, Izzy would move up the ranks, always just behind Cullen. To all outsiders, they looked like a team, but in reality, it was every man for himself.

Finally, the time came when Izzy knew she needed gas and new tires. She was just over the halfway point in the race and had already pushed her tires way past what she should have. She rushed into pit road, sliding stealthily into her stall on the row. Cullen was ahead of her.

Jasper lowered the net by her window handing her a sport bottle full of ice cold water while the rest of the team worked to hurriedly prep the car for a return to the track. Jasper smirked at her as he took the bottle, reaching to replace the net.

"So the whole world thinks you and Cullen are the power team. We all know different, but it looks like you're working together out there."

She gawked at him as he smiled. "They like it, that's all I'm saying."

The car dropped and his face shifted. "Go! Go! Go!"

Instantly Izzy was back in the zone. Cullen and Izzy quickly regained their ground, making their way into the top seven, Iz riding his draft the entire way until number 00 pulled next to her. If Cullen was a chauvinist pig, James Daniels was Satan incarnate. He edged her toward the wall until she finally let him take the lead, if only to keep herself out of the wall, but not before dropping back down into his draft, waiting for her chance to slingshot around him.

He was a slimy S.O.B, nearly impossible to get past as he cut her off time and time again. Izzy settled back, focusing on keeping her position as James inched closer to Cullen's quarter panel. Before Izzy knew what had happened, she had to yank the wheel hard to the left to avoid colliding with the newly sideways Cullen, fighting to keep out of the wall. Izzy froze for a moment, worried for Cullen's safety as she barely missed his rear bumper, lost in the gray smoke rolling from his spinning tires. When she passed through the blinding cloud, she discovered she was making contact with someone's bumper. A second later, that car drifted out of her way.

Izzy gasped in amazement that she made it out of the pileup by some strange miracle as the cars clumped behind her on the edge of the track along the wall. The yellow flag came out as the pace car moved out in front of the pack. Izzy shook her head at the realization that thanks to James' slimy move, she was now fourth.

She moved back and forth in the race for the last seventy five laps, even managing to be lead car for all of four laps before it was reclaimed by the previous leader. When the checkered flag came down, Izzy Swan came in with a respectable third place. Not only had she finished the race, she actually placed extremely high for her first points race with 170 points! Meanwhile, Edward had finished at 17th with 112 points.

While she hadn't won, Izzy still found herself surrounded by a sea of reporters once the race was over. She was, hot, sweaty, and exhausted, but she did what she knew she must. She smiled for the cameras and gave the most energetic, yet sincere, interviews she could before the owners finally rescued her, directing her to the RV where a warm shower awaited her. Yes, the water pressure would be pathetic, but at least it would wash away the sweat and grime, and allow her to feel at least slightly feminine again.

Once she escaped the bathroom, she was assaulted by the enthusiastic women of her pit crew. That was another reason why nobody took them seriously as a pit crew before today, Alice and Rose were two of the girliest girls you ever met when they were outside of the pits. Both were dressed in short dresses with perfect hair and three inch heels.

Bella protested as the dragged her to the chair in the middle of the sitting area of the RV and began poking and prodding.

"We have to, IsaBella," Alice sighed, emphasizing her former nickname on purpose. "Have you forgotten….owners' celebration party tonight? You have to dress for the occasion since the press is expected to arrive. They want you to prove yourself on and off the track as not another run of the mill tomboy."

Izzy sighed, settling in to allow the girls to do their work without complaint. It wasn't that she really minded dressing up. She was a girl and she enjoyed getting pretty and going clubbing from time to time. The thing that bothered her tonight is that this was all scripted. Nobody ever thinks going in that racing is sort of like actors, the people in charge want the public to see you a certain way, and thus they manipulate events to show the side they want seen. In Izzy's case, she's supposed to be the pretty, sweet girl next door who looks just as hot in a dress as her moves are on the track.

Izzy always hated the innocent little ingénue stereotype that most women new to any industry were cast into. She was far from sweet and innocent, having spent a great deal of her formative years surrounded by foul mouthed men. She knew how men thought, how they interacted, and what she should expect on and off the track in her new circle of influence. If Izzy was anything, naïve was certainly NOT it!

An hour later, she found herself standing at the door to the trailer wearing a red dress that was quite a bit more conservative than the tight, short ensembles Alice and Rose wore, yet was more innocently sexy. It was a sleeveless number with a tight fitting bodice that loosened into a flowing bell type skirt that ended at her knees. It was paired with a set of two inch red heels, a heart shaped locket, and matching earrings, which were easily seen due to her hair being swept up into a tangle of curls atop her head. Izzy felt every bit as sexy as the outfit was supposed to convey.

She stepped down from the bus to climb into the SUV full of boys waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. The boys, of course, were far more casual than the girls, wearing nice pants and different colored button ups with the top few buttons undone. Izzy slid in the back next to Alice and Jasper who curled up happily with goofy lovebird smiles, while Emmett drove holding Rose's hand between them on the seat. Surrounded by adoring couples, Izzy couldn't help but feel lonely. She had love once, but when she chose to keep going with her dream in spite of Billy's injury, Jacob broke things off with her and turned his back on her. She hadn't even come close to finding love since then.

After twenty minutes of Izzy lamenting over her lack of love life, they pulled into the dazzling hotel in which the owners were staying for the past two weeks. They left the SUV with the valet and walked through to the elevator, waiting as it carried them to the penthouse suite on the top floor where the owners of their racing franchise were waiting.

As the group walked into the room, all conversation stopped and all eyes focused on them. The silence was deafening until Aro, the head owner of the team, walked toward Izzy with a beaming smile, his hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Isabella! The lady of the hour! Please come in and join the festivities. It was your victory which led to this wonderful soiree this evening!"

Izzy felt nauseated as Aro's syrupy sweetness oozed over her revolted body while the journalists in the room took notes and a few cameras flashed in their direction. After ten minutes of Aro's undivided attention as he introduced her to the elites of the room and the journalists, he finally let her be. Izzy found herself slinking into a corner with a glass of champagne, gazing out the large glass windows overlooking the Daytona lights stretching beyond and wishing she could be anywhere else.

She heard her name in a conversation off to her left and looked up in time to meet jade green eyes full of angry fire. Edward continued to speak to his cohorts as he stared unabashedly at her. If the burning hate in his eyes were corporeal, she would be incinerated on the spot.

Finally, no longer able to handle his rude display, Izzy slinked away to the bathroom to find some solitude and collect her thoughts. Yeah, she and Cullen didn't get along, but he usually didn't act so openly hostile.

After a few minutes, she finally sighed, taking one last look at her tired eyes before turning to open the door and return to the party. She was surprised to find Edward leaning on the wall opposite the door, the same expression on his face. He pushed her back into the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cullen?"

"Me? ME! What the hell were you doing running me into the wall. You could have killed me, you bitch!"

By this point, he was towering over her, and had it been any other woman in this position, she probably would have cowered in fear. Izzy, on the other hand, stood her ground, having spent her life with hotheads and been taught long ago how to defend herself. She lifted her hand to poke Edward square in the chest hard enough to make him wince slightly at the painful intrusion.

"You listen here, Assward! I did no such thing. Daniels took the lead from me nearly two full laps before that happened, and I watched him clip your quarter panel. It wasn't me, you dumbass, and if you were even halfway aware of your surroundings, you would have known that. Not that I even meant to, but I ended up pushing him into the wall right after that while trying to blindly navagate your rubber cloud, so don't be pissed at me, jackass!"

He frowned down at Izzy, more than a little surprised that the shy little quiet girl had some balls after all. Of course, he should have known she wouldn't be quite as she was billed, very few racers were, himself included. Izzy stared up him, refusing to break their glare as they openly displayed their mutual dislike for one another.

"So are you going to apologize, or just stand there and glare at me all day?"

He huffed, crossing his arms and finally leaning back a bit from his aggressive stance when their conversation began. "I have nothing to apologize for, Isabella."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, crossing her arms to mirror his expression as she tapped her red leather clad toe impatiently. "So, you're not going to apologize for accosting me in the bathroom and accusing me of putting you into the wall when I was completely innocent?"

He huffed, running his hand through his hair. "Hell, for all I know, you have some sort of arrangement with Daniels to make you look good!"

Izzy stomped her foot with a growl, feeling her anger building by the second. "Listen, asshole. You are my teammate, God help me. I'm not going to go and make some alliance with Satan himself in order to hurt you, when damage to your car means damage to my own team. I may not like you, but business is business and we were actually working pretty well together out there, not that you noticed."

He leaned back against the door, running his hand through his hair again with a sigh. "I noticed. You were doing a good job of using my draft to stick with me. If I hadn't been knocked out, I'm almost sure we would have taken first and second."

Izzy leaned against the vanity across the small room and began to play with the strand of hair that had fallen from her elevated hairdo with quiet agreement. After a long moment of silence, while Edward stared at Izzy as she studied the design of the parquet flooring, he finally pushed off the door to walk toward her, with an extended hand.

"This may not be what either one of us would have chosen, but we are more or less on the same team now. If we want any chance at bringing home the cup, we're going to have to work together. So, peace?"

She chuckled, taking his hand in a firm handshake. "Peace…although, I'm not the one that started getting all pissy to begin with."

Edward smirked down at her, the expression involuntarily causing strange reactions within her body. "Admitted. Now can we go out there and finish the boring shit so I can go out and have some real fun?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Cullen. I'd hate to keep you away from the bar full of Daisy Duke clad hookers just waiting for you to arrive," she teased as she walked away from him back toward the party.

Edward watched her walk away with a frown. Even the rest of the driver's bought the image, and normally that didn't bother him, but for some reason it galled him that Isabella Swan believed the hype as well. There were many different personas in the racing world. There was the cocky asshole, the playboy, the nice guy, the redneck, the sweet little girl ingénue, and then there was Edward who somehow managed to garner several of those reps at once, but just as he now suspected that Isabella Swan was no naïve southern sweetheart, neither was he an indiscriminant man-whore.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay guys…what did you think? As I said, this is going to be a shorty and just like the sport this is based on, things are going to advance quickly. I'll do quite a bit of jumping forward in time here and there. I was pleased do many of you were excited to read this, so I figured I would go ahead and post while the kids napped today. Please share your first impressions. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think!**_


	2. New Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: I'm too freaking excited for this story and can't keep this one to myself any longer. The reviews to the first chapter between the two sites I post on have been tremendous. Thank you so much! So to thank you…here is Breakaway Chapter 2, as well as a teaser for Chapter 3 available on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com.**_

_**Thanks to my girl Friday, AgoodWITCH, who betas my stories for me. I keep her busy, and then she writes multiple stories on top of that. Speaking of which, if you hop over to twcslibrary dot com, you can show your appreciation for voting on her entry for The Sport of Love contest, decaf edition. She as a great Lord of the Rings story she entered about Eowyn and Faramir called Wild Horses. She astounded me with her mastery of the language in that one. If you have the time, please check out the contest and give her your love. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**New Connections**

The next three weeks went fairly smoothly. Even though Izzy and Edward weren't buddies, they had actually managed to find a nice groove together on the track. The owners had jumped on the chance to drum up some free publicity when the press started speculating that there was something between them off the track as well as on it. Both Izzy and Edward adamantly refused to play the games though. From the very beginning, they both agreed that they would not lie or even be vague when the questions were posed. Instead, they would tell the truth, no holds barred.

What they hadn't expected was their owners to be a wee bit more devious than they let on. Every time the two of them spoke a single word or met eyes in any way, hidden stalkerazzi were there catching it on celluloid. The most damning of all photographic images, ironically enough, were taken while they sat on the stair coming down from Izzy's trailer agreeing to deny it to their dying breath. A week after the chat, when the pictures exploded across the internet, even Edward and Izzy had to agree that the photos appeared convincing.

The firestorm only got worse when in their third race, Izzy allowed Edward to take her lead for five whole laps before shooting around him when he became complacent as she laughed through her coms joyfully.

"Serves you right, hot stuff. One way or another, I'll tame your cocky ass." Izzy mumbled into her rearview as she secured the lead for the remained of race, taking home her first win of the series. Of course, she hadn't realized that she had been chosen that week to be one of the drivers whose pit coms were streaming over the net. She hadn't even finished the race when announcements of her admitting to "taming Cullen" were on every gossip website in the country.

To say Edward was pissed off would be a humongous understatement. Besides the fact that her comment alone was an insult to his pride, the fact that millions of people heard it and took it to confirm their phantom relationship made it a million times worse. Unfortunately, Edward was more focused on his anger than his common sense, engaging Iz the moment she got back from her winning interviews, leading to "relationship already on the rocks" rumors.

The owners didn't mind a bit. They were over the moon to have all the free publicity whether good or bad, but it annoyed the hell out of both Edward and Izzy that their 'life' was on parade for everyone, and yet all the rumors and innuendo didn't hold a grain of truth.

Well…that wasn't entirely true. If either one of them stopped denying everything long enough to see it, they would find that they most certainly had at least a basic physical attraction, supplemented by shared interests in a variety of subjects, racing being one of the least important. That was not the case though, which is why week after week, they would do their best to work together, and interview after interview the only thing they were able to discuss at any length was their non-existent relationship. In truth, the rumor kyboshing was more exhausting than the actual racing.

This was the state Edward and Izzy found themselves in when they reached the Food City 500 at Bristol Motor Speedway in Bristol, Tennessee. The two barely spoke as they prepared to take the field, unwilling to provide more fodder for the Speedway version of Paparazzi. They both settled into their cars, getting latched in and settling into race mode. After a few minutes, Izzy heard the crackle in her ear before Jasper came on the line.

"Hey, Iz. We're going to try something new today. If it gets too confusing, then we'll flip back. We're going to try combining your and Edward's coms. That way you can communicate with each other and us while in the field instead of the few second lag between bosses."

Izzy gripped her wheel tightly, "What?" she yelled, hearing a deeper voice from the car behind her echo the proclamation before the sound of Edward ranting came across the coms.

"This is fucking insanity is what it is, Felix! This is a disaster waiting to happen."

Izzy sighed, fisting the wheel under her palm. "Hello to you too, Cullen. Why don't you try putting on your big boy underoos and giving this a go. I doubt you'll even notice since I'm not the one who is the chatterbox during races. Just think of poor me…I'm going to have to hear your punk ass in my ear all race. Talk about distracting."

He grumbled something that sounded like a 'fuck you,' to which she chuckled. "Yeah, not going to happen, jackass, so just deal with it for today. If it sucks ass as much as we think it will, then we just tell them it didn't work. It's not that big a deal, so stop your bitching and just man up already."

The sounds of two pit crews chuckling echoed in her ear as Edward grumbled some more before Jasper took over again. "Right, so here's how we'll play it. We will call your names before we call instructions. If we both need to chatter at once, we'll separate the links for a while and merge them again later if we can. If not you'll stay separate. FYI, strictly speaking this isn't illegal, but we're not sure it's entirely sanctioned either, so be careful what you say and do. You have five minutes to green."

With that, the chatter stopped and Izzy was once again alone in the car. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to focus. Iz envisioned what she would be doing and how the wheel would feel in her hands as she curved her way through the banking turns. Last week she had won the race, which meant she was going to be under more intense scrutiny this week and she was already feeling the pressure.

"Don't let it get to you, Swan." Izzy heard a velvet voice call over the coms.

She gasped, "How…how did you know?"

He chuckled. "Most of the racers out here have been in your shoes before. It's always scariest after a big win. Just keep your head in the game and say fuck it to everything else."

Izzy scoffed a little chuckle. "Easier said than done."

He chuckled back. "Yeah, but you're strong, kid. You can do anything you set your mind to."

Izzy cleared her throat, feeling a thickness growing in the back and her face burning red. "Um…thanks, Edward."

The line buzzed again as Felix came across the coms. "Alright, _lovebirds_, cut the chatter. If this is how you two are going to be, then this will never work. Green in t minus sixty seconds."

Both drivers grew silent, fluttering their feet to rev their engines as the countdown began. With the unmistakable sound and smell of burning rubber, the pack of drivers shot from the starting line, already positioning for rank in the pack. Bella and Edward worked seamlessly to move up the pack, working their way slowly forward with patient cooperation.

Soon, they managed to pull into the fourth and fifth position just as they came to the half. They chose to pit with the rest of the leaders, Izzy and Edward the first two to shoot out of the pits and back onto the track. A few maneuvers later, and the temporary leaders being forced to pit, Bella was lead car with Edward drafting her tail. The pit bosses only had minimal communication about the state of their cars and a few opponent positions, the two drivers doing all the rest on their own, actually cutting down significantly on the chatter cluttering the com lines.

It was a battle toward the end between the two teammates, but in the end, Edward took the lead by a few scant inches when they crossed the finish line. It was so close it ended up being a photo finish. The crowd went wild as did the press.

After the last of the cars left the field, Edward pulled to the start line, where he was handed the checkered flag, which he held proudly as he drove the circumference of the track. When he returned to his crew in the pits, Izzy was standing there drinking a water as she leaned casually against her car, speaking to a few press crowded around her.

When Edward pulled up and parked, the crowd left her to go squeeze in around him. Edward was hot and sweaty when he pulled off the helmet, brushing his matted down crazy bronze sex hair back from his face with a smile. He glanced above the crowd to see Izzy smiling at him from where she continued to lean against the car. She smirked and lifted her bottle in salute of his win, to which he nodded back with a smirk of his own. One thing everyone was seeing was most certainly right, Izzy pushed him to be better in almost every way. With her around, he was a better driver and a better all around person, even if he did find himself mouthing off a hell of a lot more often. They might not always see eye to eye, and their personalities might clash occasionally, but the truth of the matter was they really did make a good team. If they could keep up what they had done that day, they would go far this year.

Izzy turned back to walk to her trailer to freshen up before the big press conference that their bosses had scheduled in a little over an hour while Edward tried to hurriedly answer questions about his win before doing the same.

Edward was exhausted when he finally broke free of the mob. He was making his way over toward where his RV was waiting just a few feet from Izzy's when he bumped into a massive dark skinned dude looking around like he was lost. One thing was certain, he was not supposed to be in the driver's area, and should get his massive ass out.

Edward started to say something to him when the guy stopped him first. "Hey, you're Bella's teammate, right? Can you tell me where to find her?"

Edward frowned at him for a moment in confusion. "Bella?" Then realization dawned as he put it together…Isabella…Izzy. "Oh, you mean Izzy? Her trailer is right over here in our section, but only people with special clearance are allowed to be here. Fans aren't allowed to come find us here."

The guy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If I were just a fan, would I be calling her the nickname she went by for the first nineteen years of her life before she got too good to listen to the advice of her loved ones? I've known Bella a hell of a lot longer than you have. If you'd just tell her I'm here, I know she'd want to see me."

Edward growled, clenching his fists at the arrogant prick before turning to stomp toward Izzy's trailer only to see she was already standing in the doorway, freshly showered, and dressed for the press conference. Edward suddenly felt very protective when he saw the ashen color of her face, and the wild scared look in her eyes. The Izzy he knew was fearless, but the girl staring at the man next to him was anything but courageous, matter of fact, she looked more like a teenage girl who had just been caught making out with her boyfriend in the back seat of her car.

Edward frowned back and forth between them before crossing to Izzy's side. "Iz, if you don't want this guy around, we can call security to escort him out."

She blinked slowly, a blank expression dominating her features. "N…no, Edward. It…it's fine. He's an old, um, friend. I'll be okay. Go get cleaned up."

Edward felt conflicted. Something told him that this guy couldn't be trusted. "Are you positive, Iz?"

She finally looked away from the huge dude to look into his eyes with a small, sad smile. "Yes, Edward. I'm sure. He is my ex-boyfriend. Thank you for showing concern for me though."

Edward sucked in a long slow breath before nodding curtly and walking away as his hand instantly flew to his hair, tugging harshly with his frustration with the situation. Ex-boyfriend or not, something about that guy just didn't sit well with him. He rushed through his shower stepping back out as soon as he could to listen at the doorway.

He could hear Izzy's voice first. "Jake, I can't do this right now. I have to be at a press conference in ten minutes at the clubhouse. I'm sorry you came all this way when I don't have any time to talk, but I have responsibilities here."

"Bells, you can't just blow me off. I came a long way and I really need to talk to you. Please, don't send me away without a little of your time."

Edward grumbled at the stupid nickname. He could see her being a Bella, that nickname was an apt descriptor of the girl, but Bells was just stupid. He wondered what was up with him when he felt his hands curl into fists as the guy continued to beg for her to talk to him.

"Jake, you dumped me when I wouldn't give up my dream. YOU dumped ME, not the other way around. I stuck around an entire week trying to get you to talk to me and you wouldn't. It was your way or no way, and I chose to do what I needed to do. You can't expect me to drop everything now."

Edward glanced through the blinds of the window and cracked his knuckles to redirect the need to punch something since this Jake character was obviously off limits.

"Fine, fine…if it will get you to let me go, then fine. We leave for Ridgeway, Virginia at nine o'clock. If you are serious, meet me at the Denny's at this address at 7:30. We can talk while we eat breakfast. You will have one hour and that is it. Is this acceptable?"

Edward stepped out of the door to his RV in time to see the huge man nodding like a five year old who was offered a hot fudge sundae. "Perfect, Bells. Thank you."

She put up her hand. "Tomorrow, Jake." She turned to Edward, seeing him waiting beside his doorway. "You ready to go?"

Edward nodded solemnly, watching her walk toward him with a determined step, her face clouded from the encounter she'd just endured. "Well, we better hurry. They won't be happy if we keep a room full of press waiting. Jasper said he'd have the golf cart waiting over by pit road."

She didn't say another word and neither did he. They rode in silence to the clubhouse and walked in side by side. They took their seats at the table waiting for the onslaught of insanity to begin. After two questions to the teammates about their photo finish and how they felt to have both come so close, but only one being declared the winner, the questions about their relationship began as always. Edward watched Izzy closely as she joked with the reporters, not giving away any of the personal shit she had just been dealing with, and that was when he realized just how stoic Izzy Swan really was. Suddenly so much made sense, it wasn't that she was cold and calculating as he had thought at one point, but rather in order to keep a strong face in front of others, she had developed a keen ability to suppress and cover up her true emotions.

Izzy teased with the reporters about taming her partner, ramming his arm with her shoulder playfully, tossing out one-liners at his expense. Edward had to admit, she was good. She definitely gave off more of a vibe of pals than any romantic interest. Unfortunately, Edward was so mixed up from that mess at the trailer that he wasn't pulling up his end of the thing. He kept watching her for signs that her mask was about to crack, but instead of her mask cracking, his concern for her revealed what was lurking behind his own. What was hidden there was most definitely something more complex than simple friendship, and not a camera in the room missed his momentary lapse.

The questions became more intense as more people realized Edward's focus was solely on Isabella. With a few lame platitudes, he excused them and led Izzy down a back hallway to the spot where the golf cart was waiting for them, now unescorted. The second they were in the cart and out of earshot, Edward looked over from behind the wheel with concerned eyes.

"So level with me, Iz, do I have to worry about you meeting that douche tomorrow?"

She laughed, the first genuine laugh he had heard all day, which then made him wonder when he learned to distinguish the real ones from the forced ones.

"No, Edward. Jake wouldn't hurt me. He and I grew up together. Matter of fact, it was him that got me involved with racing in a tangible way. I worked on his dad's pit crew in high school, and eventually his Dad let me drive his car in the powderpuff derby. I was hooked after that. Eventually Jake and I developed more than a friendship, and he encouraged me on my quest to be where I am now…well until his Dad crashed on the dirt tracks and became disabled. Suddenly he totally flipped sides on me.

"Eventually he gave me an ultimatum, him or racing. I felt like it was unfair and that if he truly loved me, he wouldn't put me in that situation. After many tears and a lot of soul searching, I knew I would always regret it if I didn't try. I stayed for a whole week longer than I was supposed to, begging him not to do this to us, but in the end, he wouldn't relent and I left. He cut me out after that, he and all of his friend who were once my friends. I haven't seen or spoken to any of them in nearly two years."

Edward swallowed past the lump in his throat that he wasn't entirely sure from where it originated. "I…I'm sorry, Izzy. That had to be hard. So does he want you back now?"

She sighed next to him in the cart as they pulled up to the area where their RV's lay in wait. "I really don't know, Edward. That's what tomorrow is about."

"Okay, um, be careful, alright?"

She nodded with a sigh. "I will. Thank you, Edward."

He nodded before going into his RV. He didn't like the idea of her going alone, but he didn't have much choice.

Edward's sleep that night was restless. He kept seeing the sadness in Izzy's eyes as she told him the tale of the choice she had to make. He couldn't imagine being forced to make that choice. Even his father, who would rather have seen him be a doctor, didn't force him to choose his family over his passion. His father made a strong case for the accident rate on the track and the dangers to his body, the potential for irreversible damage, but he never went as far as to remove him from his life completely for not acquiescing to his demands.

Edward was awake when he heard the screen door on the RV parked next to his squeak open gently and close just as gingerly. He smiled at Izzy's thoughtfulness, even if it did him no good. He tossed and turned another ten minutes after she left before finally getting up to make coffee and scramble some eggs for breakfast in the small efficiency kitchen. The thing was darn handy, especially while on the road.

He had just settled down when he heard a vehicle squeal up near where they were parked and the sound of a sob as footsteps ran past the window. He got up right away, listening for the sound of the screen door, but it never came. With a cautious tread, Edward walked to the door to the RV and opened it, stepping out to look around for the upset woman who he had realized had eventually become his friend.

He rounded the end of the RV to find her sitting on the bumper, knees spread wide as she held her head in her hands between them, long shaking sobs escaping her frame. He moved closer quietly before speaking barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay, Izzy?"

Izzy jumped and squeaked in surprise, reminding him of a field mouse caught off guard. He suppressed the chuckle for a moment at the imagery before the humor was swept completely away by the red rimmed eyes that looked up at him.

"You scared me, Edward. Um, yeah…I'll be fine."

Edward sighed. He debated for a short moment before he decided that he needed to call her out. "Bullshit," he spat quietly.

She looked up with a small glare. "Excuse me?"

He glared back before settling next to her on the bumper mirroring her position as he rested a hand on her knee. "You heard me. It's obvious you are not alright, so talk. I'm a good listener."

She looked over at him in surprise before the tears began to well again and spill over her cheeks in tiny clear rivulets. She told him a long story, stopping to sob occasionally as she provided a back story that seemed inconsequential at first glance, but was crucial to the punch line. Apparently, when they were young, this Jake and a girl named Leah had been flirting, but then she started dating a friend of Jake's instead. When that happened, Jake turned to Izzy for comfort, and through this action, they eventually found themselves dating.

Throughout the course of the meal, Jake begged for forgiveness for handing down the ultimatum, eventually revealing that it was an excuse hiding the real reason for his pushing her away. In the months following Izzy's departure to drive outside of their local area, Leah and her boyfriend, Sam, had broken up. Both feeling lonely and abandoned, they had grown close once more and fallen in love. Jake cared for Bella and didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, he knew that they weren't meant to be. The situation with his Dad and the following ultimatum had been his tool to end the relationship in a way that he hoped hurt her less. Things had progressed between him and Leah in recent months, making Jake realize that he needed to come clean with Izzy. He came to tell her the truth about the situation surrounding his ultimatum, and tell her personally before she found out through other channels that he and Leah were engaged to be married the following fall.

Izzy sobbed into her hands as Edward reached over, trying to comfort her as best he could. It surprised him when she turned toward him, burying her face in his neck, moistening the collar of his tank top with her warm tears.

"It's just…I thought he was it, Edward. He is the only man I've ever loved. If he didn't really love me back then, what does that say about me? He was the first boy to even show any interest in me, Edward. He was my first everything…and to know that through it all he never really loved me? Oh God, that hurts worse than anything I could have imagined. To think that I have felt so guilty when it was all just a smokescreen so he could be with her…it just makes me so angry!"

Edward soothed her, running his hand across her arm and shoulders. "It will be okay, Izzy. I find it amazing that he's the only guy who ever showed you interest. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and one hell of a driver. Hell you're the epitome of a wet dream for most of the guys I know. He wasn't the right guy…he was just the convenient one. When you find the right one, it will click. Don't worry about that."

She lifted her head to stare up at him, her big doe eyes blinking innocently toward his green ones, once again making her look like that teenage girl he saw when she caught sight of that Jake jackass. "You really think so, Edward?"

He smiled down at her, unable to resist the urge to kiss the tip of her nose. "Of course I do. Now go get washed up and join me for breakfast. I have the sneaking suspicion that you never got a chance to eat yours."

She blushed at the intimacy of the little kiss before nodding and getting up to go wash her face and go back to his RV for some breakfast before their trek to Virginia was to begin. As she washed her face, she couldn't help but marvel at the oddities of the world. Who would have thought a few short weeks ago that Cocky Edward Cullen would be her friend, helping her though a hard time when her past came to bite her in the rear?

Life was funny sometimes, and Isabella wondered if she would ever have it figured out.


	3. Attacking Walls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: Well, you're just about caught up with what I've written so far. We'll see if I can keep pace now. This one is a long and important chapter. A ton of stuff happens, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you are about to see, this story is going to progress much more quickly in every respect than my past stories have. I hope you enjoy them!**_

_**Thanks as always to AgoodWITCH for her beta skills. Teaser for Chapter 4 will be up soon on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com. I also received the news this week that The Wallflower and The Flyboy has been nominated for Best Fanfiction Story Ending in the Twilight All Human Awards. **_twilightallhumanawards(DOT)webs(DOT)com _**Voting is in June, so I'll keep you posted. Also a big huge thanks to whoever nominated it :D!**_

_**BTW…did any of you notice that The Writer's Coffee Shop Publishing House is up and running? How awesome is that?! Go check them out twcspublishinghouse dot com. I am so excited!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Attacking Walls**

Izzy and Edward shared a quiet but comfortable breakfast before the troops arrived and everyone began the task of loading up for the long trip to Virginia. At the suggestion of the owners, Izzy and Edward's entourages always caravanned from place to place, that way if anyone had technical problems, they could always find a way to get at the very least the drivers, crews, and cars to the next race in time to compete.

Izzy was taking one last sip of her coffee, feeling as though eating breakfast had been a bad idea considering the condition of her stomach. She was staring out of the window feeling herself sigh involuntarily at the weight of everything going on. She didn't hear what Edward was saying the first time he spoke.

Glancing up at him as she gripped the coffee cup between her hands, Izzy whispered, "Sorry?"

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I said why don't you ride with me today…or at least for a while? You're obviously still upset and I don't think being alone to wallow in it is going to help much. What do you say? Wanna chill in my crib for the day?"

Izzy snorted a chuckle just before her cup reached her lips, causing her to spill a little on the front of her tank top. "Chill in your crib? Is MTV stopping by later to do a special on your pimped out RV or something?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He was relieved she was joking around at least. Anytime Izzy passed up a chance to cast a zinger at your expense, you knew something had to be horribly wrong. It was nice to see that twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. He wasn't used to sad, mopey Izzy and really wasn't sure how to deal with her. This Izzy he knew how to work.

"Fine, go ride alone in your HagVee…see if I care."

Izzy chuckled again, picking up a spoon and tossing it at Edward's chest. He faked an injury only resulting in Izzy cackling more. After a few minutes of her trying to catch her breath, Iz finally shook her head in defeat. "Fine…Okay. I'll ride with you for a while, but if you fall back into Cocky Cullen mode, then I'm moving back to my ride at the first pit stop."

Edward chuckled with a nod. "Agreed. You want to go grab some stuff from your rig for the ride? If you want to bring a change of clothes or what not, you can get dressed over here even if you want. The back bedroom locks up, so you'd have your privacy."

Izzy smiled, a light blush alighting her cheeks. "Um…okay. Just give me a sec." Moments later, she rushed out of the RV and disappeared into her own. Edward watched her retreat, wondering for several long minutes if she really was coming back. He was relieved when ten minutes later she stepped back down from her trailer, fresh clothes on her frame, hair pulled into a smooth ponytail, a pair of Raybans hiding her eyes. Upon her shoulder rested a small duffel stuffed with a few items.

Izzy paused after stepping up, gazing up toward the sky with this strange serene smile on her face before turning to make her way to Edward's RV door. When she knocked, he paused for a moment, not wanting to look like the anxious fifteen year old he appeared to be channeling. After a moment, he opened the door with a smile, ushering her into the back of the RV.

She carried her bag back to the booth they had been sitting in moments before, tossing her bag into the seat next to her. Edward slid in across from her with a small smile, which grew wider when Izzy unzipped her bag tugging out a few packs of playing cards.

"Thought we could use something to keep us occupied or else, knowing us, we might end up tearing one another apart with our bare hands before we cross the Tennessee state border."

Edward chuckled with a small nod before reaching over to grab a fresh pack of cards, breaking the seal before flipping open the box. "What's your poison, Swan?"

Izzy laughed, "Whatcha got?"

Edward simply laughed, shaking his head. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He couldn't help the husky tone that filled his voice. Izzy paused halfway through bridging her cards as she shuffled the newly opened the deck in her hands, sending cards flying across the table.

Edward laughed, helping collect the errant cards as Izzy blushed a bright red. This, of course, thrilled Edward for some unknown reason. He knew getting involved with a coworker was playing with fire, but he couldn't help but have a soft spot for Izzy Swan.

Once she collected the cards, regrouping her demeanor as she worked with slow determination, she shuffled again, a smug smile on her face. "I'm sure you'd like that, Cullen, but it isn't happening, hon."

Edward smiled with a knowing nod. "I'm sure you're right, Swan. Now pick a game and let's get this going."

The newly bonded friends were beginning their second hand of WAR when Edward's driver stepped on with a smile before leaned out the door. "Looks like she's riding over here this morning, Norm. Go ahead. We'll be a few seconds behind ya."

A few seconds later, the RV took off in a lurch, and Edward and Izzy chuckled as they struggled to keep the cards on the table as their ride shuddered over every bump in the road until they finally reached the interstate and the ride finally smoothed out.

Edward and Izzy quickly forgot all else as they fell into a comfortable companionship. For a short time, none of the insanity waiting for them outside the RV existed. There was no stalkarazzi, no pressure from the owners, the fans, or the competition. For that short bit of a ride, they were just two twenty-something's passing time together in a fun manner.

Unfortunately, their bubble burst far sooner than either could have begun to anticipate. It all came from an excited call from Aro to Edward's cell. The first few minutes of the conversation, all Izzy heard was Edward asking Aro what the excitement was about and stuttering in confusion until he told Aro to wait while he put him on speaker so he could explain to the both of them at once.

"Why didn't you tell us you're really are together now? It would have been nice to spin the press a little sooner."

"What are you talking about, Aro? We aren't together." Edward groaned, grasping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, I'd certainly like for you to explain the photos all over Perez Hilton, E News, Insider Hollywood, and even the Speed Channel this morning. If you're not together, then I'd like to explain why you were embracing Isabella so intimately and then kissed her."

"Excuse me?" Both the listener's yelped at once.

Aro sighed. "I take it you haven't bothered to switch on the TV or a computer today. Go log into pretty much any gossip site on the web and I'll wait until you see for yourself."

With a deep frown, Edward yanked his laptop out of his bag and opened it, quickly logging into the wireless web hub on the RV and signing in. In a few seconds, Izzy and Edward found themselves staring at a series of photos that had been taken totally out of context, but it was true…they really and truly looked like the exchange of an affectionate romantic couple.

The photos began with Izzy leaning against her car, watching Edward emerge with the checkered flag, her face far too bright and happy for someone who just lost out on the win by a few tiny inches. Next was a shot of Edward looking at Izzy with concern during the press conference, his eyes telling a tale that neither person had yet to admit. The final five were of the two of them sitting on the bumper of the RV. Somehow, they were taken from such an angle, you could not tell Bella was upset as Edward looked down at her, reaching out to touch her arm. The next shot, Izzy is within his tight embrace, her face buried in his neck. The one following it, Edward is gazing down at Izzy with such softness in his eyes, a small smile playing on his face as he pushes a strand of hair away. But the last two were the most damning of them all. Edward had placed a simple peck on Bella's nose, but the chosen camera angle combined with the other pictures in the series, made it look for all the world like Edward was kissing Izzy with much more passion and not on her nose. The final picture showed Edward holding the door open to his rig as Iz walked in, bag on her shoulder, giving the impression of an overnight stay. It had all happened this morning, and yet, the whole world already knew.

The two of them cursed in unison, the same tone and timber in each of their voices as they let loose their exclamation. Silence followed for a second before Izzy broke it abruptly. "These aren't what they appear, Aro. I was upset over a past boyfriend coming into my life and sharing bad news with me, and Edward was consoling me. He kissed my nose when he was done….that was it. I swear to you, the only thing between Edward and me is friendship."

Aro chuckled on the other side of the line, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It is true…youth is wasted on the young, and the term love is blind has a whole new, deeper meaning when it comes to the two of you. Say whatever you like, but with photographic evidence such as this, you are never going to convince anyone to the contrary. Get ready, my children, you think the media was bad before? You haven't seen anything yet, lovelies."

With that, the line went dead. Edward and Izzy looked at each other with trepidation, neither knowing what to do next. The rest of the trip before their next stop for gas was spent in silence. When the stop was made, Izzy departed and did not return for the remainder of the drive to their next destination.

Edward didn't see Izzy again until they reached their destination. It was a strange week between them. It was if both were afraid to even talk for fear of inciting more gossip. The next weekend rolled around, as preparations began for the race. Edward stepped out of his trailer in search of Felix. He was wondering if it might not be a good idea to separate their coms again, worried that the mess with the press might make it even harder to focus.

When Edward closed the door, the turned to find himself facing a similar situation as the week before, except this time, the man wandering around the driver's area was middle aged with a porn stache. Edward grumbled a curse wondering when the hell security had gotten so lax. He pushed his hand through his hair before walking toward the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're not supposed to be here."

The man looked Edward dead in the eyes and Edward wondered for a second why he seemed familiar to him. It was something about the eyes, but he was sure he had never met him before.

The man glared at Edward, turning to walk toward him with purpose. "Cullen, I'm here to see my…"

Behind them a door slammed open and her heard Izzy yell, "Daddy!"

The man, who apparently was Izzy's father, Chief Swan, smiled toward his daughter, and suddenly Edward figured out why he seemed so familiar. It seemed Izzy had inherited most of her mannerisms and expressions from this man, not to mention their matching set of chocolate brown eyes.

Less than a second later, Izzy flew past Edward and into the arms of her Dad. She had such a firm grip on his neck as she tipped on her toes to reach that the man appeared to be struggling to get a breath.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you doing? I came to check on you as soon as I heard about Jake and Leah. The next day, when I saw the pictures of you with this galoot, I knew it wasn't as it appeared. Did you really take it that badly, Bella? You never break down over stuff like this."

Edward bristled at the nickname, not liking that he felt as though there was this big part of his teammate that he didn't know at all. With a whispered apology, he left the duo to visit as he went to go check in with Felix.

Bella and the Chief moved into her RV where they settled in across from one another in the small booth still set up from Bella's lunch. She offered him a beer, which he readily accepted, grabbing a bottle of water out for herself.

"It wasn't really that bad, but it made me question everything for a bit. Edward was really sweet. He listened me to, gave me a hug, and kissed my nose after telling me everything would be okay. It wasn't anything like they played it as, but ever since it broke, he's been so distant. It's frustrating, but at the same time, I haven't exactly been 'Miss Friendly' either."

Charlie sniffed a small scoff, smiling behind his hand, but his eyes gave away his amusement. His daughter had never seen herself clearly, but then, with Jake and the other boys running every other guy to ever give her a second glace off, it wasn't surprising that she didn't believe in her own appeal. Charlie had observed those pictures of Edward with his baby girl. They might be oblivious, but the rest of the world saw what they couldn't…or wouldn't. He had a feeling that it wouldn't take long, though, before that would be changing…if it hadn't already started. Considering the protective way Edward had greeted him, cutting his eyes toward Bella's RV like he was concerned for her safety, his guess was that at least one of them was already beginning to figure things out.

They visited a bit longer, Bella making arrangements for Charlie to hang out in the pits with her crew. This wasn't the first time Charlie had come to see her race, and the gang had grown rather fond of her Dad.

Edward and Bella, who was working hard to get herself back into "Izzy" mode, disappeared back to their coaches to focus and concentrate. Spending time with her Dad always made it hard for her to get in the right mindset. She couldn't help but relax and enjoy spending time with her Dad. He truly was the single most important person in her life, and she loved every second she got to spend with them.

Forty-five minutes before the green, both drivers emerged from their rigs and began to walk toward the track area. Edward wished he could see behind the dark shading of Izzy's Raybans. He was desperate to have any sign that they were okay. She had obviously taken the press stuff hard. He didn't speak up about it though, instead choosing to simply walk beside her in silence.

The whole group was tense as they approached, nobody quite knowing what to say. Everyone else was in the same shoes as Charlie. They all saw what was going on and yet not being acknowledged, but what do you say? With no other recourse, they all followed the couple in question's lead and just ignored it, but it made for a strained environment for everyone.

Rosalie hid, taking herself out of the equation as she fiddled under the hood of Izzy's Dodge, cursing at something. All week long, she had been complaining about wanting to do an upgrade to the car, but since it wasn't an immediate need, she was being put off for the time being by the owners who were trying to cut some of the fat in the maintenance budgets. In their eyes, a new throttle assembly was pretty far down the list of things that needed to be changed when the car had been fitted with a new one the spring before. Rosalie did not like being put off at all, and was not happy with the less than perfect response it had been getting in practice rounds the past week. She checked everything over with intense scrutiny and could find no visible reason for an immediate response. She was sure that after a race or two of Izzy not getting off the line quite as quickly as she should, that they would reconsider Rosalie's request.

With one final once over to make sure everything was in perfect working order under the hood, Rose, checked out the interior, making sure everything was in working order before stepping back for Izzy to slide behind the wheel and begin the process of being harnessed in.

Once she was settled, she turned on her helmet coms and began her com check, only to hear Edward and Felix already talking when the set came to life.

"It will be fine, Edward. Don't sweat it. She doesn't seem as upset by it all as you seem to think she is. You two will do what you always do, and leave all the personal shit behind, putting your professional stuff first. It'll be fine."

She listened as Edward cleared his throat, his voice sounding sad. She wished they were closer in the line up, but he managed to do much better than her in the qualifying laps this week. In fact, this was the first week that they hadn't ended up with one riding the other's bumper right from green.

Izzy gave a little bit of time before she made a show of fumbling with her coms before making her presence known. She and Jasper chatted back and forth for a moment before they ensured coms were good. After a brief silence, Izzy addressed Edward.

"Good luck today, Cullen. Watch your rearview, because I'll find a way to work up to your six…count on it."

Izzy smiled as she heard the smile in his voice when he replied. "You better. Wouldn't want to have to let some of these losers pass me in order to have you on my wing."

They both laughed, relieving some of the tension before the coms informed them that they were five minutes away from the green.

Take off was slow, as Izzy got boxed in by several of the other drivers, who more or less kept her there for the first five laps before one of them slipped up and provided just enough of an opening for Izzy to slide through. She shot around them, quickly working her way through the pack, even though she was still frustrated with her acceleration. She had been driving this car for several months now and truly did know what she was and was not capable. It was glaringly obvious to Izzy that something was off.

She came across the coms, asking Jasper if Rosalie found any problems. When he told her that she knew something was up, but couldn't find anything wrong. She listened as he told her that they had gone to the owners, but without proof there was a problem, they weren't willing to approve an upgrade. Izzy was pissed, but it was Edward who voiced his anger over the situation.

"That's fucking bullshit," he yelled through the coms. "That's what I really hate about the way this whole thing is done. If she needs a new fucking throttle, then you get her one. You don't sit around and debate it. We're the ones behind the damn wheel. We know when shit is wrong. It'd be nice if they'd listen to us for once."

Izzy was shocked at first before she started to giggle a little. "What's so funny, Swan?" Edward asked, the smile making itself known in the lilt of his tone.

"Glad you were around to fight my battle there, Cocky Cullen. It's not always bad for you to make a reappearance."

Edward chuckled, not noticing that Izzy had managed to slide in behind him, even in spite of her throttle issues. It was half a lap before he realized she had taken his six.

"Well hey there, wingwoman. 'Bout time you worked your lazy ass up here."

Izzy chuckled. "Yeah, well, someone had to watch your careless derrière, 'cause you sure don't."

Somehow, between the first lap, and when she managed to catch his draft, once again, everything had changed. They were back to being Izzy and Edward, sarcastic teammates and kick ass partners in crime.

Together, they wormed their way through the pack, managing to barely scrape past one massive pile up that took ten cars out of the running in one foul swoop. Since the pileup had begun just four cars ahead of Edward and Izzy, they suddenly found themselves in fourth and fifth once again.

They trailed around the track, competing for the next rank up when Edward went to pass Daniels on the left. Daniels managed to cut him off at the same moment that Izzy used the power of Edward's draft to power past the two of them, surprising Daniels who ended up spinning out into the grass at the bottom of the fourth turn. He managed to pull it back onto the field, but not before tearing a gouge in the perfect green pelt and losing five rankings.

Edward didn't say it, but he was damn proud of Izzy's bold move, now placing her securely in third position. Deciding that he didn't really need to get ahead of her again, Edward instead took up residence in her draft and kept an eye out for the both of them.

They were down to the last ten laps when Izzy felt something strange when she let off to go into the second curve. It only lasted a split second, but it was enough to concern her.

"Jasper, I think something's wrong with my throttle. There for a second I thought it was going to stick. Did Rosalie find anything wrong when she ran the diagnostic last week and again this morning?"

Jasper's voice sounded tense after a crackle. "No, but if you feel it, then be careful, you don't play with a sticky throttle."

Izzy gulped as she approached the far end of the straight away. "Should I just bring it in?"

"How bad is it?"

"I guess I'm about to find out," Izzy gasped as she approached the next curve and began to let off for the bank.

"I'm giving you a little distance, but I'll buffer for you, Iz. Be careful." Edward's anxious voice came from behind her.

"Edward, you pass me at the bottom of the curve. I won't want you going down if this goes to shit."

Edward sighed. "Shut up, Izzy, and drive. I've got your six."

Iz sucked in a breath as she released the pressure with her foot, but the pedal didn't move with her. "Oh Shit!" She yelled as she entered the curve much more quickly than she should have. She could feel the centrifugal force pulling her toward the wall as she froze for a split second. She knew hitting the brake would be deadly, and throwing it into neutral would blow the engine and maybe make things worse.

She could hear several voices yelling in her ear, but only one stood out, floating from the car watching her back. "The shut off, Iz. Flip the fucking shut off!"

Images of Billy's car flipped on the side of a dirt track, leaving him stuck in a wheelchair, flooded her mind as she reached for the small throttle shut off switch on the steering column. It was mandatory for all NASCAR vehicles after the death of several drivers due to sticky throttles in 2000, and yet somehow in her stressed haze, it totally slipped her mind. She felt the car lurch as all the power was pulled off it in split second, but it was a fraction of a second too late. All Izzy could see was wall in front of the car. She could hear the sound of half a dozen voices screaming in her ear before everything went dark.

Isabella Swan was floating in a sea of numbing darkness, feeling no pain, no fear, nothing to let her know what was going on around her.

Black smoke rose in a large plume from the track as the cars began a progression of collisions that was unlike anyone had seen in NASCAR in a long time. It all started with Edward, who screamed as he watched Izzy's car collide with the wall, pieces flying in all directions as it lurched to a stop. That same moment, the 00 car with James Daniels behind the wheel, saw his opportunity. With an evil smile, he clipped Edward's fender, sending him spinning out in the direction of Izzy's wrecked ride.

Edward, in his terrified need to keep any more injury from befalling Izzy, managed to right himself and miss her, landing crosswise a few feet past her car. His relief was very shortly lived before two cars barely missed them both, unable to see for the smoke rising from Izzy's now heavily smoking engine block. The cars barely missing him did not see Daniels' car, which had spun out in his attack of Edward a few dozen feet up past his car. The collection of smoking cars rose as one by one they pushed through the smoke left from Cullen and Swan's cars, which inhibited their vision just enough to create a fully extended pile up three cars wide and six cars deep.

Not even thinking about himself, or how stupid a move it was, Edward quickly unbuckled his harness and jumped out of his car, running across the small stretch of track separating them to the driver's side of Izzy's car. He yanked the net down to reveal Izzy, slumped in her seat, only being held in place by her harness. She was out cold.

Edward panicked for a moment, not sure if he should move her or not. He knew that if she had a spinal injury, moving her was the worst thing he could do, but if the car caught fire, she'd be better off potentially paralyzed than barbecued.

Edward looked at the engine, and not seeing flames, decided to wait for the EMT's. He reached in, grabbing her hand and talking to her. Edward's heart was pounding so loudly that the whooshing sound in his ears nearly drowned out everything else. He wasn't even this scared the few times that he personally made an acquaintance with the wall.

"It's okay, Izzy. It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm here. We're going to get you out. Can you hear me, Izzy?"

When he got no response, Edward began to panic. He stayed by her side until he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder and pulling him away. An EMT looked him over while he watched in horror as they worked to free his Izzy from the wreckage. With a careful technique, they removed her without jostling her spine very much at all.

A few practiced maneuvers later, she was being loaded onto a stretcher and lifted into the ambulance that had been pulled onto the track. When Edward tried to get in the Ambulance with her, the EMT's denied him.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen. Family only."

As the ambulance pulled away, he watched with teary eyes, whispering in response to a man who could no longer hear. "But, I love her…" The truth of his statement overwhelmed him as he bent at the waist and wretched onto the track. He was terrified he would never see those beautiful brown eyes glaring at him again, making him smirk at whatever challenge she presented.

Edward didn't register anything as the other workers helped to move him off the track. Izzy's team was long gone by the time he reached the pits. His team crowded around him, trying to comfort him, but all Edward could see was his Izzy, broken and unconscious. He wanted to go to her, but he had been told in no uncertain terms…family only. He wasn't invited.

With only thirteen cars left in the game, the officials decided that with the scope of the damage on the field, that they would implement a red flag on the race. It was as if the whole world stopped because Izzy was hurt, and for Edward, it really had. In that moment, he could care less that he wasn't in the race anymore. He just wanted Izzy to be safe and healthy.

He limped a little as he made his way to the RV. He told the EMT's he was fine, but he did feel his knee hit the steering wheel when he finally managed to stop. He was almost to his mobile home when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen to see it was Izzy's cell phone. He hurriedly answered the call with a jolt.

"Izzy? Are you awake? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

He heard a deep cough on the other end, followed by the gruff voice of a man he'd only met that morning. "Where the hell are you, Cullen?"

Edward paused. "I…I didn't know if she would want me there. I mean, this is a family thing."

Charlie interrupted him. "Son, I was on those coms today. I heard your voice and saw everything that you did. You love my daughter. You wouldn't have run the risk of being hit by a pack of cars traveling 180 miles per hour otherwise. So, I'll ask you again. Where the hell are you?"

Edward sucked in a breath as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

"I'm on my way, sir."

He could almost hear Charlie smirking. "Now that's a good boy. Hurry, now. She'll want to talk to you when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir." Edward mumbled before hanging up and running awkwardly to the area where he knew Felix would still be sitting, trying to sort out the rubble of the team's two wrecked cars.


	4. The Edward Shaped Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Okay A big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her excellent beta skills.**_

_**Also, voting for the club Kahlua (read adult themed) stories for The Sport of Love Challenge starts today. If you have the time and inclination, please pop over to twcslibrary dot com and vote for my story International Relations. It's a oneshot based in the Vampire Academy world. There are a ton of great entries, so all the help I can get would be greatly appreciated! Voting starts today and goes through Friday the 14**__**th**__**. The voting box is on the right hand side of the main page.**_

_**Okay, enough of the self promotion…and on with the chapter. Hope you guys like it :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Edward Shaped Hole**

Edward walked into the waiting room of the ER to find all of Izzy's anxious friends and family huddled in a corner. When he walked in Jasper looked up and smirked slightly as Izzy's father crossed the room to shake his hand. Once they let go, Edward ran his hand through his hair, tugging painfully in his frustration.

"Any word yet, sir?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Don't you 'sir' me, Cullen. My name is Charlie Swan. You may call me Charlie. We haven't heard much of anything yet, except that she's still unconscious, but at first glance, her injuries don't appear to be critical. She's being irradiated by every machine in this place and having her blood tested out the wazoo at the moment. I'm sure we will hear something soon."

Edward nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "But isn't her being unconscious bad? I mean, couldn't that mean a concussion or brain trauma?"

Charlie sighed with a nod. "It could, or it could just be that she's been through a trauma and needs rest. The tests will tell us more soon. In the meantime, why don't you come over here and sit with us."

Edward was shocked at how calm and collected Charlie was, but then again, considering his daughter's stoic, no nonsense nature; it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. She had to have gotten it somewhere, it would only make sense that it would be from the man who raised her on his own.

Edward accepted a cup of the brown sludge that the hospital was passing off as coffee and settled in next to Alice and Jasper. Alice was curled up on Jasper's lap, her face stained from the tears that had long since dried up. When Edward sat down, she looked at him with curious eyes before leaning over and resting her head on his arm lightly, patting his knee. Edward glanced at her in surprise just as she lifted her sad eyes to look at him.

"I'm glad you came. You should be here. You are important to her, even if she won't admit it. You started off rough, but I think you two have developed a special relationship over the past few weeks. It will help her relax when she wakes up if she can see that you made it through safely."

Edward cleared his throat as he nodded. Alice smiled a tired, sad smile before sighing. She patted his knee twice more before curling back up against her husband.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly as it taunted them endlessly. Edward drank two more cups of sludge as the long hand traveled a full revolution around the white institutional face. Finally, an hour and a half after his arrival, a doctor came out to address Charlie. Charlie nodded to the rest of them to come join him when the man took him to a private conference room to explain Izzy's condition.

"She's a very lucky woman, Mr. Swan. Extensive testing showed no major trauma to her body. She does have a slight concussion which is expected in an impact such as this, even with the safety equipment used in this sport. The restraints did leave quite a bit of bruising, so she will be sore for a few days, and most likely disoriented for the rest of the night, but she should make a speedy recovery. My guess is that she will be able to race next weekend if she is so inclined."

The room seemed to melt as a collective sigh escaped all the bodies in the room. The relief was almost physically palpable.

"Can we see her?" Charlie asked, rubbing roughly at the back of his neck.

The doctor smiled. "She's just beginning to wake and keeps asking for someone named Edward and if he is okay. I think it would be okay if a few of you looked in on her, but only for a brief time."

Charlie nodded before turning to stare at Edward with an expression of 'I told you so' mixed with 'time to make my little girl feel better.' Edward nodded silently in agreement before following Charlie from the room and down the hall to where Izzy was resting in a hospital bed. He could hear her rasping voice asking about him before he saw her.

When he crossed the barrier into the room behind Charlie, she topped mid sentence and let you a relived sigh. "Oh thank God! I didn't know if you made it out safely and nobody would tell me anything. Are you okay? Did you end up crashing too? How bad is the damage?"

Charlie chuckled, crossing to his daughter's side and pressing a single finger to her lips. "You don't worry about all of that right now. All you need to know is that Edward over there is absolutely fine. We've got plenty of time for the rest of the story tomorrow and we only get a few minutes with you tonight, Bella, so why don't we just forego the shop talk until the morning."

Edward tried to hide his smirk as he watched Izzy sulk, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. It was the third time in just over a week he had seen her seem like a teenager, and this time he couldn't help but appreciate the view. No longer able to hold back the chuckle, he crossed to her side and ruffled her hair as an excuse to touch her.

"She's not going to rest until we lay it all out, Charlie. May I?"

Charlie nodded as Edward settled on the side of her bed, resting his hand on her arm. "Long story short, your car is totaled, but Rosalie is a genius and will have it rebuilt from bumper to bumper by next weekend if you want to race. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't slip out as soon as we heard you were okay to start. I crashed too, but it wasn't nearly as badly as you…mine was thanks to Daniels though, who screwed himself up while he was at it and caused a fifteen car pileup that actually forced them to bring out the red. Dale Jr. pulled off the win once the race was restarted."

Izzy nodded absently, focused more on the feeling of Edward's hand on her arm than the last of what he had said. It made her feel uneasy the strange comfort she felt from his presence, and the painfully familiar sensation of trust and peace. After what had happened with Jake, she no longer trusted her emotions or instincts when it came to the opposite sex…well at least in any kind of romantic capacity that is.

It took all of five seconds for Izzy to break free from her slowly rising panic over the feelings she was experiencing at the moment and something he said to sink in. She shook her head lightly before looking up in question.

"They're going to let me race?"

Edward smiled. Izzy was a racer through and through. Only a true soul-deep racer would walk away from an accident like that and be ready and aching to return to the track right away. He chuckled, rubbing his thumb across her wrist and loving the feeling of her soft skin under the thick pad of flesh.

"Yes, Izzy. They said that as long as you felt like it, they were sure that you would be able to race if you chose to do so."

Izzy sighed, a peaceful smile spreading across her face. Edward was glad to see such a positive response, but couldn't help but wonder if that calm peace would remain once she was behind the wheel again. He had seen it many times, even in his own past, that a driver can get through a wreck and be mentally prepared to race, at least until they slide behind the wheel. Somehow that familiar situation, no matter how prepared you are for it, forces your body to slide into the panic mode you had been in the last time you were behind the wheel. In your mind, you know it's okay, but it's almost as if every cell in your body remembers what happened the last time and revolts against your logic.

He and Charlie sat with Izzy for about fifteen minutes answering her questions, and making sure she was comfortable before they were made to leave by the hospital staff. He watched Charlie kiss her, and say goodbye. Before he left, Edward walked to the head of Izzy's bed. He leaned down slowly and pressed a kiss into the top of her head.

"You scared me today, kid. Don't do it again." He smirked, his tone joking, but the sentiment in his eyes were dead serious and Izzy knew it. She reached up to take his hand that rested on the raised bar on the side of her bed, squeezing it gently.

"I'll do my best, Edward. Now please go get some rest. I'll see you later."

Edward smiled, unable to resist leaning down to kiss her head again. "You too, sweetheart. I'll be back to see you in the morning once they allow visitors again."

Izzy nodded, feeling amazingly conflicted as she watched the man she was quickly developing feelings for walk away at her father's side.

When they reached the waiting room, Edward chuckled quietly as he saw Emmett and Rose were already gone, no doubt to begin the rebuild. Jasper and Alice looked half dead as they rested together in the hard plastic seats. Edward and Charlie walked up to them, updating them on her condition and informing them when visiting hours would begin the next morning. They wished them a good night's rest before settling in.

Charlie looked over at Edward with a raised eyebrow as he leaned his head against the wall behind him and crossed his arms. "Don't you have an RV somewhere with your name on it?"

Edward shrugged. "Couldn't sleep if I wanted to…might as well be here as anywhere. At least here I have an excuse to turn off my phone and avoid the calls I know are coming from the owners and my father."

Charlie nodded, reaching forward to grab a fishing magazine off the rectangle table before them. "Dad's not a fan of you racing, huh?"

Edward scoffed. "You could say that. If it was up to him, I'd be Doctor Cullen by now, but that's just not me… you know?"

Charlie nodded in understanding, staring down the hall toward his daughter's room. "Parents always have a hard time letting go of what they want for their children. It's never easy to sit back and watch them make decisions that could lead them to harm, but the way I see it, I could never rob her of her dream. What kind of father would I be if I spent her whole life telling her she could be anything she wanted to be, only to ridicule her decision when she finally finds what she needs? It's not always easy to be supportive, especially at times like these, but it makes her happy, and what makes her happy has to be enough for me."

Edward sighed with a knowing nod. "Wish my pops could learn a thing or two from you, Charlie. You seem like a stand up guy and a great Dad."

Charlie looked down at his magazine intently, a pink flush staining his cheeks and ears. Edward suppressed the chuckle as he spotted yet another trait Izzy inherited from her Dad. The two men fell into an easy silence as the large clock ticked loudly on through the next several hours. Neither one slept as they waited as patiently as possible for their next chance to see Izzy to arrive.

Alice and Rosalie walked into the hospital the next morning, armed with 'get well soon' balloons and teddy bears with various cute little outfits on from nurse hats to patient gowns and slippers. They had spent a small fortune on their booty, but they thought it would be worth it to force a smile out of Izzy. When they walked in they both froze, staring at the sight in the waiting room.

Sitting in the hard plastic chairs, their bodies posed almost identically with heads resting against the wall, mouths hanging open, arms and ankles crossed as they stretched out as best they could, Edward and Charlie were sleeping so hard, they had to wonder if their loud snores were keeping any patients awake. Carefully setting down her armload, Alice pulled out her iphone to snap several pictures of the two to show Izzy when they went back to her room. She glanced at her captures before carefully picking her items up again and tiptoeing alongside Rosalie down the corridor to Izzy's room.

They knocked quietly on the door before entering to find a frustrated looking Izzy trying to reach the pitcher of water on the bedside table. When she looked up to see them, she smiled brightly.

"Hey guys! Where's Dad? He sleep in?"

Alice hurriedly sat down the things she had brought for Izzy before running to her side with a giggle, holding her iPhone out for Izzy to see. Izzy took the phone and stared down at the screen, a goofy smile on her face.

"They're out there right now?"

Alice nodded, "And BOTH are wearing the same clothes they had on last night. They must have slept in those hard ass chairs all night."

Izzy felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of Edward caring enough to sleep in a waiting room all night. She felt a little confused and highly disconcerted by the emotions boiling in her gut. It was like a Pavlovian reaction now after what Jake had pulled, every time she felt that soft feeling for Edward, her anxiety always skyrocketed right along with it. Falling in love with a known man-whore was a heartbreak waiting to happen.

"Izzy, don't start. I see that look on your face. It's okay to like Edward. He's a nice guy. I mean, he ran out on that track to get to you, risking being hit by cars going 180 to make sure you were okay. That's serious knight in shining armor stuff there!"

Izzy's eyes grew wide. "He WHAT? Does the man have a death wish?"

Rosalie and Alice laughed, when they first met Edward they had a similar opinion of him as Izzy had, but over the past few weeks, they had noticed he wasn't as bad as he appeared on first glance. It didn't take long to see he was a sheep in wolf's clothing instead of the other way around.

"He was worried, Iz. He stayed with you until the EMT's took you away, and even tired to ride in the ambulance, but they wouldn't let him. Then he chickened out, thinking he wouldn't be welcomed until your Dad called him and told him to get his ass up here. He's been here ever since."

Izzy blinked at them slowly, tears welling in her eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this? I just got hit by the atomic bomb that was Jake and now I start falling for a known lothario? Do I have some kind of pathological need to have my heart broken?"

Alice sat on the edge of Izzy's bedside with a knowing smile. "Izzy, are you a sweet little innocent southern belle? Have you and Edward been carrying on a torrid love affair for the past month? You know that the answer to both is no. You can't believe the bologna that the press puts out there."

Izzy frowned at Alice, feeling a glimmer of a strange emotion in her chest that she couldn't pinpoint.

Alice smiled brightly, patting Izzy's hand as she spoke. "Izzy, you've been around him for weeks now, and we've even gone out together several times to clubs and stuff. In all of these weeks have you once seen him leave a bar with a girl? Have you ever caught a girl leaving his RV in the morning or caught him doing a walk of shame back to his rig?"

She smirked knowingly as she watched the cogs turn in Izzy's head, seeing the puzzle pieces come together. "Isabella Swan…you know as well as anybody that the only thing you can really believe is what you see with your own eyes. Have you ever seen anything to make you believe Edward Cullen is a philanderer?"

Izzy blinked slowly at Alice, her breath growing slightly deeper as the picture finally fit into place. The things that she had been most worried about with Edward were no more real than all the fabrications that had been floating around about them for the past few weeks. Alice was right…not once had she seen Edward with a girl outside of sharing an occasional drink together at a bar. She needed to start relying on the things she knew and stop letting the inflammatory press scare her.

She still had a level of apprehension and fear at the idea of having any kind of relationship Edward, especially so soon after Jake's painful admission. They had not been together for a couple of years now, but it didn't make it hurt any less to know that his feelings were not true. She considered giving up her dream for him, and all along, he didn't even really love her. Could she enter another relationship and risk being in that situation again? Wouldn't it be better to just be on your own than risk everything for someone who might not really love you, even if they swear it to the stars?

The girls tried to change the subject, but Izzy kept feeling her mind drift back to that question and the uncomfortable lead ball in her stomach. She hated uncertainty in her life outside of the track. Rosalie was in the middle of telling Izzy all about the new throttle assembly she demanded the owners invest in after the events of the day before and how superior it would be to her old setup when a disheveled Charlie and Edward walked in with dazed eyes and wild hair. Izzy couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

After having woken up stiff and uncomfortable in the waiting room, Edward had stood and stretched quietly, looking at the clock with a smile to find visiting hours had begun. He heard a shifting noise behind him, glancing back to see Charlie stretching and rising from his seat. Both men looked worse for wear, but couldn't care less.

As they approached the room, they heard the deceptively feminine voice of Rosalie. With the timber of her voice and the excitement in her words, you would think she would be talking about something more of the feminine persuasion. It didn't shock Edward or Charlie in the least though when her voice became clearer as they entered to find she was talking about the rebuild of Izzy's ride. They exchanged a knowing smile before walking in.

The second he walked in, Edward's tired eyes landed on Izzy just as one of the best sounds he ever heard in his life left her smiling face. Her giggle made his heart beat irregularly and a warming sensation build around it. He looked over at her with a bright smile as she beamed back, her eyes sparkling with humor which he assumed was at his appearance. He looked down with a chuckle to find his shirt crinkled and half untucked from the waistband of his pants. He ran his hand through his hair as he blushed in embarrassment.

"How you feeling, ace?" He asked as he crossed the room to the other side of the bed which Rosalie vacated for him; while Charlie went to the side Alice had been on to give his daughter a gentle hug.

She gasped a little at the pressure, the bruising on her body crying out at the contact. Charlie froze and whispered an apology as he gently moved away. After taking a second, to settle back and let the pain fade, Izzy turned to Edward.

"Well, I'm not running any marathons or anything, but I could be a lot worse, so I'm not complaining. I do feel a little dizzy though."

Edward nodded. "That would be the concussion rearing its ugly head." When everyone looked up at him in surprise, he shrugged. "My Dad's a doctor and wanted me to be one too. I guess I picked up some stuff along the way before I rebelled and started racing."

Charlie looked over with a smile and a nod, which Izzy didn't miss. Talk about strange…having Edward and her Dad acting all chummy was really weird.

Everyone visited for a while before the nurse came in telling them that everyone needed to clear out. Izzy could have one visitor for a while, but they had to let her rest. Alice and Rose gave Izzy gentle hugs good-bye before disappearing. Charlie glanced from the bed, to Edward, to the door twice before looking down at himself.

"You know, I could really use a shower. Would you mind terribly, baby, if Edward stayed with you for a while? Since I know you're okay, I think I'll go clean up and maybe take a nap at the hotel for a while before coming back up."

Izzy smiled sweetly with a nod. "Sure, Daddy. Rest well."

He nodded once before kissing her forehead. "I will. You take it easy and I'll see you later."

With the last statement, he looked up at Edward, his unspoken request sent through his eyes. Edward nodded slightly, not that he intended to leave her side for a second anyway. With a few more whispered comments between father and daughter, Charlie left Edward and Bella alone in her room.

Izzy shifted in her bed at the strange silence that followed her father's departure, his whispered words echoing in her head. _"He's a good kid, baby. Don't be afraid. Just because Jake is an ass and your Mom left, doesn't mean everyone will…okay? Not all relationships end like your Mom and me, so don't push him away."_

_Izzy had tears in her eyes as she nodded to her Dad. "I promise, Daddy. I love you."_

_He smiled, "Love you too, Bella. Sleep tight."_

"_You too, Daddy."_

He turned and walked out, leaving her alone with Edward, at a loss as to what to say. After a few quiet minutes, Edward turned to her.

"Um, do you need anything? Is there anything I can get you?"

Izzy blinked a few times before nodding toward the water she had forgotten about completely when Alice and Rose arrived. "Um, I could use a glass of water."

Edward smiled raising quietly to cross to the table. He filled a small glass with ice water and placed a straw in it, bending the top to make it easier for her to hold. He carried it to her and tried to hand it to her when he realized how shaky her hands were.

"Would you mind if I helped you? Your hands seem pretty unstable."

Izzy frowned before nodding slowly. "If you don't mind…I'm really thirsty and would rather drink it than wear it."

Edward chuckled with a warm smile as he held the cup for Izzy, directing the straw to her mouth. She sucked down the liquid quickly, asking for more. After three cups, she finally settled back against her pillow with a sigh.

"Thank you, Edward. I feel much better. I'm feeling my medicine making my eyelids heavy. Sorry if I fall asleep on you."

Edward smiled, rubbing her wrist gently. "That's what you're supposed to be doing, silly. That's why the nurse sent everyone away. Don't worry about it. If you need anything, I'll be curled up in this recliner over here, getting some shut eye of my own."

Izzy felt her chest warm as she watched him go sit in the recliner. "Do you want me to turn on the TV to distract yourself until you fall asleep?"

He smiled with a nod. "Thanks. That'd be nice."

She pushed the button on her bed attachment that both called the nurse and controlled the television. Moments later, the TV was tuned to Sci Fi where a Firefly marathon was on. Izzy let out a little cheer, making Edward smile. He loved that series too. The two settled back, laughing quietly at the sarcastic comments of Mal until, eventually, they both drifted off to sleep.

Izzy woke up a few hours later to hear Edward's voice across the room. "No, Aro. I'm not leaving until she's released. I will be there, but I'm not leaving now. Go ahead and send the cars and crews to the next track. I'll fly over in time for Qualifiers, and if Izzy is ready to race, I can bring her with me, but I'm not leaving today."

After a few seconds, Edward released a low growl into the phone. "Let's put it this way, Aro. Either I fly to the next race, or you find another driver. I. Am. Not. Leaving. Her. Period."

Izzy couldn't help but smile as her breath caught in her throat and tears pooled in her eyes. She'd never met any man but her father willing to risk so much to be near her. The man risked his life on the track, and now he was playing poker with is job to make sure she was okay. In that moment, another large chunk of the wall that had built up around her heart to protect it crumbled into rubble, leaving a large Edward shaped space, just waiting for him to choose to walk through.


	5. Sweet Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: We're officially caught up with what i have written. I have a partial chapter done, so I can give you a teaser from that, but it's not complete yet, and probably won't get done in the next few days. There are a few references to some Monty Python sketches. Links to these sketches are at the bottom. This is another sort of transition, beginning roots for their relationship chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to AgoodWITCH for her beta skills!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sweet Awakenings**

The rest of the second day went far more slowly for Izzy than the first half did. When she first woke up, she was in good spirits and felt pretty doggone good for what she had been through. It wasn't until after lunch when they began to give her regular Tylenol as opposed to the wonderful codeine laced version that the reality of her injuries began to set in.

Izzy could barely move her arms without wincing. Within an hour, she had managed to thoroughly depress herself with the realization that she would most likely not be able to race. She had been pouting for nearly an hour, poor Edward not having any luck in cheering her up, when he got up to cross the room and she finally noticed the slight limp in his gait.

"Edward? What's wrong with your leg?"

He stopped and glanced down with a wince. "Nothing, just a bit bruised from hitting the wheel when I wrecked yesterday."

Izzy frowned as she watched him walk into the bathroom. By the time Edward came out, she was scowling deeply with her arms crossed.

"Did you get that examined at all?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "The EMT's looked at it. It's fine."

Izzy grumbled loudly, nearly making Edward laugh at the tiny sound that was meant to be fierce but actually just sounded cute. He hid his chuckle behind a cough, keeping his hand in front of his mouth to hide the smirk.

Izzy frowned harder. "Edward, don't laugh." Edward bent forward slightly, his chuckles breaking free at her exclamation. "Seriously! Stop! This isn't funny!"

Edward tossed his head back, tears welling in his eyes as he cackled. Soon Izzy found herself smirking and chuckling between her declarations that it was in fact, not a funny moment. When she finally began to laugh a little harder, it made her gasp and a different set of tears surface. In an instant, Edward was at her bedside, kneeling down and stroking her hair as he apologized for making her laugh. Izzy shook her head as she tried to settle back and make her body relax again.

Once she was able to suck in a calm breath once more, she turned to look at him again. "Edward, please go get an x-ray just to make sure you're okay?" He started to protest when she looked up at him with wide brown eyes, resting her hand on his arm. "Please, Edward? For me?"

Edward's heart did a two step in his chest as he looked into those deep brown eyes and absorbed every second of that delicious contact her hand was making with his arm. Thus far he had done most of the touching, so it gave him a thrill for her to be the one initiating the contact. He took a few deep breaths, trying to slow his speeding heart before closing his eyes slowly.

"Okay, but only to put your mind at rest. I'm sure it's nothing more than just a bruised muscle, but if it means that much to you, then I will go down and have it looked at before we leave."

She smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling in a way he hadn't seen before but really, really liked. She slid her hand down his forearm to wrap his flattened fingers within her clenched palm. He so did not want her to let go…ever. "Thank you."

He nodded just as the door opened behind him and Charlie stepped through. Charlie surveyed the scene before him, blushing lightly at what he thought he might have interrupted. Bella smiled brightly before looking back at Edward with a devious expression.

"No time like the present, gimpy. Dad's here to sit with me, so now would be the perfect time for you to go down and have that leg looked at."

Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he groaned in resignation. "You're going to harass me until I finally go down there and get this over with, aren't you?"

She smiled a wide toothy grin that was more of an affirmative than the word yes would ever be. Charlie watched closely as Edward chuckled, squeezing his daughter's hand before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He smiled at the blush that bloomed on Bella's face and the way her breathing had accelerated.

"Okay, Miss Bossy. Your wish is my command. Hopefully I'll be back fairly soon, but then again, this IS a hospital. I might be missing for hours."

Bella chuckled before sucking in a gasp as her face winced. Charlie watched as Edward frowned and reached to soothe her before leaning down to whisper in her ear. She let out a small scoff before lifting her free hand, not still wrapped in his to push him away.

"Get going, you loser!"

Edward laughed, raising up and staring at their hands like he didn't want to let go. Bella stared at their joined hands with a similar expression making Charlie's chest constrict with conflicting emotions. Bella had been through so much with Jake, that he hated the idea of her risking her heart again. She was his baby girl and he wanted to protect her from any and all pain, but at the same time, he didn't want her to lead a sad and lonely existence as he had, paralyzed by the fear of getting hurt again. He didn't want his baby to be alone for the rest of her days, and he could tell that Edward genuinely cared for her.

Once Edward had finally cleared the room, Charlie walked to Bella's bedside with a low chuckle. "So, not fighting it so hard anymore, baby girl?"

Bella frowned up at him as he smirked again with a small roll of his eyes. "Please, you never acted like that around Jake and you would have married the guy if he asked. Admit it, Bella. You're smitten."

Bella chuckled, trying to hide her embarrassed blush behind a sarcastic retort. "Smitten, Dad? Is this 1952? Will we be going to a sock hop next? Should I break out my poodle skirt and angora sweater?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, smoothing down the side of Bella's hair as he settled into the chair beside her bed. "Just keep on deflecting, sweetheart. I see through your smoke screen."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, wincing at the effort before a sadness flooded her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to be able to drive this week, Daddy. As much as I want to, I really don't think I'll be ready for the full race this week…not to mention the qualifiers. I'm way too sore."

Charlie sighed with a knowing nod. Bella was never one to take a sick day, even when she was so weak she could barely keep her head up, she still tried to convince him she was okay. He suspected a piece of this was her fear holding her back, along with the fact that she simply was not going to be feeling up to such a strenuous day so soon. He reached over and took her hand, kissing the back gently.

"Well you certainly have a good excuse. I'm sure nobody would think twice about you taking a week off…especially considering how bad the wreck was. There's always the next weekend."

Bella sighed, pulling the sheets up to her chest, her eyelids feeling heavy again. "Yeah…the next weekend."

Edward grew more and more frustrated the longer he had to wait in the emergency room to have his leg checked out. It would be annoying anyway, but knowing his Izzy was just a few floors away and he couldn't be with her was making his temper even more easily triggered than usual. He had already growled at the poor clerical worker who took his insurance information, snapped at the nurse that took him back to the first waiting room, and cussed out the x-ray tech who forced his leg at a strange angle in order to snap his little pictures of his bones. Now he had been waiting for over an hour in the boring, stuffy room for someone to read the stupid things to tell him he was just bruised.

Finally, three hours after he left Izzy and her Dad in her room, the doc came in with a bright smile. "Well, Mr. Cullen, there are no breaks or fractures. It's probably just a bruised or slightly strained muscle. Just keep icing it and try not to overtax it for a few days and you should be fine.

Edward nodded because opening his mouth would allow the string of exceedingly vulgar curse words to flow from his mouth over the fact that he'd been dicked around for three whole hours just to find out that nothing was wrong with him…as he already knew. He grabbed his belongings, and limped swiftly by the desk to pick up his final paperwork before rushing back to Izzy's room.

When he reached the door, he heard laughter. He couldn't resist standing at the door and listening in for a few minutes before he made his presence known. It only took a few minutes to realize that they were watching a Monty Python movie on the television, occasionally Izzy quoting the lines along with the players as her Dad laughed again.

Edward smiled behind his hand as he listened to her perfectly emulate the "Nobody Expects The Spanish Inquisition" monologue at the beginning of the sketch, all the way down to the flowery accent. Once the segment passed, he heard Izzy sigh.

"Where is Edward, Dad? Should it really take this long to have his leg examined? I'm worried about him. What if he did have a break? What if neither of us can race next weekend?"

Edward frowned as he heard her state that she wouldn't race. He hoped that her withdrawal had more to do with her physical state and less to do with her psychological one.

"Calm down, Bella. As much time as you spent in the ER as a kid, you should know as well as anyone that it can take hours and hours if they are busy. Be patient, your boy toy will be back soon."

Edward nearly swallowed his tongue, suppressing his gasp at the same moment he heard a loud smack followed by Charlie yelping.

"Well hell, Bells. If you can smack like that then maybe you can race after all. That USED to be my arm."

Izzy huffed. "Serves you right…are you ever going to stop teasing me about this?"

Edward leaned in closer, hearing the smile in Charlie's words. "No way. This is way too fun riling you up over a crush. I didn't get any opportunities like this when you were home, 'cause the only boy you were with was Jake and you were never all blushy with him. Naw…this is far too good an opportunity to pass up!"

Edward felt his chest crush unexpectedly, his heart pounding with excitement. Did Charlie really just say Izzy admitted to having a crush on him? Could he really be that lucky?

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting until he heard Izzy quoting the show again as Charlie laughed before knocking and walking back into the room. When he entered, Izzy turned to look at him with a worried smile.

"You were gone a long time. Are you okay?"

Edward did his best to play it cool and roll his eyes, when in reality, her concern further spurred on that fluttering in his gut. "Yes, as I TOLD you before I ever spent three hours in hell, it was just a bruise. No breaks or fractures."

Izzy's bright, relieved smile made his heart beat harder, like it was literally trying to leap out of his own chest and reunite itself with its missing half. He went slowly and sat on the empty chair beside the bed, turning to examine the TV and force himself not to stare at Izzy.

"Monty Python? I love Monty Python. Have they done the comfy chair torture yet? I love that part."

Edward couldn't resist cutting his eyes over at Izzy, pleased to see her smiling brightly in his direction. "No, not yet, but I think it's coming up soon. So, you really love Monty Python?"

Edward chuckled. "Don't all guys?"

Izzy smiled with a shrug that made her gasp. Edward's smile dropped for a moment as he reached for her out of instinct.

"Are you okay, Iz? Do you need me to get you anything?" He rested his hand on top of hers as he spoke, noticing as her eyes drifted down to where their hands met.

His heart threatened to stop altogether when she flipped her hand over under his, cupping her fingers around his palm. He looked up at her anxiously as he curled his own fingers down to do the same. They held their gaze for a long moment before she smiled shyly at him.

"Do you mind?"

Air filled his lungs in a rush as a brilliant smile flooded his face. "Not in the slightest."

Gently Edward settled in his chair, relishing in the connection of their bodies palm to palm. He couldn't help but occasionally let his thumb glide over the soft flesh of her small hands as he marveled at how such tiny hands could so skillfully direct such a powerful piece of machinery. If he hadn't seen it repeatedly with his own two eyes, he never would have believed it.

Charlie tried his best to ignore the two of them and let them have their moment, but it was still hard to watch his baby opening herself up to someone else after what she had been through with her last relationship. Edward was no Jake, but Charlie still feared the pain it could cause her if things went wrong.

With a sigh, he focused all his energy on the screen, unable to suppress a glance and deep chuckle when the two of them started quoting the next Spanish Inquisition skit with the "soft cushions and comfy chair" in perfect unison. It was so sickeningly sweet it nearly gave him a toothache to watch the two of them together, making it even more so to think that they were just now figuring out what had been there all along.

* * *

**First Spanish Inquisition Sketch: www. youtube .com/watch?v=gldlyTjXk9A (is a bit messed up in the beginning, but clears up quickly)**

**Comfy Chair Spanish Inquisition skit: www. youtube .com/watch?v=CSe38dzJYkY**


	6. You're Asking Me This NOW?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: To start off, I want to thank my busy beta, AgoodWITCH. **_

_**Here is the next Breakaway chapter. As of now, I don't have the next chapter written yet to give a teaser, but I when I get enough of it done, I'll twitter when I post it. If you haven't joined us on twitter yet, my twitter name is ACullenWannabe. **_

_**Also, I have a busy couple or three weeks ahead of me. I'll do my best to update on a regular basis, but can make no promises. Hope you guys enjoy the update…it's one of my favorites for this story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're Asking Me This NOW?**_

Bella spent a total of two nights in the hospital before she was released to do as she pleased. Edward and Charlie both stayed by her side the entire time, handling her with kid gloves as they did their best not to aggravate her bruised body.

The beginning of the second night, the three of them watched the rest of the Monty Python broadcast before turning the channel to watch the news broadcast which then folded nearly seamlessly into an episode of Entertainment Weekly, which only went to show how pathetic 'real' journalism had become when you couldn't find many differences between it and tabloid journalism. They all groaned in unison when the top story ended up being none other than their own. Bella slapped her free hand over her face and watched through her fingers as the anchorwoman introduced the segment, showing the dramatic footage of Bella's car slamming into the wall. Watching it from a third party perspective made her realized even more so, how horrible the crash had actually been.

Her heart was already pounding before the next part was shown where Edward spun out beside her, both of their cars were barely missed by a few other drivers, and then moments later as Edward slid out of his window and ran across the asphalt to the side of her car. Bella looked over at him, blinking back tears as he watched her closely.

"You promise me right now that you will never, ever, do anything that stupid ever again," she hissed, staring directly into his emerald irises.

Edward shook his head slowly, "I can't promise you that, Bella. I would do it again in a second if I thought you were in danger. I can't make a promise that I don't know if I can keep."

Bella's mouth dropped open as she blinked at him slowly. "You…you just called me Bella."

Edward smirked as he leaned forward, using his spare hand to brush the hair back from her face. "Well, I've listened to your Dad call you that for nearly two days now, and I think it fits you better anyway. It's a name that means beauty, for a woman who is truly beautiful."

He chuckled lightly as Bella's face blushed crimson. He brushed his finger across her cheek a couple of times before he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back. Bella stuttered slightly as she struggled to find words in order to respond, but they all escaped her. She felt simultaneously confused and thrilled by his words.

They were lost for a moment in their own little world until Charlie cleared his throat just seconds before the perfectly proportioned blonde on the screen smiled a toothy grin at the camera. "It seems that perhaps there was more to the rumors of love blooming in the Sprint Cup Series than anyone has been letting on. Since pictures speak a thousand words, we'll let the images of the past couple of months do the wrapping up for us before this commercial break.

Edward and Bella's heads both snapped toward the screen as the images in the media for the past couple of months slowly flipped across the screen. Seeing the pictures laid out back to back, the progression of their relationship was so obvious. They didn't see it or acknowledge it, but the growing attachment between them was written on their faces and in their eyes with each passing image. What they had thought was simply the development of a friendship, was quite obviously something more.

The montage ended along with the sappy background music before the screen faded to a tampon commercial, leaving the room in absolute silence beyond the overly excited voice of the announcer touting the benefits of using their brand of tampons. No words were spoken, but through their joined hands, a whole other form of communication was being exchanged. Every nerve ending in those few square inches of flesh that were in contact between the two of them felt alive with energy and excitement that shot straight to their hearts.

Slowly, Bella shifted her gaze to Edward, their eyes meeting for more silent communion known only to them. With another gruff cough, Charlie mumbled something about needing more coffee and got up, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

The room was quiet with the exception of their breathing and the endless drone of commercial after commercial. Edward watched with mounting control problems as Bella's tiny pink tongue slid out to wet her lips as she stared at his. The hardest part was that he was about ninety eight percent sure it was purely subconscious, making him want to taste her pink pouty lips even more. He wanted to say something, do something, but he was locked in those brown eyes, totally immobile with the exception of his thumb, which kept drifting back and forth across the back of her smooth hand of its own accord.

They both opened their mouths as if to speak when the magic was broken by the nurse entering to check Bella's vitals and give her the next round of pain meds. Needing to take her blood pressure, the nurse forced them to break their connection via their palms, which both missed as soon as the connection was severed. The nurse spent a few more minutes fiddling before she finally left them alone again.

Edward moved back beside the bed, resting his hand on the side, not wanting to force Bella to hold his hand again in case she was tired of it. It relieved him deeply when her hand shot out to grasp his, her eyes turning toward him with a determined expression.

"Edward, Um, I want to tell you something."

Edward's heart pounded as he waited, wondering what she was going to say. He was terrified she was going to say that she was still in love with Jake and couldn't handle what was developing between them or something in that vein of thinking. She paused for a long time, gripping his hand tightly in hers with a furrowed brow. She opened her mouth twice to speak before closing it again. Her eyes shifted slightly before she finally spoke.

"I…um…I think I'm going to be way too sore to race this week. I'm barely able to go the restroom by myself right now, much less get strapped into a harness and blast down the track full speed. I think I'm going to take this week off from driving."

Edward's heart fell into his toes. On one hand he was relieved that it wasn't the brush off he was dreading, but at the same time, he wanted her on the track with him. He had gotten used to racing with her by his side, the two of them keeping an eye out for one another. It seemed…wrong…for her not to be there.

Bella observed the sadness in his eyes before gripping his hand tighter and shaking it slightly. "I'm not saying forever…just for this week. I'm just thinking maybe you should go ahead to Texas so you're ready for Qualifying. I don't want you to lose your position on the field for me. Our next race is in Phoenix, which will give me eighteen days to heal before my next big race. I'll be fine.

Edward wrapped both her hands in his, loving the feeling of her small hand encompassed by his. "You're not coming at all?"

Bella blinked up at him slowly before a slow smile spread across her face. "You want me there?"

Edward scoffed shaking his head. "Of course I do. It's going to be weird enough not having you out there with me on the track, but to not have you there at all would just be really wrong. I…I need you there, even if it's just as a spectator."

Bella's eyes sparkled as she reached her free hand up to push Edward's hair back from his face. "If it means that much to you, then I'll be there."

Edward captured her other hand in his, bringing both of them to his lips. "Thank you, Bella."

The next afternoon, Bella received word that she was being released from the hospital. While she was happy to be escaping, she was still very sore. After strategizing with everyone and making some calls, Edward booked rooms in a hotel near the nearest big airport for Bella and himself. Charlie had stayed until her Bella's release, but had to get back to work now that he knew his baby girl would be fine. It made Edward proud to know Charlie trusted him with his only daughter.

They spent the next two days in adjoining hotel rooms, watching TV together, and indulging in room service before they boarded a plane Wednesday morning bound for Fort Worth, Texas, home of the Texas Motor Speedway and the Samsung 500. As soon as they arrived, Edward carefully helped a quickly healing Bella to the waiting car before grabbing their bags, after which they were carried directly to a meeting with Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

The owners were not happy at all that Bella would not be driving that week, but they had no leg to stand on. They were pissed as hell at Edward as well, but he was one of the best and he had every right to take however long he wanted to get to the new destination as long as he made it in time for Qualifiers.

They didn't even have time to take their stuff to their RV's before Edward had to rush to the track for the qualifying time run. Everyone hugged Bella gently as they entered the pits, settling in to watch as Edward quickly slid into his safety gear and jammed it around the track, breaking his own qualifying record and placing him solidly toward the front of the pack for the weekend's race.

When he pulled back into the pits, everyone cheered and patted Edward on the back. He smiled and thanked them before walking directly to Bella, taking her hand in his with a smile. The pit crew fell into surprised silence as the couple walked away hand in hand.

Bella was surprised at how nice it was not to have to stress about driving on the coming weekend. The pits were a much more relaxing place when the pressure wasn't on you. She hung out with Rose while she tinkered with the rebuild. Bella had a spare car, but it just didn't handle the same and the owners wouldn't pay for the adjustments it would take to make it feel right. Besides, she had an attachment to her car, as Rose knew all too well. One thing was nice, the owners were bending over backwards to provide everything Rose asked for in order to fix the original car.

Before she knew it, it was two hours before the green on race day. The two days since they had arrived had been so nice. Every free moment Edward had was spent relaxing with Bella. They watched movies together, played cards, talked favorites, and with each new revelation they found out that they had more and more in common. Not only did they have the same taste in movies, but they had the same taste in music as well. They spent half a day going through their CD collections, sharing the rare albums one hadn't heard of with the other as they held hands, stealing glances at one another.

Neither Edward, nor Bella were known for being shy, but they couldn't help but revert to Jr. High Schoolers in one another's presence. Matter of fact, they still hadn't even kissed yet. There were a few intense moments when they seemed so close to kissing, painfully close in fact, and yet, their insecurities kept keeping them from taking that step.

The truth of the matter was neither one had been brave enough to voice their feelings. Yes, Bella overheard Edward telling Aro he wouldn't leave without her. Yes, Edward heard Bella and her Dad discussing the 'crush' she had on him. They had all the pieces, and yet neither seemed to have the guts to make the next move, leaving them trapped in sixth grade.

The morning of the race, Edward invited Bella over to have breakfast, after which they talked strategy. It was agreed that even if Bella wasn't on the track, she could still be that voice in his ear thanks to the coms. Even though it was galling Bella to not be out on the field, feeling the road and enjoying the rush of the endorphins in her veins, she was also looking forward to getting a bird's eye view of what was happening on that track. She had a sneaking suspicion that she might learn a lot more in the pits watching the interactions of the drivers, than she would on the track today.

Half an hour before the green, they made their way toward the track, hand in hand. There had been surprisingly few photos leaked of them since Bella's hospital stay, but they both knew that the familiarity they were displaying today was going to break things wide open. They were both okay with that though, thus they walked boldly toward Edward's team, matching raybans and smiles on their faces.

When they reached the crew, Bella was assisted into the elevated area where Felix and Jasper entrenched themselves every race to help guide their racers while Edward made his way toward his car to get settled in. Bella sat and chatted with Felix who asked her all about her recovery. Jasper and the rest of her crew had headed home for the extended downtime before they had to ship themselves and the car to Phoenix. Bella knew it had to have been a nice break for them all.

After a few minutes of them talking, Felix put his hand to his headset with a smile. "Hold your horses, Assward. We were chatting. Give me a couple of minutes and you can talk to her yourself."

Felix winked at Bella, stifling a laugh as he reached over and slid the large headphones with the attached microphone over Bella's head before flipping a switch. Suddenly she could hear Edward grumbling loudly into her ears in loud, full bodied stereo.

"…don't know what you think you're doing talking my girl's ear off like that, but if you don't get her on here in the next two seconds I'm going to…"

Felix cut him off. "Shut up, dumbass, she's been on for the last five seconds."

The line fell silent before Bella heard an awkward throat clearing sound. She thought he'd speak but he didn't. After a moment, she giggled. "What? You are all fired up for me to get on here and now you have nothing to say? Did I fly to Fort Worth to listen to you breathe?"

Edward released a tight chortle before he cleared his throat again. "No, I'm just…uh…focusing on my checks."

Bella laughed, "Uh, huh, and I have some ocean front property in Arizona to sell you. I'll show you when we head there in a couple of weeks."

Edward groaned, shifting in his seat. He mumbled a few questions to Felix about his car and the upgrades that his mechanics had done that week. It was decided after the accident the weekend before, that Edward's car would get the same throttle upgrade as Bella's since both cars had received the same assembly a couple of years before.

At five minutes to green, Edward had continued to ignore Bella, which was stupid since her being there was his idea. Finally sick of it, she cleared her throat. "Edward, if you don't want me here, just say so. I can go catch a flight home right now."

"No!" Edward shouted before she could say more, making both her and Felix cringe at the sudden loud noise in their ears.

"Shit, Cullen, blow out our eardrums why don't you!" Felix barked back as Bella stared down at Edward's car with furrowed brow.

"Either I'm helping you or I'm a distraction. If you don't want to talk to me, then I should go. I don't want to be responsible for you screwing up out there because your mind isn't where it should be."

Bella paused, waiting for a reply. After a few seconds she sighed and started to take off the headset when Edward's tense voice came through the connection. "Please don't go, Bella. I…I know I'm being a jackass, but I…this…all of this is so new and strange to me. I, uh, I got embarrassed earlier and I don't handle it well. I….I need you here today, though. Please stay, Bella. Please?"

Bella sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Ugh…I understand, Edward. TRUST ME…I know exactly what you mean. I'm scared as hell after the Jake crap, but if you're distracted then it's dangerous. I…I think maybe I should go."

"No, Bella. Please…I…I need you."

Bella sucked in a deep gasp. She swallowed past the lump in her throat before nodding and whispering into the set. "Okay. I'm here…if you're sure."

Edward cleared his throat and reached up to wipe away the sweat that had collected on his upper lip and brow. "I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything."

Bella's heart stopped before starting again at a rapid pace. Edward could hear her breathing increase before he heard her breathe out a barely audible 'okay.'

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the wheel, feeling the relief rush over him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself filled with optimism as he fluttered the gas pedal. His Bella wasn't on the track with him, but she was still watching over him from afar, and still there in his ear, calming him and helping him.

He focused his thoughts on the road ahead of him and the cars all around him. Thanks to his qualifying times, he was starting out toward the front of the pack. He wasn't going to have to fight nearly as hard to gain ground on the field, but rather focus on driving defensively to keep his place.

He closed his eyes again, focusing his breathing as he felt the horsepower pulling against the breaks with each press of the gas pedal. The last words he heard in his ear before the green was Bella's voice whispering Good Luck.

The race was a fast paced one. What concerned Edward more than anything were the small gasps he heard over the coms every time there was an accident on the track. It was really beginning to worry Edward that Bella was going to have a harder time getting back than he had originally thought. He smiled as his plan on how to help her deal with it began to form. One way or another, Isabella Swan was going to face her fears before Phoenix so she could get back on that asphalt next to him where she belonged.

Edward smiled as he bypassed another potential hazard. Bella was nearly as helpful for him in the pits as she was on the track. It was in that moment when he realized just how grateful he was that everything had transpired as it had to lead them to working together. He had resented her at first, not only for being a woman, but for replacing his best friend Peter on the team. It was because of his resentments that he had mistreated her at first. He was never so glad that he had managed to see beyond his prejudices to develop a friendship with her, that he was now fully aware was so much more.

"Hello, Earth to Edward? Where are you?"

Edward smiled at the sound of her voice in his ear. "Just thinking. Bella? Would you go out with me next week?"

Edward chuckled as he heard the sound of Bella spewing out the drink she had just taken before coughing into the line. "Wh..what?"

He smirked. "You heard me. I want to take you on a real date. I want to pick you up with flowers and take you out to do something…just the two of us."

"Really? You're asking me this NOW? In the middle of a race?" Bella squeaked in disbelief, which only made Edward chuckle more, although it had a nervous edge since he knew she could say no.

"Yes, so relieve my anxiety and answer already so I can pass Gordon here in a few seconds."

Bella stared as she watched Edward approach Jeff Gordon's bumper. She recognized the aggression in his driving; she could almost see what he was planning on doing. It was then that she noticed a similar aggression in the car approaching Edward's bumper.

"Edward, Daniels is approaching on your six. I think he's going to go for your quarter panel when you go to pass Gordon. Fake him out and then drift up and let him fumble himself again before you try to slingshot Gordon."

Izzy watched it all in slow motion as Edward conveyed his understanding before beginning his bluff. Daniels took the bait and went to clip Edward just as he hurriedly changed his trajectory. In that same moment, Gordon noticed James behind him and went to block, opening the perfect opportunity for Edward to take the lead. He cheered as he shot around Gordon to take the lead.

Edward laughed loudly in her ear, thanking Bella for the suggestion as he completed the lap and started the next, gaining him five additional points when the race was completed for having led a lap. Once he was in his groove he shifted his mental focus back to the girl watching him from the pits.

"What do you say, beautiful? Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Bella smiled, breathing deeply as she tried to slow her heart after that tense moment. She was worried how much worse that anxiety would be when it was her in the car doing the maneuvering in tight spots at two hundred miles per hour. She caught her breath before she smiled. "It would be a pleasure, Edward. Thank you."

Edward pumped his fist and hissed a yes. "Win or lose, you just made my day, Swan."

Bella chuckled. "Well you're only ten laps away from the finish line, so I think you better win or I might have to kick your ass, Cullen."

Edward laughed, slowing his speed to enter the turn. There were two more intense moments when Gordon tried to retake the lead, but in the end, Edward crossed the finish line for his second win of the season. He cheered loudly into his coms as he passed the line, thanking Bella for her help. Bella laughed and congratulated him as he made his way to get the flag and do his victory lap.

A few minutes later, Edward pulled into the winner area, smiling brightly as he saw Bella and Felix approach. He motioned for Bella to come to him, and seconds later she ran into his arms with a bright smile. He wrapped his arms around her, being mindful that she was still tender, and buried his nose I her hair with a sigh.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Bella looked up at him with a smile before tipping up to kiss his cheek. A thrill ran from his cheek where her soft lips brushed very quickly straight down to split in two, half going to his heart and the other half traveling somewhere much more inconvenient. Thankfully, the peck on the cheek didn't send him into too strong of a spiral, only bringing forth a stirring of warmth between his legs, but he knew he was in trouble. If a kiss on the cheek would affect him so much, how the hell was he going to handle a full on kiss?

Bella stepped aside quickly to allow for pictures and the reporters to ask Edward questions. It didn't take long for them to jump on the newest development in their relationship. Edward smiled over at Bella as the cameras flashed at him.

"The press isn't entirely right or wrong. We've only recently discovered that there is something more than friendship between us, but we are only beginning to explore that. I would be very grateful if you would allow us to explore that with a modicum of peace."

Of course, Edward knew that his comment would do the opposite of his request, but there was no hiding it anymore. The world had seen enough to know it before they even admitted it to themselves. To continue to deny it would make it all ever worse. At least with them admitting that they were involved, there wouldn't be the sneaky paps stalking them to find proof, or so they hoped.

When the pictures of Edward posing with his car, the owners, and the trophy girls were done, he walked over to where Bella and Felix waited, smiling as he reached out his hand. Bella smiled back, reaching out to take his as they walked away in the dizzying strobes of the flashing cameras hand in hand.


	7. Mr Cullen's Neighborhood

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Author's Note: I got this update done last week. I had originally planned for this to be date night, but Driver Bella and Cocky Cullen had other plans. I promise you that the date night will be the next chapter…whenever I actually find some time to write it. I'm hoping maybe I will get some writing time tonight, but I don't know for sure. **_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work. Hope you enjoy the update. I have a crazy busy week ahead of me, so I'm not sure if I will have updates for you guys next week or not. I did get some writing done Sunday night for SF, so there will be an update to that story next week for sure. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mr. Cullen's Neighborhood**

After the race in Texas, Edward didn't want Bella to have to ride back home, so he surprised her with tickets for the two of them to fly out of DFW to Raleigh where they were all set to catch a connecting flight back to Concord where they both had residences not far from the Volturi Racing Headquarters there. As much as Bella wanted to go see her Dad every time she made it home, she had been reluctant with the whole Jacob situation, choosing to bum around town instead, doing her public appearances as requested, but not having much of social life beyond that as she stayed in her small apartment in Concord. She usually spent a bit of time with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, but they had much busier lives than she did, so there were many times that she was alone.

Meanwhile, Edward often took those nice breaks in the race schedule to steal away back to Chicago for a few days to visit with his Mom and try to get along as best he could with his Dad before having to return for practices and meetings. He often found himself dealing with endorsement opportunities or being invited to some charity events. This time, however, his plans were to stick around Concord to be near Bella.

The press had been a bit excitable in Texas, following Edward and Bella as they checked in together for the flight back, hounding them with relationship questions, after a couple of questions about how Bella was feeling. They had figured that would be the worst of it, but once again, they greatly underestimated both their team headquarters home state interest in the couple, as well as the Volturi Brothers bloodlust for free publicity. When they got past security once they got off the plane, they were bombarded with a blinding wall of flash bulbs as high speed cameras went off before them at breakneck speeds.

The noise of the crowd was thunderous as Edward pulled Bella into his side, handing her his sunglasses to help shield her from the brightness. Bella felt the heat on her face as her embarrassment grew. So far, the media coverage of their relationship had been tolerable and she had been able to look the other way and try to ignore the attention, but there was no way to ignore the circus before them at the airport.

Edward pulled out his phone and talked loudly to the person on the other line. Moments later the crowd was pushed apart and two familiar faces came through. Bella smiled when she saw Emmett and Jasper come forward to meet them before leading the way to part the seas before them. When they got through the doors, thankfully not having to wait for luggage since they had only brought carry-ons, they hurriedly climbed into the back seat of Emmett's H3 Hummer with heavily tented back windows. With a sigh of relief, Bella melted into Edward's side, resting her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder and combed his fingers through her hair.

"That was nuts!" She whimpered as she pulled his sunglasses off and handed them to him tipping her face to look into his eyes. She had relaxed a bit too soon.

At that very moment, a pap jumped in front of the car Emmett was just beginning to move forward, holding his camera out to snap a few pictures through the windshield. Those pictures of Edward and Bella snuggled closely in the back seat of the car, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm tucked protectively around her shoulders, would be on the cover of every gossip rag in the country with headlines that ranged from "Pregnant Izzy leans on teammate lover's shoulder" to "Clingy female driver can't take the heat."

Emmett nearly ran over the pushy pap as he pulled away, burning rubber in his exit. Once they got a couple of blocks away he let out a loud sigh and let off the gas a bit. "Holy shit guys, you'd think you were Brangelina or something. What the hell?"

Edward sighed, kissing Bella's forehead as she continued to rest her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed. Emmett looked in the rearview and smiled before sharing a knowing look with Jasper. Seeing them together was a sweet picture, but the mania surrounding them right now was typically saved for Hollywood Starlets and crackhead rock stars, not racecar drivers…not unless they murdered someone or were caught having a harem while their wife sat at home with the kiddos like Tiger. No, this was highly unusual coverage for any racers.

They drove Bella to her apartment first, cringing as they saw the wall of reporters waiting out front. "Holy Fu…." Emmett groaned as he swerved back into traffic and continued traveling past the entryway. "Iz, what you want to do, babe? Do we go back and push our way past them to get you in? Or would you rather just stay with one of us for the night?"

Bella sighed, lifting the heel of her hand to massage her pounding forehead. "Ugh…I can't let them run my life, Em. I…I think I have to go back and just deal with it."

Emmett eyed her carefully through the rearview before sighing in resignation. "Well they'll swamp Edward if we leave him sitting there while you go in. I'm sure his place is just as covered. I guess, we'll have Jasper take you in and I'll drive off with Edward and come back for J later?"

He looked at Jasper for his opinion. Jasper just smiled with a slight nod. He glanced back to the back seat to see Edward and Bella staring at each other as if they were sharing a private conversation. It surprised the crap out of him to see the closeness they had already developed. There was a stretch of silence before Edward blinked slowly, a tint of frustration on his face as he nodded minutely. Bella sighed, closing her eyes before turning back toward the front.

"Sounds like it's our only option. Are you okay with that, Jazz?"

Jasper turned in his seat to smile back at her with a wink. "Sure thing, Izzy. Don't you worry," he said glancing at Edward with a small nod. "I'll take good care of her."

Edward's shoulders dropped slightly before he sucked in a deep breath and nodded back. A few moments later, they were back at the hotel. The second Emmett stopped the car, Bella squeezed Edward's hand held between them before shuffling closer to the door. Jasper jumped out and moved to open the door for Bella, grabbing her small bag and hugging her protectively to his side as they moved toward the door as the roar of shouted questions poured over them.

The second the door was closed, Emmett began to pull away, as a few paps turned their attention back to the car, noticing someone else in the back seat. Edward turned in his seat as they sped away to watch Bella slowly disappear into the crowd as she cowered into Jasper's side. It pissed him off that he couldn't be the one to protect her, but that would have made things so much worse in that particular moment.

Ten minutes later, Emmett pulled through the gate leading into the community within which Edward owned a moderate home, slowly inching past the mob of photogs standing at the automated gate. The security guard was obviously on his break, leaving nobody to keep the vultures at bay. They hadn't thought about the fact that the security for the gated community that he lived in would give them a level of privacy that Bella's place did not afford her. Thinking of her safety, Edward immediately began to calculate if knew of any places nearby in the subdivision that would be available for her to take possession of in the foreseeable future that he could convince Bella to buy.

Emmett parked and walked with Edward to front door. Edward felt it was overkill, but went along when Emmett said something to the effect of "Izzy would skin me alive if I didn't make sure you were okay." Edward couldn't argue with that.

Emmett left as soon as Edward was settled, leaving Edward all alone in his nice home. His mom, the award winning decorator, had come in and decorated the whole thing in bachelor chic as she called it. The living room had cream carpeting with taupe walls and black leather couch and easy chair that sat directly across from his sixty inch flat screen. She offset the total maleness of the living area by putting out knick knacks with tribal symbols and Japanese characters to give the place a more lived in feel, along with large lithograph prints featuring Samurai warriors on the walls to compliment the set of Samurai swords proudly displayed on this long back credenza that ran behind the couch. Edward loved everything about his living space, but after the past couple of weeks, he couldn't help but feel it was somehow lacking.

Edward wandered from room to room, staring blankly at his bedroom with a similar theme, the large black lacquer four poster bed, draped with the red comforter and black satin sheets not even looking appealing in spite of his exhaustion. He drifted to the large bay windows in his bedroom that looked out on the in-ground swimming pool off of his back patio. He flipped on the lights with a sigh before shutting them off and pacing back to the kitchen to stare into his empty refrigerator.

He jumped when his phone rang in his pocket, but before he even pulled it out of his pocket he was smiling as he heard the tune calling from the small plastic device. The opened the flip phone and brought it to his mouth, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey, beautiful, you make it home safe and sound?"

Just hearing her voice made his whole place seem brighter. "Yeah, Alice appeared just after you guys left with my suitcase. She and Jasper just left. Did you have a media circus to deal with too?"

Edward chuckled. "A little, but the beauty of living in a gated community is that they can't get past the gate, and if they do we have it on tape and can press charges, which is why they obey the rules. Speaking of which, I'm really worried about you living in that apartment complex. There's no security to keep you safe, and with all this press mess, you need it."

She sighed and he smiled a little more thinking even her sigh sounded beautiful. "I guess you're right, but I hate to waste the money on a place where I will hardly ever stay. I'd rather save it for a rainy day."

Edward scoffed loudly. "Bella, you're an amazing racer and unless you run off to another team, you're going to be here with Volturi for a long time. You should settle some roots and keep yourself safe. Besides, you're already making enough for a couple of rainy days at least, you should invest some of that into a stable home for yourself. I can help you if you want."

"Oh really?" Bella asked skeptically making Edward chuckle.

"Yep, matter of fact, I think there are a couple right here in my own neighborhood that will be coming on the market soon. We could be neighbors."

"Would you like that, Mr. Rogers? I always wanted to have a neighbor just like you."

Edward tossed back his head and laughed hard. _God, I adore this woman, _he thought as he turned and looked out of the back widows to the lit house on the other side of his back fence. "Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Won't you be my neighbor? Matter of fact, the ones that live right behind me are supposed to be moving out of state soon. I don't know if they found a buyer yet or not, but I know for a fact it's an amazing place. If I didn't have my house, I'd be lusting after it myself."

"Oh really? What's so great about it?"

Edward smirked, leaning against the counter top in the kitchen and taking a sip of a bottled water he stole out of the fridge before continuing. "Well first of all, my place is a two bedroom, where that house has four, which would be nice to have an office and room for guests. It also has granite kitchen countertops with stainless steel appliances. There's a formal living room, a family room with a wood burning fireplace in the back, and a fully finished basement that would make a kick ass game room. It also has an awesome in-ground pool out back with a waterfall and hot tub. It's a great place, and if they haven't sold yet, they'd probably be willing to drop the price a bit more to get out from under it before their move."

Bella coughed before clearing her throat. "Good Lord, Edward. Exactly how much space do you think I take up in this world? All of that would definitely be a waste for me on to live on my own. My belongings barely fill a two bedroom apartment. My things in a place like that wouldn't even fill half the house!"

Edward sighed with a nod. He knew it was definitely too much for someone living alone, but to be honest, he always looked at it as an investment in his future…a place where he could raise a family when the right woman came along. He had thought he'd found that right person with Tanya a few years before, but that had ended far too soon to ever reach that point when Tanya found herself falling in love with her best friend and lab partner, Shawna. Yeah, it's kind of hard to fight THAT problem. Tanya had apologized over and over, telling Edward that he was a wonderful man who would someday find the girl to have the family he wanted with. It had scarred Edward though, enough that he stopped looking altogether…enough that he no longer cared what image he gave to the world, allowing the bad rep he had in the racing community to fester and grow. It didn't matter that it was the farthest from reality you could possibly get, actually very little did matter anymore after that besides racing…until Isabella Swan sauntered into his life that is.

"Well, if you want, we could still ask around and take a look. Maybe we could look into a switcheroo. If you came over and liked my place, then maybe I could buy the other place and rent or sell my house to you. Then we'd both win."

He heard Bella's breathing as she paused for a long time. "Iiiiiiii don't know, Edward. That sounds like it could get really complicated. I mean, they say you should never do business with friends or family. What if something went wrong? I finally feel like we're starting to develop…something. I, um….I don't…"

She trailed off and even though she was putting the kybosh on his idea, Edward couldn't help but smile while doing a little fist bump. Whatever was beginning between them was important to her…too important to risk. Her reaction only bolstered Edward's confidence that asking her out on that date was the right thing to do.

"Alright," he said, after realizing that the line had been quiet for a while. "I'd still like to check into it for me, though. You want to come along if it's still on the market?"

"Um…sure. When?"

"I have to check on it in the morning, but how about I call you?"

He heard a yawn on the line before she mumbled an 'okay, sounds good.'

"You sound tired, sweetheart. Why don't you go crash out and I'll call you up tomorrow when I know more?"

She yawned again before finally agreeing. Edward hung up his phone, once more alone, and yet not feeling it as much as he had before the phone call. He walked to the living room and nabbed his laptop out of his waiting belongings from his carry on. The rest of his things wouldn't arrive for a day or two when his RV returned from Forth Worth.

While he waited for the hard drive to spin up so he could check the listing for the house behind his, he stared once more through the double pane of his sliding glass doors and indulged in daydreams he hadn't allowed to flourish in several years. It seemed the entrance of Isabella Swan was waking up far more dormant parts of his heart than just his desires.

3 3 3 3

Bella settled into her bed after she got off the phone with Edward only to find herself tossing and turning under the covers. They hadn't even kissed yet, but Bella already felt like her relationship with Edward was progressing faster than it should. The emotions that something as simple as his wanting her to move into his neighborhood to be safer invoked within her scared her senseless.

The oddest part of all was that in just a little over one short week since she and Edward started becoming friends, she already felt miles and miles closer to him than she ever had with Jake, and Jake had been her best friend ever. It didn't make any kind of rational sense, which is what terrified Bella the most. What if everything between she and Edward was nothing more than a mirage that, with time and familiarity, would fade into nothingness? She already felt herself becoming too emotionally invested, and even if it all fell apart right that very moment, she knew that she would feel absolutely devastated.

She thought about everything for a good hour or two before her body no longer allowed her to stew and forced her into a deep sleep.

Bella awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone singing on the bedside table. She glanced at the alarm clock through squinted eyes to see it was already nine in the morning. She leaned over to grab the phone, grimacing when she noticed it was Edward's ringtone singing into her sleepy face. She flipped it open, croaking a weak hello into the receiver.

"Oh Bella, you were still sleeping, weren't you? I'm so sorry. I…I'll call back later."

Bella groaned and rolled onto her back, stretching her legs out spread eagle on the bed. "No, no. I need to get up. I just had a hard time sleeping last night. What's up?"

Edward cleared his throat before continuing. "Um, well last night you said you'd come with me today to check out houses. I looked online and the house behind me is still on the market and the price has dropped ten thousand dollars. I was sort of hoping you would want to check it out with me when I had my appointment this afternoon. I also arranged with my realtor to take us to a few other places that will be available in the area for you that are smaller if you'd like."

Bella rubbed her forehead with a whimper before looking at the clock again. "I need to get cleaned up first. I could meet you in about forty five minutes somewhere if you'd like."

Edward was silent for a long stretch and Bella wondered what was wrong. Just when she was about to ask he sighed into the line. "Yeah, or I could pick you up. I mean, if you didn't want to have to meet me. It's not a problem."

Bella pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, cracking her neck as she stood to her feet. "Well, I wouldn't mind, but what about the press? They might still be out there."

Edward chuckled and Bella could almost picture him shaking his head. "I can guarantee they're still out there, sweetie, but I outed us yesterday in Texas. It's not going to be some big surprise if I come to pick you up."

Bella chuckled shaking her own head at her own naiveté. _Of course, the vultures would still be out. I am obviously still half asleep. Bella thought to herself with a sigh._

"Well, if you're that tired maybe you should get more rest, Bella. I'm sure you need more than usual to finish healing up. How are you feeling anyway?"

Bella blinked a few times, feeling embarrassed that she had obviously voiced that last bit out loud. "Um…I'm feeling pretty good actually. It still aches a bit when I stretch certain ways, but for the most part I feel fine."

"That's good. You go get cleaned up, sweetie, and I'll pick you up at your front door in about forty minutes or so."

"Thirty," Bella blurted before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"What was that, Bella?"

Bella cleared her throat feeling her face heating in embarrassment. "Um…If I don't have to drive anywhere, I can be ready in thirty minutes if you're just meeting me here."

She heard Edward chuckle lightly before his amused voice replied. "Alright, see you in thirty then."

3 3 3 3

To the couple's great relief there were only a couple of paps hanging outside Bella's place. They snapped away as Edward arrived and again as Edward escorted Bella out to his mint condition, cherry red, 1968 Dodge Charger. It was a classic that he cared for like most mothers care for their newborns. Since he took possession of it, not a single night had passed when it sat out in the elements. It always stayed in his garage unless he had a perfect day like the one they were having to take it out on the town.

Bella smiled as they walked down, admiring the shine off the car's paint. She knew a well maintained car when she saw it, and this baby was SPOILED rotten! Edward opened the door as the paps snapped away at their exchange, smiling down at her before closing her into the passenger side. Bella sighed at the beautiful machine as she stroked the seats and leaned over to examine the original gauges.

When Edward slid in beside her, she turned to him with wide eyes. "Holy hell, is this all original?"

Edward beamed at her as he turned the key making the car rumble to life. Bella closed her eyes and savored the sensations. There was nothing like sitting in a classic muscle car still kitted out in its original glory. The only thing better was sitting behind the wheel of said car and gripping it tightly in your hands as you maneuvered it through winding streets. She glanced lustfully toward Edward's hands, causing him to laugh.

"Now if you'd only look at ME that way, we'd be sitting pretty."

Bella cut her eyes at him, her mouth in a half smirk, half wince. Edward laughed again before asking her to put on her seatbelt, which Bella had totally forgotten to do in her car lusting. Once she was safely restrained, he took off, making Bella giggle at the Paps who jumped back in shock.

Ten minutes later, a laughing Edward and Bella pulled up to the massive gates that separated his small neighborhood from the main road beyond. He pulled up to a gate house where a short bald man stood in a uniform.

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen. I hear those press people gave you problems last night. I made sure to run them off after you left this morning though. Here's the clipboard to sign your guest in, sir."

Edward smiled up at the man, taking the clipboard and filling out the line. "Howard, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. If things go my way, she may just be a new tenant in our little neighborhood."

Howard leaned down with a smile pushing his jowl laden cheeks up a bit. "You're the lady car racer that drives on the same team as Mr. Cullen here. My daughter and granddaughters are such big fans of yours. Do you think I could get an autograph for them?"

Bella smiled as she blushed bright pink. She wasn't really used to the autograph thing yet. Before she hit the Sprint Cup Series, she never really had anyone ask for one outside of the dedicated signing events. She nodded, reaching for a paper Howard extended past Edward.

Edward smiled, passing the paper to Bella as he handed the clipboard back to Howard.

"Who should I make this out to?" Bella asked, nibbling her lip as she strained to write on her leg.

"Oh, just make it out to 'my biggest fan.'" Bella and Edward cut their eyes at each other before Bella finished the autograph, handing the paper back to Howard. Once they pulled away, Edward tossed back his head and laughed loudly while Bella buried her face in her hands.

"I've never seen Howard star struck before! His daughter and granddaughter, my ass. He definitely wanted that puppy all for himself."

Bella groaned as they turned a corner and she looked up to see where they were going. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the large, beautiful houses along the streets, all perfectly appointed with short manicured lawns and beautiful seasonal flowers laid out in weedless rows. She felt like Dorothy dropping into Oz.

Edward made another turn before slowing down to stop in front of an adorable light blue house with dark blue shutters. It was exactly like what she would pick out for herself, if she got to choose. She looked back at him in confusion.

"I really like this one, but it doesn't look big enough for all the rooms you described."

Edward beamed at her from the driver's side. "That's because that is MY house…the one I was saying you could live in if I buy the house behind it. The offer still stands. If you didn't want the expense of buying, you could rent it."

Bella shook her head. "I never mix business with…" She dropped off blushing bright red.

Edward smiled at her. "Pleasure? Was that what you were going to say? Because I like the idea of pleasure with you, and since we are colleagues, we're already dipping our toe in the proverbial pool. I, personally, think you would be the perfect tenant…or if you really loved it, you could buy it from me."

Bella furrowed her brow, looking anxious. Edward smiled, reaching across to take her hand from her lap and kiss her knuckles gently. "I'm not going to push. Now let's go see this other house. I know you're going to love it."

He put the car in gear and drove around the block, parking in front of a large house with an exterior that looked almost as if it were a log cabin. Large windows looked out from its unique edifice that really stood out as something different amongst the cookie cutter homes in the neighborhood. Bella's mouth hung open as she stepped in a daze from the car when Edward opened it and helped her out.

"Isn't this a development? How did they?"

Edward chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing the back again as he led her toward the front door where the realtor stood waiting with a bright smile. "This house was originally on the property when it sold. The one stipulation of the land owners was that it would stay and remain in the neighborhood. The people who lived here once the development went up loved it and worked extensively to restore and upgrade the inside. It's an awesome house. I can't wait for you to see."

Bella smiled and followed him as he tugged her along like an over excited five year old on his first day of school. When they reached the large wraparound porch with the shingled roof, the realtor smiled at Bella and introduced herself before leading them into the house.

Bella was awe struck at the simple beauty of the home. Rich warm woods lined the walls and the floors, giving the inside just as homey of a feel as the outside. Room after room, Bella found herself more and more astounded at just how amazing it was. She never thought she would say that she had fallen in love with an inanimate object besides her cars, but this house was damn close to matching her love for them. By the time they were finishing up, she was wishing she could justify buying a house that large just for her, because she would definitely be happy in a home with that feel and space.

Edward watched Bella closely, his chest warming as her obvious approval shone from her eyes. With every passing room, he couldn't help but envision a life in the house with Bella at his side, and eventually children filling the rooms. As they left, the realtor locked up the key box as they walked together to the car. Bella turned back with a sigh.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as they reached the car door.

"I think it's the most amazing house I've ever seen and you'd be a fool not to jump at it if you can afford to."

Edward smirked, if only Bella knew how much he could afford, she would have a heart attack. Not only did he make an abundant living from his salary with the team and his additional sponsorships, but he also was a trust fund baby, with an account he hadn't touched in more than five years, steadily gaining interest. He had enough money in that fund alone to buy five of the houses they had just seen and still have money left over to pay for the property taxes for the rest of his life there.

They followed the realtor to the few other houses nearby that were listed, but none of them appealed to Bella like the first two houses Edward showed her did. When they were done, Edward told the realtor he would call her later in the day or tomorrow to discuss the house he wanted more before sending her on her way.

Bella looked at him in surprise. "You're not going to bid?"

Edward chuckled. "Not right this minute. It will build the suspense if I wait and make them more willing to negotiate. I doubt I'll try to bring them down any more than they've already come. The house is far and away worth every bit of the original asking price, I just don't want them trying to creep back up on me because they know that I have the funds."

Bella frowned, feeling like a complete country bumpkin. It never would have occurred to her to do that.

Edward smiled, leaning over to take her hand again. "So, do you want to see my place now?"

Bella looked over at him with wide, surprised eyes, making Edward reevaluate how the question sounded. His eyes matcher her own as he started shaking his head. "No, no, no…not like that…it's just that if I buy the other house it will be open for someone else to love."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Bella making her laugh. "Okay…you convinced me."

Edward's home was relatively small, allowing him to give her the full tour in a few short minutes. She really liked the layout and the decorations as well. It really just seemed to fit him to have all the Samurai pictures and swords around him. At the end, Edward led her to the doors to the back patio and smiled as he pointed toward the large brown house behind the fence. There was a privacy fence between the yards with a man sized gate in the middle.

"See, if you took me up on this, we'd even be neighbors with a mutual gate. It'd make dating so much easier. No drives across town fighting the paps to pick you up, I could just walk through my back yard."

Bella turned to him with a raised brow. "Oh, so you think I'm that cheap a date, huh?"

Edward chuckled shaking his head and reaching out to rub her shoulders gently. "On the contrary, I'm looking forward to taking you out for a real night out on the town. What do you say to Thursday night?"

"Why Thursday?"

Edward smiled. "Well tomorrow I'll be up to my eyeballs in escrow, Wednesday you have a charity auction in Raleigh, so I assumed Thursday would be the first day we'd both have free."

Bella smiled up at Edward with a nod. "Thursday sounds perfect. What are we going to do?"

Edward shook his head, backing up to lean against the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining area they were standing in. "Oh no, that's going to be a surprise. Matter of fact, let's make it an all day Thursday thing. I'll pick you up at say, ten in the morning? Would that work?"

Bella frowned, cutting her eyes nervously at Edward. "I'm not a real big fan of surprises."

Edward pushed off the counter and walked toward her with a smile before breezing right past her. "Me either, but I promise you'll enjoy it if you just give it a chance."

Bella sighed, closing her eyes before following Edward back toward the front of the house.

"So are you hungry for lunch yet?" He asked as he reached the front door and turned the knob.

Bella smiled as she passed him and began walking down the front stoop. "Absolutely…what have you got in mind?"

"How do you feel about sushi?"

Bella squealed and clapped like a little girl, making Edward adore her even more. "So sushi it is!" He locked the door behind him before making his way to his car in the drive, his hand at the base of Bella's back giving them both shivers that went all the way to their souls.


	8. Pushing Boundaries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Author's Note: Welcome to date night…**_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work.**_

_**I also have teasers for SF and Breakaway for you up on my blog! Acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pushing Boundaries**

True to Edward's expectations, he was busy all day Monday, calling and texting occasionally while Bella spent time with Rose and Alice who were insisting on coming along to Raleigh in order to get in some quality shopping in the larger city while they were there. It was nearing five in the evening when Edward called Bella, rambling like an excited twelve year old girl. Bella laughed as he went on and on before shocking her with the news that the house was officially his. Apparently, paying cash and being a famous NASCAR driver spoke extremely loudly in Concord, North Carolina. In the course of about eight hours, they had a home inspector do an evaluation, a law firm draw up the papers, and Edward's trust wire the money into the local bank that housed the financial portion of the transaction. What would take a normal person several days, at the very least, was accomplished for Edward during the course of a single eight hour work day.

Bella and Edward talked and joked for a couple of hours before bed that night as Edward once again dangled the offer for his cute little house before Bella's tempted psyche. She had loved the little house to begin with, but then to add on top of that the benefit of the gated community and having Edward as a neighbor made it nearly irresistible. It had disappointed Edward that she still hesitated, but it gave him hope that he could sense that she was slowly starting to cave.

They talked up until it was time to climb into bed since Bella had a very early wakeup call the next morning. Originally, the girls had planned to drive to Raleigh, but the Volturi brothers were feeling a bit protective of their recently injured star in light of the media frenzy they had personally stirred to the point of boiling. Thanks to their sudden attack of conscience, they had arranged for a helicopter to ferry the girls back and forth from Raleigh, and for a town car to drive them while in town.

The first thing the girls were planning to do once they made it to town was to go to the closest high end shopping establishment to find Bella a proper dress for the event she was attending. She hadn't anticipated when she accepted that she would need a fancy cocktail dress for the charity event, expecting to show up in her JCPenney dress and flats. When Rose and Alice discovered her misapprehension, they went into full Mother Dearest mode.

The morning was spent buying more than one dress so that Bella would be prepared for the future events sure to come her way, as well as a few other less fancy dresses for options for her date with Edward. Afterward they went about finding matching footwear for all the outfits and accessories.

By the time they were done shopping, poor Bella was beat. Unfortunately she still had to get to the spa for her beauty treatments and slip into the tight dress and heels for the charity benefit and go do her dog and pony show before they could go back home again. After two and a half hours of being poked and prodded by beauty technicians, as the ladies called themselves, at the spa the girls had drug her to, Bella stepped into the long, royal blue, satin, sleeveless, a-line gown with a tasteful V neck. Next she stepped into the horrid contraptions that they claimed were shoes, before carefully walking back to the car for the trip to the charity auction.

Five hours, two trips through the hoards of photographers choking the entrance to the hotel in which the event was being held, countless photographs with fans and the winner of her lot in the auction who won a basket full of autographed memorabilia and a day hanging out with Bella and taking a spin on the Raleigh Speedway later, Bella finally got to leave the hotel and begin making her way back home. She was too exhausted to even bother changing out of her dress as she hobbled from the car to the helicopter for the hop back to Concord.

Bella was nearly asleep when they touched down waking up again to find Edward, Jasper, and Emmett waiting for the helicopter to land with smiling faces. Edward's eyes lit up even more as he watched Bella shuffle toward him looking far too beautiful in the long blue gown that made her skin appear to glow.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella. Did you have a nice day?"

Bella blinked up at him with owlish eyes as she smiled dimly. "It was very busy and exhausting, but it was definitely good."

He smiled reaching to catch a lock of hair that had escaped her bound locks atop her head. He smoothed it behind her ear with a sigh before he chuckled.

"You're on the verge of falling over where you stand, sweetheart. I think we should get you home. The guys have plans for your girls, so I'll just take you if that is okay."

Bella nodded before losing her balance and tipping toward Edward. He caught her easily and chuckled again as he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her as he led her toward his car. Once she was settled, he went back to take the bags Alice was pushing toward him before driving Bella home.

Both Edward and Bella were pleasantly surprised to find that there were no press people outside her building whatsoever. They chuckled figuring they were still trying to drive back from Raleigh after the charity event. Edward walked Bella to her door, carrying her bags for her while supporting her gently with an arm around her waist again. Once she was relatively secure within her little apartment, Edward left her with a final promise to see her at ten the next morning.

Bella slept hard that night, hitting snooze twice before getting out of bed, and then having to rush to get ready. Edward had said that the first part of their day would be casual and then he would bring her back to get cleaned up before the evening portion, but she still wanted to look the best she could. She rushed through her shower, throwing on a light dab of make up before sliding into a pink tank top and a pair of Capri length jeans. She was surprised to find that she actually managed to be ready ten minutes early even after her late start. She paced the apartment until a knock sounded at her door a full five minutes early.

Bella smiled, running to the door and throwing it open with a bright smile only to have it drop when it wasn't Edward standing at the door. A small young woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun atop her head and sharp odd colored eyes that seemed almost violet stood at the door, a cameraman standing behind her as she shoved her microphone into Bella's face.

"I'm Jane Peterson, channel five news with a few questions for you, Miss Swan."

Bella's eyes bugged in shock only a moment before her face morphed into a mask of anger and determination. "I have no comment and you have no right to come into my apartment building like this. If you come back, I will call the police."

With that, she slammed the door in the small girl's face and ran to her purse to pull out her cell and tell Edward what happened. Edward was livid, telling Bella to call Volturi as well as Emmett and Jasper and to ask Volturi if she should get in touch with the police or a lawyer.

Five minutes and several frantic calls later, a loud knock came at the door followed by Edward's velvety voice. "Bella, it's me. Let me in."

Bella quickly opened the door, before yanking Edward in and slamming it behind her as she leaned against it breathing heavily. Edward's concern was written all over his face as he approached her, reaching his hand out to cup her shoulder before pulling Bella's small frame forward into a comforting hug. Bella sighed as she melted into his body.

They stood in silence for a long time as Edward slowly stroked her still slightly damp hair that hung down her back. After a while, Bella finally released him, leaning back to look up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Edward asked, feeling a bit confused.

Bella closed her eyes with a sigh before opening them again. "Okay, I'll take your house."

Edward smiled, feeling the stress in his shoulders slowly drain away. "Thank God. I was hoping you would change your mind. I just wish you didn't have to feel this threatened before you decided to take me up on the offer. I, um…I also think you should pack some things and come stay with me tonight."

Bella looked up in surprise as Edward smiled down at her. "Well I definitely can't let you stay here, and Rose and Alice's places aren't any more secure than your place is. You can come stay in my guest room where they can't get to you."

Bella furrowed her brow as her bottom lip tucked up under her top teeth and nibbled anxiously. She glanced around feeling conflicted before she finally sighed again. "Okay…um…give me a few minutes to get some things together. You can go have a seat in my living room if you'd like."

Edward nodded, slowly walking in the direction Bella nodded. He smiled as he took in the comfortable décor of the apartment. He hadn't really seen any of Bella's living space on his previous visit to pick her up on Monday. He smiled as he saw the frames hung carefully on the walls depicting Charlie and Bella throughout the years, a few of Rose and Alice sprinkled in. He sat down on the soft new looking blue couch with a sigh as he took in the area that screamed Bella.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella stumbled into the living room with a huge duffel bag suspended from her tiny shoulder. Edward almost laughed at how the weight attempted to topple her right on her face as she struggled with the oddly shaped bag. He stood quickly, rushing to take it from her and sit it on his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Bella nodded so Edward pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"We're ready to go. Are you guys out there yet? Good. Meet us at the door and part the crowd to my car."

He ended the conversation before tucking his phone back in his pocket and smiling down at Bella. "Body guards are downstairs waiting. You ready to part the flashing sea?"

Bella nodded, her eyes showing her discomfort. Without a second though, Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the entrance where Emmett and Jasper stood waiting. A few anxious minutes later, Edward and Bella were tucked into Edward's car and racing away from the insanity camped outside what would soon be Bella's former apartment building.

Edward looked over warily at Bella. "Do…do you still want to do the things I had planned today? Or would you rather just tuck in at home and relax? Anything you choose is fine with me."

Bella sighed, thinking for a moment before looking back at Edward with a shy smile. "I'm not going to let them run my life. I think we should just start our day now. There's nothing in my bag that will be hurt by leaving it in your car for a while. I say we just start the day you planned now."

Edward smiled, reaching over to grab her hand and raising it to kiss the back gently before holding it between them. A few turns later, Bella recognized where they were going. She turned to him with a confused frown.

"Why are we going in to HQ?"

Edward smiled crookedly at her, lowering his sunglasses to look at her over the tops in a very Tom Cruise in Top Gun sort of way. "You'll see," was all he would say.

Fifteen minutes later Bella stood on the track by her car, jumpsuit on and helmet cradled in the crook of her arm. "Edward? How long has it been since you've done this dating thing? I'm pretty sure it's bad form to take your date to her workplace for a date."

Edward laughed leaning in closely with a wicked glint in his eye. "This isn't the date, silly Bella. I said we'd start our day together early, but I didn't mean it would ALL be a date. Oh no, I have something special planned later tonight for our date. This is just you getting back on the horse before you get so spooked that you find you can't race in Phoenix."

Bella frowned with a huff. "I'm not going to get spooked. It's not like this was my first accident, Edward."

Edward put his finger over her lips to stop her, getting a slight chill from the sensation of her soft lips under his skin. He leaned in close, the minty smell of his toothpaste blowing over Bella's face as he spoke.

"No, but it is your first accident since Billy's accident…right?"

Bella's eyes welled slightly as she nodded slowly, trying to ignore the delicious heat radiating from Edward's finger onto her lips.

"Then will you please just humor me? I want to ease you in slowly…not have your first time on the tracks be when it counts the most."

Bella frowned, not really wanting to get behind the wheel on a track just yet, but at the same time knowing Edward was right. She swallowed laboriously before closing her eyes and steeling her resolve. When the chocolate pools opened again, Edward smiled at the determined racer he knew and was beginning to love once again standing proudly before him.

Edward reached for Bella's helmet so she could zip up her suit before sliding it onto her head for her and allowing her to secure the strap. He watched her every move, noticing she had a slight tremor as she went about her pre-checks.

After a longer than necessary time, Bella sighed and moved to slide into the driver's seat. Once she was settled and harnessed in, he handed her the steering wheel, watching as she secured it into place and triple checked all the wiring around it, particularly the accelerator shut off valve. It pained him to see her concerned, but at least she was behind the wheel and facing the ghosts straight on. If she could make it through the first jolts of fear, odds are she would be okay in the long run…she just had to get out there and deal with it.

Bella eased onto the track, her heart racing and her breath puffing loudly in her helmet. The panic nearly overwhelmed her as she pulled into the first turn, but just as the adrenaline was about to take over her rational thought, her earpiece crackled a moment before Edward's voice came over the air.

"Calm down, baby. It's okay. I promise you. I drove it myself yesterday to make sure everything was in perfect working order. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't know for a fact that it's perfect in every way."

Bella sighed, loosening the death grip on the steering wheel ever so slightly. The second turn was nearly as bad as the first, but Edward talked her through it. With each consecutive turn, things got easier and easier. Edward talking her through definitely helped. Three hours later, Bella was hungry, tired, and feeling like herself again as she pushed through the track at full speed, drifting up and down with the groove as she flew. There was a slight twinge of worry there, and she knew that when she had to share the track with others, that her anxiety would peak again, but it wouldn't be anywhere nearly as bad as it could have been.

When she pulled into the pits where the tech team was waiting to take care of the car, she was greeted with a beaming Edward who pulled her into an immediate hug. "I knew you could do it, Bella. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Bella sighed, resting her head on Edward's chest and listening to the steady beating of his strong heart. It was so much more comforting than any words. Soon afterward, she and Edward went inside to talk some more with Aro and the head lawyer for the company, Gianna Marcosi-West. She listened to the events that transpired at Bella's apartment before advising her to move, which made both Edward and Bella laugh before the told her the decision that had been made only hours before. Aro had a glint in his eye as he stared back and forth between Edward and Bella before leaning back in his seat with a self satisfied look, his hands perched behind his head.

"I'm glad to see you truly are starting to figure this all out. I saw it the first time the two of you met, but noooo, you had to hate each other. I have to say though, there are a few things Italians do really well, matchmaking is but one of them. Now go, you lovebirds, and have a good time learning to live under a roof together for the next few days."

He smirked at them one last time before spinning in his chair to take a call, effectively dismissing them with his last comment. Edward and Bella glanced at one another nervously before walking out together to return to Edward's car.

The drive to Edward's house was silent, as both riders felt a bit awkward. At the time that Edward extended his invitation, he hadn't really thought about the greater implications. If the date went badly, not that he was expecting it to, but he wasn't so cocky as to rule it out as at least a slight possibility, then they would have to spend the next few days cooped up together in his house, which would be the epitome of awkward.

With a sigh, he pulled through the gates, signing in with Adam and explaining that Bella needed added to the official list before weaving his way through the subdivision to his house. As he pulled into his garage, he turned off the car and turned toward Bella with a small smile.

"Well, here we are. Um, I want you to make yourself at home. All I have is yours, so help yourself. I'll take you to show you your room and grab some towels and things for you from the linen closet and then I'll let you get settled in, okay?"

Bella nodded silently and followed as Edward hoisted her bag on his shoulder and led her through the small door that led to the house and back to the bedroom across the hallway from his own where she would be sleeping for the next few nights. After a few awkward exchanges, Edward left Bella to get situated and disappeared into his room to fret for a while before getting dressed for their evening plans and sitting nervously in the living room while channel surfing the 200 cable channels he received that still never seemed to have anything good on at any given time.

Edward finally settled on a baseball game. The Cubs were playing the Marlins, which was making him a little homesick. He was the last to admit it, but he was always a bit of a mama's boy. With a mom like Esme Cullen, you'd be hard pressed not to be. It was her and her alone that kept him returning to Chicago every break he had. He missed being near her.

Edward was lost in his thoughts about his Mom and how he really needed to call her and let her know about the new developments in his life, when the guest bedroom door opened and Bella walked out. She was wearing the same red sleeveless dress that she had worn months ago at the owner's party and a pair of small heels that made her calf muscles appear taught and tempting without also making her look like she could topple over at any moment. She looked at him with a shy smile that pushed all the other thoughts had been dwelling on while he waited out of his head completely.

He stood quickly from the couch, crossing the room to stand in front of her with a goofy smile. "I remember that dress. You look even more beautiful tonight than you did that night in Daytona."

He lifted her hand kissing the back as she smirked at him, the twinkle coming back into her eyes. "You mean the night you cornered me in the bathroom and accused me of trying to kill you?"

Edward chuckled shaking his head. "Yeah, I was a total jackass. I think I've made up for it since then, haven't I?"

Bella squinted her eyes and looked to the side as if calculating a moment before turning a solemn face toward Edward. "You've made a fair showing, but I think you could do better if you wanted to, Cullen."

Edward smiled, offering her an arm as he turned toward the door to the garage. "Well if that's the case, then please allow me to start now."

Bella giggled, accepting his arm before allowing him to lead her to the garage and help her into the car. She watched his frame draped in a deliciously cut pin striped double breasted suit as he crossed back from her side of the car to the driver side. He opened the door and slipped in gracefully before starting the engine. He turned to her with a smile before putting the transmission into reverse.

"You ready, beautiful?"

Bella smiled and nodded, squealing as he hit the gas and squealed out of the garage dramatically. Moments later, they had passed through the gates and were headed out to destinations unknown. A little way into the trip, Edward reached over and grasped her hand in his again, brushing his thumb back and forth across the back as they seemed to travel farther and farther from the area of town Bella had expected to go to. She assumed that their date would include a nice meal and maybe another romantic gesture, but unless they were driving for quite a distance to get there, they were going in the absolutely wrong direction.

Forty minutes later, after driving through Albermarle, as twilight settled on the horizon in an orange purple glow, Edward pulled them into a small drive that led to a drive in movie theater. Bella looked over in surprise before they pulled past the little booth where the customers paid to enter and then gasped once they were waved through by an enthusiastic employee that closed the gate behind them. The entire lot was empty save for an area set up in the middle of the large field that faced a massive white screen. There a small platform sat with a table for two draped with a white linen tablecloth and what appeared to be a full place setting. A three prong candlestick burned yellow in the middle of the fancy spread.

Edward smiled as he pulled to a stop next to the platform and helped Bella from the car before escorting her up the few steps to the top of the platform. He held her seat for her before taking his own. Bella gasped as a waiter appeared wearing a button down dress shirt and bow tie. He made an elaborate show of pouring their glasses of wine before presenting them with the first course.

Bella felt as if she was walking in a dream as she watched the display in awe before carefully taking a bite from the colorful salad before her sprinkled with cranberries and almonds. She closed her eyes, humming in appreciation causing Edward to take a relieved sigh before taking his first bite with a smile.

Soft love songs from the forties and fifties floated around them from the speakers mounted around the platform as they took part of the main course of herb roasted chicken with butter herb baby red potatoes, fresh steamed asparagus, and freshly baked fococcia bread drizzled in rosemary olive oil. As they ate, the couple talked quietly, occasionally interrupted by another interjection of surprise from Bella, making Edward feel as if he accomplished his goal of making their first date memorable.

Their meal was followed by a duet of tiny chocolate soufflés that inspired a round of throaty moans from Bella that sent shivers of lust directly to Edward's groin. He tried his best to suppress his reactions, but it was a trial by fire as the sounds Bella was making combined with the visual of her wrapping her soft pink lips around the spoon to pull away the chocolate delicacy as her eyes rolled into the back of her head nearly drove Edward over the edge by itself.

After the longest ten minutes of Edward's life, they finally finished their dessert. Edward stood, making sure to adjust his jacket to cover his issues before offering Bella his hand. They stepped aside to a table holding four boxes while the staff worked to quickly clear away the dining table and supplies before setting a very comfortable looking padded loveeat in the middle of the platform facing the massive screen.

Bella rested her hand in Edward's as she stared in confusion at what was before her. Edward smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear as she puzzled over the boxes before her.

"These are our movie selections for the evening. Ladies choice…" He motioned toward the boxes as he listed their options. "Your options are The Notebook, Top Gun, The Princess Bride, or Dirty Dancing."

Bella giggled as she looked at her choices. Apparently, the man missed nothing. It had been quite a while since they chatted about their favorite movies. Matter of fact, it had been during their RV ride the week before her crash that she had admitted to her favorite romantic movies. She finally turned back to Edward shaking her head.

"I can't make up my mind! That's the danger of presenting someone with their top four favorite movies. I can't believe you remembered that, by the way!"

Edward smiled, lifting her hand to kiss the back. "Of course I remembered. I remember everything you say."

Bella rolled her eyes before sighing, looking at the boxes once more as she moved to wrap an arm around Edward's waist. "Oh geez, Edward, I don't know. What one would you like to see? It's your night too."

Edward smiled, his heart pounding from the close contact. He sighed, leaning in closer to her and leaning his head next to hers as he looked down at their choices, concentrating more on the sensation of the intimate closeness than the choice at hand.

"I kind of thought maybe The Notebook was too sad for a first date. It's good, but it's about the end of an epic love and well we're at the beginning of this…so I say we skip that one this time."

Bella nodded, turning slightly to tuck herself more into his side, sliding her arms around his waist.

"So I guess that leaves what we are most in the mood for…action, comedy, or dancing. What do you think? Do you want to laugh, watch men kick asses, or shake them?"

Bella rested her head against Edward's chest at his lame joke and giggled, shaking her head from side to side.

"Seems to me like you fancy yourself a comedian tonight, so how about The Princess Bride?"

Edward chuckled, running a hand through the soft curls of Bella's hair as he nodded slowly.

"Sounds like a plan, and if we get in the mood to dance afterward, we could always ask that they play Dirty Dancing next for some music."

Bella giggled, pushing her hand against his chest and leaning back to look up at his green eyes. "Trust me…You DO NOT want to see me try to dance. It's not pretty."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked up the movie and moved Bella with him as they walked to the waiting employee. "I seriously doubt it's as bad as you proclaim. It's all in the leading anyway."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Have you actually seen Dirty Dancing? Remember when Baby kept stepping on everyone's feet and was unable to keep up doing the Merengue with the group class? That's me AFTER a few drinks and a week worth of dance lessons!"

Edward laughed as he led Bella to the loveseat. He helped her get settled before sitting next to her. It made his entire night when Bella immediately moved closer, leaning into his side and taking his hand. He leaned back into his seat, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her securely into his side as the movie began to flicker on the screen as the rest of the lights surrounding them dimmed and then went out.

The movie was great, as they both laughed and quoted a few lines while Edward played with the soft strands of Bella's hair with the hand wrapped around her shoulders while Bella nestled closer to Edward, tucking her feet behind her in the seat and resting her head over his heart. If it were possible to freeze a moment in time, those couple of hours they spent cuddled on the couch enjoying the movie together would have most definitely been on their top ten list.

The movie ended leading Bella to shift away so Edward could go talk to the employees. The second Bella leaned away she felt the immense loss. She reached for her purse to pull out her cell, shooting off a quick text to Rose and Alice before sliding it back in her purse just as Edward returned to her side smiling like the cat that ate the canary as the opening credits for Dirty Dancing started on the screen.

Bella groaned painfully as Edward reached for her hands and pulled her up to stand before him. "Come on, _Baby._ Give me ten minutes. If you still hate it, then we can either sit back down and watch or close up and go home."

Bella's heart clenched as Edward led her to the middle of the platform after pushing their seat to the far back edge and pulled her close to his body just as Baby started suffering her culture shock at the employee dance party. Edward smirked as he pulled her body closer, resting his warm palm firmly on the small of Bella's back before taking her hand in his and holding it close to his heart, which Bella couldn't help but notice was beating as quickly as her own.

Bella stopped thinking as he held her close and began to sway to the music with her slowly as they looked into one another's eyes. The electricity of their attraction crackled between them as Edward led her seamlessly, speeding their motions ever so slightly as he slid them closer, his leg sliding between hers as he moved in time to the music. The music abruptly ended at which point Edward smirked down at Bella with a devious twinkle in his eyes.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I can't," Bella said, blinking owlishly at Edward as he threw back his head and laughed.

"So what do you call what we were just doing? Fishing?"

Bella chuckled, leaning forward to bury her scarlet face in Edward's chest as Baby suffered through her parents volunteering her to spend the day with the nerdy owner's grandson. Edward never did release her, still enjoying holding her close even if it was just so she could hide her bashfulness. After a moment he moved their still joined hands to lift her chin, no longer able to stand the absence of her warm chocolate gaze.

"You are a beautiful dancer, Bella. It doesn't surprise me though; I think you might just be good at everything."

Bella's blush grew deeper as Edward released her hand to stroke her cheek. "A beautiful dancer who is absolutely beautiful. I love your blush."

Bella would have come back with something sarcastic to hide her feelings, but at the moment she was far too caught up in Edward's soft green gaze full of what she could only describe as adoration. It amazed her that a man as handsome and kind as him could feel that way about her. They stared at one another for a long moment as Edward's thumb continued to brush her cheek before he slowly leaned in.

Bella forgot how to breathe as Edward's soft lips brushed her sending a thrill through her body unlike anything she had ever felt before. Edward pulled away staring down at her with surprised eyes that probably matched her own as they both panted due to the flood of sensations that they had both felt from such a simple kiss.

A long moment stretched between them before Bella reacted solely on instinct. She reached up, holding Edward's head between her soft palms and pulled him down to meet her as she tipped up on her toes, tipping her head slightly and planting her lips on his again. They both moaned as Edward's hand tightened on her back, the other reaching forward to curl into Bella's soft hair.

Their lips moved together slowly before Bella made the move to deepen the encounter by opening her mouth slightly and allowing her tongue to slip out to taste the soft saltiness of Edward's lower lip. Edward gasped, wrapping her even more closely as their bodies molded to one another, his own tongue immediately stretching out to brush hers.

Within seconds their tongues battled sensually as small moans leaked out from their chests. Eventually the need for oxygen forced them apart as Edward leaned his forehead down to Bella's unwilling to lose the intimate contact even if their bodies insisted the kiss be broken for them to reclaim their breaths. Edward's hand drifted down to Bella's jaw, his thumb caressing Bella's cheek softly as he searched for words that would not come.

Bella closed her eyes trying to suppress the tears that threatened to escape. She had been so sure with Jake, but in that one kiss with Edward, it was made all the more clear to Bella how little she had ever understood about love and attraction. What she felt for Edward was already so much more in every respect that it made her feel like she had been a fool to ever expect anything less.

Edward tipped his head just enough to place his lips on Bella's forehead as he wrapped her in a hug. Bella curled herself around his body, turning her head to rest it against his chest as Edward rested his cheek against her hair. He smiled as his words finally found him.

"I can't figure out what exactly is happening between us. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. I never knew it was possible to feel so much from a simple kiss."

Bella nodded against his chest making him chuckle before he continued. "I don't know much, but I do know one thing. I don't want to let you go…not now…not ever."

Bella sighed, her gently flowing tears moistening Edward's shirt. When he felt the moisture, Edward gently gripped Bella's shoulders pulling her away.

"Why are you crying, Bella? Did I say something wrong?"

Bella reached up to wipe away a tear drifting down her cheek. "No. Actually, you said something really, really right."

Edward reached up to wipe away another tear before cupping her cheek and leaning down to brush his lips gently against hers again. "I'm glad, because I meant it."

Bella smiled and whispered, "I know," before leaning up to kiss him again.

The rest of the movie, Edward and Bella swayed slowly in each other's arms, not really listening to the storyline of the movie, but enjoying the music none the less, pausing occasionally to enjoy a few nice, slow, deep kisses.

When the final song began, Edward held Bella close, growing brave as he drifted soft kisses across her cheek and down the side of her neck before grabbing her hand and spinning her out before tugging her back to his chest again with a wicked smile. Bella gaped back as he gripped her waist and led her in a quick sway around the platform as he sang to her. Eventually she grew brave and began singing back to him as they swayed, their bodies brushing closely as Edward directed her hips to start swaying seductively with his. They smiled and laughed, getting lost in the fun of the moment. They were in no way anywhere near as fancy as Baby and Johnny, but it didn't matter.

At the end of the song, Edward pulled Bella's body flush with his as he spun them in a fast tight circle as Bella tossed back her head and laughed. When she looked up again, Edward leaned in and claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss that eventually broke to leave them in an affectionate embrace, Bella's nose buried in Edward's neck as his tucked into her hair.

As the credits ended, the newly cemented couple held hands as they forlornly reached the end of their date at the theater. Edward refused to release Bella as he went to shake hands with the owner and take care of the final bills. With a final kiss and a sigh, Edward led Bella back to his car, holding the door open for her and helping her slide into her seat. When he climbed in on his side, Bella immediately leaned over to rest her head on Edward's arm, curling her arms around his forearm to hug herself to him.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward. It was more than perfect."

Edward smiled, leaning down to kiss her nose. "It was my pleasure, Beautiful."

Bella sighed, moving to allow Edward to turn on his car and deal with the business of driving. Edward smiled as she pulled away, reaching out for her hand and twining their fingers before reaching down to shift with their clasped palms. Bella chuckled before relaxing into her seat for the drive home. Once they had hit the open road, Bella leaned into Edward's side again, wanting to feel close.

Once they reached Edward's home, things became slightly awkward again. At the end of a date, usual the man walks the girl to the door, they share a goodnight kiss, and then depart to sort out their feelings of the events. Thanks to recent events, that would not happen. Instead, Edward led Bella to her bedroom door, sending her a shy smile before kissing her lips lovingly.

"I had the best night of my life tonight. Thank you, Bella."

Bella smiled, leaning in to kiss him back with a little more passion. "No, Thank you, Edward. As long as I live, I will always remember tonight."

Edward sighed pulling her into one last hug and kissing the top of her head before stepping away. "I you need anything, please let me know. I'm going to go tuck in for the night."

Bella nodded slowly before opening the door to the guest room and stepping inside. Edward watched as the door closed before moving to go back to his room. He dressed for bed, skipping his shower because he could still feel Bella on his skin and wasn't ready to let it go yet. He settled into bed and tossed and turned for half an hour before sitting back up with a sigh.

He waited another fifteen minutes before tossing off the covers and opening the door to the hallway as quietly as he could so as not to risk waking Bella. He tiptoed into the living room and froze when he found Bella sitting up on the couch, flipping through TV channels. She looked up at him with surprise before smiling shyly his direction.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," Edward said running his hand through his hair.

"Wanna watch something with me?"

Edward smiled with a nod, walking slowly to the couch and sitting down leaving a foot between he and Bella. He wanted to pull her close, but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. He didn't want to crowd her.

To his great relief, Bella sighed before shifting closer and nodding toward the corner of the couch behind Edward. Edward smiled before leaning into the corner of the couch arm, stretching his legs out before him as Bella stretched out on the couch, relaxing into his side. They flipped through until they found a Star Wars marathon and settled in to watch the end of The Empire Strikes Back after which Return of the Jedi was going to be on.

Bella turned to her side slightly and slid her arm around Edward's waist, resting her ear over his heart. Edward sighed and relaxed further into his seat, finding himself asleep within minutes as Bella melted into the couch beside him.


	9. Schooling Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH. I've kept the poor girl quite busy lately. Matter of fact, in the past week, I have sent her two more updates for this story…so I'm thinking you might get another chapter later this week…maybe…we'll see. Depends on how busy things get. **

**Below is a map featured in this chapter…hope you enjoy!**

**http:/i724 . photobucket. com/albums/ww246/linacullenclearwater/Breakaway/facility_map. jpg**

**

* * *

**

**Schooling Cullen**

It was the hottest day to date as Bella and Edward pushed themselves and each other on the test tracks at Volturi Headquarters. Their friends and coworkers were a little taken aback at how quickly Edward and Bella fell into couplehood after only a couple of days…all the way down to arguing like an old married couple over stupid things, particularly things on the track.

"Seriously, Bella? You left yourself wide open for James to clip your quarter panel in that last curve. You totally slipped out of your groove and lost more momentum than you could spare."

Bella scoffed taking a long glug of her bottle of iced water. "Please, Edward, give me a damn break. It would take more fingers and toes than I have on my body to point out all the mistakes you made out there today! Get off my back!"

Edward growled under his breath something nobody could hear, but Bella didn't need to in order to respond. "No, I'm pretty sure you're not getting any closer to that tonight than you've gotten so far bucko. You know, you talk all big and bad, but have you ever even done any racing outside of NASCAR?"

Edward furrowed her brow at her, curling her lip slightly. "What? Drag racing? Please!"

Bella scoffed shaking her head from side to side. "No, I'm talking real driving…you know, road racing? NASA style with curvy roads and actual footwork to make the circuit?"

Edward looked surprised. "And you have?"

Bella tossed her head back, shaking it slowly. "Oh. My. Ugh!"

Jasper came up behind her, shaking his head, his face beet read from laughing so hard. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled deviously at Edward, Alice bounding up to hug his other side with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think we should call up Mike and Jessie and see if they can get us some time at VIR and take this road race rookie up there to show him how it's done."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Please, it can't be THAT difficult."

Jasper and Alice laughed, their cackles accompanied by Emmett and Rosalie who were watching behind them.

"You wanna bet, Cullen? I say we try to fit in a trip before we have to leave for Phoenix. Matter of fact, I'll go call Jessie now. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can get some track time tomorrow and they'll loan us Mo and Flo so we don't have to haul any cars."

"Mo and Flo?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes again. "It's no worse than you calling your Vanquish 007."

She turned to walk away as Edward yelled at her back. "The Vanquish is traditionally the vehicle driven in more than one James Bond film, Bella. It's not so stupid as Mo and Flo."

Bella smirked as she headed for the locker room to shower quickly and give Mike and Jessie a quick call.

Of course, the new couple had already smoothed everything over by the next morning, as everyone, including Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, all piled into a borrowed minivan for the two and a half hour ride to the Virginia International Raceway. There Edward and Bella were going to face off for a good natured race on the curvy, winding 3.27 mile long track. Since Jasper knew the way to the track that sat right on the Virginia, North Carolina border very near the town of Danville, Virginia, Edward and Bella instead chose to stretch out in the back seat, cuddled together, stealing the occasional kisses along their way.

After what would have felt like an eternity in the car had it not been for their ability to cuddle and smooch, the van turned down the road that led to the VIR. They slowly made their way to the area where Mike and Jessica Newton, two of Bella's best friends from her early racing days, were waiting with bright smiles. Jessie, as Bella called her, ran to give Bella a hug as soon as she exited the car. Mike waited patiently to give her a short, friend appropriate hug before shaking hands with the rest of the group. The married couple met Edward with matching eyes full of a devious twinkle mixed with starstruck awe.

Jessie led Bella to the ladies room with Alice and Rose following closely behind so Bella could slide into her firesuit. Meanwhile, Mike led Edward to the men's locker room so he could do the same. He kept glancing at Edward as they walked before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"She's an amazing girl, you know."

Edward smiled, nodding his agreement.

Mike ran his hand through his hair. "So you should also know that Jasper has set you up big time if you've never done road racing before because your girl is going to wipe the floor with you. Not only can she drive road races nearly as well as she can NASCAR, but she's done this course many times before. I put some maps in the locker room for you to help even the odds a bit, and I'll have you on coms to warn you when something is coming up, but she's definitely going to have the advantage here."

Edward groaned, running his hand through his hair and wishing he hadn't mouthed off so much the day before. Bella hadn't really done all that bad, but he was really anxious for her first time back out in Arizona and he really wanted her to drive an incident free race. Very few others, if any, on that track would be worried about that at all, thus he wanted her to keep it tight and not give any areas for someone to exploit and run the risk of getting her into another wall. As it was, she had just gotten to where she stopped shaking when she got out on the track….add a track full of competitors and it would be a whole different ball game.

Mike left him alone so he could change and examine the map. One thing was certain, this was no NASCAR track. First off there were sixteen curves that he counted that didn't seem to count the little slither in the roads, and these went both left and right, including two massive ones that were practically one eighties.

Edward studied the map a few more minutes before walking out the find everyone congregated around two stock cars that didn't really look all that different from the ones they drove for Volturi. The pink car covered in breast cancer awareness ribbons and midol endorsements was Jessie's car, while the one next to it adorned in navy blue and red with endorsements for Auto Zone and a local Mexican eatery was Mike's.

Everyone crowded around the drivers as Jessie and Mike shared a few tips and last minute reminders. Mike whispered to Edward to remember to double clutch and blip the accelerator when shifting. Edward nodded dumbly, not actually having ever done it, although he had heard Jr. talking about it last year when he was discussing starting his own racing team and looking to recruit some V8 drivers from Australia to drive for him in the States during their off season. Jr. had talked about how much more concentration it took to have to worry about shifting up and down and the fancy footwork necessary to do so without losing too much momentum or causing a spinout. Edward had found it interesting, but had never needed to put it into real world practice.

The drivers slid into their seats, sliding on their helmets first and checking their coms before buckling into the harnesses. Bella looked over at Edward with smiling eyes, shooting him a thumbs up which he returned in spite of his reservations. Soon Mike was talking in his ear as they started their engines and fluttered the petals. This part Edward knew and understood as he slowly worked to help the engine lubricate itself in anticipation of the stress he was about to place upon it.

Slowly Edward and Bella pulled up to the line side by side, watching for the indication to go. They both shot off the line at the same time, keeping pace side by side on the straight away as they approached the first massive curve known as the Horseshoe. Edward let off the throttle and began to break before engaging the clutch and downshifting jerkily while Bella sailed past him smoothly. He watched in amazement as he fought through his gears as the RPM's demanded to make the deep curve as Bella pulled steadily away before shooting out ahead once they were past it smoothly while Edward worked to shift back up to cruising speed before slowing again.

By the time Edward got through the first set of curves and bends and met the relatively straight stretch of track, Bella was nowhere in sight. He fumbled in frustration, trying to do the things he had heard his friends talk about including heel toe breaking and double clutching on the downshift, but he just couldn't seem to make it work. He groaned as he finally made it around the track to see Bella waiting at the starting line while the rest of the group chuckled.

Emmett bounded to his window, laughing loudly. "Holy Shit, Dude! She beat you by almost a minute! Now that's pathetic!"

Edward groaned, wanting to grasp the bridge of his nose to soothe himself, but unable to due to the full face helmet. Mike had been silent throughout his drive, now suddenly began talking in his ear.

"See what I meant, man? She's downright awesome in a road race. If NASCAR hadn't nabbed her, she would have done quite well in NASA, but it doesn't have the same money or prestige, despite it being harder in its own way. Now that you've driven the course, you want a few pointers to help you do better this time."

Edward dropped his head against the wheel. "Yes, please!"

Mike laughed. "Alright, get out of the car. Bella's better at explaining it and helping people get a feel for it. She's the one who taught me."

Edward's mouth dropped in shock inside his helmet. "She taught you?"

Mike laughed. "Yeah, man. Didn't Bella tell you we went to high school together? Yeah, we weren't as tight as Jake and his pack were, but we were still friendly. We got closer when she started getting into racing outside the dirt tracks and she encouraged Jess and I to get involved. If it weren't for Bella, I'd be an accountant sitting in a boring ass office doing people's taxes all day. I still have my CPA to fall back on, also Bella's suggestion, but until I'm forced to, I get to do what I love most."

Edward smiled, his heart warming even more toward his girl, even if she had just handed his own ass to him on a silver platter. Bella smiled sheepishly as she tugged off her helmet and rested it on top of the hood before leaning next to Edward, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry. This was probably unfair of me, but you just really pissed me off yesterday and I wanted to show you I know more than you think. I might be a rookie to NASCAR, but I've been around racing for quite a while."

Edward nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry I was a dick."

They stayed in relative silence as everyone else apparently found other things to occupy themselves. After an extended silence, Edward cleared his throat as he tightened his arm around Bella's shoulder. "So now are you going to explain to me how you did that? I'd really like to know how the hell you pulled through those curves so smoothly."

Bella giggled looking up to kiss Edward's lips before shifting to stand next to him holding her hands out to model what she was trying to explain. She told him about the trick to using the heel toe method to rev up the RPM's while breaking in order to downshift sooner than you might otherwise to avoid downshifting in a curve and the drag that causes cars to spin out while in a curve. She also explained the use of double clutching to ease the transition for smaller curves when only one geardown is necessary. After about fifteen to twenty minutes of tutorials, everyone began to collect again as the racers prepared to get back in their cars.

Bella explained that she would go through the first lap behind him to give him pointers now that their coms were connected along with Mike. Once he had done a lap or two and gotten accustomed to the footwork, then they would try another full out lap before their time was up in an hour from when they started off again.

Edward cursed loudly as he struggled to move his foot quickly enough, over revving a time or two in his attempts to raise the rpm's for the smooth transition. Two laps with Bella's help and Mike in his ear, Edward had finally started to improve on his footwork. With a sigh, he pulled up alongside Bella for one last race lap before they had to clear out for the next group scheduled to arrive.

Edward smiled as he kept up with Bella, falling only a couple of car lengths behind as they curved their way through the first few curves and bends, catching up to her on the straighter stretches. When they finally reached the finish line, Edward was only a few seconds behind Bella crossing the finish line. Once the cars were stopped, Edward hopped out and rushed to hug Bella, thanking her for the lesson and the help.

The couple cleaned up, joining Jessie, Mike, and the rest of the group for supper at a local establishment before riding the two and a half hours back home, once again cuddled closely in the back seat. Once they got home, Edward helped Bella into the house, guiding her to her bedroom door before going to clean up for bed in his own. He wasn't sure if she would come back out to the couch that night as had become their tradition after the first night, but he checked anyway, ecstatic to see Bella curled up under her blanket on one end of the couch.

Edward smiled as he grabbed his blanket and crossed to the couch, settling in before pulling Bella to curl up beside him on the edge of the couch. Bella sighed, turning toward him to tuck her face into his neck as she had done the past several nights, and resting her arm heavily over his side.

Within moments, she was breathing steadily in her deep sleep as Edward sighed and enjoyed the closeness for yet another night. Edward knew that their peaceful time together was soon coming to an end, and he resented the fact that he was about to lose these nights together so soon after they had begun. In a couple of days they would be leaving for Arizona followed immediately by Talladega, then Richmond and Darlington before two weeks in a row racing at Lowe's right there in their own town. By the time that they returned home from that month away, the movers would have already packed up and transferred all of Edward's belongings to the new house before doing the same with Bella's and bringing them to his old house, and just like that their short time living together would be at an end.

Edward sighed, burying his nose in Bella's hair and already mourning the loss of her smell as he fell asleep and the joy he felt at waking to the same smell the next morning. Schedules and watchful eyes would make taking their night times together like that nearly impossible. It concerned Edward that he was already getting so addicted to having her at his side, and at the same time, he didn't want to let it go…ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the video of a race car driver using the unique footwork necessary for this kind of racing. I know one thing…I would NEVER be coordinated enough to pull this off, even though it would be so awesome! Hope you guys liked it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Again, this story and this chapter in particular was inspired by MPG's Edward in Chasing Victory who is an Australian V-8 racer. If you haven't read it, you should give it a go! Remove the spaces below to see the clip.**

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=klMur6TPkrM&playnext_from=TL&videos=jnyz1wDTs6M


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's note: I was really mean this chapter…you'll see what I mean. I promise to post the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday of next week, and a teaser today at acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com. Thanks to AgoodWITCH for her beta work. Next Wednesday is the first day of the original fiction contest on TWCS. I will be posting my prologue and first chapter again then. I hope you take the time to check it out once it posts!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Unexpected Visitor**

Bella shifted as her mind began to wake from the blissful rest she had been enjoying immensely. Not that she was an insomniac, but at the same time, Bella rarely ever woke in the mornings feeling truly rested. The last several nights had been different though. One would think that sharing a couch with another person would be the prescription for a restless, uncomfortable sleep, but for Bella, that couldn't be further from the truth.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, smiling as she felt Edward's steady breaths as he continued to sleep. His heavy arm wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to his chest so she wouldn't fall off the couch in her sleep. Bella hazarded a glance at Edward's peaceful sleeping face, appreciating how his light, red tinted eyelashes fluttered slightly as his eyes shifted rapidly under his closed lids. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about at the very moment while he was quite obviously in his REM cycle.

Bella smiled before snuggling closely into Edward's chest, burying her nose in his neck and breathing deeply of his musky male scent mixed with the hint of sandalwood and citrus still lingering from when he used his Hugo cologne the day before. Bella smiled thinking of how she enjoyed knowing these little things about him, simply from sharing a bathroom for the past week or so.

Bella sighed, cementing the memory in her mind of the feelings both physical and emotional that she experienced wrapped tightly in his arms, knowing that returning to the real world in a few days would burst the bubble that they had been living in, and might demolish their fledgling relationship completely. Bella's breath hitched slightly as she tried to suppress the tears that wanted to well simply at the thought of that happening. She sighed deeply, tucking her nose into the crook of Edward's neck and allowing her lips to brush the soft tan flesh of Edward's neck.

Bella's heart began to flutter at the sensation of her lips caressing his skin and the reactions it caused deep in her body. She wanted nothing more than to indulge some more, getting lost in the feel of his flesh and the taste of his skin. Without even processing her next action, Bella shifted her face slightly, placing a warm open mouthed kiss on Edward's pulsing jugular, and then another, and another as she slowly kissed up toward his chin.

Edward's breathing hitched for a moment after the second kiss to his jugular before it began to speed slightly, his face tipping back to allow Bella better access as his hand drifted up to clasp gently at the back of her neck, massaging softly. Bella shifted her body slightly, moving her mouth to the other side of Edward's neck and kissing up slowly as a soft, deep moan rumbled from Edward's chest, his other arm sliding up to drift languidly up and down Bella's spine.

Bella felt emboldened by Edward's reactions. They had been moving extremely slowly in the intimacy department, mostly thanks to her own fears due to Jake. It made Bella feel horrible to hold Edward at such a distance, but her psyche simply refused to allow much more than kisses. She had on one or two occasions allowed Edward to kiss her neck briefly, but it never lasted very long. Somehow, her taking the control in the situation allowed her to push past her previous experiences and gave her the freedom to express some of the things she was feeling without the panic.

Bella kissed up to Edward's ear, nibbling softly, earning more earnest moans from Edward before grasping his face in her hand and turning his lips to meet hers. Morning breath was ignored and all preamble was forgotten as Bella immediately parted her mouth to caress Edward's tongue with her own, the couple moaning, as they shifted around one another to get closer on the couch.

Eventually, they broke their kiss in order to gasp in several lungs full of air before Edward leaned forward to kiss Bella's forehead and eyes before dropping feather light kisses across her face and over her jaw to kiss more passionately on her neck. Bella moaned and ran her hands into Edward's hair, tipping her head as she held him close to her.

They were both breathing hard when Edward came back up to claim her lips again as his hands drifted under the hem of Bella's tee shirt to tickle lightly at the soft skin that covered her ribs. Bella smiled against Edward's lips as she shifted closer, reaching down to grab the bottom of Edward's shirt and rip it over his head to expose the smooth, muscled planes of his fit physique. In removing Edward's shirt, Bella had to sit back and continued to stay there as she admired the newly revealed view. With heavily lidded eyes, she let her fingers drift over the firm expanse of his chest, grazing lightly through the soft hair that covered his chest in a light smattering before growing thicker just below his belly button creating a thin strip that disappeared into his flannel pajama pants.

Bella glanced up at Edward with a smirk as he sat back, enjoying the feel of her hands with his head resting against the back of the couch, his eyes shut tightly. Bella watched his expressions change as she let her hands drift lower and when she tickled at the top of his happy trail, Edward jerked in surprise, his neck snapping up as he stared at Bella with wide surprised eyes. Bella smirked before running her hand back up his torso to grasp his neck, moving herself closer to claim his lips once more.

Edward smiled against Bella's lips a split second before he flipped them around on the couch, pinning Bella under him. He began trailing his lips down her neck again, his hand inching up the smooth expanse of her stomach at the same rate as his lips moved down the silky column of her neck. Bella's breathing became more and more labored as Edward's lips caressed her collarbone before drifting down closer to her cleavage at the same moment that his hand grazed the underside of her breast.

Bella was in the middle of mentally begging Edward to graze her nipple with his fingers when the house phone began to ring shrilly through the air. Bella let out a frustrated sigh as Edward growled and let his forehead drop to rest against the center of Bella's chest. Edward lifted his head to glance menacingly toward the phone before looking up at Bella pleadingly.

"Can we please just ignore it?"

Bella looked at him blankly before the ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up. "Hi Edward, this is Heidi, at Volturi Racing. I was asked to call you and let you know that Aro needs you in his office right away. It is crucial that you report to headquarters as soon as possible. Aro also requested that you come alone. Please call us as soon as you receive this message."

Edward sighed, frowning toward the answering machine that sat atop the counter that separated the kitchen from the living area. "What the hell would Aro need me in the office today for? And what was all that alone shit about?"

Bella sighed with a shrug, feeling saddened as Edward's hand disappeared from her stomach to make an appearance in his hair as he sat up on the couch. He reached out for her hand, tugging her up to sit next to him before looking down with a devious smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Good morning, Isabella. I have to say, I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning."

Bella blushed, dropping her eyes to the ground as Edward chuckled, tugging her into his lap after adjusting an issue that had arisen during their wake up make out session. He wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders, tucking her to his chest as he kissed her head.

"I don't want to leave for the next leg of the race tour. I wish we could just stay here like this." He sighed, kissing her temple lightly before a growl escaped when his cell phone began to buzz on the end table.

"I guess I have to take care of this. How about you take a nice, long hot bath while I run to HQ, and then when I get back, maybe we can go out for the day and find something fun to do. What do you say?"

Bella sighed, snuggling closer and placing a soft kiss just below Edward's ear. "Sounds good to me."

Edward shivered beneath her as his breath hitched. Bella giggled slightly before looking down at the stiffness now pressing against her thigh.

"So is this due to it being morning, or are you happy to see me?"

Edward flushed slightly as he glanced up at Bella through his lashes. "I'd say it's 80/20."

Bella shifted slightly, teasing him as her thigh brushed past his problem, making him hiss. "And which percent is due to me?"

Edward sucked in a stuttered breath before leaning forward to nibble on Bella's earlobe lightly. "What do you think?"

Bella gasped, feeling her body reacting to their morning. She sighed when the house phone began to ring again. Edward dropped his head to her shoulder with a grumble before kissing her cheek and settling her on the couch so he could go change and get the whole mess taken care of, whatever it might be. Bella giggled as she watched him walk away with an awkward gait.

As soon as Edward left, Bella decided to take his advice, running a hot bath in his big sunken tub before adding some peach bath salts he had tucked away in the top of his medicine cabinet. It made Bella wonder, ever so briefly, why he would have such girly bath products in his place. She didn't linger on it for long though, considering that they were the only signs she had seen of a female presence and chalking it up to possibly being something his mother had left behind on her last visit or something.

Once the tub was full, Bella settled into the soft fragrant water with a sigh, resting her head against the back and closing her eyes as she mentally replayed her morning with Edward on the couch. Part of her felt mortified that so much had happened so quickly. He was the second man in her entire life to touch her like that, and they had only been seeing each other for a week. It had taken Jacob months before he had gotten as far as Edward had in just a few days.

Bella sighed, knowing she was a bit of a prude, but she couldn't help it…it's hard to be comfortable with sexuality when your only role model for the first nineteen years of your life was a terminal bachelor who never dated and certainly didn't discuss intimacy with his daughter. Charlie was an awesome dad in so many ways, but the sex talk was where he sort of dropped the ball. Bella flushed just remembering their awkward talk when she turned fourteen when he sat her down with a book, told her to read it and ask questions if she needed to and walked out again. A week later he asked if she read it, to which she nodded in crimson shaded embarrassment, before he handed her a bag with condoms and the name of a doctor.

"I don't want you to do it, but I'm not stupid either. So be safe."

That was it. That was Bella's father's entire way of dealing with the subject of sex. There was no talk of love, emotions, connections, no discussion of how scary it is the first time, or how good it can feel with the right person, just the basic bare bones info and that was it.

So, it wasn't any wonder that Bella had no clue what was happening the first time Jake stuck his tongue in her mouth making her panic and gag. The same was true the first time he went for a boob grab or to slide his hand under her shirt. Every step had been excruciating, but Jake had been so understanding, so caring, which is why it was so hard for Bella to reconcile that Jake with the one who showed up at the race a few weeks ago and basically ruined every good memory she ever shared with him.

Bella sighed, washing quickly and shaving, which was a huge mistake she quickly discovered while soaking in a salt bath. She jumped out of the tub quickly, gasping as she hit the button to release the water from the tub and yanked the extendable showerhead out of the corner of the tub to spray off her lower extremities while hopping around with tears in her eyes.

After an eternity of spraying her legs, the burn finally subsided. Bella quickly hopped out of the tub and began to dry off. She heard the front door at the same moment that she realized that she had forgotten her clothes. In a panic, she looked everywhere for a robe or anything to put on before running to her room, but there was nothing.

Finally, she sighed, wrapping the towel around her and tucking it tightly at the top. She glanced in the mirror to see she was bright red from her hairline all the way down behind the towel, and it had nothing to do with the heat of her bath. With a deep breath, she opened the door and peeked out into the hallway before yelling a warning.

"Edward, I forgot my clothes in my room." She shouted before slowly talking out into the hall. She saw a motion out of the corner of her eye and jumped when she noticed a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and perfect body leaning in the doorway of Edward's room.

Bella gasped, grasping her towel tighter around her in her surprise. The blonde smiled deviously as her eyes slowly roamed up and down Bella's body with her arms still crossed over her chest. When she finally reached Bella's face she smirked evilly.

"So you're the girl that stole my Eddie's heart. I have to admit, he has good taste."

Bella's mouth fell open as she stared in shock, her mind wandering a million miles a minute trying to figure out who the woman was and how she had gotten in Edward's house. Then it all seemed to click together, the bath salts, her ability to get through the gates, and then into the house without the alarm going off…this woman had access to Edward's home. This woman was obviously someone he was involved with, up until recently…or maybe even still was.

Bella felt her heart fall to the floor as a feeling of nausea bubbled up inside her threatening to force her back into the bathroom. The blonde moved toward her with a look of concern on her face just as the front door opened again, followed by running feet that revealed a panting Edward standing in the doorway to the hall, his head snapping back and forth between the blonde and Bella. After a long minute, Edward turned to Bella, laying his hands on her arms and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Please believe me, Bella. This is not what it looks like at all."

* * *

_**Author's note: I'm going to be evil this chapter. I haven't written a real cliffy for this story yet and I felt like I really wanted to be evil today. So, who do you think the blonde is? I can't wait for your theories.**_


	11. Bold Exes and Unearthed Bravado

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the Twilight Saga or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: There's no teaser for this story this week because I put all of my energy into wrapping up Sovereign Fate, which the last three chapters should post sometime in the next week or so depending on all the variables lining up as I want them to. I was also busy working on my original story for the TWCS Original Story Contest, which starts today. Please take a moment to run over to read the prologue and first chapter to The Children of Creation and give me a little feedback, 'cause you all know I'm addicted to reviews! ;D **_. (www (dot) twcslibrary (dot) com/viewstory (dot) php?sid=2334)

_**I also want to send a big thanks to my beta AgoodWitch who I have shipped about four chapters her way in the last week alone, and she has her own stories and will be entering her own original story into the competition. If you haven't checked out her work, then please do when you get a chance. She's a talented girl.**_

_**Okay, on with the chapter and the big revelation…only a handful of you remembered the mentioning of a certain strawberry blonde's history with our Edward. I have a feeling you will all be facepalming soon when it all comes back to you, if it does at all. She was only mentioned very briefly in the chapter called Mr. Cullen's Neighborhood. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and my quirky spin on a fandom character that people love to hate!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bold Exes and Unearthed Bravado**

Bella blinked up at Edward with a furrowed brow. She couldn't for the life of her fathom how it couldn't be what she thought. It was obvious that this beautiful woman was intimately comfortable in Edward's home. She had walked right into his bedroom with no introduction or warning at all. How could this possibly be anything but what it appeared to be?

Edward's eyes pled with Bella to believe him as she blinked owlishly up at him. She seemed confused for a moment before she remembered that she was standing there in a towel and blushed crimson as she held the towel in a white knuckled grip above her breasts. Edward was confused before finally realizing how she was dressed and suddenly understanding. He released her arms and stepped back slightly with apologetic eyes.

"I um…I need to go get on clothes. I…I can't talk like this."

With that, Bella disappeared into the spare room. Edward watched in frustrated despair as he heard sounds from behind the door of her shuffling quickly and tossing things around. He was so focused on what Bella was doing, he had nearly forgotten about the blonde behind him who had no business letting herself in without permission. She certainly didn't live there anymore.

Edward ignored the blonde completely until he heard her voice behind him. "I didn't realize you moved her in already. You guys just admitted to dating, what, a week ago?"

Edward turned on her with a hard glare. "What the FUCK are you doing here, Tanya? You don't live here anymore. You haven't lived her for several years…since you moved out to shack up with Shawna."

Tanya sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked into the living room to flop down on his couch as if she owned the place. "Please, Cullen, don't act like you haven't forgiven me for that already. We're friends now, which is what we always really were anyway, we just don't screw anymore."

Edward flinched, feeling a ball of nausea tense in his stomach as he listened to the sounds grow louder behind the door while realizing his less than stellar past was suddenly crashing into his more than perfect present.

"Fine, we've managed to be friends, sort of…so how does that make you being here okay?"

Tanya rolled her eyes, as she picked up the remote control to the TV, flipping it on with a flick of her wrist. "You're hardly ever here and sometimes I need a place to crash. I still have a key and no other options so I come here sometimes. Hank and Don remember me and always let me in thinking we're back together. I crash a day or two until I can make up with Shawna and I always leave this place a hell of a lot better than I found it. You don't think this place dusts itself the entire month you are on the road."

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, but the housekeeper, Bree, does."

Tanya fluttered her hand at him dismissively as she flipped channels to some stupid reality TV show about that chick that got famous by following Paris Hilton everywhere, grinning crookedly as the chick's boobs barely stay inside the vest she has on. Edward growled, wanting nothing more than to kick Tanya out the front door on her ass, when the bedroom door opened. A dressed and flustered looking Bella with red rimmed eyes stumbled out, dragging her rolling suitcase behind her with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't even look at him as she fumbled past him in the same moment that Edward's heart froze in his chest.

"Bella! Bella, wait! What are you doing?"

Bella turned, her eyes sad as she stared at her feet. "I…I'm going to go crash at Alice and Jasper's. I'm obviously in the way here."

Edward stepped forward, his voice and eyes begging. "Bella, please don't leave. You don't understand."

Bella sighed, her body shaking as she felt the pain of the past few months flood over her. In her mind, it was like Jake all over again. "NO, Edward. I…I do. I can't do this…I can't be hurt…like this again."

She turned and began to tug her suitcase toward the door jerkily as her body shook with sadness. Edward was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or what to say as he watched the first woman he had ever truly loved walk away…over nothing.

Tanya watched them interact and then watched as Edward froze while Bella walked away, her head darting left to right as though she were watching a high speed ping pong match before sighing with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Eddie, didn't you tell her anything about your past? Driver girl, wait!" She stood up and moved to stand in front of Bella to keep her from leaving. "I don't know what you think here, but I think you've got it all wrong, or well, part wrong I guess. Eddie and I have a past, but then I fell in love with my girlfriend and it sort of ended our shit. We're still friends and I've been using the key he didn't know I had to crash here when Shawna and I fight. He had no clue until today."

Bella blinked at her before whispering so low Tanya barely heard her. Tanya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Now why the hell would I make that up? Of course, 'really!'"

Bella turned to look back at Edward who still stood, frozen in his fear. She looked from him, back to Tanya and back to him as Tanya scoffed again, taking Bella's bag from her shoulder, and tossing it on the couch. "Jeebus, Eddie! You haven't gotten any better at this communication shit than you were when we were together. You really need to learn to talk about the serious stuff! Come on, hot driver girl. Let's go take your stuff back to your room, sit down, and have a nice little chat. Eddie, throw in a frozen pizza, will ya? How about the meat lovers?"

Bella blinked at the strange, bossy girl, now re-evaluating their first encounter as the realization hit her that the first lingering gaze was not what she had originally interpreted it. She wasn't being sized up by someone who considered her competition, but instead being checked out by a girl who liked…girls! Bella felt like her head was reeling as she confusedly followed the leggy blonde back to the spare room, depositing her bags.

Once her bags were back in place, Bella turned to Tanya, still feeling bewildered. Tanya smiled sweetly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't even give him a chance to explain, even though he tried. I'm guessing you've been bulldozed by the love train. It happens to the best of us, but don't let it hurt your relationship with Eddie. He can be a cocky ass, but he's really a good guy inside. He's not the kind to keep chicks in every port, even if that is his rep." She rolled her eyes. "Douchebag, he's such a wimpy ass when it comes to losing what he loves and that's my fault. You see…I was the train that left track marks up his psyche. I really hurt him bad when I fell for Shawna…but," she shrugged with a sigh, "you can't control who you love. Ya know?"

Bella nodded bewilderedly, staring in dazed shock as the blunt blonde that she now knew was Edward's gay ex, Tanya, walked out, leaving her alone in the guest room that she had barely spent any time in. Bella turned and sat on the bed, her heart pounding at the events of the last ten minutes or so as she leaned over and rested her head in her hands. It had hurt so much when she misinterpreted the situation, so much that it was almost an epiphany…you can't hurt that badly unless you love just as strongly…

Bella's heart beat faster as the puzzle pieces started falling into place, labels beginning to assign themselves in her mind to the feelings she had been dealing with in reference to Edward. She wasn't ready for this yet. It was too soon…too raw…and yet, she couldn't deny it. She was in love with Edward Cullen.

A knock at the door made Bella jump, hopping to her feet with her hands resting over her pounding heart she turned to see who had caught her off guard. Bella's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the distressed looking Edward, his hands combing frantically through his hair as he looked at her through his lashes.

"Uh…I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I…I'm sorry about this whole mess. I swear that I didn't know she still had a key or came over here. I'm also kicking myself for not having this conversation with you yet. Tanya's right…I'm shit at communicating. Especially when it comes to her because that was a big blow to my self esteem and it sort of put me off women for a while…until you that is."

Bella nibbled on her lower lip, frowning at Edward as he shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. "Is it all true what she said? She left you for a woman?"

Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck briskly with his rough palm. "Yeah…it really hurt because I thought I was in love with her. I had even moved her in here with me…and then…well…you get the idea. It was probably a good thing because I didn't love her…not really…but I didn't know that until…"

He froze looking up at Bella who blinked back at him slowly.

"Until?" She asked, swallowing past the lump in her throat, her heart thundering so hard in her chest she could barely hear him over the whooshing sounds in her ears.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Until you." He slowly peeked through squinted eyes to see Bella weeping across the room. Before realizing what he was doing, he crossed to her, hugging her to his chest and caressing her hair.

"Oh please don't cry, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, damn it!"

Bella gasped, pushing him away as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "No, please don't take it back. I…I…I'm not ready for it, but I…I feel the same way about you."

Edward sucked in a timid breath, holding her shoulders in his hands. "Really?"

Bella smiled a weak teary smile as she nodded. In an instant, she was wrapped tightly in Edward's arms as he rained kisses all over her head where he could reach. She turned her head so that he could kiss her lips. They shared a long soft kiss before he held her close again, burying his nose in her hair.

"Oh God, Bella. I was so afraid you were going to walk out and not let me tell you the truth. I didn't know what to do. You give me a car driving close to two hundred miles an hour and I can steer it without difficulty. You give me a relationship issue and I freeze like a fucking rookie! I'm so sorry, baby."

Bella sighed, melting into Edward's chest. For all his communication difficulties, he still did a million times better than Jake ever had. It was then that she realized that Edward was not Jake. Not at all. In fact, Edward was actually like Bella in more ways than not. Tears fell from her eyes and soaked Edward's shirt as she tightened her hands in the white material, turning her face to muffle her words in the fabric as she grew brave and said the words she needed to say.

"I of oo, Ehard," was all Edward could make out as he held Bella close, loving the sensation of her in his arms.

He leaned back, tipping her face to look up at him. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Bella's eyes leaked a steady stream of salty tears as she mumbled quietly the words that made his heart break and then come back together in beautiful perfection.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward's hands flew up to Bella's face, stroking away her tears as his eyes stung with unshed tears of his own. "I love you too, Bella…so much!"

His lips claimed hers, swallowing the sob that rose at his admission, their tongues coming together almost immediately to tango sensuously between them. Their bodies molded together as Edward's hands clutched Bella's hair and hers snaked up around his neck to graze the short hairs at the base of his skull.

The world felt like it blurred and spun around them as their kiss stretched on and on, growing hotter and more delicious with each given second. After a long while, Edward broke the kiss to allow his lips to caress Bella's neck and give them a chance to breathe. His body reacted instantly to the soft moans as she pushed closer to him, her head thrown back to allow him better access.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, Edward had backed Bella to the bed as they collapsed atop it, knocking Bella's suitcases to the floor with a loud bang as they clung together, hands growing brave. Edward's hand slipped under Bella's shirt to cup her right breast, moaning at the softness capped with a hard, taught nipple hiding under thin satin. His thumb grazed it earning a whimper from Bella whose hips began to shift against his.

They grew more and more heated, Bella's shirt only seconds from coming off when they heard Tanya's voice in the doorway. "Hey guys, the pizza's…OH SHIT! I'm so sorry! Um…carry on! Pizza will be there when you're done."

With that, she rushed off with a devious smirk as Edward and Bella broke apart, Bella's face almost purple with embarrassment. Edward, who was pretty pink himself, reached out to brush her cheek gently with a soft smile. "I love you, Bella, but now is not the time with Tanya in the house. Maybe we can continue this another time when things are right?"

Bella smiled with a sigh as she leaned in to caress Edward's face with her hand before kissing his forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally his lips. "I love you too. Later…"

With a long sigh, Edward finally sat up, pulling Bella with him toward the living room to deal with the Tanya fiasco.

After a very long discussion, Bella found she felt compassion for Tanya, convincing Edward to let her stay the night in the guest room while she took the couch. Edward hated that Tanya didn't leave, especially since he wanted more than anything to continue what had been happening earlier that day, but knowing they couldn't. He offered for Bella to sleep in his room with him, but she cut her eyes toward the guest room, a beautiful pink blush lighting her cheeks. With a resigned sigh, Edward curled up on the couch with Bella, satisfying himself with having her close, however he could.

The next morning, everyone woke up to begin packing. Tanya was forced to hand over her key before leaving to go work things out with Shawna. Meanwhile, Edward and Bella worked to pack up for another several weeks on the road. Bella was halfway through packing when she remembered the reason Edward had been gone. She went to the door to Edward's bedroom with a shy smile. She leaned on the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him work to put his clothes in the suitcase.

Edward jumped when he heard her begin to speak. "Um, Edward, with all the Tanya stuff, I forgot to ask you what all the stuff was with Volturi yesterday. Why did they bring you in?"

Edward sighed, dropping his head and shoulders. He had nearly forgotten in the chaos himself. He turned to Bella slowly, crossing to reach his hand out to grab hers, holding it between them and drifting his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

"It's not a big deal, really. Actually, it's a non issue because I wasn't planning on doing anything about it, but I guess they caught wind that another team was courting me around the time that you were brought on. At the time I was pissed about Pete and thinking I didn't want to race with a woman, so I took a few meetings. The brothers were pissed and wanted to talk contract issues since I come up for renewal at the end of this season."

Bella's eyes dropped to their hands with a sigh. It still bothered her that Edward had once hated her. She understood now, with the knowledge she had about Peter and the stuff happening behind the scenes that she had not been aware of, but it still bothered her a bit. With a sigh, she looked up at Edward through her eyelashes.

"Do you want to?" He cocked his head in confusion so she clarified. "Do you still want to find another team to race for? Will you be leaving?"

Edward practically growled as his eyes became fierce. "Hell no! First of all, I like Volturi, most of the time at least. Secondly, I've never had a team member that I worked so well with. Even when we didn't like each other, we worked seamlessly together, and it's just getting better the closer we get. Finally, all of that aside, I love you, Bella. There's no way I'd leave you here. In my mind, we race together or I don't race at all."

Bella gasped, looking at his eyes to find him completely serious. "You mean that, don't you?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "You better believe it, baby." He leaned in to kiss her, and their kiss quickly began to grow more intense. Finally, with a sigh, he broke the kiss and groaned, tugging at his hair.

"If we don't pack, we're going to be late. As much as I'd love to make out with you all day, every day, we have a caravan to catch."

Bella smiled, reaching up to wipe a bit of the pink lip gloss she was wearing from his lips. "You're right, but what do you say to riding together?"

Edward's eyes light up brightly as Bella smiled. "Your RV or mine?"

Bella licked her lips making Edward tense in his spot across the room. "I really don't care as long as you're there."

Edward's nostrils flared as his hands fisted at his sides to keep himself from attacking her and dragging her onto his bed. "You're going to be the death of me, Swan."

Bella smirked, a new confidence she had lost long ago filling her as she squared her shoulders and nibbled on the nail of her right index finger. She looked at him with hooded eyes as she spoke in a lower register that screamed sexy, "Oh, but what a way to go?"

She winked before turning to saunter into the guest room, leaving Edward shell shocked and completely aroused. It was suddenly abundantly clear that he was in a world of trouble.

Two hours later, everything was loaded up as the caravan prepared to pull out and make its way to Phoenix. Bella, who had been chatting animatedly with Alice and Rose, glanced slyly at Edward before winking at him and sashaying her way toward the door of her RV. Like a trained puppy, Edward followed her happily, suppressing any obvious reactions he might be having to her new bravado.


	12. Interruptus

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: It's been a busy couple of weeks. This being so, I don't have a teaser for you. In the way of good news though, I finished Sovereign Fate last week, so now I'm only working on this and my original story, The Children of Creation. I plan to give this story SF's old regular posting slot until it is completed, so unless something unforeseen arises, I hope to be able to give you chapter 13 next Monday. **_

_**Also, I'd love it if you'd go check out my original story, stewed up in my own noggin. It's exclusively available on the TWCSlibrary (**_www .twcslibrary. com/viewstory. php?sid=2334)

* * *

**Interruptus**

Bella giggled as Edward nuzzled her neck in the bunk of her RV, his hand drifting under the soft cotton of her t-shirt to tease her breasts lightly. Nothing more had really happened with them during the cross country trip from North Carolina to Phoenix. Bella was the furthest thing from an exhibitionist you could get, and she just couldn't relax enough to enjoy much more than kissing and some light fondling. She was more than grateful for Edward's gentlemanly tendencies, as he did not push, but did ask to sleep in the bed at the back of the RV with her for the night. She had blushed slightly before agreeing, curling up with a sigh as they finally had room to stretch out and yet still chose to spoon together in the middle of the bed, Edward's arm draped heavily across her waist, his hand holding hers above her heart.

The forty hour trip with stops to eat and fuel up went surprisingly quickly for the young couple as they indulged in two nights on the bed, spending the daylight hours in between talking and making sure more surprises like Tanya didn't catch them off guard again. Not all of the conversations were easy, but they both knew they needed to come clean, because with the added threat of media coverage, even the smallest bit of their past could bite them in the ass down the road if they weren't prepared.

Bella's list of things to confide was embarrassingly short, as the wildest thing she could admit to was having sex on an abandoned portion of a beach with Jacob in the wee hours of the morning. They had walked the beach twice to make absolutely sure that they were alone before Bella even began to agree to it. Beyond that, they had car sex a couple of times, but more often than not, they just stayed at Jacob's place on the same land that Billy owned.

Edward's history was quite a bit more exotic as he had quite a few more people on his list of former lovers that Bella's single entry. In his high school years, he took advantage of his looks and popularity, having enjoyed the company of three different girls from his class, only one of which he was really deeply involved with. Jane and Charlotte were loose girls that he unfortunately flittered away his first experiences on, both simply fun casual encounters that he felt ashamed to have to admit to his Bella. Lauren was the third girl he was involved with, finally getting into what was considered a serious steady relationship. She was a sweet girl, and Edward had cared about her, but he couldn't in all honesty say that he loved her. He was her first and it was nice, but in the end, she deserved more than what he had to offer, so when the call of the races came, he left her behind in the capable and caring hands of his best friend Tyler, who later married Lauren and had a beautiful family together.

After he got involved with the racing world, he made the mistake of getting involved with the daughter of the first owner he ever raced for in the amateur races. Kate had been beautiful and smart, but she was also more than a little bit clingy and eventually turned quasi stalkerish. When Edward ended things with her, he suddenly found himself without a job.

He got lucky after that, ending up landing a spot with a Busch Series team, which eventually led to his job with Volturi and his move to Concord. It was then that he met the sweet, innocent, blushing college student Tanya. They dated for about six months before things got serious and Edward had asked her to move in with him. Once she was in his house though, she started changing. More abrasive parts of her personality began to come forth in their every day interactions, but Edward loved her already and just dealt with them, even though it turned out the shy, quiet, innocent girl turned out to have quite a snarky mouth and a penchant for wild sex.

The language he could look past and the sex made him extremely happy. They had been very adventurous, sneaking off to public restrooms, Edward taking her from behind against the mechanic's trailer after he got knocked out a race before the media paid him any attention, and so on. The list was quite extensive, making an already ill at ease Bella feel extremely inferior and incapable of being able to fulfill Edward's needs. Edward tried to convince her that it wasn't a problem and that he really wasn't that into dangerous, exhibitionist sex, but Bella's fears were not assuaged in the least as she saw the whimsical glint in his eye. She couldn't help but worry that when the time came, they would not be sexually compatible.

By the time they reached Phoenix, both felt that they had covered the history stuff enough to last a lifetime and hoped they would never have to do that ever again. As they stepped out of the RV at the track in Phoenix the day before practices and qualifiers began, Bella and Edward both gasped at the intense heat all around them. Within moments, they felt like they had left the comforts of home to be slowly baked to perfection in the Arizona sun. Both knew without any question that they were in for a miserable week trapped in already hot firesuits, then lashed into the seat of metal boxes that loved to soak up the heat, and then settled nicely in the kiln that the natives called home.

Any minute not dedicated to the track was spent in hiding in the cool air conditioning of the RV, and Bella and Edward were not the only ones with the idea as both RV's had a steady stream of crew in and out to escape the brutal sun, leaving them no alone time whatsoever. Even at night, they found that they always had guests sleeping in the fold out bunks located in the living area. Looking ahead, they knew that the soonest they might end up with a night to themselves anywhere wouldn't be for another two weeks when they would finally reach Richmond Virginia. Edward wanted so badly to push for more, but he didn't want to make his Bella uncomfortable, so he suffered his case of obsidian balls…since he had passed blue balls over a week ago…in silence, while plotting for the possibility of a night away for the two of them in the near future.

As race day approached, Edward was pleased with how well Bella was handling the stress of her first post accident race. He kept a watchful eye on her, looking for any sign that she needed comfort, and preparing himself to step in at a moment's notice. She handled qualifiers fine, but during the first practice she participated in, he could hear the quiver of fear in her voice. He talked to her from his place with the spotters, since they had not been chosen to practice together. Thankfully, he seemed to be able to keep her calm enough to stay in the game…his only worry was if his presence on the field and what attention he could provide while trying to race himself would be enough.

Race day came, and Edward found himself uptight and worried. Bella had done fairly well in qualifiers, but was starting a few cars back in the pack from the beginning. He did his best to keep her calm, all the while hoping she would be able to work her way up to him fast. The race began with a roar of the engines and the smell of hot rubber.

Neither Bella nor Edward did their best, Bella driving far too cautious to make any real progress up the pack, while Edward, not being able to be any further away from her than he had to be, stayed back, not attempting to move up the pack either, but rather maintain his standing as best as possible. Both completed the race in the fifteen to twentieth position, scoring points to go toward their overall score that would allow them to move on to the final races that led to the champion of the Series being named and winning the Sprint Cup. They both had wins under their belt, and while the more wins were better, getting the most points possible was important as well.

The caravan packed up quickly after the autographs and interviews were completed, and the group began making their way to Talladega Superspeedway in Alabama. This would be a slightly shorter drive, but would still not give Edward and Bella the privacy that they needed to explore any more of the boundaries in their relationship that both were desperate to discover. Instead, they tried to remain content with sumptuous kisses and caressing hands…but neither of their patience was faring well.

At an extended stop in the outskirts of Memphis, everyone got out to stretch their legs. It had been after much begging that Alice and Rose convinced everyone to stop at a mall, insisting that they needed to get some shopping done. What they needed to shop more for was anybody's business, but Edward was appreciative of the chance to spend some time with his girl and get an idea of the things she liked. He knew she had a birthday in September he wanted to be prepared for, not to mention Christmas.

They wandered around the mall, Edward quickly getting discouraged as Bella seemed to not really want much of anything. He loved that she was a low maintenance girl, but he needed to have something to go on! They were wandering through the lower level when Bella's eyes locked on a Hot Topic store. Edward smirked as he began to finally see his goldmine. Bella loved her shirts with the snarky little sayings, wearing them around his house…well now it would be her house when they returned…in nothing but those shirts paired with shorts, sweats, or jeans.

They wandered into the store, Edward taking a mental note of the things that caught her eye when a call came to Bella's cell. The second Bella answered he could hear the high pitched squealing of Alice from the earpiece, which Bella held at arm's length away from her ear for the safety of her hearing. When the screeching finally stopped, Bella carefully brought it back to her ear, asking Alice to repeat it again in a decibel lower than that which would break glass. Edward couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at himself at his own obliviousness before their venture into the store.

After a few moments of Bella asking what Alice wanted her to see and finally relenting and agreeing to meet them in another part of the mall, she closed her phone and led Edward toward the area where the Pixie and the Supermodel Greasemonkey were waiting with bright smiles. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping, her smile so wide it hurt just to see it.

"Izzy! Izzy! You have to come see this! Come here!"

She took Bella's hand and led her to the little girl's section, waving her hands at a four prong rack covered in pink and black Izzy Swan merchandise. There were t-shirts and hats, purses and shorts, and even little necklaces with a picture of her and her number on it. Bella blinked in surprise as Alice hopped around her like a monkey on espresso.

"Don't you see, Izzy? You're a role model for little girls now! Little girls want to be you! Their parents want them to grow up and do things girls don't usually do! Isn't it amazing?"

Bella lifted a hand to wipe at a stray tear as she reached up to pick a tiny shirt off the rack that looked like a tiny toddler would be able to wear it. She was still blinking in awe when a little girl with long straight brown hair and sky blue eyes walked up to where they were standing and gasped.

She stared with wide eyes as she opened her mouth and yelled for her Mommy. The girl's mother appeared instantly looking worried and then looked up to gasp as well. She was already wearing an Izzy Swan shirt, and gaped in shock at the sight before her. After an awkward moment, she began to sputter before finally introducing herself and her daughter and asking for an autograph.

Bella flushed deeply as she waited for the woman to shuffle through her purse and find a pen and paper. Once she did, she handed it to Bella who carefully signed a personal note of thanks for the support. When she was done, the little girl quickly grabbed her size from the rack and held it out to Bella, asking for her signature on the shirt herself. Bella looked to her friends for guidance, not sure if she should deface property that had not been purchased yet, but when Edward shrugged figuring that if they didn't buy it then the store would make a bundle off the publicity, she went ahead and did her best to sign the shirt with the same pen.

After a few more awkward goodbyes, Bella and Edward walked away, Bella still feeling flustered while Edward smiled brightly with pride. He did, however, think it was a good idea to vacate the mall before word spread and they ran the risk of getting mobbed, quickly leading Bella out to the caravan, pleased to find it abandoned for once.

They climbed into the RV, Edward quickly pulling Bella into his lap as he sat in the living area on the narrow loveseat. Bella shifted slightly to straddle him, curling up to his chest and burying her face in his neck as Edward chuckled lightly.

"You're an all age's female idol now, Bella, and I'm so proud of you."

Bella blushed with a sigh, burying her face deeper into the crook of Edward's neck. Edward chuckled running his hands up and down her spine. Soon Bella's sighs of embarrassment turned into light kisses along the column of Edward's neck as his hands slid under the thin cotton of her shirt and skimmed along either side of the ridge of her spine. Within a few minutes, Edward's hands made their way to cup Bella's breasts under her shirt, pushing the cups of her bra aside to reveal the soft tenderness of her flesh to his hands. Bella moaned, moving her lips to his as they kissed deeply, Edward's hands massaging tenderly.

The curtain between the driver's area and the back had been pulled, the shades were all drawn, and the doors were locked, in that brief moment, Bella felt reasonably safe. She broke the kiss to look Edward in the eyes before slowly lifting her shirt to reveal her pump breasts, pushed by the supports of the bra to bulge over the repositioned cups. Her rosy nipples called to Edward who moaned as he watched his hands continue their work, more turned on than ever by the sight of what he had been doing.

He looked to her eyes for permission, seeing it in the determination of her gaze. Edward smirked a second before leaning in to gently kiss Bella's right nipple, drawing the already taught peak between his lips lovingly. Bella gasped, arching her back and grinding her hips against his, enjoying the feel of his obvious arousal against the seam of her jeans. She had felt it before as they curled together on the couch and in the RV bed, but this was the first time that she knew beyond all doubt that this was due entirely to their interactions and not the basic biology of male morning wood.

One of Edward's hands slid quickly to Bella's hip, encouraging her movements against him as the other teased the nipple that was not enjoying the attentions of his lips. Worried that others might hear, Bella tried hard to smother her moans and whimpers, but it was difficult when everything felt so very good. With clothes between them and only his mouth on her breasts, Edward was already drawing more sensations from Bella than she ever felt before.

Bella was just beginning to get brave enough to try to up the ante a little when a loud knock at the door sent her jumping up from Edward's lap and running to the bathroom to straighten her bra and clothes. A bewildered and horny as hell Edward sighed, trying his best to hide his rather large problem in his pants before unlocking the door to allow the driver back into the RV.

Dave, their driver for the rest of the trip, smiled knowingly with a nod before climbing into the driver's seat and adjusting it to suit his needs. While he was busy doing that, Edward made his way to the back of the RV to check on Bella. He knocked on the door twice before she answered, her face glowing hot from her mortification.

"Do you think he knew what we were doing?"

Edward paused, trying to decide what to do. It would make her feel much better to lie to her and say he didn't suspect a thing, but then he didn't want to lie to her about anything. Their relationship was going to be difficult enough, he was certain honesty was the best policy.

He sighed, tugging at his hair as he took Bella's hand, leading her to sit with him on the bed, closing the door to provide them a modicum of privacy. "I won't lie to you, sweetheart. He pretty much figured it out."

Bella covered her face with her hands, groaning loudly as Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her to his side.

"It wasn't that bad, Bella. It's fine. Honestly, we will have to get used to stuff like this in some ways, because with our jobs, the press will always be watching. We'll never get any further in our relationship if we get too worried about it. You don't see Alice or Rose getting all self-conscious about the things we hear them doing with their husbands."

Bella rolled her eyes with a sigh. Not a single road team member had been saved the great joy of hearing one or the other of those couples enjoying a little private time between races. Matter of fact, it had become a running joke within the group. Bella didn't want that though. She couldn't stand the idea that their closeness could end up the punch line of some joke the staff shared behind their backs.

With a sigh, she rested her head against Edward's shoulder and looked up with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just such a private person. I don't want my love life to be a joke. I want it to be something special between me and the man I love, not public knowledge with the people I see all day every day."

Edward smiled down at her, kissing her temple as he wrapped her tightly into his side. "I know, love. I feel the same way…but at the same time, it's so hard to keep my hands to myself. I want to experience more with you so fucking much it makes my whole body ache. You have no idea how utterly appealing you are. I dream day and night of exploring your beautiful body. I can't wait, my beautiful Bella."

Bella sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she could be someone else…someone with more beauty and fewer insecurities. She wished that for just one day she could be more like Rose and Alice and let go of her fears and just indulge in all of Edward's fantasies. She wanted to be wild with him and free and just FEEL for once in her life, but the person she was deep down inside would never allow it.

Bella pushed away a frustrated tear as she curled herself over Edward's lap and rested her head over his heart…his steady, dependable, loving heart. She prayed with all of her might that when the time came that she could be the woman he needed her to be, because she could no longer picture continuing her life without him. It had only been a few short months, but in that time Edward Cullen had already become her life.

Edward shifted them up the bed, resting them on the pillows as he encouraged Bella to curl around him, her legs tangling with his, her head resting on his chest, her arms curled around his torso. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would be worthy of such a wonderful, sweet, amazing person such as Bella, and when the time came, he could show her exactly how amazing physical love could be when it was done right with someone who you loved more than your own life. Maybe once she saw how beautiful real love can be, she would no longer be so fearful of expressing it near others. In the meantime, he hoped that his plans for some alone time in Talladega might give them the freedom to explore the things that Dave's knock interrupted earlier that evening.


	13. A Cosmic Event

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited quite a bit for erotic content for ffn. The uncensored version will be posted on TWCSlibrary. I probably still didn't edit it quite enough, but many of the details have been removed. **_

_**I know Bella has been annoying the heck out of some of you, and she will to a degree this chapter, but we all have our issues. A perfect character with no flaws is boring…her insecurities happen to be one of her flaws that make her unique. She pushes past a lot of stuff this chapter, and I think she will annoy you less in future chapters…or so I hope. **_

_**Thanks to AgoodWITCH for her beta work. I barely got this chapter done in time and she was super fast getting it back. It's a long one…fourteen pages in word. Hopefully future chapters will be shorter again, so I can stay on schedule, but with all the disruptions this week ******__(among them my son's ball team rainout games have all been rescheduled for this week…four games in the next five days)_, I can't promise with all certainty that the next chapter will post on time.

_**I have also had a new plot bunny arise. I posted a teaser on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com. It's going to be a murder mystery/crime drama in the vein of Bones, Criminal Minds, etc. But will not begin posting until Breakaway is completed.**_

**_Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the chapter..._**

_**

* * *

**_

**A Cosmic Event**

Edward watched with concerned eyes as Bella whimpered and tossed on the bed. Occasionally she'd mumble a 'leave me the fuck alone,' or 'none of your damn business,' but beyond that he had no clue what was haunting his Bella. He rolled closer, caressing her hair and whispering in her ear, but the crease in her brow did not relax, as Bella remained firmly entrenched in her bad dreams.

"_Oh Bells! Ah yeah! Fuck me harder!" Paul jeered from the other side of the car as he humped the fender and pretended to spank it. The rest of the guys stood back and laughed as Bella glared. Her eyes cut over at Jake who was doubled over with the rest of them. _

_She hated when they carried on like this making fun of her love life with Jake. What probably bothered her more than anything was the fact that Jake never said anything to them about it. _

_Finally sick of it, she picked up the largest, heaviest ratchet she could find, she walked toward Paul smacking it menacingly against her palm. "Last chance to stop, Paul, or this sucker's going to knock your balls all the way into your throat!"_

_Paul stopped, backing away in fake fear with his hands in the air. "Oh Bellsy, Wellsy, pwease don't hurt me. The jewels don't deserve your vengeance. It's not my fault Jake fucks you like a bull in a rodeo!"_

_Bella froze turning to look in shock at Jake as his eyes bugged out at Paul. She looked back and forth at the silent conversation going on between them, saying more than any confession or plea of innocence ever could. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned toward Jake, throwing the wrench down on the floor with all of her might, a loud metallic ring echoing through the metal shed that served as Billy's racing garage._

"_How could you, Jake? It's not even like that between us, you jackass! So not only are you talking about our sex life, which I told you I was not comfortable with, but you're making shit up? What the fuck? You are such a fucking prick!"_

_Bella stormed out to her truck, swiping at her angry tears and trying to keep her hands from shaking. She heard the sound of his feet running up on the gravel before she saw him appear at her side, holding the truck door closed._

"_Bella…come on, Baby. It didn't all go down the way it sounds. I promise."_

_Bella's gaze snapped up at him, her vision tainted red with her fury._

_Jake leaned his shoulder against the door, his hands up in front of him in supplication. "Please, Baby. I'm telling you the truth."_

"_How the hell did it happen then, huh? Because it sure sounded like you were trying to make the one time I decided to try being on my hands and knees sound like you rode me hard and punished me before putting me away wet. I thought it was amazing how close it felt, you holding me from behind, the trust I put in you to even try that position so soon after we started doing it. I thought it was special, and then you turn it into…"_

_She was sobbing, leaning against the truck as Jake made to hug her. She shrugged and pushed him away._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't…it was…" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence as they stood in silence._

"_Want to know the worst part?" Bella whispered so quietly Jake could barely hear her. He shook his head. "You were laughing right along with them. You were making something so special to me into a joke. They do this shit all the time and you never stop them. It makes me feel…"_

"_What, baby?" Jake asked, reaching out again to hug her, this time she accepted, no longer trying to push back the tears._

_Bella sighed, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "Cheap," she whispered. "It makes me feel cheap and dirty. It makes me feel like what we do is wrong when they make fun of it. It's not dirty to me."_

_Jake sighed, running his hand through her hair. "It's not dirty to me either, Bella. I'll talk to them. I promise."_

_Bella wiped at her eyes and tried to look better, but inside she knew that he wouldn't really talk to them, not in any way that would change anything. Jake never did follow through on any of those kinds of promises._

Bella woke up; her eyes wet as those feelings of helplessness and being made to feel cheap and dirty remained fresh in her mind after her dream of her past. It still didn't make sense. In so many ways, those guys were protective of her like a group of big brothers, and yet they teased her about Jake in such horrible ways.

She let out a long, shuddering sigh as she rolled over, smiling slightly to see Edward curled up next to her, his large hand resting heavily on her stomach. He looked so peaceful in sleep; she couldn't help but smile as she wiped the moisture away from her face. She knew Edward wasn't Jake. She trusted Edward in a way that she never trusted Jake. Edward's touch and simple kisses brought out so much more pleasure in her than anything Jake had ever done. Even with all of that considered, she still couldn't help but hesitate just a bit.

She thought about the memories as she thought about her current life. Sure the team teased about Rose and Em, and Alice and Jasper, but they never were crude like Paul had been. With the team, it was all in good fun, a nudge here, a wink there, a few mumbled grumbles if they kept someone from getting a full night's sleep. The two couples didn't seem to have an issue with it either, Emmett sharing high fives with the guys just before Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head or Jasper beaming and pulling Alice close as she leaned up to kiss his nose. There was no shame, no sense of feeling cheapened. It was simply a fact of life, a facet of their love. As Bella watched Edward's chest rise and fall with his steady breaths, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it would be the same for the two of them as well.

Shortly after Bella awoke, so did Edward. They quickly washed up and dressed before moving out to the main living area to see if anyone else was up. They were surprised to see Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all sitting in the little booth holding cups of coffee. Emmett looked up with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"So I hear two little lovebirds snuck out of the mall last night to have some alone time in the RV." He began to wiggle his hips in his seat with his hand behind his head as he sang, "Bow chicka wow wow!"

Bella flushed crimson, looking down at her feet, not noticing Edward's actions until she heard the growl. She looked up to see a furious Edward standing in front of Emmett with his finger in the large guy's face.

"Listen here, jackass. You're her friend. You know how shy she is about stuff like that. Why on earth would you tease about us like that? What we do or do not do is none of your business, and giving her shit about it isn't helping her. Okay?"

Emmett stared up with wide eyes, blinking a few times before darting his eyes toward Bella with a look of contrition on his face. He nodded, gesturing for Edward to move before crossing to stand in front of Bella. Bella blinked up at him in surprise as he leaned down and spoke quietly enough only for the two of them to hear.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I wasn't thinking. Everyone gives us shit and I thought you'd laugh. It was my bad."

Bella smile shyly up at him, her cheeks hot from her deep blush. "It…its okay Emmett. I'm too sensitive sometimes I guess. I just…" She sighed as she trailed off before squaring her shoulders to look up at him with a bright smile. "Thank you for apologizing."

He nodded before turning to go back to the table to sit next to his glowering wife as Edward crossed back to Bella's side, handing her a cup of coffee, already lightened with milk and sugar. She smiled as she took a small sip before leaning up to kiss his lips. Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise, as it was the first kiss she had ever given him in the presence of their friends. Bella winked before moving to sit on the bench across from the booth with a smile, sipping her coffee slowly.

The caravan pulled into Talladega a couple of hours later, at which point Bella was caught completely off guard as Alice and Rose yanked her into the back room, tossing clothes at her and telling her to just shut up and do what they say. She felt like she was being hijacked by fashion terrorists. Half an hour of pulling, tugging, painting, and fastening later, Bella emerged fully dressed and ready for whatever it was they were preparing her for.

She stumbled slightly as she walked out of the bedroom to find Edward watching with round eyes a big goofy smile. He stepped forward handing her an orchid. "You look stunning, Bella."

Bella dropped her eyes, mumbling a thank you as Emmett and Jasper smiled from behind him while Alice and Rose watched from the doorway to the bedroom behind Bella, making her feel a bit like a fish in a glass bowl. Edward watched her, guessing her reaction and getting them underway as quickly as possible. He led her out to where a rented sports car waited, the convertible roof up so as to keep her hair from getting windblown. When she asked about it, he promised they would put it down later before speeding off to their destination.

Bella found herself surprised as they drove up to a huge brick house with beautiful gardens and a circle driveway sitting on the shore of a lake. The car came to a stop in front of the house where a man and woman waited with smiles on their faces. Edward walked forward to introduce himself before introducing Bella just before the man and woman handed the keys to Edward, informing him that they would not return until Thursday before getting into their car parked at the mouth of one of the many garage stalls and driving away.

Bella blinked at Edward and then at the departing car before looking at Edward again who smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Her mouth opened and closed a moment before she turned back with narrowed eyes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what did you do?"

Edward chuckled as he walked to the door to open it before gesturing for her to enter. Bella gasped as she walked into the beautiful foyer of the massive house with cream walls and beautiful wood floors. The house smelled amazing, like freshly baked pastries mixed with an apple pie smell.

"Welcome to our home for the next couple of days. I've arranged for us to stay here as long as we make it to the track for all of our duties. I would have tried to get it the entire time we're here, but it's a bed and breakfast and has had guests booked for the weekend over a year in advance. Best I could get was for us to stay until noon Thursday so the owners would have some time to get it clean and ready for the first guests to arrive Friday morning."

Bella's eyes bugged out as she started to calculate in her mind what the nightly rate for a single room must be and then multiply that by the number of days. She shook her head, not even wanting to know how much extra Edward offered above what they could have made off of a full house in order to get the place all to themselves.

Edward took her by the elbow, exploring with her as they took in the large open sitting rooms and the recreation room with the tournament sized pool table. Almost every room in the back of the house had breathtaking views of the lake that apparently had its own wooden pier lined with benches that jutted out into the lake.

After exploring the downstairs, they walked hand in hand up the large staircase to the upper floor where five beautiful guest rooms with massive beds topped with soft sumptuous looking bedding awaited for them from which to choose. After looking around, Bella decided to be kind and not stick Edward in one of the brightly flowered bedrooms, instead finding herself drawn to a room with the name Paradise on a wooden plaque on the door. The room looked somewhat plain in comparison to the rest, but the beautiful four posted bed with the thick soft-looking mattress and golden bedding looked so inviting.

Bella turned to see Edward standing in the hall behind her, waiting for her to make a choice. She reached behind her to tug him by the sleeve to the room she was examining with a smile.

"What do you think?"

Edward smirked down at her. "The more important question is what do YOU think?"

Bella smiled up through her lashes, already feeling emboldened by the freedom of being alone in the massive house. "I think that the bed in this room looks incredibly inviting, don't you?"

Edward's eyes widened a bit as he sucked in a quick breath. Bella smirked up at him, arching a single brow that was driving Edward mad already. He tried to school his reaction, but the obsidian weights dangling between his legs were too demanding to resist.

Bella squeaked as Edward grabbed her, spinning her around as he claimed her lips greedily until they reached the edge of the bed. The mattress was so high that she couldn't simply fall back onto it, but rather needed a slight boost to get atop the plush bed. Edward chuckled as he reached down to grasp her ass, lifting her slightly to sit her on top of the welcoming bed and leaned over her as his hands slid up and down her thighs, pushing up the bottom hem of her skirt a little more with each pass.

Bella moaned into Edward's mouth, arching and shifting, needing to feel everything he was doing and more. If it hadn't been for her damn aversions to being intimate in the vicinity of others, she's sure she would have already attacked him on the RV bed long before this point. There was only one thing that bothered her though, why did she have to get all dressed up if they were simply going to get straight to the fun stuff?

She was just about to dismiss the thought completely as Edward's hand reached the bottom hem of her lace panties when a doorbell sounded making her jump and Edward groan. He rested his head against her forehead breathing deeply and grumbling to himself as the doorbell rang again. With a sigh he pulled away, frustration burning in his eyes as he stepped back.

"That would be the rest of the surprise. I need to go let them in so they can set it up. Why don't you take a moment to straighten up?" He smirked looking at the disarray he had made of Bella's perfectly put together outfit. "I'll go let them in and bring the bags up so you can get settled in if you'd like.  
There's a veranda up here, so if you want to go settle in and relax, please do so in there. I'd really like you not to go downstairs though, or it will ruin the surprise."

Bella sighed before nodding as he smirked again and winked just as the doorbell rang again. Edward grumbled once more before turning to jog out of the room and down the stairs. Bella could hear the door open and Edward greeting someone just before she walked into the adjoining bathroom to check out the damage in the mirror and straighten herself out.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the state of herself, her giggles dying in her throat as a red wave of excitement colored her cheeks at the thought of what the rest of the night would hold. If someone had suggested she was ready for everything with Edward yesterday, she would have laughed at them, but after the events of the morning, she realized just how better of a man Edward was than Jake. Edward looked out for her on and off the track. If he saw something was bothering her, he took steps to change it. Not only that, she could tell that he wasn't the type of man to kiss and tell. With Edward, she felt safe, safe to be herself, and safe to let herself be with him completely. He was the man she loved, and later that night, she knew that she would be giving herself over to him body and soul.

Edward returned immediately with their luggage in hand, something Alice and Rose must have packed for Bella, since she certainly didn't. He gave her several long kisses, his hands getting a bit greedy the longer they kissed before finally pulling himself away with an annoyed sigh.

"We have plenty of time for that later. I'll be back up to get you soon…an hour tops. In the meantime, I will bring you some lunch up in just a little bit and Alice and Rose put several movies and books in your bag for you, so hopefully you won't be too bored. I hope you don't mind, but this was the only way it would all work out."

Bella smiled, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist again. "Actually relaxing with a book sounds like heaven about now. I won't mind that a bit."

Edward sighed in relief before taking lunch requests and scurrying back out of the room. Bella picked up her bag and peeked inside, smirking at the treasure trove waiting for her. She had never seen so much silk and lace in a single location before, much less owned that much. Suddenly the surprise Memphis mall stop made perfect sense. It was all in order to buy her a mini wardrobe for the week that apparently consisted mostly of lingerie.

She picked carefully through the bag, placing the dainty underwear in a drawer, being careful to fold them neatly before doing the same with the silk nightgowns and matching robes that were also included. In yet another drawer she placed her casual clothes for going to the track and sightseeing before hanging the two dresses they had sent along in the closet. In the bottom of the bag were a few of her favorite books and a worn copy of The Time Traveler's Wife.

She smiled as she picked up her beloved book and moved down the hallway, glancing briefly toward the sounds below before stepping out onto the small veranda that faced the lake. She walked to the edge of the banister and looked out at the gorgeous view beyond before glancing down to see that there were people walking in and out of the house below her, but she could not see what they were doing. After enjoying the view for a while, she settled into a comfy chair and began to read, enjoying the peace and quiet she so seldom managed to find since she began traveling for racing.

Edward brought her sandwich and soup a bit later, apologizing for the fact that things were going to take a bit longer than he had anticipated. Bella smiled, showing him her book with a contented smile and saying she didn't mind. He stole another kiss before departing once more to leave her alone with the sad love story.

Two hours later, Edward quietly slinked up the stairs to find Bella curled up in the big chair he had left her in, the worn book she had been reading laying on her thigh, barely clasped in her hand as she slept peacefully, a small smile on her lips. He knelt down in front of her, feeling bad for leaving her alone so long, but he wanted things to be perfect. He ran a hand down her arm, taking her book and putting it down in such a way as to save her place before turning back to brush her hair back from her face.

She shifted with a contented sigh before whispering. "I love you, Edward."

If Edward's face could have cracked from smiling, it would have in that instant as a huge happy smile broke across his face. He definitely preferred hearing her proclaim her love over hearing her whimper and tell people to leave her alone. He leaned forward to brush his lips across her forehead as he took her hand in his, massaging the back with this thumb.

Bella's eyes fluttered open slowly, the small smile growing into a much larger version of itself. "Hi," she whispered in a sleepy timid voice.

Edward lifted her hand to kiss the back before whispering a 'hi' back to her and helping her to stand up. She stretched; arching her back and extending her arms, making Edward's body get ahead of his plans. Thankfully, this time his head won out over his libido as he led her to leave her book in their room before carefully leading her down the stairs to see what waited below.

Bella followed carefully, feeling confused since nothing really looked different at all…that is until they reached the recreation room which had been transformed. The couches and pool table had been moved to the edges of the room, which was now set up with a dance floor with shiny blue and silver tinsel decorations hanging from the rafters above it. A table was set up on the far side of the room, a single candle burning in the middle. Behind it was a sign in silver and blue, which read 'A Night in Time.'

Bella turned back with tears in her eyes as Edward smiled nervously down at her. "Is this okay? After you told me about the disaster of a night that was your senior prom with Jake getting drunk and you taking care of him and his friends instead of enjoying the night, I couldn't help but want to try to give you a better experience. The theme was too perfect to pass up."

Bella reached up to wipe away a tear before wrapping herself tightly around his waist, resting her head over his quickly beating heart. "It is perfect. You really didn't need to do all of this, but it is very sweet."

Edward sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he wrapped her narrow shoulders within his warm embrace, resting his cheek atop her head. After a long moment enjoying the feeling of the intimate embrace, he released her, taking her hand to guide her to the long bar at the end of the room. He picked up a bottle of wine, filling two glasses with a mischievous grin.

"One plus side is that we can legally drink if we want to at this prom. I promise not to get drunk through. Tonight is all about you."

Bella took the glass and lifted it in a toast. "No, tonight is all about us."

Edward lowered his head in a single nod tapping his glass to hers before taking a small sip. Technically, it was still only late afternoon, but it didn't really matter. They took a few more sips of their wine before Edward asked if she wanted supper early or a little later. Still full from lunch, Bella opted to wait on the meal.

Edward smirked before moving to a wall that had a sound system, turning on music before walking back to Bella. He took her hand, kissing the back before leading her to the dance floor placed in the middle of the room under a ridiculous disco ball that made Bella laugh as she noticed it. Edward glanced up and smiled before looking back down at her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Swan?"

Bella chuckled, a pink blush rising in her cheeks before she moved forward into his waiting arms already holding a formal dancing frame. "I would be delighted, Mr. Cullen."

Bella was never what she would consider a good dancer, but with Edward, she felt so light on her feet. Having always been a bit of an independent control freak, she had a hard time letting go enough to allow a guy to take on the lead, always making dancing a little awkward and stiff. For some reason, she didn't have this problem with Edward as she melted into his chest and let his body direct hers in smooth arcs around the dance floor.

At the end of the first song, Edward shifted their bodies, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and pulling her close, getting lost in the dark pools of her eyes as they stared up at him. No longer able to resist, he leaned down to kiss her soft, pink lips. They both sucked in a long, soft breath as the desire quickly began to build the moment their lips met between them, altering the rhythm of their hearts and breathing.

The next two songs were spent slowly swaying as they kissed deeply, Edward's hands getting braver the longer he held her warm body close to his. He couldn't help but be turned on with the sensations of having her so close, and he knew that his condition wasn't lost on her as she rubbed her body against his, providing delicious friction between them.

By the forth song, what they were doing could no longer be considered dancing as they rubbed together, hands and lips roaming as Bella whimpered with closed eyes, encouraging deep moans from Edward. Things were just getting hot and heavy when Bella's stomach grumbled loudly; making Bella blush deeply in mortification as Edward chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's go eat some of this food I paid for. It will help us keep our strength up for later." He winked as he spoke, making Bella blush deeply.

They settled in at the beautiful table in the corner, eating the meals hiding under the covered dishes. As they laughed and talked, Bella's eyes drifting around the room often to take in all of the work that Edward had done just for her.

Once they finished their food, Edward led her into the back yard that was also decked with matching decorations that led a path to the dock that stretched out over the lake. He led her carefully onto the wooden pier to a bench that had been perched at the far end. They sat wrapped together as the sun set on the horizon in beautiful shades of red, gold, and lavender. It was a clear night and once the sun finally disappeared completely from the sky, the stars twinkled above them like diamonds strewn across a black velvet cloth, the scene above reflected below them in the calm waters of the lake. They cuddled quietly, whispering and sharing kisses in the romantic night. In that moment, all felt right with the world. Bella didn't worry about races or media, she didn't think about past flames or previous loss, all she thought about was the man beside her and how utterly wonderful he was.

"Thank you, so much, Edward." She whispered toward him moments before she leaned in to claim his lips. The kiss started slow and sensual before slowly gaining intensity. Two hearts and two sets of breath began to speed quickly as the intensity grew. After several long minutes and the tentative twitches of anxious hands, Bella broke the kiss with a smile before standing up, offering a hand to Edward.

"I'm ready to go inside now."

Edward's eyes burned as he kept them locked on hers while bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "As you wish," he whispered with a smirk as he stood slowly before her, wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her body closer.

Bella smiled up at him, knowing he had said that because of The Princess Bride. She lifted her hands to his hair, brushing her nails against the nape of his neck before pulling his face down to hers, holding nothing back as she kissed him.

Edward moaned into her mouth as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, bringing her impossibly closer as she was once again reminded how ready he was for more. When she finally broke the kiss, they both panting as they rested forehead to forehead.

"I love you, Bella. I want to make sure you know that first and foremost."

Bella locked her eyes with him, staring past the green irises to pierce directly into his soul. "I know…I really and truly do."

Edward smiled, his heart clenching painfully in his chest, but in a good way. It was an ache that told of adoration and longing, of devotion and worship.

"I hope you know that I love you too, Edward. Totally and Completely."

He didn't think it was possible, but the ache in his chest grew more intense. They had said the words, but for some reason, to hear them in that moment felt so much MORE… All he could do is nod as his hand rose to caress Bella's cheek, brushing her high cheekbone lovingly before tipping her face back up to lean down and claim her lips once more.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Edward caught Bella by surprise by sweeping her into his arms while still continuing the kiss. A part of her worried that they might fall off the pier in the dark as Edward carried her bridal style back toward the house, continuing to kiss her with wild abandon.

Within moments, they had entered the house and made it to the second floor where Edward swept them quickly into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. He carried her carefully to the bed, where he lovingly laid her on the bed, her head resting upon the pillows. He stared down at her in awe as her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow and her eyes burned up at him.

They stayed frozen for a time, just staring at one another before Bella broke the trance by reaching up to grab Edward's button up shirt, tugging him down to her. The kiss they shared was mind-blowing as their bodies settled together atop the luxurious mattress. Within moments, Bella's hands began tugging at the bottom of Edward's shirt before making quick work of the buttons. She shoved it free of his shoulders before running her hands back up the smooth, firm planes of his chest and stomach.

Edward reveled in the feel of Bella's hands on him, shifting to do the same for her, lifting the soft pink silk v-neck shirt that had taunted him all night over her head to reveal the most mouthwatering sheer bra, hiding no part of her beautiful chest, which he'd only barely gotten to explore before the interruption in Memphis. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting the rosy tips once more.

He went to remove the bra when Bella stopped him with a raised brow. "I'm at a disadvantage here, Mr. Cullen. I sincerely think that you should have to lose the pants before you see any more."

Edward paused with a smirk before kneeling on the bed beside her and reaching for the button of his dress slacks. Bella reached out again to stop him with a smirk that made his impossibly hard cock twitch.

"Here, let me," she intoned huskily, making his hardness twitch even more.

Bella took control as she unzipped Edward of his pants, her actions causing him to hiss as she teased him. She found it empowering to create such a reaction in Edward. Jake had reacted to her, but nowhere near as intensely as Edward did. It was almost as if each touch from her were maddening. She and Jake had never had that kind of chemistry at all.

Bella shifted on the bed as she grasped the material of the pants, lowering them as far as she could before ordering Edward to stand next to the bed to let them fall in a puddle at his feet. She knelt before him on the bed with a pleased smirk as Edward stood before her, his arousal very obvious, begging for her attention. Her eyes left the groveling body part before surveying the beauty of Edward as he stood before her.

Edward just watched her as she took him in, marveling at how confident she seemed. It seemed in their interactions up to that point that intimacy was the one place where Bella lacked confidence, so this left Edward wondering what had changed. He definitely wanted to know what had caused this confident sexy as hell Bella to reemerge after hiding most of the week so that he could make sure it was a constant in her life.

Edward was further surprised when she pointed to him, ordering him to get rid of the pants at his feet as well as the socks and shoes. Edward moved so fast, one would be forced to wonder in that moment that if Bella asked him to jump, he would ask how high. There was nothing he wouldn't do if she asked.

As soon as he was finished, he stood before her, waiting for her to make the next call. What he hadn't expected was for her to reach behind herself to remove her bra, exposing the beautiful mounds of soft flesh, this time free of any confines. Edward groaned, as he watched with fascination as Bella shifted closer to the edge of the bed, running her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. Her lips began to nip at his neck and collarbone as bare chest mashed up against his, the skin on skin contact feeling like absolute heaven.

Bella's mouth drifted across Edward's chest, her tongue flicking across his nipple teasingly, leading one of Edward's hands to bury in her hair. He was so focused on her mouth and feel of her breasts that he lost track of where her other hand had gone until he felt her touch below his waist.

His other hand rose to Bella's head, tipping her face up to capture her lips, his tongue plundering deliriously as her warm hand caressed him. After a while, he broke the searing kiss to pant down at her.

"Not that I'm complaining…at all…but where did all of this confidence come from, sweetheart? You went from freaking out that someone might know what we are doing to taking control. It's hot as hell, but I have to know what brought this on."

Bella sighed; stopping her hand, which made Edward want to cry in defiance, but he held his response. She looked up at him through wide brown eyes, wetness pooling at the corners as her hand left the confines of his boxers to rest on his chest.

"Today you have shown me how much you love me and how much you are willing to protect me. I…I trust you…and I guess with that trust comes…well, you say it's confidence…I say it's freedom. I feel free to be myself right now, with you, to do what I want to do. Is…is that okay?"

Edward chuckled, grabbing her face in his hands to kiss her lips before pulling away with a beautiful, bright smile. "Okay? It's more than okay! It's the sexiest thing I've ever experienced. I don't want it to stop…I just wanted to know so I could make sure whatever it was that brought it out happened more often."

Bella blushed, her hand moving back to slip into boxers. "Then keep loving me like you have been and I think we'll be just fine."

She leaned forward to place an opened mouth kiss on his pec next to his nipple before her kiss turned into a strong suction, her tongue teasing the flesh as she continued to suck and nip at the narrow space. Edward's eyes rolled again as his hand slid around to the front of her chest.

Bella broke away from her attempt to brand Edward, moaning loudly and tossing her head back her body reacting to his attention. Edward smirked watching her, loving how she was bending back and enjoying his actions. He moved a hand behind her back to support her as he used his lips to caress her smooth skin.

They took turns shedding the remainder of their clothes before Edward took his time exploring her most intimate flesh with his mouth. Bella shrieks of pleasure emboldened him as he continued to lavish her with worship. When she finally came down from her climax, she lay panting on the bed, her messy hair splayed over her pillow in a tangled brown halo as she looked up at him with hooded, satisfied eyes.

Bella shifted, attempting to move to return the favor when Edward stopped her. He caressed her hair back from her face, his eyes shining with adoration for her.

"We have plenty of time for that, love. To be honest, if you do that I'm going to explode almost right away and I'd really like to save that for a more special moment, if you know what I mean."

Bella blushed through her smile as she laid below him, a single finger twirling a strand of hair as she stared up at him in wonder. After a quiet moment of staring, she moved her hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently.

"I'm ready. I…I want you to make love to me, Edward."

Edward closed his eyes with a relieved smile before leaning down to kiss Bella's lips softly as his other hand reached under his pillow to find the stash of condoms he had hidden there. When he pulled it away, Bella's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of several foil packages.

"I...um…I know some women have issues with latex, so I bought a variety. What would you prefer?"

Bella blushed, blinking in surprise, not even realizing that there were other options. She looked back at Edward in flustered bewilderment, causing him to laugh.

"Have you ever had a problem with latex?"

Bella shook her head, feeling embarrassed to admit the specifics. "I…um…we never…um…I wouldn't know from experience."

Edward frowned. "You never used condoms?"

Bella sighed, feeling frustrated that the subject was coming up now, killing the mood more than a little. She shrugged. "I was on the pill and we were each other's firsts…or so Jake said. I have to wonder now if that was true or not."

Edward didn't like the frown that marred her pretty face. He hated himself for bringing up her past. It was as if he had just poked a hole in her confidence balloon as he watched it all wilt away in an instant. He hated to see her looking so shy and defeated. Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her, choosing the lambskin condom and rolling it on carefully.

"I've been tested and I know I'm clean, but I'm not willing to take any chances with you just yet. We can discuss it more later, but right now I just really want to make love to you. Do you still want to?"

Bella smiled a tiny smile as she looked up at him. "I love you, Edward. I really want to, but…"

Edward sighed with a nod before sliding onto the bed next to her. They had two more nights before they would be back to their RV's with metaphorical revolving doors. There would be plenty of time later. His arousal began to wilt for a moment until he felt the still very nude Bella curl into his side, tossing her leg over his and resting her head on his chest. He reached down and removed the unneeded condom and tossed it aside before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and closing his eyes.

He was just about to drift off when he felt soft warm fingers tracing his abs one by one, drifting lower and lower. Just as the soft hand met the v of his groin, her face turned, landing warm, open mouthed kisses on his chest. Edward hummed in appreciation as the tiny fingers drifted around to the tops of this thighs and along his hipbones before finally coming to rest where he wanted it most. He threw his head back and moaned as she continued to touch him before maneuvering her kisses to return the favor he had shown her earlier.

Edward's eyes shot open as his hips reacted. He watched her in fascination before he could no longer stand it.

"Bella, please, baby. I need to be with you."

Bella looked up at him, releasing him as she panted, "Please, yes."

An instant later, she was resting up on the pillow beneath Edward who hovered above her, his body begging for hers as Edward kissed her deeply. He reached for another condom when she reached out to stop him.

"Edward, I trust you."

"But…" Edward began to protest when she yanked the condom from his hand and threw it across the room.

"No, Edward. I trust you. You've been tested. You don't sleep around. You are very responsible, obviously. I trust you. I was tested too, and I have come back clean every six months for the past two years. I've also been on the pill since I was fifteen for medical reasons. I want to feel you, Edward, not a condom."

He rested on his forearms above her, staring down at her soft, loving eyes. "Are you sure?"

She reached between them to grasp him and place him where she wanted him to be. "Absolutely positive."

Edward groaned, unable to resist any longer as he united with her. He had always been responsible. Even with Tanya, in spite of her being on birth control and being his first serious relationship, he always wore a condom without fail, just to be safe. Bella was right, the sensations without a condom were so much better.

He stared into her eyes as they melted together completely, feeling overwhelmed by the feelings of completion he felt in his heart. They were lost as they stared at each other while Edward moved within Bella, both overwhelmed at how amazing it was. It was like when people talk about the stars and planets aligning and causing this cosmic event for them as they moved together. It wasn't just sex; it wasn't anything they could explain. Every word fell short besides 'perfect.'

Tears escaped Bella's eyes as she stared up at Edward staring down at her with nothing but love. His motions were selfless as he worked to please her, putting her pleasure and ease before his own. She only thought she loved him before that moment, but their union seemed to make her whole body explode with a new depth of emotion she couldn't even begin to understand.

Her eyes began to roll up in her head, as with a shriek she fell over the edge, screaming his name. He fell right after her, calling her name as well. When it was done, they lay together, Edward still resting heavily atop her, neither one wanting to move or break the connection of their bodies.

After a long while, they finally shifted, Bella returning to Edward's side, leg hitched over his, head on his chest, as her hand played with his light smattering of chest hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small shoulders, kissing her forehead and dreaming of a future with the two of them together in the big house in Concord. What were once fuzzy dreams of Bella living with him in the new house, was now vibrant and alive. Edward had a new goal now, to get Bella to skip the small house and move in with him as soon as humanly possible.


	14. The Sacrificial Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: So my beta and I just proved why you shouldn't be afraid to ask questions. She betaed this the night she got it and forgot to send it back. I didn't want to bother her because of being busy with FGB…end result, you ALMOST didn't get your update today. Thankfully, I asked tonight and so here it is. Thanks to my awesome beta, AgoodWITCH for her work!**_

_**We're starting to see a bit more racing, but I just wasn't feeling it quite like I did before, so it may be a bit weak. I'm sorry for those of you wanting to see the racing again. As for those of you wanting the romance, let's just say that their intimacy is like Pringles, they just can't stop! LOL! Hope you like it!**_

_**Also, please take some time to go check out my original story The Children of Creation. The first five chapters are now up on TWCSlibrary.**_ (www. twcslibrary. com/viewstory. php?sid=2334)

* * *

**The Sacrificial Lion**

Bella was floating in a sea of perfect serenity as she opened her eyes to find herself draped nakedly across Edward's also naked form in the bright morning sun shining through the window to the bedroom. Edward's breathing warned her to move slowly since he was still sleeping. Very carefully she shifted, resting her head on her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow and watched him sleeping. This was not the first time she had watched him sleep, but it was all so different this morning than it had been before. Somehow, she just felt closer to him, more connected.

With gentle fingers, she began to rub her hand across his chest, watching as they floated over the ridges of his firm body, remembering the absolute pleasure it had given her. She had never begun to suspect that actual intercourse could be so amazing. In her prior experience, she always found oral sex to be so much better than penetration, but with Edward, that certainly wasn't the case.

He was amazing. The way he moved with her, it was as if someone gave him a roadmap to her body complete with speed limit signs. Without her saying a word, he just knew when to speed up or slow down, when to change the angles of their bodies and when he was in the perfect position. Sometimes with Jake she felt like she was directing traffic or giving instructions to a three year old, but Edward seemed to be able to read her body, no verbiage necessary.

Bella sighed as she thought back over the night. The first time was epic. It was all so romantic and sweet, a moment she would always remember. They fell asleep draped across one another and rested for a few hours before Bella was awoken by the feel of Edward's hands grazing her skin. She was immediately wide awake as they engaged in encounter number two, which was still amazingly intimate, but much louder and wilder, as if all Bella's inhibitions were gone. This time she allowed him to take the reins and she fucking loved it.

The third time was close to dawn when Bella roused to the sensation of his arousal straining against her leg, which was thrown over his hips. She had smirked to herself before shifting to wake him up with her mouth on him before positioning herself above him. He smiled wickedly up at her as she bounced above him, both of them finding their completion together. She had collapsed on his chest; his body still not removed from within hers, and fell asleep, blissful in the feeling of closeness. Either he shifted her after she fell asleep or she did so herself, but by the time she awoke, Bella had moved once more to Edward's side, her head resting over his heart and her leg draped over his recovered hardness.

Bella smirked as she let her hand drift lower, under the covers and atop the soft line of hair that led to where she was headed. She grasped him in her hand, slowly moving it as she watched his eyes flutter open in surprise before locking on hers with a satisfied smirk.

"You're going to kill me, woman, but it's totally worth it."

Bella chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss along his chest as she tightened her grip and increased her speed. After a few minutes, Edward stopped her, kissing her lips as he moved her closer to him. Moments later, he had rolled atop her and was moving within her, slowly and lovingly as he gazed down into her eyes. In the light of the morning, they could both see so much more, the emotions more intense, the reality of the love they have for each other so much more pronounced as it reflected within each other's eyes. They found their climax together, not in loud screaming grunts, but rather long, low husky moans.

They lay together another ten minutes before Bella's stomach began to rumble, making Edward smile as he glanced down at her.

Bella walked to the dresser to grab out one of the silk nighties and robe combos that Alice and Rose had sent along with her as Edward watched her unabashedy, his eyes hungry in spite of the fact that they had spent the entire night and morning making love repeatedly. Once her form was covered, he shook his head before moving to throw on a pair of shorts and a shirt before guiding her to the kitchen by the hand. They both washed their hands before they began working together in the massive kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops to make omelets with fresh cut veggies.

As they worked, Bella sighed happily leaning into Edward's side slightly as they both diced at the colorful veggies. "This is so awesome. This kitchen is amazing! It's really nice to work in it with you."

Edward smirked, already getting to implement phase one of his plan to get Bella to move in with him. "Yeah, it's pretty nice, but it's not any better than the kitchen in the new house. If I have my way, we'll spend a lot of time working together in there when we are home."

Bella glanced up at him through her lashes with a smile, her cheeks blooming pink. "That sounds nice."

He sighed next to her, turning to kiss the top of her head as he finished his onion and laid down his knife. "Yes, it most certainly does."

He moved to the fridge to grab out the eggs and milk as Bella watched, wishing it could always be like this.

They worked together seamlessly and enjoying the most amazing omelets either had ever eaten. Once they were done, they trudged upstairs, knowing it was time to return to reality, but not really wanting to. They showered in separate rooms, knowing that showering together would only make them horrendously late, slid into track appropriate gear to wear under their firesuits, and trudged back downstairs to climb behind the wheel of the beautiful car Edward had rented, this time putting the top down in order to enjoy the morning breeze.

The track was busy when they arrived. Bella was anxious that they might get teased, but nobody said a word as they arrived, all acting business as usual. Bella slid into her suit and slid on her helmet as she prepared to take her turn for her timed trial. It was a new day and she was feeling good. She slid behind the wheel with a smile as she saw Edward sliding into his suit in the pits, preparing to go as soon as she was done.

Bella was on fire as she sped around the tri-oval track, breaking her speed record on the first pass, to which Jasper suggested she just come in and not bother with others. She was all smiles as she slid into the pits and hopped out, hugging Edward before walking back to her friends as Edward walked out to slide behind his wheel. He also broke his record, putting him only milliseconds behind Bella in the lineup. They would be close when the race began, which was a great relief to them both.

They engaged in a little publicity photography with their cars before slipping back out of their suits and rushing out to the waiting rental right away. They rushed back to the serenity of their borrowed home, choosing to slip into swimsuits and take a swim in the lake. It was a murky lake, but the water called to them.

Edward had to resist the urge to attack Bella when she stepped out of the bathroom in the string bikini that Rose and Alice had packed for her. It literally was a teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini and he mentally made a note to buy something awesome to thank the girls. Bella seemed a little shy at first, but after the hot kiss that Edward simply could not resist giving her, she relaxed and had fun.

They stumbled out to the dock together, as Edward kept reaching out to tickle her sides, unable to resist touching her. They abandoned their towels on the benches before sliding into the water, Bella's giggles echoing off the water and trees around them. Edward swam up to Bella, smiling as he grasped her narrow waist and brought her close. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him, smiling down at him as he supported her in the water.

"Hold your breath, baby, we're going under!" Edward warned a split second before taking them both under. Bella barely held her breath in time, squealing after the emerged again, her hair fallen in her face making her feel like a drowned rat.

Edward laughed as she pushed back her hair and slapped his arm. "Sorry, baby, you just know how much I like it when you're wet for me."

Bella groaned, rolling her eyes before her aggravation slowly morphed into a smile. She couldn't help but appreciate the view herself as the water droplets sparkled in Edward's hair moments before it dropped to his shoulder and rolled back to its home in the murky water. Before she realized what she was doing, Bella leaned in to kiss Edward, the small peck quickly transforming into a passionate kiss.

Hands began to roam under the surface of the water before Bella began to instinctually shift her hips over his in reaction to the semi hardness Edward was already sporting, growing into a very aroused state. Edward moved his hands to her hips, helping her along as they kissed, resisting the urge to push the tiny bottoms aside and claim her right there in the water. Those plans were ruined, however, when something brushed past Edward's leg, making him jump and sending them both back on the docks with worried yelps that became howling laugher once they were back on safer ground.

They sat in the sun on the Adirondack chairs letting the sun dry them slowly as they talked and laughed, holding hands between them. Eventually the call of food took them back inside where they ate an early supper before retiring to the large movie room where they curled up together on a leather loveseat and somewhat watched movies between the long make-out sessions. Eventually they gave up hope on focusing on a film, retiring to their room where they made good on all of the close calls of the day.

3333

The next two days, Edward and Bella spent the majority of their time not spent fulfilling obligations at the track relaxing together in the large house. They really enjoyed the privacy of the big house all to themselves, dreading returning to the tight quarters that the track would have to offer. They were laying in bed reading, Edward's back against the headboard as Bella leaned into his bare chest. They had four more hours until their getaway became a bed and breakfast again and they would have to leave.

Bella sighed at something in her book, making Edward smile down at her, smoothing her hair back away from her face again so he could see her. He hated not being able to see her face, so he had spent the majority of their day there, pushing it away, and running his fingers through the long soft locks.

"You okay?"

She closed her book after sliding the bookmark into place and shifted toward him. "Yeah, I just don't want to go back to the RVs yet."

Edward smiled down at her, smoothing his fingers over her cheeks. "I know, love. I don't want to go back either."

Bella snuggled into his chest, kissing his pec lightly before resting her cheek over his heart. "I just like being able to relax like this and not have to worry who might see. I don't like making people uncomfortable."

Edward smirked, finally understanding another little piece of the Bella puzzle. "I think it makes people more uncomfortable if you try to distance yourself from something you care about. It translates to the world in general and makes you seem more closed off than you are. Besides, they all know we're together, and we're all adults, nobody is going to think we knitted all week. I'm sure they would find it more of an oddity if we weren't affectionate after this."

Bella sighed again, shifting closer and resting her knee across Edward's thighs. "I know. I just like how relaxed it is here. We don't even have to worry about it."

Edward wrapped his arms around her body, cuddling her close and kissing her head. "We could have this at home, you know. I…I was thinking, it's not too late to change our arrangements."

Bella lifted her head, staring up at Edward in confusion.

He smiled. "It wouldn't take much at all to have movers take your stuff out of the small house and put it in the new one. We could be like this all of the time."

Bella's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the skin between her eyebrows furrowed so deeply, they practically gave her a unibrow. "You mean move in with you?" She yelped, her face burning bright red.

Edward smiled down, reaching to push her hair away again. "That's exactly what I mean."

Bella's eyes began to dart back and forth frantically as she pushed away to sit up cross legged on the bed facing him. "Have you gone insane, Edward? We've only been together for a few weeks! We're just now really starting to get to know each other. I…I've never lived with any guy besides my Dad! I…I don't know if I'm ready for something like that. I mean…I love being with you, and being so close, but…I don't know…It just seems too fast!"

Bella's jugular was jumping rapidly in her neck as she panicked before Edward, causing him to reach out to soothe her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple and trying to push away his disappointment.

"Ssshhh…It's okay, love. It was just a suggestion. Please don't panic, sweetheart. Calm down."

Bella breathed heavily against him, still drowning in her fears as Edward soothed her, seeing that she truly wasn't ready yet, but that didn't mean she would never be.

"It's okay, Bella. We'll keep things as they are for a while, but when the time comes, and you think you might be ready, will you promise to bring it up with me? I don't want to pressure you, so I won't bring it up again, but I don't want to give up on it either."

Bella sighed, melting into Edward's chest. "I promise. I…I'm sorry I can't be ready for it now. It's just, everything is so new."

Edward shushed her, rocking slowly with her as his cheek rested atop her head. "No, baby. It's fine. I understand, and you're probably right. Will you still be willing to sneak through the back yard for nightly sleepovers?"

Bella glanced up to see him smiling down at her with a devious twinkle in his eye. She smiled back up, letting her fingers trail up his chest. "I don't know. I'm not sure I can trust you, Mr. Cullen. What if you take advantage of me?"

Edward let out a rumbling growl combined with a small chuckle as he flipped her over, pinning her under him on the bed, his lips immediately finding her neck. "Oh I can guarantee that I will take advantage of you, Miss Swan, in many, many ways."

Bella gasped, arching her back as his hands slipped to the bottom of her silk nightgown, ripping it over her head. His hands immediately took hold of her chest, caressing and teasing as his tongue probed her mouth sensually.

Soon Bella found herself pulled to the edge of the bed and being feasted upon by Edward before he stood and lined up with her, pushing into her forcefully. Most of their interactions to that point had been all about love and tenderness, while this time it was nothing but pure, fiery passion. Bella came hard, arching on the bed moments before Edward stilled, grunting loudly as his fingers dug almost painfully into the flesh of her hips.

They shifted onto the bed where they stayed for the next three hours, curled together in a naked heap until the time came for them to dress and clean up, leaving the house as much like they found it as possible. They both felt sad as they handed over the keys and drove back to the speedway, this time to stay until after the race was over.

When they got out of the car, Edward walked to Bella's side, reaching out to take her bag from her before adding it to his own in his left hand and stretching his hand out again for hers. She reached out to take it with a smile, which quickly turned to shock when he yanked her to him and kissed her softly.

"Just relax, Bella. Just be ourselves, that's all we can do."

Bella smiled, relaxing her shoulders before walking by his side toward the group of smiling friends and coworkers waiting for them. Edward carried Bella's bag to her door and tossed it in before turning back to her with a smile.

"Alice is about to pop a nut over there, dying to do the girl talk thing. How about you chat with your girls for a while and I'll go put my stuff away and catch up with the crew and we get together again for supper in an hour or so."

Bella smiled up at him. "Sounds good."

Edward turned to walk away when Bella grabbed his arm and tugged him back, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him away again. Edward watched with a surprised smile as she smirked, winked, and then turned toward the girls. She nodded toward the trailer before stepping in the door as a squealing Alice and a smiling Rose rushing in after her.

3333

All too soon, Edward and Bella were suiting up for race day, walking side by side with their helmets in the crooks of their arms as they made their way toward the lineup. Today Edward would start right behind Bella. Bella already felt tired, having sat through an hour long autograph session and a long talk with Jasper, Felix, and Edward to strategize the best way to handle Daniels if he tried anything. She saw the look in Edward's eye when scenarios were brought up about him putting pressure on Bella, and she didn't like it. He no longer had the face of a competitor, but rather a protector. She didn't want him putting himself in the line of the metaphorical bullet for her, but she was quite certain that was what he intended to do.

Alice took her helmet as they approached the pits area, smiling knowingly at Bella while Felix discussed something seriously with Edward as he nodded. When they were done, Edward turned to her with a smirk.

"Cameras are all over here, love. If you do what I think you're planning, it's going to be broadcast fifty times before the race is even over, and national gossip fodder for at least a couple of days."

Bella smiled up at him as she stepped closer, lifting her hand to his chest. "Good luck, Edward. Be safe, and don't you even think about taking a hit for me, or I'll kick your ass."

Edward tried to look innocent, all the while his eyes telling the story that his mouth didn't want to admit. Bella shook her head as she rolled her eyes, a bright smile on her face the whole time, before she stepped in, closing the last bit of space, and shifted to her tiptoes to kiss Edward's lips. Edward's arms reached around her, securing her to him as her hands clamped onto his shoulders for balance. The kiss wasn't overly sensual, but it was also certainly more than just a peck.

They broke away quickly, Edward leaning his forehead to hers. "Good luck to you too, and be careful. You carry my heart in that car with you."

Bella rolled her eyes at his cheesy line before pecking his lips one last time, and stepping back to turn and walk toward her waiting car. The team cheered her on as she passed, her head held high as well as her spirits.

She climbed into the car, thanking Alice as she handed over her helmet and then her steering wheel. Alice smiled as she double checked Bella's harness straps. "Well you've made your claim now. Just wait until the groupies see the proof positive. You're probably going to be slandered to high heaven on all of those blogs…but it's so worth it. You guys are so adorable and absolutely perfect."

Bella smiled behind her faceplate of her helmet. "Thanks, Alice…I think."

Alice chuckled before securing the mesh netting and stepping away. Soon afterward, the announcement was made for the racers to start their engines. Bella smiled as the engine roared with power, the vibrations filling her body from head to foot. She fluttered the gas pedal, with a chuckle as the car shifted under the restrained power.

"Oh man, are you giggling up there, Swan?" His velvet voice called through the coms, making her giggle again.

"Yep, Cullen. I sure am. I feel the need…" Edward joined in as she finished the quote from Top Gun. "The need for speed."

"I have a good feeling about today, babe," Bella said. "I think today you and I are going to be fighting for first again."

She could hear Edward's smile in his reply. "Oh, do you now? Well, we'll just have to see how this race goes, but I'd be happy to leave you in the dust as I take this race."

"Sure, Cullen. I'll believe that when I see it…or do I have to remind you of VIR?"

Edward scoffed. "Oh, but you're on my turf now, sweetheart. This is where I rule."

Bella laughed, "For now, Cullen. For now."

Another voice interrupted their trash talk with a clearing of the throat. "One would think, after this past week, you would be past all of this, but I guess not. Need I remind you that you are a few seconds from the green? I suggest you focus on the race."

Bella giggled, surprising Edward who expected her to be mortified. He heard her voice calling back to Felix. "Sorry to break it to you, Felix, but Edward and I are always going to razz each other. It's part of our charm."

Felix chuckled. "That it is, Bella. That it is. Fifteen to green."

And with that, all joking died as the couple focused on the race ahead. Many would find their distractions detrimental to their racing, thinking that they should have more mental focus, but for both Edward and Bella, driving was like breathing. If they over thought it, it typically hurt them more than helped them. Their banter helped ease and relax them, so they could allow their bodies to do what it needed to do, and focus more on what is happening around them.

The green signal brought on a roar as the cars shot forward, gaining speed quickly before the first turn. Bella and Edward were on fire as they pushed their way up the pack. They started pretty high in the ranks to begin with. They quickly pushed to the second and third position, avoiding several crashes as they zoomed toward the halfway mark, staying behind Jeff Burton in the Caterpillar car who was doing surprisingly well during this race.

Trouble started when Bella started feeling something off in her handling. She called out to Jasper, asking if the track bar needed adjustment. After two laps of debate, Bella decided to go in. Edward wanted to go with her, but Bella fought him on it. She was in and out fast, but was almost at the back of the pack by the time she returned to the track.

Meanwhile, Daniels had slithered his way up, dodging past Edward to fall in behind Burton. When it came time for everyone to pit later, Bella discussed with Jasper and chose to stay out, putting her back in the lead followed by Daniels and Edward who both beat Burton out of the pits due to an issue with a tire valve. Two pileups resulting in yellows later, the race was down to fifteen cars, but only three were keeping the attention of the crowd as Daniels repeated attempts to take the lead were thwarted by the sharp moves of Izzy Swan.

The commentators kept mentioning over and over how the timid Izzy Swan from last week seemed to have gone home and a newer, more confident Swan had taken over the track.

Bella didn't let him intimidate her this time as he tried to ease her off the track, tapping her once, but Izzy, having anticipated his maneuver, out steered him and managed to stay on the track and in the lead. The next time he went to take her, Edward decided he had enough and when he went to clip her quarter panel for the second time within five laps, Edward sped up and shifted into Daniels, sending him skidding into the bottom of the track. He didn't get knocked out of the race completely, but he did lose his place and never recovered enough ranking to regain it before the race ended.

Edward's maneuver did, however, set him back two spaces as Kasey Kahne and A.J. Allmendinger, locked in their own rivalry that had been building all year, passed him up, taking up residency behind Bella. Fortunately for Bella, the two men were too focused on their own conflict to gain the lead, sending her across the line first, the battling duo coming in second and third, with Edward in fourth place.

Bella smiled and did all the things she was supposed to do, but her heart wasn't really in it, knowing it was Edward's sacrifice that ended up allowing her to safely win the race. She answered the questions shot at her, and posed for pictures, her smile not even genuine when Edward walked over to hug her in the winner's circle. As they hugged, Bella's face was tucked into Edward's neck.

"You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have sacrificed your place for me. I was fine."

Edward sighed, looking down at her. "We'll talk about it later. Now's not the time."

Bella smirked up at him. "Ya think?"

Edward chuckled before turning with her to pose for more pictures as the flashes snapped at dizzying speed. Edward left her shortly afterward to clean up and wait for the hell fire he was sure he was about to endure when she returned from her obligations.

An hour later, a tired, but freshly showered Bella stumbled into his RV with a dour look on her face. Instead of fire and brimstone being hurled at him, he was surprised when she collapsed on his lap and began to sob. He held her close and rubbed her back as he begged her not to cry.

After a long while, she leaned back with a sniffle. "You can't do that, Edward. You can't risk your career for me. Felix pulled me aside and told me what Aro told you. If you don't start stepping up, and stop worrying about me so much, you're going to lose your position."

Edward scoffed, making Bella scowl. "I'm serious, Edward. I will not let you risk your career for me. Our relationship has enough strain on it. I will not have you taking the bullet for me. If we hadn't been put together, then I'd be out there on my own. You can't always protect me, sweetheart, as much as you might want to."

Edward sighed, kissing her temple as he pulled her close again. "I know, love. I just…it's like a monster gets unleashed in me when someone puts you in danger. It's a reaction older than time itself."

Bella scoffed, kissing his jaw as she shifted to straddle him. "Alright, caveman, it's time to enter the twenty first century with me. No more, okay?"

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. "I'll TRY."

Bella chuckled, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "I guess that's the best I can get." She leaned down and kissed him, her lips lingering and teasing.

Edward moaned as she deepened the kiss and shifted above him. His hands fell on her hips pressing her harder into him. When they broke the kiss, both panting, he looked searchingly into Bella's eyes.

Bella smirked at him before removing her top to reveal her bare chest, before grinding into him again. Edward's eyes grew large as he stared, moments before she hopped up and tugged him toward the bedroom at the back of the RV.

"Bella, are you sure?"

Bella laughed. "I just won a race, even if it was because my Neanderthal boyfriend took a hit to get me there. I think I deserve a reward don't you?"

Edward groaned, pulling her against him before closing the door with his foot and reaching behind him to lock it. They didn't emerge until late the next morning.


	15. Helpful Wagers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: It has been an insane week for me. A lot of RL emotional rollercoasters, and for a while I thought I might not be able to write fanfiction for a while. Thankfully, my RL issues weren't as bad as anticipated, and I don't think a break will be necessary after all. Thank you to all my twitter pals who sent love even though they didn't know the details. Thanks to my girl elohcin and my wonderful friend and beta AgoodWITCH for talking me through my manic, angry, sad, resigned cycle, and helping me stay calm. You guys are the best. **_

_**Love you all and see you next week. Teaser should be on my blog acullenwannabe. Blogspot. Com **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Helpful Wagers**

Edward and Bella were entering the 200th lap of the 400 lap race on the three quarter mile D-shaped track in Richmond. Both drivers had been struggling throughout the whole race to adjust to the small track, seeming to feel like one constant turn after the long track at Talladega the week before. This was Bella's first time at Richmond, and the track threw her off a tad during qualifiers, putting her about halfway back in the pack, while Edward placed toward the front. Thus far in the race, Bella had yet to catch up to Edward, and due to a threat of his manly equipment by Bella, he wasn't holding back for her to catch up either.

"How you doing back there, baby?" Edward asked anxiously as he barely missed the pileup that was once again a product of Daniels and his nasty tactics. It took far too long for her to reply, making his heart pound for a moment before relief overtook him as her snarky voice called back.

"Don't you worry about me, Cullen. I have on my big girl panties today. You focus on your own ride and let me focus on mine."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You've already been in the hospital once this year, Swan. So sue me for worrying my girl might end up back there again."

Bella chuckled. "What you should be more concerned about is what your girl might end up in tonight…or have you forgotten my little wager?"

Edward groaned, trying not to let the distraction of his potential reward get in the way. Bella had sat him down the night before and threatened bodily harm if he did any 'self sacrificing misogynistic bullshit' again today, but if he finished in the top five, she promised a fashion show of some of the new things Alice and Rose forced her to buy on a girl's day earlier in the week. He knew there must have been some really fun ones considering how deeply she blushed when they got back before running to bury the new purchases in her luggage. He had smiled appreciatively at the girls, once again thanking them for helping her become more comfortable with her sensuality, something she really needed after all that the prick had done to damage her sexual confidence, before going to stand outside the door and wait for her. Later that night, she lamented to submitting to peer pressure and wasting money on a couple of things she would never, ever wear. He was never successful in getting any more information out of her beyond a mumble or two that sounded close to 'bustier' and 'killer boots'. He was also informed that said outfit would not be part of the fashion show.

Edward felt wrong moving up the pack without Bella near him, but he knew he had to do what he had to do. It would do neither of them any good to get fired, and Aro wasn't joking when he threatened his entire career after the situation the week before. Edward had to do his absolute best for the rest of the season or he would be down for the count.

Bella managed to stay in, but after an unexpected pit stop to deal with an alignment and tire issue, she was at the very back of the pack, so far in fact that the leaders were getting close to lapping her. It made Edward sick to think of having to pass her up. It felt wrong.

He was battling for second as they entered the final ten laps when Bella's voice came through the coms.

"Hey, Jasper and Felix."

They responded in confusion, making Bella chuckle.

"We're not broadcast today, right? Nobody is listening outside of the crew?"

"Nope," Jasper drawled lazily.

"Would you guys all do me a favor and take off your coms so I can talk to Edward privately for a few seconds?"

"Ah…not so sure that's a good idea, Iz." Felix answered back slightly annoyed. "He is in contention to lead with ten laps to go. Not the best time."

"Felix, I'm asking for a few seconds to give him a little motivation…that's all. Just give me thirty seconds."

Felix sighed before agreeing and the line went quiet for a moment before Bella chuckled.

"If anybody is still listening, then it's your own fault! Edward, I'm upping the ante. You win this race and tonight I'll put on _the outfit that shall not be named_ for you. I've already arranged for nobody to disturb us since some of the crew have family in town and won't be around tonight. So, what do you say?"

Edward chuckled, moving into second place seamlessly. "You won't even tell me what it is, so how do I know it's worth it?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Trust me it is, but if you need inspiration, I can give you a few hints. Think black satin bustier, lace cups, and thigh high, fuck me boots."

Edward's hands tightened on the wheel, his pants growing uncomfortable just at the visual as he pushed up behind Gordon, sliding into his draft.

"You're on, baby…and if I win, the boots stay on!"

Bella sighed a little chuckle before she whispered only loud enough to barely be heard. "Actually the way it's made, it could all stay on if you want."

As they entered the next curve, Edward found his opening, newly motivated by his waiting reward and shot into the lead with five laps to go. He mentally cheered as the sound of Felix coming back on the line giving him instructions brought him back to focus. Bella stayed silent, finishing her laps in the third to last position in the reduced pack after moving up a bit throughout the last few laps as well.

Edward gained a car length ahead of Gordon as Felix commented that he needed to let Bella motivate Edward more often. He was already reveling in visions of Bella dancing in his head when the unthinkable happened, Gordon had caught back up, and was preparing to pass.

Edward blocked the first pass, and then the second as they entered the last lap. Edward thought he was going to be okay, but then in the very last turn, Gordon swooped in and regained the lead ever so slightly as he rushed toward the line next to Edward. Edward cursed loudly as he crossed the finish line not even a quarter of a car length behind Gordon.

He went through all the motions of the after race zoo, talking with outwardly displayed good sportsmanship, all the while wanting to rip Gordon's head off for stealing his reward. Now that he had images of a Domme-like Bella in his head, he couldn't shake his disappointment in not getting to see her.

An hour later, he stumbled into the RV and back toward the bedroom to shower, pausing as he stepped through the door to see Bella laying across the bed in a red satin teddy and matching robe. Her hair was down, flowing over her arm, as she propped her head up and smirked at him. He smirked back, his bad mood instantly gone at the sight of her. Even if she wasn't decked out Bettie Page style, she still looked amazing and was more than he could ever ask for.

"Go take a shower, but don't keep me waiting long. I don't like to wait."

She lifted her finger to her lips, nibbling on her fingernail making Edward groan and reach down to adjust himself.

"Don't you dare move. I'll be right back."

Edward disappeared into the bathroom to take the fastest shower in history while Bella got up and moved to her bag to look at her purchases. To be honest, she was the slightest bit relieved not to have to wear the outfit that night. She would have happily done so, and part of her wanted to anyway since he was so close, but it was majorly pushing her boundaries and she was grateful to have a little more time to adjust to the idea.

She heard the shuffling behind the door of Edward quickly drying off, and moved to prop herself up against the headboard and arrange herself into a position she hoped was sexy and seductive. She left on the red heels the girls had suggested she wear with it after Edward's comments about the boots, and made sure to display her legs as she grabbed her book off the table next to the bed and pretended to read, lifting her finger to her mouth again. She wasn't sure what it was exactly about it that turned him on so much, but she wanted to do whatever she could.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of boxer briefs as he furiously towel dried his bronze mop to remove as much of the moisture as he could. He looked up and froze before a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Bella, baby, you look good enough to eat," he mumbled huskily before grabbing her legs to pull her to the end of the bed to do just that.

33333

The next week was a reverse of the week before. Darlington Raceway was known as 'The Track Too Tough To Tame', mostly because it was this odd egg shape that made one of the ends a tighter turn with a higher bank than the other. There are lots of different shapes of NASCAR tracks, but pretty much all of them are consistent with the exception of Darlington.

The biggest problem Bella found with NASCAR was that the drivers were too dependent on their cars and their mechanics abilities to tweak things to find the right groove, a feat which is nearly impossible at Darlington. This gave Bella an advantage, with her background in road racing and having to move with the road as it was without the assistance of mechanics making it easier. Thus being so, during qualifiers, Bella knocked them all out of the park, even the vets. Edward didn't fare nearly as well, ending up further back in the pack.

The race was intense, but Bella found her groove, leading for nearly half the race until she was overtaken by Mark Martin. Edward ended up getting stuck in a pileup on turn four when one of the rookies miscalculated coming out of the turn with the 23 degree angle bank, drifting into the wall and causing a large amount of chaos.

Edward was frustrated as he made his way up to hang out with Jasper to help spot as Felix ducked out to deal with the car, which suffered some major damage. Luckily, they had a week off due to the All Star race back home the following week before their next race, which was also on their home turf. Both he and Bella were really looking forward to spending some time at home, even if most of it would be spent unpacking. He hadn't lost hope in seeing that little number in the privacy of one of their own homes.

He slid on the headphones and settled in, watching Bella gracefully navigate the unique track, regaining the lead for a few laps before losing it again. The most amazing part was the grace with which she moved. The rest of the drivers were tense and frustrated, you could see it in their passing and in their faces when they inevitably screwed up and dropped or lost position. Bella, though, moved as if she were simply having fun. It was like VIR all over again, and he loved seeing it. NASCAR may have been more popular, but he had a sneaking suspicion that when her career there had ended, she would seamlessly fall back into road racing.

They were down to the final twenty laps when Edward noticed something was wrong. The car behind Bella swerved unexpectedly. Edward warned her he was concerned, but it was too late. The car behind her suddenly lost control, clipping Bella's bumper ever so slightly as it careened into the wall at the bottom of the curve. Bella cursed as she fought for control of the car, but it was no use as physics worked against her, sending her crashing into the wall just past her unintentional assailant.

It took a second before she realized in her dazed state that Edward was yelling in her ear, along with Jasper. She shook her head and groaned as she peeked through the windshield at the damage before responding.

"It's okay. I'm fine…I'm fine…just screwed up my car again. Damn it. I am so ready to go home."

Edward sighed loudly into the coms before responding, his forehead resting in his palm as he felt the blood rushing behind it. "Me too, baby. Me too."

33333

Everyone rushed to pack up and head home, speeding through the post race paces in order make their way home. They were just over two hours away and the lure of their own beds was calling all of their names loudly.

Once they reached Volturi Racing Headquarters, everyone dispersed with nary a goodbye. Edward and Bella happily slipped their things into the trunk of his car before driving back to the neighborhood they would both now call home.

George was cheerful as they pulled up and were allowed through, pulling up to the house which was now Bella's. Bella found herself wishing as she put the key in the lock that the house would magically be unpacked, or at least the big things assembled and placed where they needed to be, so all she needed to do would be putting out her pictures and personal touches.

She opened the door and walked into the house with a gasp as her wishes were granted. Her things were neatly placed throughout the room, looking sparse in the larger space. Bella stumbled around in confusion before looking to Edward for explanation. He crinkled his brow at her and shrugged before a sound came from the back of the house, making them both jump.

Edward reached for the nearest heavy object he could use for a weapon as Bella snatched out her cell phone to call the police. She had pressed in the numbers and prepared to hit send when two ladies voices came from the back of the house, one more familiar than the other.

"Hurry, Shan. I want to get out of here before they get back. I…"

Tanya froze mid step, the pretty girl behind her bouncing off her back when she didn't notice that Tanya had stopped. All four blinked in surprise before a smile spread across Tanya's face.

"I thought this would be a way to say sorry. I knew you'd be far too tired to do all of this yourself. I hope you don't mind."

"Tanya, how the fuck? I took your key! You promised you wouldn't come back."

Tanya smirked, holding out a tiny silver key she pulled from her pocket. "It's called copies, Einstein! Duh!" She winked at Bella as Shannon stood behind her, watching Bella with appreciation.

Bella giggled, shaking her head as Edward growled behind her, wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulling her to his chest.


	16. Additional Motivation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited for erotic content. If you wish to see the full chapter then please follow the link in my profile to the TWCSlibrary. **_

_**My RL has raised its ugly head and is going to mean a drastic reduction in the frequency of my posts. I am really sorry, but you know how life can be. I'm going to do my level best to post on a regular basis, but between my RL issues making it hard for me to get in the right mindset for this story, and the basic restriction of time, I can't promise weekly posts for a while at least. I do have next weeks' post done, and will probably post a little early since I'm leaving Friday for a extended weekend trip to a family reunion. After that, it's anybody's guess.**_

_**Thank you to my beta AgoodWITCH, not only for her beta work, but also for being a great friend and a willing shoulder for me to cry on, vent to, etc. She's a real gem of a girl and a really great writer, so please give her stories a go if you have the time!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Additional Motivation**

Edward looked uncomfortable as Bella invited Tanya and Shannon to have a seat, thanking them for putting in all the work to get her unpacking started. She confessed to hoping to not have to assemble her bed before sleeping in it for the night. The girls beamed at her as she offered to make them something to drink, shuffling through boxes marked Kitchen in search for her containers of pink lemonade and tea.

Edward carried Bella's bag into the master bedroom, shaking his head as he looked around to see that the girls had, of course, focused on this room most of all. They had even hung all of her clothes and made her bed with a soft, new-looking lavender bedding set with purple vines and flowers running through it. He knew it was irrational, but he felt a combination of jealousy, knowing they were attracted to Bella, and frustration that her belongings hadn't moved to his house right away as he had wished. He knew logically that Bella was probably right to put it off, but his heart wasn't receiving the message.

He hated the idea of spending even one night away from her. Then again, that was the beauty of their jobs. It sucked to have so little privacy and personal space while on the road, but at least he had Bella in his arms every night. That alone made it all worthwhile, not to mention the actual racing.

He walked back into the living room, noticing that all she had to fill the guest room was her computer, still disassembled, the pieces of her computer table propped against the wall. His brain started to process for a long moment, picturing an idea in the room before he finally broke off to go back to the living room.

Edward froze just before entering the room as he listened to the conversation, taken off guard by Bella's nervously chuckling voice.

"Sorry girls, I um…am not a big carpet fan. I most definitely prefer hard wood."

He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she would feel so self conscious talking about floor coverings until he heard Tanya's reply.

"Yeah, I pretty much knew that. There's certainly no ambivalence in your eyes. You definitely prefer Eddie's Disco Stick, but at the same time, you never know 'till you try."

Edward's vision went crimson, his hands fisted at his sides, moments away from storming into the room and kicking the two women out of the house, even if it was no longer his to do so. He didn't need to though as Bella chuckled, a bit of snark showing in her voice.

"Nope. It's sort of like caviar. I don't have to try it to know that I'm not going to like it. I don't find seafood appealing, so why try eating fish eggs? Ya know? And, uh, well, after, um, spending…quality time…with Edward, I can most definitely say that I prefer him to, well, anything else."

Edward couldn't help but smile. His body relaxed as he realized that not only was Bella not Tanya, but she could hold her own with just about anybody, even if the subject made her uncomfortable. He strode into the room, smiling at Bella and tossing her a wink.

"Alright ladies, I know I have good taste, but you need to stop trying to talk my girl into switching teams. You don't get to have this one."

He sauntered around the counter and curled his arms around her waist, tugging her tightly to his chest and burying his nose in her neck. Bella giggled, her efforts to stir the half gallon glass pitcher with water and pink swirls of lemonade hampered by the attention.

"Awe, Shan, aren't they so cute?" Tanya crooned from atop her barstool beaming across the way at the couple who was obviously totally in love. "You gotta love new love!"

Shannon nodded, her smile matching Tanya's as she watched Edward show his affection so freely with Bella. She never knew him before the whole love triangle thing happened between the three of them, but in the time she had known him since, she had never seen him so open with anyone. She always felt so guilty for hurting him like that, even if she never really knew him all that well, and it made her feel better to see he was happy now in his life. He would have the chance now at the life that he never could have had with Tanya. It was obvious from the way they interacted that they already had a much deeper relationship than he and Tanya ever had. She leaned into Tanya's side with a smile as Edward rested his chin on Bella's shoulder, allowing her to finish her task.

Once Bella finished stirring the lemonade, they all had a glass after she finally managed to find the box still holding the unpacked glasses. The girls had hoped to get the kitchen done, but had figured that the bedroom, living room, and bathroom were most crucial. The two couples sat and talked for a long time, the three girls exchanging phone numbers before Tanya and Shannon left, swearing to the heavens that they honestly had no more spare keys, not that it mattered because after that Bella decided she would most definitely be changing the locks anyway.

By the time the girls left, it was getting pretty late. Edward glanced toward his house, not wanting to deal with any of the trouble of unpacking, even though he really wanted to finally walk into the house and know it was his. With a sigh, he turned back to Bella who was yawning as she washed out the glasses they had just used, leaving them tipped upside down on a towel on top of the counter.

"I am so tired, and I really don't want to sleep alone tonight. Can I just stay here with you, babe?"

Bella smiled, moving to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, his arms instinctually curling around her upper arms as he smiled down at her. "I'd love that, Edward. I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping alone anyway."

He leaned down to kiss her before whispering a thanks and leading her to the room that was now her bedroom. They quietly went through their nightly routine, already accustomed to working around each other in much closer quarters than the house afforded them. Fifteen minutes later, they curled up together on the purple bed, sighing at the comfort of the soft, brand new, freshly laundered sheets. This bed was far softer than what they were accustomed to, and quite a bit roomier. A few adjustments later, they were curled up in a contented knot and passed out immediately.

Bella awoke the next morning to the roaming mouth and hands of Edward, her body already hungry for more. She moaned, arching into the prominent hardness that was pressing against her back. This of course encouraged Edward to be bolder now that she was awake and participating.

They were ravenous as they explored one another with hands and mouths before Edward turned her to her stomach and pushed into her from behind, moving steadily. Bella moaned and cried more loudly than he had ever heard before. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the position or the freedom of being home alone. He honestly hoped it was the freedom because the sounds she was making was sexier than any he'd heard before.

He wanted to ride her so long she lost her voice from the high pitch wailing, but the sensations were too intense and amazing, and eventually he lost his battle to extend their time together, climaxing hard as Bella arched and came with a high pitched scream that would give Sarah Brightman a run for her money.

They lay limply in their contented bliss, Edward showering kisses on all of the flesh he could reach from where he lay, his hands caressing the flesh of her stomach lovingly. They whispered oaths of love before falling back asleep in post-coital euphoria.

When Edward woke again, he found himself alone in Bella's bed. He stretched and wiped his eyes before searching out his boxers and stumbling into the bright living area. He looked around, finally finding Bella standing on a chair putting away dishes in the cupboard to the right of the sink. She did not hear him approach thanks to the headphones on her ears, turned loud enough that Edward could hear the music from several feet away.

He stealthily approached her, grabbing her hips to stabilize her when he reached her. Bella screamed and jumped, dropping a heavy ceramic plate, which miraculously didn't break. She cursed at Edward, smacking his shoulder before resting her hand over her hammering heart.

Edward laughed, bringing her in to kiss the top of her head before turning to the coffee pot and pouring a large cup of black brew. He took a long sip, watching as Bella stretched up to put the last of the dishes into the cupboard before beginning on her serving bowls. He looked through the back windows toward the large house waiting to be unpacked. Unlike Bella, nobody will have started it and it would take days and days to put away all of his things. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, wishing it could all magically be done as well.

Bella hopped down from her perch and walked over to him with a knowing smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest. "I'm not going to make you do it all yourself, you silly boy. I just need to unpack the kitchen and a few other things and then I'll be over to help you sort your stuff."

Edward sighed, rubbing his hand up and down her back lovingly as he kissed her forehead. "That's nice of you, babe, but you really don't have to. I mean, you have your own place to take care of."

Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "I probably wouldn't get around to doing most of this stuff right away anyway. Even at my apartment, I still hadn't unpacked everything and I'd been living there for a few months. There's nothing urgent after I get the kitchen sorted. Besides, I want to check out this house now that it's going to be yours."

Edward smiled, pushing a stray hair that had fallen from her messy bun behind her ear before nodding. "Okay then, I better go get started. Just come over when you can."

Bella agreed, kissing his chin before turning back to her task at hand. Edward shuffled into the bedroom to put on his clothes before gathering his belongings and making his way to the door. He gave Bella one more soft kiss before dragging his suitcase to the car and driving around the block to his new house.

It took Bella another two hours to finish organizing the kitchen how she wanted it. She looked around with a sigh, sitting out a few of her most important pictures of her with her Dad and a few other memorabilia that helped anyplace she lived feel like home before stepping out of the sliding glass doors to her back yard. She giggled as she looked at the brand new gate that broke the long back fence between her property and Edward's into two pieces.

Bella skirted around the pool, smiling down at the blue water she would definitely take advantage of once she was all settled in, lifted the latch of the wide white gate, and stepped through into the large back lawn. She walked along the edge of Edward's far fancier pool before stepping up the stone steps onto the stone patio and knocked on the French doors that opened to the back yard from the kitchen.

Bella smiled brightly as they immediately opened, revealing an ecstatic Edward. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around as she giggled, kissing her face repeatedly. When he sat her down, she glanced around to see the chaos of Edward's house.

"I love that you're already using that gate!" Edward crooned as he held her close, his nose grazing her neck before he kissed her collarbone.

Bella chuckled, pushing him away gently. "Now, now, Mr. Cullen. If you want to get this house unpacked sometime this century, then we need to have some boundaries."

Edward whimpered, adjusting himself rather indiscreetly as Bella chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe I need to motivate you. Do you think that would help?"

Edward's eyes burned emerald as he shifted. "Depends on the motivation and the terms of the agreement."

Bella walked around the room, touching the boxes and glancing inside as Edward's eyes stayed scopelocked on her. "Hmmm…well, I did promise you a certain outfit if you won the other night. I suppose it could be an adequate motivator, don't you?"

Edward moaned, his knuckles blanching white as he tightened his grip on the handle of the large saucepan he just picked up absentmindedly from the table. "I would definitely say it would be an adequate motivation, but what would your terms be?"

Bella looked around appraisingly before walking out of the room. She wandered all around, taking stock of the boxes piled to and fro, the displaced furniture waiting to find their respective homes. As she looked, she was amazed that all of the things could have ever possibly fit in her house. She jumped when Edward spoke behind her with a smirk, as if he was reading her mind.

"Some of this stuff was in storage since my house was too small. Most of it is memorabilia and heirlooms, but since I'll have more room here, I figured I might as well."

Bella smiled and nodded, peeking into another box and smiling as framed photos of a young Edward with his parents smiled up at her. She picked the top one up, examining it closely with a smile. She was able to pick out small things Edward had inherited from both parents, but the most obvious of all was his father's smirk. Bella smiled and placed it back before turning back to look at Edward.

"If you can get this house completely unpacked and sorted in three days, then I will model that outfit for you on the third night. In order to do this though, it means no hanky panky for the next three days. I will help you with your house, but I won't be here all the time. You get it done by this time Thursday morning, then I will dress up in it for you that night after we get back from our meeting with the Volturi brothers that afternoon."

Edward's eyes darted around as he tried to absorb the full scope of Bella's proposition. Just the thought of her in that outfit was enough to make him nearly blow his load, but was it enough to keep his hands off of her for three whole days? He raised his hand like a school boy making Bella laugh.

"Um, I have a question. Does that mean absolutely no sex until Thursday night?"

Bella smirked and nodded, incredibly mean, teasing tortures already running through her mind. Edward frowned, his hands running through his hair.

"How about oral?" His face fell further when she shook her head no.

"Hand jobs?" Bella tossed back her head and laughed hard before denying him.

Edward stepped forward, his hands shaking a little. "What can I do?"

Bella smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. "We can do this," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling close. "And this…" She let her hands slide down his body until her fingers linked with his. "And this…"

Edward mumbled under his breath before letting out a long sigh. "Even if I don't get it done in time, can we still have sex Thursday?"

Bella laughed, tightening her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "You bet your ass! I'm going to be dying for it by then…just no bustier or boots."

Edward buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath and trying to push down his body's reactions. Honestly, they had only started discussing the deal a few minutes and he was already struggling not to toss her against the nearest wall and make her scream…but he knew that the outfit would be so worth it. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Bella asked warily. He looked her in the eye and nodded. "Okay."

Bella smiled, taking his hand and leading him into the hallway. "Okay, Rockstar, where do you want to start?"


	17. It's Just Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: As promised, you're getting this chapter a little early since I will be out of town this weekend for a family reunion. Thanks to AGoodWITCH for her beta work. There's a lot that happens this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**It's Just Business…**

Edward and Bella had two fitful nights of sleep, trying so hard not to touch when that was all they really wanted to do, and eventually passing out from complete exhaustion on the last night. Bella was actually quite impressed that Edward was a very tenacious man when he was properly motivated.

For the days that followed their agreement, the man had tunnel vision. He planned and strategized, making maps on napkins and charting out his plan of attack. By Thursday morning, he had more or less made his goal, only needing to unpack one room before the meeting that afternoon.

Bella had left him so as not to distract him, working on assembling her computer table and connecting the components when he came running in with a wide smile, sparkling eyes, and a sweaty bare chest.

"I did it! I got it all done with half an hour to spare! Come see!"

Bella chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her through the gate between their lawns and into the back of his house. Bella smiled brightly with pride as she saw that everything had been placed exactly where it needed to be.

He led her quickly upstairs, showing her all the rooms and stopping at his bedroom door. He opened it with flair. Bella smiled at everything situated just right before turning to yank on the waistband to Edward's jogging shorts, catching him off guard.

Using the waistband, she tugged him to the bed, yanking them down before pushing him to sit on the edge.

"Thank God!" She cried with a bright smile before claiming his lips. "I've been so horny and it totally sucked! I need you!"

Edward moaned, his hands immediately grabbing roughly at Bella's ass, moving her over his ready hardness.

Bella kissed along Edward's cheek to bite his ear, growling "Now" in his ear.

Edward pushed her short cotton shorts and underwear aside, sliding her down onto him with a groan. Their union was fast and heated, based more on sating their overdeveloped need than emotions. They both came quickly and collapsed back, half on and half off of the bed, chuckling under their breath at one another.

They rested there for about half an hour, curled up and talking softly before they got up and showered at their separate homes, dressing for the meeting that afternoon with Aro.

Edward and Bella both felt uneasy as they walked into Aro's office. All three Volturi brothers were in attendance, along with their legal teams and PR people. Edward squeezed Bella's hand in a comforting gesture as they continued to cling to one another in the doorway. After a quick gesture, they walked, hand in hand, to the seats they were directed to.

There was little preamble as Aro sat across from them, his hands steepled under his chin, as he leaned forward and began to speak.

"Thank you for coming in, Edward, Bella. We have much business to discuss dealing with many departments. I'd like to introduce you to Jane and Alec, my niece and nephew, and our in house legal team."

Edward and Bella nodded toward them, both their brows furrowing in confusion.

"And this lovely lady to my left is Gianna Fiori, Volturi's Public Relations specialist."

Edward stiffened, starting to whiff the stink that was about to come their way while Bella stared in bewilderment at the exotic beauty sitting across from her. Gianna reminded her of a goddess as she sat across from her draped in Chanel and Tiffany's.

"We have called you today to discuss our public relations issues regarding the team."

He turned toward Gianna, who opened a file and slid on a pair of narrow turtle shell glasses before looking up at Edward and Bella above the delicate frame.

"As you both know, your relationship is very high profile. In the beginning, it was a brand booster, but it appears that with the outing of your romantic entanglement, the press has grown bored with your relationship. Our problem is that this is when we want their eyes locked on the two of you. We want attention as the both of you are well in the running to make the Race for the Cup. We need to do something to bring you back into the spotlight."

Jane and Alec stepped around the edge of the desk placing documents in front of a stunned Bella and Edward. Neither were recovered enough from the shock of what they realized was unfolding to even absorb the writing before them. Edward's grip tightened on Bella's hand as she stiffened next to him.

"This is a packet we have prepared for the two of you…a…relationship timeline, if you will. We actually hadn't anticipated the two of you falling into a real relationship when we began the media campaign."

Aro cleared his throat with a knowing glance, causing Gianna to pause and correct herself.

"Most of us, that is. When you took matters into your own hands in Talladega, and after the boom of coverage, all mention of your names dropped off, we began concocting this plan to bring you back into the public eye in a few weeks time."

Edward and Bella looked down at the dated pages, noting times, and places where items would be leaked suggesting relationship problems. There was even a date that indicated that the couple should get involved in a public argument, ending with Bella slapping Edward.

Bella opened her mouth, about to reply when Edward growled loudly, balling the papers in his fist, and throwing them across the room.

"This is total bullshit! We are not going to pretend to break up for press coverage. We will not fabricate fights, and we most certainly will not physically accost one another in public. This is twisted and wrong."

Gianna shrugged, taking off her glasses and laying them atop her folder before folding her hands on the table before her.

"Your participation is optional. We will run the stories regardless of your opinion. It is noted in your contracts that all press matters involving your involvement in the racing world are under our exclusive control. If you participate in your role, you will both be given a hefty bonus. If not, then you shall have no influence on the releases and will have your confidentiality agreements instituted in regard to this issue. You talk to the press about this arrangement, and then your contract will be immediately terminated under a breach of contract clause."

Edward growled again, about to reply when Bella interrupted, looking Aro squarely in the eye. "I am disappointed in you Aro and the entire group. This is not what I agreed to. I was assured that you were a trustworthy family to work with. Not only are you allowing this to happen and attack a relationship you have advocated from the beginning, but the company is trying to bully us into complying with your demands. You have one problem though, if you want to make it to the Chase, you have to keep us. You can't afford to let us go now."

Aro lowered his eyes to his hands before looking back with the softness behind his eyes completely hidden behind cold calculation. "This is a business, Isabella. We must conduct ourselves accordingly, or it will fall down around us. Sometimes subterfuge is necessary."

Bella shook her head in disgust before standing up. "I will not participate in this. I cannot, in good conscience, pretend something is happening when it is not. I would not pretend that we were anything more than friends before our relationship began, and I adamantly refuse to pretend that our relationship is doing poorly when it is doing better than any I've ever had in my whole life."

Edward lifted their bound hands to his lips to kiss the back and smile encouragingly. "You can do what you must; Aro, but I will not pretend anything. If I am interviewed, I will tell the truth. If this means that you fire me, then so be it. I shall not perpetuate these lies."

Aro smiled warmly, his chin resting on his now folded hands. "Honestly, I told the team to expect nothing less. Thankfully, what you say will not make much difference. The public loves controversy, even if it is fabricated. You can openly deny all you want, as long as you don't name Volturi Brothers Racing as the instigators of the controversy, then you shall be fine. It all depends on how you handle your denial."

Bella shook her head again in deep disappointment before turning to leave. Edward held her hand causing her to pause as he leaned forward. "This is beneath you, Aro. It makes me sick to know you have stooped to such measures. I have never felt more disappointed."

With that, he turned and walked out, Bella walking proudly at his side.

They were both in a foul mood as they made their way back home, picking up some carryout on the way. After the bullshit at HQ, neither felt particularly feisty, choosing instead to throw in a movie and just enjoy their homes. Bella and Edward settled into his newly set up den, watching on the 66 inch wide screen he had purchased for the room.

They settled in and watched two funny movies, trying to adjust their moods with laughter. Night began to encroach upon the lawn when Edward turned to Bella with a suddenly serious expression. "Bella, my contract is up at the end of the season, and yours was simply a one year provisional depending on how you did this year, right?"

Bella nodded looking down at their hands, which were folded together between them on Edward's lap.

Edward tipped her face up to look at his with a soft smile. "Maybe we should look into a new team…together. We don't have to do anything hard and fast, but if we put out feelers and market ourselves as a package deal, maybe we could find somewhere better to be…with a team we feel like we can actually trust."

Bella sighed, rubbing her fingers along Edward's as she thought. "That's asking a lot, Edward. First of all, appearances can be deceiving. We THOUGHT Volturi was trustworthy and you see how we were mistaken there. And even if we did find a team more trustworthy, what are the chances that they would have places for both of us?"

Edward sighed, reaching around Bella's shoulders and hugging her close. She gripped his shirt tightly as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply, letting the calming scent of Edward soothe her. She felt like crying in frustration at the whole situation. She just wanted to be with Edward and yet the bosses weren't allowing them to just be. She never knew when she signed that contract that it would have such far reaching consequences. In that moment, she would have given anything to go back to road racing…except then she wouldn't have found Edward, and he was worth all the mess.

Thinking about Edward, it reminded her of something very important, with a small smile, she shifted in his lap to face him, cupping his face between her hands.

Edward watched as the sadness in Bella's eyes slowly morphed into a devious twinkle. "If I'm not mistaken, I owe you payment for a certain accomplishment." Edward's eyebrows rose to his hairline, figuring that she wouldn't be in the mood after everything that had happened that day.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? After all this shit today, I figured…"

Bella placed her hand over his mouth with a smirk. "Shhhh…I do what I want to do, when I want to do it…and right now, I want to reward my handsome, loving, understanding boyfriend for meeting his goals. Meet me in my bedroom in one hour. I want you to come into my room in nothing more than those red silk boxers Alice bought for you and a smile. You got it?"

Edward smiled widely at Bella, his eyes the size of saucers with excitement twinkling within his green irises. He nodded excitedly, making Bella laugh before she jumped up and backed out of the room before turning to run toward her house to get everything ready.

* * *

_**Author's note: Sorry I didn't get the big lemon in, but I just wasn't feeling it right now. I did write the next chapter already and It's there in its zangy completeness…which will be edited down for ffn. Please just bear with me, and keep in mind that my updates may become less frequent for a while.**_

_**I will be posting a preview on my blog in just a bit acullenwannabe. blogspot. com**_


	18. Rewards

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended by my use of the characters in this alternate, all human universe.**

_**Author's Note: Well, I have a family camping trip coming up this weekend and since I leave tomorrow and won't be back until late Sunday, I'm going to post this today for you all to read and enjoy. We will return to our regular posting schedule starting the first weekend in August. **_

_**Big thanks to my beta AGoodWitch for her ever present help and supportive shoulder. She's the best.**_

_**Attention:**__** To read the Big Lemon scene, you must go to TWCS. I will be deleting the majority of it on the FFN dot net post, and will be in italicized on TWCS if you wish to skip for some crazy reason. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rewards**

Over a full week had passed since the day of the meeting with the Volturi and Bella's big surprise. Edward couldn't get it out of his mind, which wasn't a very good thing when you're running qualifying laps on your home turf and screwing the pooch big time, thank goodness he pulled himself together and made good time on his third lap or else he'd have been in the back of the pack for sure. The same was true the next day in the practice laps. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his mind off of his amazing girl.

The week had passed in a haze of ridiculously vivid memories that he was dying to repeat in a real life setting as soon as they could. If only their promotional schedule wasn't so intense, he was quite sure that he would have found a way already. The time had passed quickly and before Edward knew it, he was T minus fifty five minutes to race time with Bella pinned against the bedroom door of their RV, kissing the living shit out of her while his hands roamed.

He broke away panting as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Holy Hell, Bella, what did you do to me, Baby? I can't think of anything by you in those boots and that outfit. I'm dying here."

Bella giggled, tipping her head to the side to allow him better access. "Well that tears it; I am definitely taking the girls shopping soon to get some more things to surprise you with."

Edward moaned, hitching her leg over his hip and grinding his needfulness into her. Bella whimpered, dropping her head back against the door, her hands gripping Edward's hair as he trailed kisses across the tops of her breasts.

"Shit! Edward, we have to get ready to race. I can't focus when I'm all horny! We have to stop!"

Edward moaned into the flesh of her neck. "Or we could have a quickie and get it out of our system now!"

Bella whimpered before moving her hands to his chest and pushing him away with gentle force. When Edward pulled back, he wanted to cry at the determination in Bella's eyes. She was shutting him down and he knew it. He sighed deeply before settling her foot back to the floor and taking a step back while trying to adjust himself in his pants.

Bella adjusted her shirt, giving Edward an apologetic look. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "If it's any consolation, I'll make it up to you twice once we get home tonight before we have to leave again tomorrow."

Edward nodded disappointedly before watching Bella walk out of the bedroom to disappear into the light on the other side of the RV door. He fell back against the bed and rubbed his face, trying to figure out a way to block the images, and yet finding himself completely unsuccessful.

_Edward paced his house about a thousand times watching the clock tick past the minutes after his lightning fast shower. He had taken time to dry off, style his hair as best he could, and put on cologne before donning the boxers Bella had requested before sliding on some jeans and a t-shirt. That entire exchange took up less than fifteen minutes, leaving him another forty-five to pace impatiently. _

_He had tried a dozen things to distract himself, but nothing worked. Instead he found himself pacing back and forth across the back of the house before the big windows that faced Bella's place, watching for any signs of life or activity. He was frustrated when he saw none. Bella's room faced the other direction and the bathroom was on the side of the house between the guest room and Bella's room, so obviously she was staying within her own room and the bathroom. _

_Edward's mind was going crazy envisioning all the possibilities. He had a general idea of what the outfit looked like, but he had no clue what else was in store for him. Would she go for making love under the glow of a dozen candles? Or would she have a lamp with a red glow, illuminating her bedroom like a den of sin, sex swings mounted the ceiling, some kind of whip laying across the top of the dresser waiting for her to use it in some deliciously sexy way? Would she be laid out across her purple comforter, beckoning him like a siren of the sea? Or would she be on all fours on the bed like a panther ready to jump him and tear into him like he was a piece of fresh meat?_

_He adjusted himself, liking the feel of the silk boxers against his firmness, even though he'd rather not have the confinement of the jeans. Every single one of those fantasies would be just fine with him…he was just ready to see her already. The suspense was almost too much to bear._

_With five minutes to spare, he finally darted out of the house and through their back yards into the slider that led to her dining room. He tossed off his clothes, leaving them draped across the couch before standing outside her door, waiting for the last minute to pass. The house was silent, leaving Edward concerned for the slightest of moments that maybe she had been so tired after their day that she fell asleep before he could get there. He looked at the bottom of the door for some signs of light or life, but found none. _

_His heart fell only moments before the door opened slowly to reveal a dark angel, haloed in moonlight streaming in from the full moon. Bella's hair was down, her pale skin glowing almost blue in the moonlight, her frame covered by a black leather corset, the cups covering her breasts nothing more than sheer lace showing the outline of her taut nipples even in the dim light. A black silk robe caressed her silhouette while still remaining open to show her beauty, all the way down to the thigh high black leather boots with the heels so high that they made her only a couple of inches shorter than him. When Bella said bustier, he had been envisioning something quite different, he was quite pleased at the turn of events. He always had a thing for corsets._

_She waited patiently for his eyes to take her in as she leaned against the door with a soft, knowing smile. When his eyes finally drifted back up to her face, Bella could see the wanton desire burning behind his emerald irises. With a small, gentle hand, she reached out toward him, taking his hand and leading him slowly into her room. Edward followed without question, completely bewitched by the elegant beauty of the woman he loved completely._

_Bella led him to the bed and sat him down before turning to the dresser to grab some bottle that rested there. Edward's eyes followed her the whole time until she disappeared behind him. He watched in the mirror of her dresser as she climbed onto the bed behind him, kneeling before doing something with her hands and moving them to his back._

_Edward moaned as the smell of the body oil filled the air around him, while Bella lovingly rubbed at the knots in his back, kissing his shoulders occasionally, and whispering in his ear. He had never known it was possible to find something relaxing and erotic at the same time. While one part of his body melted at her touch, another grew harder with each stroke of her small satin hands._

"_You've worked so very hard this week," She finally whispered as she leaned in rubbing down his arms with her slick hands, her breath wafting across his ear with each syllable. "You deserve to be pampered, Edward. Tonight I'm going to worship you. Will you allow me to do that, Edward? Will you do what I ask so I can properly pamper and worship you?"_

_Edward moaned something akin to 'Oh Fuck, yes!' as Bella nibbled at the shell of his ear with her teeth, the leather of her bustier rubbing his back as her hands drifting down his chest and over his abs. _

_He could feel Bella's lips curl up as she chuckled into his ear. "Mmmm…good boy." Her hands brushed over his hardness, which had quite thoroughly tented his silk boxers before landing on his thighs. She rubbed firmly a few times before shifting to his side._

"_I want you to scoot up to the headboard. Lean against the pillows propped up against it and just relax."_

_Edward kept his eyes on her as he did as she requested, melting back against the cloud soft bank of pillows propped against the headboard. It wasn't until then that he realized she had changed the bed, replacing her purple bedding with black satin sheets. His eyes had only darted away from Bella for a second, but by the time they made their way back to her, he was surprised to see her crawling up the bed on her hands and knees, her molten chocolate eyes locked on him._

_She knelt once more between his calves, pouring more oil into her palms and using them to smooth over his legs, kneading at the tight muscles in his thighs and calves before working magic on the soles of his feet. When she was done, she kissed the top of each foot before filling her hands again and looking up at him with a sly smile._

"_The next step is your choice. Would you rather I move on to the area covered by your boxers right now, or shall I use a little of this on my own body while you watch."_

_Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned loudly. It wasn't a fair choice. He wanted her to touch him so bad that he was sure his balls might explode at any minute, but at the same time, he so wanted to watch her smooth that oil over his chest. Bella watched with a smirk as he battled with his choice before she decided to make the decision slightly easier._

"_I promise that I will do both if you wish, it just depends on what order you would prefer."_

_Edward tensed against the headboard. "Can I take option C?"_

_Bella smiled at him as she looked at him through her eyelashes. "That depends…what is option C?"_

_Edward shifted hopefully in his spot as Bella lifted one oily hand and caressed her neck slowly with it before dragging a single finger down to the lifted swell of her breast._

"_Ugh…It would please me greatly if you would let ME do that," he said nodding to where her slick hand continued to drift across her collarbone before drifting down between her abundant cleavage, "while you take care of the places hiding in my boxers."_

_Bella smirked wickedly, lifting one finger to her full pink lips and tapping gently as she considered the option. After a while she nodded, having made a decision before teasing him with the sight of her oiling her own skin before moving over him to tease him before taking him passionately._

_It was a long evening as the give and take of power shifted between them as they changed positions. It was passionate, erotic, and loving all at once. After more than one union, the exhaustion was beginning to take over as Edward moved in a steady rhythm, his eyes focused on Bella's the entire time as he pushed and pulled her to climax quickly before they fell onto the bed together side by side. He helped her get free of the corset before curling her naked form into his side and falling into a completely sated sleep. They three days of work without sex were so totally worth it!_

Edward moaned, rubbing his face with one hand as the other stroked himself to a quick release. He didn't want to, but if he had any chance of making it on the track, he knew he had to. He cleaned up quickly, feeling like a horny ass teenager, before rushing out to find his team and prepare for the race ahead. Little did Edward know, this race, which would be shortened due to rain, would be the first in a series of near wins that would push him closer and closer to the Chase for the Cup.

The next few weeks were a blur of races and lovemaking as the couple went from their hometown to a six week stretch of continent hopping, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Michigan, California, New Hampshire, and finally back to Daytona, the last stop before the dreaded trip to Chicago. Bella and Edward had both ranked high in all of the races, placing respectable fourth and fifth places. No, they weren't wins, but the great thing about NASCAR is that it rewards consistency. If they could keep the pace, they were shoe-ins for the Chase.

What scared Bella about Chicago was not the track, but rather how the rest of her time would be spent there. Chicago was Edward's home town, so as soon as the after race stuff was in the bag after their race in Daytona, the two of them would be on a plane for Bella's turn to meet the parents, and to say she was terrified was an understatement.

Edward smiled as he passed Bella, smacking her on the ass as he walked by with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't even think about wrecking out there just to get out of this week Isabella Marie! I don't care if you're in a body cast; you are going to Chicago to meet my family."

He was only teasing and Bella knew it, but the fact that the thought had actually crossed the upper transients of her mind and Edward knew it worried her. She'd only dealt with the parent thing once before and that was an easy in because it was Billy. It wasn't until the end that things got strained between them all. She couldn't help but obsess about what they would think of her. Would they hate her on principle? Would they dislike how she dressed, or talked, or acted? Would his Dad look down on her since she chose the same profession that he did not approve of for his son, much less his son's significant other? She couldn't help but be a basket case.

Thus being so, with a highly distracted mind, Bella began the race at Daytona, and within the first fifty laps, she dropped out of the race when she got caught up in a pile up she should have easily been able to escape. Edward, distracted by his worries for Bella, dropped off only a few laps later, much to everyone's disappointment.

Bella apologized to Edward who hugged her tightly as the media pressured them for answers to the latest rumors in the propaganda that had already begun at the hands of their owners. Edward felt disgusted as he held her close and told Bella to ignore them before walking her back to their RV.

The dressed and got their things together for the flight they would catch later that evening to Chicago, where Edward's Mom, Esme, would pick them up at O'hare. Bella's stomach was already in knots as they went through the paces of the post race interviews and demands before catching a car to the airport and flying north to Illinois.


	19. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: After a dry spell with my RL stuff, I managed to crank out two chapters in two days this week. That means I had three chapters in the bull pen and really didn't want to wait to post it. Especially considering that my camping plans this weekend were pushed back a day giving me time to give it a final read through before posting. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of their time in Chicago. I will post a teaser for the next chapter on my blog tonight as well. acullenwannabe dot blogspot .com**_

_**Finally, a big thanks to my beta and good friend AgoodWITCH! She's awesome!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Meet The Parents**

Bella slept through most of the flight, only waking up when Edward shook her shoulder in order to help her raise her seat back into the upright position for landing. She leaned against his shoulder with heavy eyelids as her ears popped and crackled their way through landing.

Once safely on the ground, they quickly gathered their carry-ons, which thankfully was their only luggage since the team would be bringing everything else with them for the race, and made their way slowly off the plane. Bella begged Edward to wait at the first restroom they came to so she could straighten up a bit. His mother was picking them up and she really wanted to make the best first impression possible after a long flight with the plane grit still clinging to her body.

Edward sniggered as she exited, rolling his eyes slightly at Bella's fuss over her appearance. It wasn't as if his mother hadn't collected every magazine with their faces on it since the rumors first began. Esme Cullen was acutely aware of just how pretty his Bella was, and she was really looking forward to getting to know her better.

Bella's hand trembled nervously between them as they walked hand in hand, tugging their small rolling carryon cases behind them as they walked. Even this late at night, the crowd seemed to be thick at the arrivals terminal as they passed from the large corridor into the open baggage claim area.

Bella glanced around nervously for the woman who she had seen multiple pictures of throughout her time with Edward. Her grip tightened on Edward when her eyes landed on the perfectly put together woman from the images, smiling brightly in their direction and waving above her head. Bella heard Edward chuckle next to her as he guided her toward his waiting mother.

Esme's smile brightened when her son and his adorable girlfriend caught sight of her. The first time she had ever seen them on the cover of a magazine, she was instantly struck with what a wonderful looking couple they made. Her son had informed her, of course, that the tabloids were inflating the truth considerably, but she wondered all along if something more wasn't there between them. She knew they weren't officially an item at that time, but there was something about their body language around one another and the way they looked into one another's eyes that spoke more loudly than any headline or denial thereof were able to. There was something much more there than mere friendly rapport between coworkers.

She had watched them closely as they walked up the hallway toward her before they had caught sight of her, and she had instantly been surprised by the protective care Edward showed toward his Bella. It wasn't as if he were openly acting like a body guard or anything of the sort, but rather it was something in his posture and how his eyes watched her carefully before scanning the crowd to insure her safety before returning to her. She knew he was watching for those hideous media people, but little did he know, she had sent an anonymous tip that had them all on a wild goose chase at Midway at that very moment. Just as her son was currently taking care of the woman he so obviously loved, so did she have every intention of protecting those she cherished.

Esme observed the beautiful girl as her brown eyes scanned the room before landing on her. She smiled brightly and waved, trying to stifle the giggle she felt bubbling at the obvious flash of terror in the girl's eyes. Little did she know, Esme already felt as if she were her own, simply through the happiness and love she had given her son. There was no way Esme could ever repay Bella Swan for bringing her son back to life from the sad and lonely existence he had tucked himself away in, but she was certainly determined to try.

Edward's eyes sparkled brightly when his eyes locked with Esme's warming her heart even more. He looked so proud as he pulled his beloved toward her, preparing to introduce them. Esme waited as patiently as she could for them to reach her, doing her best not to make a scene and risk any other media types who might be around swooping in. She was fairly certain that her rouse was sufficient, but she had no way of knowing for sure.

As they reached her, Edward released Bella's hand to hug his mother before resting his hand on the small of Bella's back and looking down at her with a wide, proud smile.

"Mom, I would like for you to meet the love of my life, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mom, Esme Cullen."

Bella blushed at his statement, making Esme's heart warm a bit more as she looked at her through her lashes and reached out a timid hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme chuckled, shaking her head as she grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her gently into a hug. "Enough of that, now. Mrs. Cullen was my haughty, rude, and overbearing mother-in-law. Please call me Esme."

She released Bella and took a partial step back, still observing the girl with a smile as Bella nodded slowly, reaching behind her to take Edward's hand in hers again as a comfort measure.

"How about we load up into the car and get out of here. I think we could sit and talk a lot more comfortably someplace else." She picked up Bella's bag, ignoring her protest and led them toward the door as she called over her shoulder. "Are the two of you hungry? I know plane food can be atrocious, if you even get a meal at all. I know a lovely restaurant not far from here that is open 24 hours if you'd like to grab a bite before our drive downtown."

Bella started to protest just as her stomach rumbled loudly, making Esme and Edward both cast her matching looks of mirth. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder after placing his suitcase in the trunk. "I'm hungry too, sweetheart, and the place she's talking about is really good. I swear they have the best apple pie I've ever tasted."

Bella looked disconcerted before finally huffing out a breath and agreeing. Ten minutes later, they had navigated their way out of the O'Hare parking area and were parked in front of the small fifties diner that didn't really look that nice, but as Esme always tried to engrain in her son, books should never be judged by their covers, it's the content, or in this case the amazing food that's important.

The three diners sat in a small booth in the corner, sipping on old fashioned milkshakes out of tall glass parfait cups between greedy bites of their burgers and fries. Esme smiled because after every bite Bella would hum like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She was pleased Bella was not a person to turn down a place by looks alone. She had always gotten the feeling reading her biographical info that she would be a down to earth type girl. Esme was very pleased to see that she was not wrong on that count.

They sat and chatted quietly for about an hour as they slowly savored the food and enjoyed unwinding a bit before making their way back to their place downtown. Although they owned a nice home in the northern suburbs, which is where they raised Edward, since he left, she and Carlisle found it far more convenient to live in their downtown condo in the Hancock building. When she brought up the options to Edward, he suggested that he would also rather stay downtown during their visit so that he could more easily show Bella the sights of the city. He promised that they would return soon for her to see the home in which he was raised.

It was late when they arrived at the condo. Esme adored the looks of awe on Bella's face as they drove through the city, parking under the building, and as they made their way toward their condo. It didn't take Esme long to see Bella was a girl without pretense…a down to earth girl from a down to earth life. Every passing moment she was more and more convinced that this girl was exactly what Edward needed all along.

She and Edward gave Bella a quick tour of the three thousand square foot condo with lake views on the ninetieth floor before showing them to the guest room where she left them to get settled in. Esme walked into her bedroom, highly disappointed not to find her husband there. Just as she feared, he instead, chose to hide from his son in his work as always.

33333

The next morning, Carlisle still had not arrived, so Esme got up and made breakfast for everyone before offering to help Edward take Bella on a grand tour. They climbed into Esme's Mercedes and she drove the busy streets of Chicago as slowly as she could while still being safe. Meanwhile, Edward pointed out all of his favorite landmarks as they made loose plans to visit some of the locations at a later time. It was nearing lunch when the phone call arrived from Carlisle.

"So are we going to do lunch together? Or should I just stay here and get something constructive done?"

Esme, not wanting to let the kids know how angry she was with Carlisle, put on her best happy voice, which did not fool her husband in the least, for she had already spoken with him about his attitude during their Edward and Bella's visit. "Oh yes, dear. I was hoping you would be able to get off of work in time to meet us. Where would you like to eat today?"

"I'm tired and it's been a long night. We should just eat the lunch buffet at the Signature Room and then I can just go to bed while you take them for more cavorting."

Esme thinly veiled her grumble. "I was hoping we could do something out on the town, but if you're that tired, then we would be happy to meet you at the Signature Room for lunch, but I do insist we eat out somewhere different tonight or tomorrow night."

Carlisle sighed into the phone. "You know I'm being generous as it is, do not push me, Esme. I'm too exhausted."

What Esme wanted to say was that if he would sort his priorities a little better, and not be so pompous as to think himself a god at the hospital, allowing other doctors to take on some of the slack, then he would not be too tired to gather his manners to spend some quality time with his only son and his beloved. Instead, she cleared her throat and spoke far more soothingly than she wanted.

"Yes, I know that it is most taxing on you, but you have worked more than enough as of late to earn some much needed time off to spend with your family and meet your son's girlfriend. Please take the time to rest after lunch and be prepared to spend a nice evening that we so rarely get to enjoy with us. The hospital will survive one night without you."

Carlisle huffed. "Fine, Esme! Fine! I will tell them to take me off call for the night, but you only get one night."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I have something I desperately need to discuss with you later tonight though, so please set aside some time for a private chat."

The line went dead and Esme's heart went cold. With every passing week, Carlisle seemed to distance himself more and more. The truth of the matter was, Edward was not the only one with whom Carlisle had formed a wedge, everyone in his life outside of work had suffered the same fate in the past few years. Esme loved her husband dearly, but she couldn't help but wonder how much longer she could endure her husband's obsession with his mistress, the hospital, which saw him twice as often as she did.

Esme looked in the rearview, her heart dropping further as she saw the look in her son's eyes. While Bella, who did not know her or her husband all that well yet, thought nothing of the exchange they had just witnessed, Edward knew all too well what had transpired. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Well, good news kids, Carlisle just got off work and has enough time to grab lunch with us before he has to go get some rest. We're going to meet him at the Signature room on the 95th floor of Hancock Center, that way, when we finish eating, it will be a short elevator ride home for him, instead of a long drive. I hope that's okay with the two of you."

Bella smiled brightly and nodded. Edward's mouth formed a thin line as he nodded curtly before schooling his face again for Bella's benefit.

Esme, Edward, and Bella walked into the large dining room after being greeted and led to the table where an exhausted looking Carlisle waited, sipping from a large glass of orange juice before him. When his party approached, Carlisle stood as dictated by the manners with which he was raised, robotically kissing his wife on the cheek before sharing a stern handshake with his son who shot him a warning glance in the process.

When they broke apart, Edward's face turned toward the small brunette girl next to him with soft looking skin and warm dark eyes. She certainly was not what Carlisle expected of a woman who raced. He had never paid very much attention to the immature vagabond world his son had chosen, but he certainly never expected a woman who also pursued the sport to be so soft and angelic looking.

Carlisle took note of the way his son's eyes sparkled as he introduced this woman he had gotten involved with, pleased with the softness he found there. It had been so very long since he observed any softness in his son's eyes while in his presence. He took the hand of the small girl in greeting, noting that while she was small, she had a solid handshake, and while she seemed somewhat shy and timid, she still looked Carlisle in the eye.

They shared a few pleasantries, taking their seats so the server could get drink orders before meandering up to the lunch buffet. Once everyone was settled once more and began eating, a quiet, slightly tense conversation began to flow with Esme at the helm. Carlisle focused on his food, throwing in occasional cursory input until his ears perked up when Bella brought up some problems with work.

Carlisle listened closely as she explained to Esme how the money grubbing owners of the team had been using their relationship to gain sponsorship dollars and how they now were pushing a negative campaign in regard to their relationship and were hanging a confidentiality agreement over their heads. Carlisle felt his vision go red for many reasons, the least of which being that this was one of the very reasons that he didn't want his son getting involved in such a superfluous career with such danger and little tangible future beyond the few short years he would be able to race. Yes, there were a few who raced into their forties and fifties, but they were rare.

His hopes of his son finally walking away were dashed when Bella confided that they were considering looking at trying to get on with another team. A discussion then began that he only halfway entertained about the trustworthiness of other teams and the possibilities that they would simply end up in the same place again, just with another set of bosses. He was ready to simply get up and leave; the call of his bed growing louder with each passing moment until something was said that snapped him back to the present.

"You know, Bella. I was thinking. Maybe we should look into starting our own team."

Carlisle's fork fell to his plate loudly, drawing the attention of the whole table. "You've already been burned by the business and now you want to become one of the bottom feeders?" Even though it was impossible, Carlisle still felt as if the anger was visible as it rolled off of him like waves of heat off hot asphalt in the summer.

Edward's brow furrowed, his eyes sparking with determination and passion. "No, Dad, that's the whole point. If we owned a team then we could run it how we believe it should be run. We could run it like the family we believed Volturi to be. Honestly, if we had the investors, we would already be set. I'm quite certain both of our pit crews would follow us in a second. Rosalie would happily build us cars from scratch. Felix and Jasper are the best Crew Chiefs I've ever seen. Then after we got vested in the NASCAR arena, maybe we could push into Bella's true passion, which is Road Racing. We could bring in Mike and Jessica and really reach out and expand however much we wanted to and have as little or as much involvement as we chose."

Bella frowned at the table shaking her head slowly. "Edward, that's a lot of money…money that we don't have. I mean, yeah, I haven't used much of my racing money from this year, but to start a team….that's just…no way."

Carlisle watched as his son smirked smugly at his girlfriend. "Baby, that's what sponsors are all about. We already have the name and the clout. It probably wouldn't be that difficult to bring in sponsorship. I also have my trust fund that I can use, remember? I don't even touch it. Until I bought the house, I had only added to it over the past couple of years."

Carlisle's mouth drew into a line as he started to burst forth in anger at his son for his frivolous use of the money he had inherited thanks to the dedication and hard work of Carlisle's forefathers when Bella beat him. Her eyes clouded as she looked at Edward with deep, genuine concern.

"Edward, I couldn't let you run that sort of risk with your family money. Not only would it be unfair, but I think you are currently thinking of this in a very idealistic way. It's a lot of work to deal with owning a team. Look at Volturi, they have publicists, in house lawyers and a gazillion people working for them. Not only that, you have to invest millions of dollars into building an HQ, plus the licensing and fees to just get started. You haven't even investigated what steps we would have to take and how hard it would be to even get going. I'm pretty sure new teams just don't jump into Sprint Cup level racing or else more people would be doing it. If it was that easy, every driver who did well would own a team. Now I know many do, but there would be a heck of a lot more."

Edward frowned down at her, looking hurt before she reached between them, resting her hand on his arm with a look of contrition. "I don't want to tear down your idea, but I'm just saying we would need to be fully realistic as to what we were getting ourselves into. If you're serious then we can start researching and looking into things, just don't put the cart before the horse is all I'm saying."

Carlisle watching in surprise as Edward's shoulders slowly softened, his face softening into a smile as he rested his hand on top of hers and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just got so excited, but I'm sure there's a lot more work to it than I'm thinking."

Bella smiled and nodded, as she closed her eyes in relief before opening them again slowly. "If this is something that you're really serious about, then we can start asking questions and checking into things next week."

Edward smiled and nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. Carlisle looked to his plate again, feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment. He was pleasantly surprised to see his son was actually capable of acting in a rational and mature manner when the situation called for it. It had been so long since he had seen that side of him, he had wondered if it had even existed at all. He wasn't sure if it was the girl that was facilitating the change, but he was surprisingly pleased to see it.

The lunch wrapped up with no more drama as they chatted politely before Carlisle paid the bill and shuffled exhaustedly toward the elevator. Esme ran up and hopped on with him just before the door closed. He looked over at her through lidded eyes and smiled lightly when he saw her smiling toward him.

She reached out between them and took his hand. "Thank you for holding your tongue. I thought for sure you were going to explode when he brought up using his trust fund."

Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I nearly did. Thankfully, Bella is a rational girl that was able to at least get him to see partial reason. I…I think she seems to be good for him."

Esme beamed up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a gentle hug. "I know she is. I think we have a new daughter."

Carlisle scoffed as the bell dinged quietly before the doors opened to their floor. They walked slowly together to the apartment and kissed softly before Esme left Carlisle to get his rest while she danced off to the other room to begin making dinner reservations for the next two nights.


	20. Growth of Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No Copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: I'm having a very good day and I want to share the joy. I'm two chapters ahead, so I decided to share the joy with you all in the form of another Breakaway Update…the last of their time in Chicago. I can't share my good news yet, but hopefully soon! :) ******__In the meantime, we're starting to draw closer to the end. Unless they end up with other plans, we should only have a handful of chapters left :)_

_**Thanks as always to my beta, AgoodWITCH for her beta work! Hope you enjoy the update.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 21 on acullenwannabe dog blogspot dot com :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Growth of Understanding**

Bella felt overwhelmed by the life of the Cullen's in Chicago. In her entire life, she had never encountered such a lifestyle as Carlisle and Esme lived. She wasn't entirely sure how to take her boyfriend's parents. Esme seemed like one of the nicest people she had ever met, but at the same time, she seemed so sad. Bella had picked up quickly on the fact that Dr. Cullen worked the majority of his life away. She felt for poor Esme. That couldn't be an easy life to live, then, add to that the strain between father and son that was so incredibly evident in her first impressions of the good doctor; she knew Esme must feel very lonely and torn.

Dr. Cullen himself was a bit of an enigma in Bella's eyes. The more she watched him during lunch, the more she realized he did care, but he didn't seem to have any good way to portray that outside of professional pride. This would be a sad state even if Edward had chosen a profession he approved of, but it was so much worse now that he had chosen a career not accepted by his father. Bella saw a flash almost instantly of what Edward's childhood must have been like, his success and failures as a child measured by the letter grades on his report cards and the awards he brought home from his extra-curricular activities.

Her mother hadn't really been around, and her Dad had always been entirely supportive of her choices and goals. She found it hard to imagine a life so split with so much pressure. Yes, Charlie encouraged her to get good grades and do her best, but he also made it abundantly clear that his love for her was unconditional. Yes, he would be disappointed if she scored poorly on a test or in a class, but it wouldn't affect their relationship on a personal level. Watching Edward struggle to be around his father made Bella infinitely grateful for her father and his supportive attitude toward her goals in life.

Bella adored her time in Chicago seeing the places Edward had loved in his youth. Almost every story he shared involved his mother taking him sightseeing and to events about town. The bond between mother and son was undeniable. The rest of the week, Bella only saw Dr. Cullen a handful of times, despite living in his apartment for four days.

They had supper their second night in Chicago, and Bella had been thankful for his positive attitude during the meal. She was more than a little relieved that she had been granted the small mercy that Dr. Cullen appeared to like her. It seemed odd to her that he could condemn his son's choice so completely and yet not find her at fault for making the same choices. Bella couldn't help but notice that Edward smiled more in his father's direction that night than any she had seen in their joint presence before or since.

They spent the entire night making small talk, Dr. Cullen asking her questions about her family and life outside of racing. When the subject once again turned to the business aspect Edward had recently suggested about them creating their own franchise, Dr. Cullen's face turned hard again before turning to look Bella head on, his cobalt blue eyes boring into hers like ice cold laser beams.

"Now tell me, Bella, what opinion do you think your father would have about this business scheme of Edward's? Wouldn't he be as dead set against it as I am?"

A smugness solidified across his features as he sat back, arms crossed, looking triumphant in his belief that Bella was about to back up his claim. The smug mask melted into disappointment a second later when Bella sat down her fork and turned her full attention to him, the determination in her features equally as intense as his own had been.

"Actually, Dr. Cullen, my father fully supports my decisions because he recognizes that not only am I a grown woman who is in charge of my life, but I am also a very responsible individual who does not jump into something unless I have thoroughly investigated the situation. Even if he felt ill at ease with my choice, he would still love me and support me, regardless, because that is the type of father he is. He raised me to be my own person and to make my own way in the world. I'm sure he'd much rather I be in a safer line of work, but racing gives me a joy that I have never experienced in any other part of my life. My father sees that in me and is simply happy that I am happy."

Dr. Cullen blinked at Bella for a few moments as though he were trying to translate her words from some foreign language that he was having difficulty comprehending. While the good doctor was struggling to find his mental footing, Bella felt Edward's hand curl into hers under the table. She did not look away from the doctor, not wanting her argument to lose any of its solidity, but honestly, she didn't need to look to see the gratitude that was most certainly in Edward's eyes.

Bella's heart warmed as Edward's hand tightened on hers, hugging her through the embrace of fingers instead of arms. Finally, Dr. Cullen's eyes focused again as he cocked his head toward Bella, as though he were viewing a rare species on the verge of extinction, like an exotic anomaly he was struggling to comprehend. Bella shone a kind, gentle smile toward him, which Dr. Cullen slowly returned before resuming eating from his plate with a slightly befuddled expression still ghosting over his features from time to time.

Once Dr. Cullen resumed eating, Bella glanced at Edward who leaned in to kiss her cheek while Esme beamed over at the two of them with a thin veneer of moisture floating in her eyes. She restrained the tears, but only just.

When they made it to their room that night, the door hadn't even completely closed yet before Edward had Bella's lips captured between his in an intense kiss as he led her toward the bed, peeling her dress off her body speedily as he moved them. After the initial rush, Edward slowed his pace to a crawl as he slowly climbed over Bella's body and worshipped her with his. Their eyes never left one another's as he moved within her. When their climax came, he smothered her whimpers with a deep, passionate kiss that lasted long after the tremulous spasms of their bodies had ceased. Bella had felt loved by Edward before, but that night it felt as though they had reached a new level of intimacy that she hadn't realized even existed before then.

Dr. Cullen was aloof the few times they spent with him after dinner that night, but he was noticeably less combative. This being the case, Bella and Edward were still both completely shocked when they received the news just before the left to meet the rest of the group at the Chicagoland Raceway that both Esme and Carlisle were going to attend the race that weekend.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the surprised excitement in her boyfriend's eyes at the idea as he tried to convince them to take the pit passes we had the ability to procure for them and allow them to get the full experience listening in with Felix and Jasper in their spotter's booth. After some convincing and Bella's insistence that they would learn so much more if they could hear the ins and outs of what was going on behind the scenes, they finally agreed.

Esme hugged them both excitedly as they went to leave, this time nothing hid the tears that seeped from the corners of her eyes. When she stepped away, Bella watched as Edward stiffened in shock before returning the hug his father gave him with a mixture of confusion and awe. Once he hugged Edward, Dr. Cullen came to stand in front of Bella, taking her hand in a warm handshake and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Just before he made contact, he whispered a quiet thanks to Bella before pecking her cheek and pulling back quickly.

Once in the elevator, Edward turned to Bella with a look of dazed awe. "I don't know how you did it, but I think you made some sort of impression on him. You must have."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chest as he nuzzled his cheek on top of her head and curled his arms protectively around her.

"I'm glad that he's finally starting to see all that he's been missing. I hope he continues to wake up."

3333

Edward was on the top of his game that week as they went through the repetitive steps of qualifying and practicing. The newness had long since worn off for Bella.

Edward was more uptight than usual as they awoke in the face of race day. Bella could tell he was anxious because his parents were both going to come see him. It had made Bella sad to know that Dr. Cullen had never gone to see Edward race in all the time that he had been racing, much less at the NASCAR level. She did her best to calm his nerves and keep him level headed and focused, but he was easily distracted, and mostly by her body.

They went through the paces as usual, autographs, photo ops, etc. Two hours before the green, there was a knock at the RV door. Edward straightened his shirt and went to answer while Bella tugged at her clothes and quickly brushed her hair. Her swollen lips, however, were impossible to disguise. She walked out a few minutes later to find a very laid back looking Esme and Dr. Cullen, both in shorts and short sleeves. It was odd since up to that point she had only seen Dr. Cullen in dress shirts and slacks with a tie.

She smiled brightly as she walked in. "Esme, Dr. Cullen…I'm so glad you guys made it."

She let Esme hug her before Dr. Cullen stepped forward again to grasp her hand, his tightening meaningfully as he shook hers and looked her in the eye. "Please, call me Carlisle, Bella."

Bella's smile widened as she nodded in agreement. Bella and Edward smiled and walked hand in hand beside Edward's parents, leading them toward the place from which they would watch the race. Bella threw her head back and laughed at a story Esme told her about Edward as a little boy as Carlisle and Edward watched them smiling. The telltale clicks of cameras, capturing the scene in the distance were heard by none, but the fruits of their labor were later spread on gossip sites across the country. While Volturi had begun their smear campaign on Bella and Edward's relationship, their friends decided to wage their own media war to fight the negative press. Alice, of course, was the lead conspirator and a deliciously talented spinner of truthful rebuttals and covert photo ops.

Edward happily introduced his parents to both he and Bella's pit bosses and talked them through what to expect to hear and see throughout the race. Bella watched Carlisle's eyes scan the area in awe at the amount of strategy and coordinating cooperation went into a race team. After a few more minutes of chatting and making sure that Edward's parents were comfortable, Edward and Bella said their goodbyes and made their way for final preparations for the race.

3333

Carlisle Cullen had never had any interest in learning about the frivolous career his son had chosen, but he was quickly learning that there was so much more to racing than his son speeding around a track all by himself. When they said racing team, it was obvious that they meant it. Jasper took some time telling them all about the crews down on the road and the training and expertise that went into their ability to care for the race car so quickly before sending it back out on the track. Carlisle felt like he was listening to another language as Jasper spoke about strategies, car settings, grooves of the track and how each track was different, as well as drafting, aerodynamics, and the most surprising of all, how other drivers sometimes give opponents little bumps to gain an advantage. It definitely concerned him as Jasper began to give details about one particularly bad driver who has targeted his son and the girl he now expected would probably end up his daughter some day.

Carlisle slid on his headset when Jasper and Felix did and listened to the discussions going on between all the team members and the drivers. He smiled as he listened to Edward and Bella tease one another. It seemed like a million years since he and Esme were like that. Life and responsibilities eventually drove away the playfulness of their youth. Listening to the young lovers tease and taunt made him ache for that connection again.

Soon the order was given and the air was filled with the deafening roar of over forty high powered cars starting at once. He was surprised that not only was there auditory feedback, but also a physical feedback as the rumble of the engines made his heart race. His adrenaline levels spiked in his system, increasing his feelings of excitement.

He listened and watched closely as the bosses gave instructions and the racers responded. He was so into watching how everything worked, that he was completely caught off guard when his son addressed him directly.

"Hey, Dad. Can you hear everything okay?"

Carlisle blinked at a smiling Jasper as he whispered, "Can he hear me?"

Jasper nodded as Carlisle looked down toward the car, feeling awkward and out of place. "Um, yes, son. I can hear everything. You…you be careful out there. You too, Bella."

He heard Bella chuckle. "Sure thing, Dr….Uh, I mean Carlisle. Always am."

"Good," was all he could think to respond. The line was quiet for a moment before the chatter began as Felix and Jasper gave Edward and Bella instructions. They had a real give and take as they all worked together.

A few tense seconds later, the green flag was waved and the cars shot forward. Carlisle felt tense as he watched closely as Edward and Bella fell into line with one another, moving smoothly as if they were one entity. There was actually surprisingly little speaking needed for them to find their natural flow. He observed with interest, staying as quiet as possible, as the spotters spoke to the drivers, warning them of things to watch out for and wrecks they would soon encounter.

The race ran smoothly for the first half until the first major pileup of cars had Carlisle standing at attention, watching with baited breath as his kids approached the collision. His hand fisted at his side until they were safely past the smoking collection of cars at the top of the second turn. He hadn't even realized his fists were clenched until he felt the soft skin of his wife's hand slide over it and slowly peel it open. He turned to look at her as she looked up with softness into his eyes.

"They do this for a living, sweetheart, and they are very good at what they do. Have a little faith in them, Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I'm just worried," he whispered. "I don't want them hurt."

Esme nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Neither do I, Carlisle. They are well protected in those cars and they know how to handle themselves. Trust me, I've seen Edward pull himself out of some scary situations, and I've watched Bella do it a time or two on TV as well. There is a reason why they have made it this far. They truly are among the best of the best in their field."

Carlisle's eyes drifted to the blacktop in awe as Edward and Bella's cars drifted almost gracefully over the top. He felt a sense of pride as he started making connections in his mind. Edward's job was sort of the equivalent of becoming head of surgery at John's Hopkins. He was one of the best in his field. Yes, his field might not be the most academic or respected in his circle of friends, but looking at the stands and seeing the copious amounts of money and effort that goes into a race, it became obvious that it was so much more than he had ever imagined.

The man Jasper had warned him about soon found his way up the grouping to fall in behind Bella. Immediately he noticed the timber of everyone's voices change. An intensity that had not existed before had filled the cabin where he sat. Carlisle knew that this man was the one that worried them the most.

Carlisle smiled as he watched Bella maneuver. She really was quite knowledgeable. He began contemplating the innate understanding of, which would be necessary in order to anticipate and counter the force this Daniels had placed on Bella's rear bumper in order not to lose her position on the blacktop. The longer he watched the more respect he began to develop within Carlisle for the profession.

It seemed like an eternity, and yet only minutes before they found themselves at the end of the race. Edward at some point had lost seconds coming out of the pits and ended up behind Bella. Two accidents and one beautifully executed passing of a fellow driver later and Bella and Edward were the first two cars, quickly rushing toward the finish line.

Carlisle smiled his eyes twinkling as he listened and watched as the banter between his son and the woman he loved grew more teasing and intense. As they reached the final lap, Edward made a move to fight for the lead, leaving the duo racing toward the finish line neck and neck. When they zoomed past the line, Carlisle honestly could not tell who had passed first. The officials moved to look at the documentation taken of the final crossing. Even then, it came down to thousandths of a second difference before Edward was officially named the winner.

Carlisle watched with pride both for his son's accomplishment and for the relationship he shared with Bella as she jumped out of her car and ran over to kiss him through the window moments before he was handed the checkered flag and drove his victory lap.

The line had grown quiet until finally Carlisle breathed out, "I am so proud of you, Edward."

He heard Edward's voice crack when he responded after a long pause. "Thank you, Dad."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

Carlisle cleared his throat before he continued. "If you want to do this thing, I'll support you. You were obviously made to be part of this, son. I'm sorry I didn't see it for so long."

He heard a strangled breath on the other end before he heard a quiet. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

Seconds later, a teary eyed Edward was being photographed in the winner's circle. After a few pictures alone and with Bella, he asked for his parents who shyly came to stand with him. They took a few just the three of them before Edward insisted Bella get back in the shot. Edward smiled brighter than he had before in his entire life, as he felt, for the first time, that his family was whole and happy.


	21. The Trouble With Money

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: Well here is your regularly scheduled update :D Hope you like it. A preview for Chapter 22 will go up on my blog later today acullenwannabe. **_

_**Big thanks as always to my beta, AgoodWITCH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Trouble With Money**

There was a two week break after the Chicago race, so after a few days of catching up in a much more loving way with Carlisle and Esme as a family, they headed home to deal with bills and life that continued even in their absence. Edward and Bella sat across from each other at the dining room table in Edward's house about a week after leaving Chicago, each individual with a cell phone plastered to their ear. Bella took notes while Edward's brow crinkled in confusion as he asked more questions.

"So you're saying it would be six million per racer to start, and that doesn't include HQ, test track, entrance fees, travel expenses, or the extensive staff I intend to keep?"

Bella raised a brow at Edward before shaking her head and replying to the question from the person on the other end of the line. "Yes, Ma'am. Edward Cullen and I are looking into starting our own team. We already have our staff lined up and are looking into buying in for next year. What I am looking into at this point is whether or not your company would be willing to sponsor our new team."

The lady began to babble on in a monotone voice that reminded Bella of the teacher from Charlie Brown as the glanced back up to see Edward's face turning bright red. "That's just to rent a facility? Surely, you could build your own for that price. For fuck sake, Jim, that's highway robbery."

Bella's focus returned to the lady on the line in time to hear the end of her monotonous dialogue. "I'm sorry, but we simply don't have the liquid assets at this time to invest in such a venture. I am very sorry, Miss Swan. You and Mr. Cullen are wonderful racers and would make a fine PR investment, but we just can't at this time."

Bella sighed, shaking her head as Edward's jade eyes lifted to meet hers, his shoulders slumping. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. If the situation with your company changes, please keep us in mind."

"We will, Miss Swan. Thank you for your interest."

Bella closed her phone with a frustrated snap and resisted the urge to throw it against the table and watch it shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces. This was so much more difficult than she thought, and from the sound of things, even if they both invested their entire savings and Edward's trust, they would barely have enough to start off with a bare bones operation, much less start the company they way that they both wanted. Plus, in the current economy, there was no guarantee that they would not be left with nothing when it was all said and done.

Bella let her head fall to the thin table top with an audible thud as Edward wrapped up his call. "Shit, I'm sorry I got pissed, Jim. This just hasn't been a day for good news. Thanks for your work on this for me and please call me if something comes up soon. Also, keep your eyes open for any property popping up in the neighboring areas. We could build just outside of town, perhaps, if the opportunity arises. It has to be a hell of a lot cheaper than renting that place that Torini just closed up a few months ago. Leave me a message if you don't get me. And…uh…sorry again."

He listened before closing the phone with a frustrated sigh, his face dipping so that his thumb and forefinger could massage the bridge of his nose roughly. Bella looked up to watch, resting her chin on her forearms before her. Slowly Edward's eyes opened as he let out a long sigh.

"There's no way we can do this on our own. The only way we can pull this off is if we ask Mom and Dad for help, but…"

Bella nodded against her arm. "Carlisle has just started to understand your love for racing. That doesn't mean he's ready to be hit up for a loan to go balls deep in the business part of the industry."

Edward nodded grimly before rolling his neck, letting it pop loudly mid rotation. "I'll look into some more, but if we want to do this the right way, there's no way we can do it without help."

Bella sighed before resting her forehead against the cool tabletop again, enjoying the coolness of the dark shiny wood under her skin. Just as she suspected, this was going to be far more complicated than they had anticipated.

3333

The time they had at home passed quickly as they spent almost all of their time on the phone making connections and trying to deduce the best way to proceed. Volturi had ramped up their media saturation of rumors that Edward and Bella were in relationship distress in order to counter act the photo op Alice had managed to arrange when Esme and Carlisle attended the race in Chicago.

The lies were getting worse and worse, bordering on out and out libel without actually stepping over the line. The rumors ranged from Edward's abusive personality and Bella's fear of how he would react if she left, to Edward's supposed love child and how Bella had a nervous breakdown when she was given the news. It was ridiculous and so incredibly fabricated, that of course, the entire nation seemed to be eating it up. For every step they made in salvaging the image of their relationship in the public eye, they took three backward thanks to the Volturi smear campaign.

Little did the Volturi know, but the whole mess was that nail that sealed the coffin on both Edward and Bella's professional relationship with them. They each vowed that even if they did not find someone to race for the following year, both would be leaving Volturi as soon as their contract was completed.

A few things appeared to be coming together in their favor though. Edward's associate, Jim Myers, had indeed found the perfect property to place their new teams' headquarters just outside of town. It was a closed factory with a perfect layout. It even had some buildings along the edges that could easily be modified to meet some of their needs without having to do a total build from the ground up. This had made both Edward and Bella feel a little better knowing that they weren't taking away productive farmland in order to build. This was a plot of land that would never be suited for anything more than another factory or the newest racing complex to the world of NASCAR.

They had made quite a few inquiries, and their teams were all agreed that they would be following Edward and Bella wherever they went. They were already set with Crew Chiefs, Car Chiefs, and all the other core pit players, along with two engineers to assist Rose and Demitri on building their new rides. The best part was that the facility and the staff were going to end up costing less than renting the other place that Jim had found for them first. Now the next big hurdle was financing.

Edward had first tried going to several area banks, looking for a loan, but it was too much of a risk, and despite their having three quarters of the startup cost to put down, the bank turned them down cold. Bella wracked her brain for any other alternative, but she found none.

Finally, they were reaching the point where they had to act soon or lose the land, and they also had to head back out in a few days time for the next race in Indianapolis. Edward had paced his hallway for a full hour, trying to work up his courage as Bella watched, feeling helpless, and wishing she could do more, or contribute more so that this would not be necessary.

Finally, Edward sighed deeply as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. He placed the phone on speaker and listened quietly as it rang. His heart shuttered when the voice of his father came across the line.

"Edward? Is everything okay, son?"

Edward grimaced. He knew this was probably going to just end up a huge mess, but if he didn't ask then he would always wonder if he missed out on his chance.

"Yeah, Dad, everything is fine. I just, uh, called to ask you something."

Carlisle was quiet for a beat before he slowly drawled out a reply that Edward could ask him anything.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck as the struggled for the words. "Dad, I hate to even come to you about this, but I've done nothing by try to figure out another way for the past two weeks, with no luck at all. You're our last recourse."

Carlisle remained silent waiting for Edward to continue. Edward looked at Bella, his eyes looking scared and desperate as he struggled to find his words.

"Bella and I have spent every bit of the last two weeks researching what it would take to start this team, the risks, the benefits, and the cost. We're both convinced that it would be worth it for us and a worthwhile investment in the long run. Once we have the initial funding, we have every faith that we will have sponsors lining up to support us…"

Edward trailed off, his chest rising and falling swiftly in his anxious state. Carlisle filled the silence with a response that was pleasantly surprising to the both of them. "That's good news. I know this is something about which the pair of you are very passionate. Where does the need for my assistance come in?"

Edward closed his eyes, the skin in the corners crinkling under the pressure of his compressed lids. "Unfortunately, this is a much more expensive venture than I had anticipated. The entirety of both of our savings and my trust fund is barely enough to start the teams, but not enough to pay for all of the staff we feel we need as well as a facility. We have found a great place to build a new headquarters. We can build a state of the art facility and pay all of our employees for less than the rented space we had looking into would have cost us. Our problem is that in the current economy, no bank is willing to make up the deficit, and we have no other place to turn besides you." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Dad, would you be willing to loan us five million dollars in order to make this team what we want it to be? I promise you that our first priority once we receive sponsorship will be to pay you in full as quickly as humanly possible."

The line was quiet for a long moment before Carlisle sighed. "I need to speak with your mother about this. We never invest any tangible amounts of money without a full discussion regarding the decision. I will talk to her after work tonight and will have an answer for you by tomorrow morning."

Edward's body melted into the bed next to Bella as his breath left him in a relieved sigh. He rested his forearm across his eyes as he held the phone near his face. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you for even considering it. I know it is a lot to ask when you have been so against my decision to race, so thank you for agreeing to talk to Mom about it."

Bella smiled as she heard Carlisle's smile in his voice as he responded warmly. "You're very welcome, son. As I said, I will call tomorrow, but right now, I need to go get my last rounding done so I can get home and begin the discussion with your mother."

Edward smiled and nodded as he removed his arm from his face and reached out to grab Bella's arm, pulling her down to his side and kissing her temple as she snuggled close to him.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work. Thank you, Dad."

Bella giggled next to him as she leaned up toward the phone. "Yeah, thank you, Dad."

Carlisle chuckled and mumbled back a "You're welcome, kids," before hanging up, leaving the two newly relieved entrepreneurs to stew as they waited for word the next morning. Soon stewing turned to kissing, and kissing turned to foreplay, which then turned into a long session of hot, tension laden sex.

Bella fell asleep in Edward's bed, as she did almost every night that they were home. Half her clothes were in his closet as well. Edward had been right, they might as well be living together, but when they made the big moves, she didn't feel that they were ready. Her mind was beginning to slowly change on the subject though as she found herself spending more and more time with Edward regardless of their locale.

3333

Edward woke up before the alarm and slipped as quietly as he could out of bed, hoping not to wake Bella. He tiptoed downstairs where he began pacing with his cell phone in his hand, anxiously awaiting his father's reply. He looked at the clock and groaned, seeing it wasn't even six am yet, which meant it was four fifty-six in the morning in Chicago. It would still be at least an hour or more before his father was up and would call.

He grumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen to brew some coffee and begin cooking some breakfast. He was halfway through frying up a batch of his favorite maple flavored bacon when two small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Edward smiled and rested a hand atop hers as she curled up to his back and nearly hung from him in her exhaustion.

She yawned as she drawled out, "Too early, Ewar…should go back to bed."

Edward chuckled, sliding the bacon onto the plate he had waiting before cracking four eggs into the grease and turning to envelope his Bella in his arms. Bella sighed, resting her head over his heart as they rocked back and forth slowly as the eggs behind them spattered and sizzled on the grill.

After a few minutes, Edward turned around to flip them, making them over easy. Next he tossed some toast into the toaster while Bella shuffled over to one of the bar stools and slumped over the counter. Edward poured her a cup of coffee sliding it next to her hand before turning to plate the eggs and butter the toast.

He carried the two loaded plates over to the counter and nudged Bella with his elbow, sliding the plate under her nose as she lifted up from the granite. She sniffed appreciatively before smiling over at him as he slid onto the stool next to her. He grabbed a piece of bacon, humming as he took the first bite. He cut up of his eggs, mixing the runny yellow yolk with the cooked white. He was about to take his first bite when his phone began to ring.

Edward froze, his fork dangling between the table and his mouth as he watched the device light up and vibrate slightly across the counter. Bella gestured for him to answer before sighing and picking it up, clicking the speakerphone button.

"Good morning, Carlisle. How are you?"

"Bella?" Carlisle yelped in surprise. "I'm good, dear. How are you?"

Bella chuckled. "Good, just eating breakfast with Edward, who apparently became immobilized with apprehension when the phone rang. He still hasn't moved. You're on speakerphone, by the way."

Carlisle chuckled on the other end. "Well he has no reason to be upset. His mother and I agreed rather quickly to provide the two of you with the loan. We have decided, however, that we want to invest more than you requested. Neither of us is comfortable with you sinking everything into this. We have more than enough cushion in our funds to do this for you. We will be wiring ten million dollars into your account, Edward, as soon as the bank opens. We also do not want you to struggle to pay us back immediately. No investor goes into a business venture expecting to see immediate results. We expect instead to have shares in this venture until the time comes that you are successful enough to buy us out. Until then, we will remain silent partners. Are you both amenable to this?"

This time both Edward and Bella stared at the phone in shock, mouths agape. After a long moment, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Kids? Are you still there? Did we lose connection?"

Bella shook her head as Edward cleared his throat. "No…no sir. We're still here…just in a bit of shock."

Carlisle chuckled again before telling them that he hoped to have a progress report on the beginning of construction soon before rushing off to begin his day at the hospital. After the line went dead, both Edward and Bella continued to stare at the open inactive phone in total shock.

Finally, Edward reached out to close it before slowly turning to Bella, an excited smirk spreading across his face. Bella smiled back a moment before jumping into his arms with a high pitched squeal. Edward stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her up the stairs to his room, both of them laughing along the way. Once they reached the bed, he laid her down before plopping down next to her, his eyes darting back and forth between hers.

"I love you, Bella. I can't wait till we start this business together."

Bella smiled agreeing wholeheartedly as Edward caressed her cheek gently. "We need to come up with a name," he finally said with a frown.

Bella rolled her eyes as if it was an easy answer before leaning forward to play with the scruff on his chin. "Seems like an easy answer to me. You and your parents are footing almost ninety percent of this venture. I think it should be called Cullen Racing."

Edward frown, shaking his head. "No, this is as much you as it is me. You deserve to be represented too."

Bella smiled, smoothing her fingers over the crinkle between his brows before leaning in to kiss him. "I will be. I'll drive and I'll do my share, but I honestly believe that it should be your name on the sign. This was all your idea to begin with. I never would have dreamed of doing something like this. Plus it sounds freaking awesome."

Edward sighed with a resigned smile before it morphed into something more devious. Bella had learned to recognize that playful, happy twinkle which usually showed up when he had a plan. She watched as he leaned in and claimed her lips before pulling back slightly, his hands tucked in her hair, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"Well, if I have it my way, one day it will be your name too."

Bella's eyes bulged in shock as Edward's smirk widened. "I'm not saying it will be soon, but I do know the day will come. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. There's no reason to deny it. Someday, I will find a way to make you my wife. Until then, I'll just bide my time."

Bella didn't have any time to absorb or react before Edward claimed her lips passionately as he shifted to rest between her legs, his hands sliding to the hem of her shirt. Before he removed it, he sat back, resting his weight on his palms on either side of her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, one day you will definitely be Bella Cullen."

With that, her clothes disappeared to the floor before they fell together in slow, happy lovemaking.


	22. One Hiding Amongst Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: We learn a lot this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always to AgoodWITCH for her beta work. She's a sweetie and a half!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**One Hiding Amongst Them**

Bella didn't know if it was the stress or simple distraction, but for the next few races, it was as if someone flipped a switch on her driving.

It all began in Indianapolis. It had always been a dream of Bella's to race the Brickyard after seeing her first ever NASCAR race in person there when she was thirteen. She and Charlie had gone on vacation to visit some friends of his in Indiana. It had been a somewhat boring trip, since Charlie preferred to spend the entire time fishing while Bella wanted to go do something more touristy for a change. Charlie's one concession was her first taste of the unique feel of a high profile NASCAR race. Everything considered, it seemed ironic that it was the first time Bella dropped out of a NASCAR race in the first quarter of the race.

Edward had a hard time leaving Bella behind, but it seemed like there was nothing he could do. Most of the time, the things that kept Bella out of the races were completely out of his control. In Indianapolis, it had been mechanical failure, which pissed Rose off to no end because she couldn't figure out what caused it. Bella's car was fine until all of a sudden it wasn't. Inexplicably, a brand new timing belt was thrown, leaving Bella with a barely maneuverable car traveling at just under two hundred miles per hour. She barely kept it out of the wall before she had to be towed back in while the rest of the track traveled under a yellow. It was heartbreaking for Bella, but at least it wasn't necessarily her fault. Edward finished fourth.

The next week, at Pocono, she had major issues during the qualifying round, and for the first time ever didn't even qualify for the race. Everyone was pissed, but none more than Bella. That night Rose tore her car completely apart and reassembled it piece by piece. She found several things that made very little sense, and started making her suspect foul play. From that point on, nobody was allowed under the hood of Bella's car besides she and her husband. If it wasn't under lock and key in the trailer, either Rose or Emmett stood nearby to ensure its safety. At Pocono, Edward came in tenth.

After they sorted out the car issues, Bella thought that she would do better at Watkins Glen International for sure, since it was more like a grand prix track like VIR. She certainly improved, but she still found that fate was not in her favor as she ended up stuck in the middle of the pack, crossing the finish line in twentieth place. Edward ended up winning that race, having learned a thing or two from Bella, which helped him on the track.

On another, slightly different professional note, things were going better than either Edward or Bella expected as far as starting their team. Edward hired a group of associates to work on the forefront to set things up for them while they were away. In the few weeks since they had left, the land had been purchased, and a bid had already been accepted to begin work on building Cullen HQ, which was currently going under the name of C&S Inc until the season was completed. This was done in order to keep the peace with Volturi and hold the gossip to a minimum until the season had ended. In addition, the paperwork had come through and was waiting for their staff to sign the next time they made it back to the Concord area. All in all, they were set. Now Bella just needed her racing groove back and everything would be nearly perfect.

Edward and Bella returned to Michigan with their crew to prepare for the CARFAX 400. Rose and Emmett were determined to stand sentinel outside of Bella's car, both convinced someone had somehow tampered with her car, not that they could prove anything. Rose took a second and then a third diagnostic of the car the day before the qualifiers, tweaking things ever so slightly for Michigan's D shaped track.

Bella was anxious as she stepped into her car and prepared to race. She felt some major pressure from Volturi to do better, but it was frustrating because the majority of the issues had been completely out of her hands. This time she knew Rose had done everything in her power to ensure that the car was beyond perfect. If she did poorly, it would be all on her.

Bella revved the engine, white knuckling the steering wheel as the car jerked with the power. The signal was given and she shot out to begin her first lap. She was tense and had trouble finding her groove, so she stayed out for her second, improving only slightly. Just as she reached the end of her second lap, Edward's voice buzzed in her ear.

"Don't think about any of the crap out here, baby. Just feel the car. Drive on instinct, Bella. That's when you always do your best."

Bella sighed and loosened her grip as the car careened past the start line indicating the beginning of lap three. She loosened her shoulders and let her body do what it did best. She zoomed around the track finding the perfect flow and crossing the line with the third best lap time of the day.

Bella smiled as she climbed out of the car, removed her helmet, and walked over to a smiling Edward leaning against the wall in the pit area. She didn't falter in her steps as she glided directly into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, kissing her forehead with a tender touch.

"You're welcome, baby," he sighed into her hair as he adjusted his chin so her head was nestled under it.

33333

Tensions were high as everyone prepared for the race that afternoon. After this, there would only be three more races before the beginning of the chase. Edward was sitting quite pretty in the lineup, but even he could risk on missing out if he ended up getting knocked out early in all of the last four races. Meanwhile, Bella was riding on a razor's edge; her slump had really set her back in the standings. If she didn't finish in the top quarter of the rest of the races, she would not make into the final twelve that would be entered for the Chase. Matter of fact, she was, at that point, competing with Daniels for the twelfth spot.

Edward watched Bella closely as she trembled slightly that morning while trying to assemble her morning coffee. He was feeling very anxious at her unease. He knew she would be fine as long as her car did okay and she didn't over think everything, but he could already tell she was way too into her own head to do herself any good on the track that day.

He motioned for her to sit next to him in the booth as she fumbled across from the small counter, shoving the last half of his Clementine in front of her. She looked up at him with a bright smile of gratitude before peeling off one of the small orange hued wedges and biting with a hum of pleasure.

Edward leaned over and kissed her temple as he wrapped his arm more tightly around her shoulder. Bella sighed, resting her head on his chest. Edward smiled as he felt her slowly relax after he began to stroke his fingers through her hair gently. After a few minutes, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"It's just like I said in the qualifiers. Let your instincts take over and you'll be fine. You are one of the most gifted drivers I have ever met, and it's 99 percent instinct with you. You over think and you screw up. Don't worry about the past few weeks. Just worry about today. Okay?"

Bella sighed and nodded just before a loud bang came at their RV door accompanied with some loud yelling. Bella jumped before moving aside and allowing Edward to go answer the door as she tightened her robe around her waist with the cloth belt.

Edward opened the door swiftly with an angry scowl that morphed into a look of confusion as Emmett stood at the door holding one of the newer college aged road crew members by the collar. He had never seen Emmett as furious as he was in that moment, and worried briefly for the terrified kid's safety.

Edward stepped aside and allowed Emmett to drag the kid in, a steaming Rose right behind him. Bella watched in confusion as Rose turned to her and started ranting so quickly that nobody could actually understand her. Rose's expression grew more exasperated before she turned to Emmett with a huff, who then yanked the kid's collar again before yelling at a slightly slower pace than Rose had rambled.

"This," he yelled, yanking the kid's collar and making him flop around like a rag doll, "would be the reason your car was fucked up, Bella. I caught him this morning sneaking into the garage when I stepped out to take a piss. I walked back in to find him hanging hip deep under your hood tinkering with the pulley system. He was going to rig up another thrown belt!"

Bella looked at the young guy with confusion as Edward's vision colored red. He was about to go off on the kid when Bella stepped forward looking sadly at the boy. She reached up and removed Emmett's hand gently from his collar before tenderly directing the kid to sit on the love seat situated in the space between the booth and the fridge. The kid sat awkwardly, as if in shock at Bella's kindness.

"Ben, why did you do this? I trusted you. Why would you do this to me? You're a good kid. I know you didn't just do this as a prank."

Ben's eyes fell to the floor, his face draining of color as his hands fidgeted with the seam of his jeans near his knees.

Bella tipped her head to the side as if assessing him before kneeling down before him and resting her hand on his knee. "Please tell me, Ben. I need to understand."

Ben looked back up at her with tears in his eyes. He reached up to swipe at them angrily before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't really have many other options. My parents are poor. I've lived my whole life in a tiny house in a tiny coal mining town up in the mountains of West Virginia. Typically people live their whole lives in that town. They're born there, they grow up there, they work their lives away in the shafts, and then they die there. I…I just wanted more out of life."

Bella nodded, her eyes showing she truly did understand what Ben was trying to explain.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "My girlfriend, Angela, and I got scholarships to the University of North Carolina. We thought we'd finally escaped, that we would be free. Unfortunately, funding problems kept us from getting our scholarships the next year. The foundation that awarded Ang's went under and mine dropped to half the amount it had been. I tried to find a job and eventually got hired at a local mechanic shop, but we weren't making it."

He sighed again and swallowed hard as he ran his hand through his hair. "Angela's parents started insisting she come home since she couldn't afford school this semester. She was about to give in when we found out that…"

He choked up and Bella reached out, gesturing for someone to hand her the box of Kleenex on the counter. Edward frowned in confusion as he handed her the box, not understand the whole dragging out the sob story concept. She nodded, her eyes telling him to trust her, before she turned back and offered him the box.

After a moment, Bella asked him to please continue. Ben looked up at her with desperation in his eyes as he took another deep breath. "Angela is pregnant, Izzy. We didn't know what to do, but all I knew was that we couldn't go back there. If we went back, her pregnant, us not having our educations, we would be stuck there forever. I just couldn't let that happen. My Angie deserves so much better than that."

Bella nodded in understanding as she grabbed an unopened bottle of water from the table top nearby and handed it to him. Ben nodded in appreciation before opening the top and taking a deep swig. Once he was finished drinking, Bella spoke again.

"Ben, how does all of this lead to you tampering with my car?"

Ben sighed, his shoulders slumping, as he appeared completely dejected. "A man came into the shop a few months ago and then came back to me a little later with an offer. I don't know who he works for, but he offered me enough to pay both of our tuitions for a the next three years, plus housing, food, and child care in return for working here and sabotaging your car. At first, I said no. The man gave me his card and told me to call if I changed my mind. I went home that night to find Angela packing while sobbing her eyes out. We talked and I asked her if she would stay if I could find a way to pay for it. She agreed and I called the man the next morning."

Ben shifted forward on the chair, his eyes boring into Bella's as he grabbed her right hand. "I promise you, Izzy, I did my best to find things that wouldn't hurt you or the car too badly. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I tried really hard to be careful and only do things that would be minor, but keep you from racing. I hated every minute of it, especially after I met you and found out what a cool person you were, but I had a family to think about. I'm so sorry. Really I am!"

Bella nodded slowly, reaching out to pat his hands with her free one. "I understand, Ben, more than you'll ever know. It's okay. We'll figure this out. First, you need to tell Rose and Em what you did this morning so they can fix it before the race. After that, we're going to sit down and you're going to tell Edward and me everything you know about the guy who hired you, name given, description, how you were paid, and things of that sort. Any clue might help us figure this stuff out. Then you are going to call your girlfriend and let her know you're coming home tonight on a flight. When we get back to Concord, you are going to come in and talk to us about what we might work out to help the two of you out. Okay?"

Ben's eyes grew large as if he were in shock as several surprised gasps rang out behind her. "Is that okay, Ben?"

Ben sputtered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "You're not going to turn me in? Arrest me? Have me beaten?"

Bella chuckled a little, shaking her head from side to side. "No, Ben. Do you know why?" Ben shook his head no. Bella smiled before leaning in to pat his knee timidly. "Because I've known people who have been in places where you are now, and if someone hadn't helped them, then they would not have gotten to lead the lives that they did. My life was changed by someone like that, and now I get to return the favor. Now go show Emmett and Rose what you did and help them fix it before coming straight back here."

Ben nodded quickly before standing up and moving toward an astonished Emmett and Rose. They stared at Bella in surprise as she rolled her eyes and gestured toward the door. "I'll tell you the whole story after the race. Okay?"

"You better," Rose ground out with a huff before following the boy out the door and back to the trailer to fix whatever he had busted.

Bella turned to Edward with a nervous smile as Edward crinkled his brow at her. "You want to hire a kid that nearly killed you for money?"

Bella rolled he eyes, moving over to take a sip of her now cold coffee with a grimace before sitting the cup back down and sliding into the booth, gesturing for Edward to slide in across from her.

"He could have done anything to that car. I don't even know cars all that well and I call tell you half a dozen highly dangerous things he could have done off the top of my head that he did not do. Instead of taking the easy mark, he worked to do something that would knock me out without endangering me. He's a good kid, Edward, just in an impossible situation."

Edward sighed, crossing his arms and still not agreeing completely as he shifted in his seat. "And what was that about wanting to return the favor?"

Bella huffed a little, a sad frown marring the space between her eyebrows. "My Dad and Mom grew up just like Ben and his girlfriend, in a dead end town that was nearly impossible to escape from. We used to go back every summer to visit Nana and PopPop. There were hardly any jobs or ways to support your family unless you wanted to spend your days in dark dank mines, and run the risk of developing black lung disease, which many did. Most of those families lived off less than I spend on my mortgage each month, and they fed, clothed, and housed families of up to six or more on that."

She paused to take another sip of her coffee before sticking out her tongue and getting up to warm up the cup as she continued talking, bringing the coffee pot back with her to fill Edward's up. "My parents were sort of like Ben and Angela. They managed to find an out, only to have it fall through shortly afterward. Dad discovered the possibility of the police academy soon after, but about that same time, Mom found out she was pregnant with me. They faced the same situation as Ben and Angela, except they were lucky enough to find some help."

She sat back down taking another sip of her newly freshened coffee with a hum before going on. "Dad was working at a lumber yard to try to pay the bills around that time, and confided in his friend who was also looking to get into the academy. Little did my Dad know, his friend was a good man who was the son of the owner. The family spoke that night and decided to help Mom and Dad. The man let them move in with him to save on rent so that Dad could go to the academy without leaving Mom home alone, and the family hired Mom to work the cash registers to make a little money too. If it weren't for them, we would have all ended up back in that town. My Dad would never have gotten to have his career, and I never would have gotten into racing. I owe everything to that family."

Bella's eyes fell back to the table as she let out a long, forlorn sigh, twisting the cup around and around between her hands. "And when my Mom left us a few years later, it was that man's wife who took care of me when Dad had to work late. She was sort of like the Mom I never really got to have. Dad tried so many times to pay them in any way he could, but they would never allow it. All they would say when he would try was that they hoped that some day we would help others in the ways that they were able to help us. This is like my chance to do that."

Edward groaned as he let his head fall back on his shoulders, both hands clasping in his crazy hair. As many reservations as he had about the whole situation, there was no argument about that. She needed to do this, and he was going to let her. He leaned up again, opening his eyes to see Bella watching him nervously, her hands fidgeting anxiously on the mug. He smiled before resting his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb across hers.

"Okay, love. I understand. We'll figure it out."

Her smile in response was so beautiful it almost hurt. She lifted a hand to wipe at a rogue tear before sliding out of the booth to move around and kneel next to him in the booth, curling her arms around his neck and burying her face under his chin.

"Thank you," she whispered between nips at his adam's apple. Edward groaned, moving his head to allow better access as Bella glanced up. She smiled before nipping again, while her hand drifted down to massage over his flannel sleep pants.

"We have time. It will take at least half an hour or more to sort out the car. What do you say?"

Edward didn't even bother to reply verbally as he shoved her back so he could escape the confines of the booth before sweeping her up and carefully carrying her to their bedroom in the back.


	23. To Protect and Conceal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga Characters. NO copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: In celebration of me writing the epilogue today, I am posting this chapter a bit early. Poor AgoodWITCH is bogged down with FIVE chapters from me this week, plus her own writing, work, etc, so it may take her a bit to get through them to beta. I will, however, not force you to wait a whole week before the next update. Instead, I will spread them out every few days, perhaps longer if she's struggling to get them betaed (this usually isn't a problem though…she's pretty speedy). This story ended up wrapping up with 27 chapters and an epilogue. Hope you enjoy the rest. Thanks for reading and please leave me reviews, cause I love them to bits!**_

_**Chapter 24 teaser will be up on my blog (acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com). I've also been known to slip a few teasers here and there in on twitter. If you want to follow me, my username there is also ACullenWannabe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**To Protect and Conceal**

Edward and Bella had just finished up their alone time and were about to grab quick showers when a knock came at the door. Edward told Bella to go ahead and shower while he let in the guests and then he would go when she was done.

Bella rushed as quickly as she could, but it wasn't quick enough. She felt herself growing angry as she walked out of the bedroom to find Edward leaning menacingly over Ben, staring down at him with fire in his eyes.

"I promise you kid. You fuck with Bella's car again or do anything to make me suspect you are still on the take, I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

Ben looked like he was about to pee himself before Bella cleared her throat. Edward turned to look at her, seeing her eyes set in an angry glare as she stood only a few feet behind him, arms crossed, mouth set in a tight, pissed off line.

"That was completely unnecessary, Edward. Now if you would please go take your shower, preferably an ice cold one, I will sit and see what Ben can tell us about all of this."

Edward growled slightly at the thought of leaving her alone with a kid who could have hurt her, but Bella's no nonsense stance told him that he didn't have much choice. He stalked off to the showers, still seeing red, but recognizing he needed to watch his step. His Bella was sweet and loving, but she definitely had a mama bear streak.

Bella asked if Ben wanted anything to drink before sliding into the booth across from him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. He's sort of nuts when it comes to me and my safety. If it's any consolation, he wouldn't actually hurt you, even if he wanted to."

Ben grumbled a "I wouldn't be so sure about that," as he shifted in his seat and picked at the edge of his fingernail. Bella chuckled before nabbing a notebook off the shelf behind her along with a pen and turning back to Ben.

"Okay, hon. This is your chance at redemption. Please don't let me down again."

Ben straightened with a pained nod as he stared at the blue lined notebook paper with a sigh.

"The man who approached me was a tall, scary dude who told me to call him Steel. He had a shaved head with some kind of tribal tattoo on top of his head. It went all the way down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. I never knew anything about the people he worked for or anything like that."

"How tall do you think he was, Ben?" When he shrugged she continued on. "Was he taller than Edward and Emmett?"

Ben's eyes lit up as he nodded. "He was probably at least a couple of inches taller and even bigger than Emmett. The dude had to be the hugest man I've ever seen in real life!"

Bella nodded as she jotted descriptive notes. "What kind of clothes did he wear?" Ben looked confused again so she elaborated. "Did they look nice and maybe fancy or were they old and worn? Did he have any pieces of clothing that might stand out as unique?"

Ben frowned, scratching his head before looking up with a glimmer in his eye. "His clothes were pretty dirty looking most of the time, but I was working in a mechanic shop…we're always surrounded by greasy dudes, but he did wear this long brown leather duster thing a few times. I remember thinking it was odd because you didn't see dudes wearing those western type dusters anymore."

Bella smiled and nodded, scribbling hurriedly as Ben spoke. She looked up when she was done with a smile and a nod. "This is a good start. Okay, on to the payments. How did they arrange your pay?"

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. "He always paid me in cash when I was in town. When I'm gone, they push an envelope under our apartment door that way Ang can buy groceries and pay the bills."

Bella frowned with a nod as her pen scratched across the top of the paper. She looked up suddenly, her eyes looking worried, which made Ben worry as well.

"Ben, you need to call Angela right now. Tell her to act as causal as possible. Tell her to leave the apartment and take nothing with her. If she has a friend she can stay with, she needs to go there and wait for you. If not, then I will call and make a reservation for a hotel room for tonight."

Ben looked confused as Bella jumped up and ran for her cell, tossing it in his direction. He looked up at her wondering what the hurry was, still feeling bewildered.

"Ben…they know where you live…where Angela lives right now on her own. If they somehow catch wind…"

She didn't have to say anymore as Ben snatched up the phone and dialed hastily. He did his best to explain without revealing too much to Angela before closing the phone and hitting the table with his fist.

"What are we going to do? Where will we live? What have I gotten us into?"

Edward ran out at the loud noise, his towel barely hanging from his hips. Bella shook her head at him as she rested a hand on Ben's shoulders.

"Calm down. I don't know for sure if she's in danger, but I didn't want to take any chances. I want you to stay away from your place for a few days." Bella crossed to the cabinet where she stowed the petty cash box she and Edward used for extras. She grabbed out a couple of hundred dollars and put it in front of Ben. "This should pay for a place to stay until I get there. After the race, I will fly home and help you guys get settled somewhere that is safer for the time being. I'll also arrange for your things to be taken care of."

Bella turned to Edward with a look that screamed her pleas for cooperation. "Edward will you please book the next available flight home for Ben, and then book a flight after the race for me? If there aren't any until after the race, then put us together on a flight home please, and then book me a round trip ticket to Bristol, or if they don't have any, then just rent me a car to drive there, please."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I don't know what is going on, but I won't have you flying back alone if there's a problem. I won't let you put yourself in danger."

Bella walked toward him hastily, grabbing his arm and tugging him into the bedroom. "Edward, please don't argue with this. There is a pregnant girl out there who might be in danger. I need to get them somewhere safe." Bella froze, her eyes turning slowly toward Edward as a small, devious smile spread across her face. "Actually, I already have a place for them….that is if you were serious when you said the other night that I might as well move in with you since I spend all my nights in your bed anyway."

Edward stiffened, feeling very torn by Bella's suggestion. On one hand, he wanted her to move in with him so badly it hurt, but on the other, he didn't really trust this Ben kid to work for them, much less live in Bella's house. What if he meant her more harm? His head began to shake slowly as the thought crossed his mind. He couldn't risk it…he just couldn't. Bella's smile morphed into a disappointed frown.

"I'm moving them in regardless. I own the house and I can do with it as I please. They can have the master and I'll move my things into the guest room, I guess. Either way, I'm doing this."

She turned to leave when Edward grabbed her elbow and tugged her back to him. He sighed, his eyes clinched tightly as he kissed her temple. "Okay, okay, I'd love to have you with me. You know that. I've been begging for it from the beginning. I don't trust him at all. I definitely wouldn't be comfortable with you under the same roof. Also, I'm going to book me a flight with you. I'm not letting you go face this alone."

Bella's face was bright as she smiled up at Edward before tipping on her toes to kiss his lips gently. "Thank you, baby. This means more than you will ever know."

Edward rolled his eyes and moved to grab the laptop off the bedside table, logging on to book their flights and make all the other needed arrangements.

Bella walked back into the living area to find Ben pacing the floor looking terrified. Bella rested a hand on his elbow and looked up at him with understanding.

"Everything will be okay, Ben. I have a house in a gated community. You will be safe there. Edward and I have been debating moving in together for a while now. This seems like the perfect excuse. The house is mine, so you can live there as long as you need to, okay? This will all be okay, Ben."

Ben exhaled loudly before giving a half hearted nod. He wouldn't feel safe about anything until he had Angela safe in his arms.

3333

An hour later, Edward and Bella began preparing for the race while Ben hopped in a cab to go to the airport. Edward had to pull some major strings, but he was able to get him on an immediate flight home. The three airline tickets had cost more than twice the normal costs in order to get them on such short notice, especially since it was skirting some major rules.

Edward and Bella weren't really on their A game they never neared the front of the pack, instead staying safely entrenched in eleventh and twelfth place. There was only one extremely tense time mid race when a pile up ahead of them opened up for them to move forward a little in the lineup. As usual, the disruption was due to Daniels.

They rushed through post-race and hurried to the airport to catch their plane back home. They were both anxious on the flight, but Edward was definitely more so than Bella. He was still feeling quite conflicted. He still didn't trust Ben, and he was worried how Bella was getting so involved in his life and what could potentially be a very dangerous situation. He understood her inclination to help, but when those people helped her parents, it wasn't potentially risking their lives to do so. Bella's life was already somewhat jeopardized by this boy, and now she risked bringing on the ire of whoever hired him. The whole situation made Edward uneasy.

It was pouring rain when the plane landed. Bella made a few calls before hailing a cab, which she ordered to take them to a small motel near the airport in Charlotte. Edward felt even more discomfort as they pulled in front of a rundown hotel. His eyes darted all around, not liking his surroundings.

Bella called Ben to tell him to come out with his girlfriend and their things, asking Edward to move to the front seat so the couple could sit together in the back while she talked with them. He didn't like it, but with a sigh, he did as she asked.

Just as he opened the door to step out and slide into the front seat, a door across the way opened. Ben walked out carrying a large suitcase, holding the door for someone behind him. Edward heard the cabbie open the trunk at the same moment that a fragile looking woman with a slightly bulging belly stepped through the portal, trying to shield herself with her hands from the rain. One look at the poor girl and the boy next to her, staring at her like she was the whole world, and suddenly it clicked. He finally understood what drove Ben to do what he had done, and his heart softened considerably toward Bella's decision.

Edward paused, getting soaked as he reached to grab the door handle again, opening it for the poor girl as he took the suitcase from Ben, tossing it in the trunk, and slamming the lid. Ben slid in behind his girlfriend while Edward hopped in the passenger seat and explained to the cab driver where they would go next.

There was quiet chatter in the back seat as Bella and Angela got to know one another. The cabbie was not pleased to have to go so far, but after Edward promised to make it up to him with a Benjamin for a tip, the man calmed down and drove quietly to their destination.

As they drove, Edward listened intently to the conversation between the two women. His heart felt warm as he listened to the kindness of his Bella. In all of his life, he had never met such a compassionate person. Bella explained to them about her and Edward's living arrangements and how she was going to move into the big house with Edward and allow them to use her house and her furniture until they could get on their feet. To say they were shocked by her offer was a gross understatement as Ben stared slack jawed while Angela sobbed with her face in her hands while Bella reached out to comfort her.

It took a good ten minutes before the cries stopped…just enough time to reach the gates to the community in which they lived. The guard at the gates, a new guy that hadn't been there long, crinkled his nose at the cab as he stepped forward. The disdain on his face melted into shock when he realized Edward was in the passenger seat.

"Hey Matt, these are our friends, Ben and Angela. They're going to be staying at Bella's place for a little while, so please add them to the list."

Matt stared into the back seat in confusion before reluctantly handing over the necessary paperwork to add them to the list. Edward quickly filled it out before handing it over. Matt hit the button and the gate rolled aside to allow the yellow cab access.

Ben and Angela looked around with wide eyes like two children who had fallen into Oz. Bella stifled a chuckle as she remembered feeling the same way the first time Edward had brought her there, and under quite similar circumstances. It only seemed right that she entered these gates fleeing the intrusion of the paparazzi due to her profession, and now she was providing refuge to others who were collateral damage in the whole affair.

The cab pulled hurriedly into the driveway Edward indicated. The driver popped the trunk and immediately held out his palm for the crisp green bills Edward was counting out. As soon as their belongings were removed and the fare paid, the yellow cab squealed away to return to the city in hopes of catching another fare or two that evening.

The two couples walked quickly to the door, tugging their meager belongings behind them. Bella opened the door, gesturing for the couple to enter before moving into the house, offering drinks and food. The kids declined, but seconds later, Angela's slightly bubbled stomach rumbled, betraying her hunger. Bella tsked at her before dragging her by the hand to the kitchen area where she sat her on a barstool at the counter and went about shuffling through her fridge for something to feed her.

After forcing Ben and Angela to eat two plates of scrambled eggs, that thankfully happened to still be good, she and Edward shuffled off toward her bedroom to pack up as much of her belongings as they could to take to his place. Half an hour later, they had stuffed all the boxes and suitcases Bella had at the house full of her clothes and other personal things from her bedroom and some of her toiletries. They made plans to come back for more over the next day or two before they were scheduled to go to Bristol, that way Ben and Angela could settle in without working around her personal belongings.

Angela hugged Bella tightly once more, exclaiming how she could never thank her enough for her generosity. Bella smiled warmly as she hugged her back before grabbing the handle of a suitcase that was way too heavy and attempted to lug it through the door. Edward was just about to take it from her when Ben stepped to her side with a polite nod.

"Please let me get this for you, Miss Izzy. It's nearly as heavy as you are and I'd be happy to help."

With a grateful smile, Bella let the case go, grabbing something else nearby that was lighter and opening the door to lead the way through the back yard toward the gate that separated the properties. Ben and Angela both gasped again as Bella flipped on the back lights, revealing the sunken tiled swimming pool and spacious patio.

It took two trips, but finally around two in the morning, Edward and Bella tugged the back door closed as they watched Ben make his way back to Bella's house. Once the lights went out, they stumbled up to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed. They both sleepily stripped to their underwear and shuffled up to the pillows, fighting to free the blankets from beneath them. Once surrounded in the comfort of their bed, Edward pulled Bella to his chest and kissed her head as she snuggled closely.

"You are a good person, Bella Swan. I love you so damn much."

Bella sighed, turning her nose to inhale that scent of Edward. "So are you, and I love you too."

Seconds later, Bella was in a deep sleep as Edward hovered at the edge of consciousness, the engagement ring waiting in the safe at the end of the hall keeping him awake with its whispered calls.


	24. The Home Stretch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A**_**uthor's Note: Thanks as always to my beta, AgoodWITCH for her work getting these last few chapters ready for posting. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the update. Three more chapters and epi to go :)**

**Chapter 25 teaser will be up on my blog acullenwannabe dot blogspot dot com. WARNING: THIS TEASER CONTAINS BIG SPOILERS! You can also follow me on twitter ACullenWannabe.**

**

* * *

**

**The Home Stretch**

Two days after their clandestine late night return home, Edward and Bella had all of Bella's belongings, save the big furniture she was loaning to Ben and Angela moved into the big house, and most of it put away. Bella left some money with her new tenants to get them through, giving Ben a few minor assignments to get done while she was gone to earn his keep. She also called and arranged for a prenatal appointment for Angela with an area obstetrician. The next morning after everything was settled, they loaded up Edward's SUV that he kept in storage for camping trips and such, and drove to meet up with everyone in Bristol for qualifying.

It was the end of August, and the Tennessee heat coupled with the humidity was stifling. Everyone on both teams were exhausted, having been on high alert ever since the Ben situation came to light. Nobody liked that a week had passed and they still had no idea who was behind the plant. Edward hired a private investigator to look into 'Steel,' but thus far he had come up empty. He did say, however, that the mere mention of the man's name seemed to make several people he questioned shiver with fear before denying any and all knowledge of him. This at least led them to believe that the man existed.

Bristol has always been an intense track. It's a steeply banked ½ mile oval. The starting lineup stretches halfway across the track, meaning anyone in the back start off with a half lap disadvantage. Add to that the crazy congestion and the tendency to trade paint in the steep banks of the curves even when you don't intend to, much less with an ass like Daniels on the track, both Bella and Edward found themselves more than a little stressed out as they walked toward their cars to settle in for the race.

Things went as smoothly as they can in Bristol. Bella and Edward stuck together, following in the tailwind of Stefan Cosma. Stefan was a really cool, genuinely nice guy. He didn't meet another driver he didn't like and got along with everybody. It was so strange to think that he was on the same team as James Daniels. They were like night and day. Cosma was like Ghandi to Daniels' Hitler. It actually was the running joke of the circuit.

They were in the home stretch, less than thirty laps left, when a major pileup cause Bella to nearly slam into the rear end of Cosma. As they passed the pileup, it came as no surprise that James was in the middle of the mess. Bella did an internal fist bump, thinking she was in for the chase for sure, when seconds later, Cosma lost control. Bella overcorrected to avoid him, ending up drifting up into the wall. Cosma corrected himself and continued, Edward staying behind him, while his heart was back with Bella. She assured him over the radio that she was fine before moving to watch the rest of the race from a safe location.

The race ended with Kyle Busch taking the flag. As the commotion of the pits grew louder once the race had ended, Bella sat in her place and watched everything happening. She had completed her interviews as soon as she left the track and now had nothing to do but wait on Edward.

She surveyed the area around her quietly, her eyes eventually landing on two men talking animatedly. She squinted to see better, only to realize it was Daniels and Cosma, involved in a high tension argument. Bella frowned as she watched Daniels lean in and yell right in Cosma's face. She watched as Cosma stood there with a straight face, looking almost bemused. After a while, Daniels stopped ranting and Cosma calmly replied. Bella watched in worry as Daniels tightened his hands into fists at his side before yelling at the man again and storming off in the opposite direction. Cosma watched him leave before calmly turning with a shrug and walking back toward his crew.

Bella stared in the direction of the argument for a long time, wondering what their quarrel was about. She had a hard time picturing anybody being ticked off at Cosma. After a while, she shrugged, assuming Daniels was probably just pissed because he wrecked again while Cosma came in fourth. He was already a shoe in for the chase. Even if he didn't even enter the last two races, he would be good to go.

After everything was done for post race, Edward and Bella made their way back to the RV as Bella told Edward about the argument she had seen. Edward shrugged too and reflected Bella's assumption. She sighed and rolled her neck, looking forward to the off season so she could spend some time alone with Edward.

There was another week off between Bristol and Atlanta. It was a highly productive week for Bella and Edward's team. Finally having everyone in one location, they took the final steps, getting all the paperwork squared away for their staff, and watching as phase one of construction went underway. It was exciting to see how everything was coming together. The more things seemed to fall into line in their professional life, the more Edward felt the strong pull to do that same with their personal life. The ring sitting in the safe in his office at home was burning a metaphorical whole through the wall, and every day it seemed to get bigger and bigger.

Mid week, Esme and Carlisle came to visit, and were surprised to learn that Bella and Edward had moved in together and they weren't even aware. Then, of course, that led to the whole discussion about Ben and Angela, Bella's new tenants. Even Edward had to admit that they were model tenants. They even took the time to mow Edward's lawn as a thank you, even though he paid landscapers to come in and maintain for him. Not only that, Ben had done everything Bella asked before the first couple of days were passed, and then called to get more instructions.

Just as Edward and Bella had differed in reaction, so had Carlisle and Esme. Esme thought what Bella had done was so incredibly kind and generous, while Carlisle, like his son, only saw the potential dangers. It led to more than one heated debate between husband and wife. Bella was concerned, but Edward soothed her, saying that he thought it was a good thing. He had seen far too many years of Carlisle not caring enough to engage at all. His emotional investment, both in the situation and the argument, meant he was there with them all, fully and completely. He wasn't filling space while mentally contemplating hospital duties. He was actually engaging in his life outside of the hospital again. Edward hoped this meant that things at home had changed as well.

When Monday came, Edward and Bella begrudgingly said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who flew back to the Windy City, before checking in with Ben and Angela. Bella had a whole laundry list of things she wanted Ben to take care of over the next couple of weeks. More than one item on that list had to do with the team and the new HQ.

A few hours later, Edward and Bella were loaded up with the teams as they traveled to Atlanta for the Pep Boys 500. For some reason, everyone was in better spirits that week. Not only was Atlanta three times larger than Bristol, and thus a little easier to make it up the pack, it was also one of Edward's favorite tracks. The only downside was that even though it was now early September, Atlanta was still sweltering hot.

The race was very uneventful as Bella and Edward easily worked their way toward the front of the pack, finishing in seventh and eighth place behind a surprisingly well mannered Daniels. Cosma finished a couple of cars behind them and appeared frustrated as he exited the car without his typical smile and hurried off to his trailer, not even bothering with post race interviews. Edward and Bella watched him with strange fascination before watching a beaming James hop out of his car and happily speak to the waiting reporters. He smiled sweetly at them as he passed, leaving Bella feeling more than a little weirded out.

Edward and Bella walked back to the trailer hand in hand, happy to be reaching the end of the stress of the season. There was so much strain on every driver simply to make the chase, while the chase had its own variety of strain, which Bella had yet to know personally, it was a whole different animal from the pressures that had been pushing them both for the past seven months.

With a happy sigh, Bella and Edward climbed into the RV and shuffled to their room in the back. Bella collapsed on the bed while Edward showered, drifting off listening to the soft fall of the water from the showerhead. Soon Edward woke her to take her turn. The feel of the cool spray was so nice on her skin that Bella didn't want to get out, but she knew she needed to sooner or later.

By the time she exited and had dried off, she moved into the bedroom to see Edward passed out on the bed, curled on his side and facing her side of the bed. With a giggle, she quickly slid into her jammies before climbing in beside him and curling into the space he left for her. With a small smile, she drifted off to sleep in the warm cocoon of his arms and the fresh smell of his clean body. She felt so content in that moment, she hoped that they would always get to be together, just like that. Life was good, and soon they would be in Richmond, making their last push to be part of the Chase for the Cup the afternoon before her birthday.


	25. Waiting on the Edge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter when I was only a few chapters into this story. I always knew we would end up here. We are really close to the end now. Take a deep breath…this one is going to sting.**_

_**I Listened to Snow Patrol's Run while writing this… www. youtube .com/watch?v=ZQbgihHWNGo&playnext_from=TL&videos=6c3YtAhk6MQ**_

_**A big thanks to my beta, AgoodWITCH, for her work on this story. Thanks to her working so hard to get these back so soon (I have all of the rest of the betaed chapters in my grubby hand now), I can pick up the posting schedule, and since my teaser had a few of you flipping out…here's the full chapter just a day or two early. I will spread out the last two chapters and Epi over the next week, starting on Tuesday. Hope you enjoy the end of the story folks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Waiting on the Edge**

The world moved in slow motion around her as Bella sat in the hospital waiting room, gripping the chair arm with white knuckles, her other hand clenching the necklace around her neck tightly in her fist, not responding to the questions of the loved ones around her. She barely blinked as she stared at the double doors that led to the operating room where the doctors were working tirelessly to heal Edward's numerous injuries, all the while screaming in her head at herself. _No…please, no…please, not him! Just this morning I agreed to be his wife and now…Edward is the love of my life…I can't lose him…not now…not ever!_

Her memories poured forth as she stared nearly comatose at the doors that led to the operating room where the only man she'd ever loved was slowly being pieced back together by surgeons. Could it have just been that morning that she had woken up to Edward's emerald eyes smiling down at her? It seemed like a lifetime had passed in those few hours.

33333

"_Wake up, beautiful. How did you sleep, baby?"_

_Bella stretched and smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around Edward's neck and tug him down toward her. "Perfect, as usual when you're in bed with me."_

_They shared a brief kiss before Bella squinted toward the clock by her bed. "What time is it?"_

_Edward smiled. "It's still early, but I wanted to show you something before we had to get to our signings this morning."_

_Bella furrowed her brows at him before sitting up slowly. Edward smiled, smoothing down her wild sleep messed hair before taking her hand and tugging her out of bed. As he opened the door from the small bedroom area to the main cabin of the RV, Bella was instantly struck by how silent the normally busy area was. She stumbled as he led her to the sitting area where a dozen roses sat in a large vase in the center between two plates piled high with eggs, bacon, and pancakes._

_Bella cocked her head as she looked at Edward who smiled crookedly at her. "Happy Birthday a day early, Bella. We're going to be traveling all day tomorrow, so I thought we could celebrate this morning."_

_Bella smiled up at him, a tear pooling in the corner of her eye, "Thank you, Edward. Usually I just try to ignore it, but this is very thoughtful."_

_Edward frowned at her as he settled in across from her before passing her a bottle of warmed maple syrup. "Why would you ignore your birthday?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "You've met me right? What about a bunch of people singing to me and staring at me while I open a pile of presents says 'comfortable Bella' to you? Unless it's on a track, I don't like people paying that close of attention to me."_

_Edward smiled, shaking his head as he stroked the box in his pocket. He watched Bella as she ate her food, humming with satisfaction after each and every bite while the butterflies in Edward's kept him from eating. When she was done, Edward took her plate, rinsing it carefully as Bella stared absentmindedly out the window at the busy activity outside. She was so focused on her thoughts and the movement outside; she didn't notice Edward kneeling behind her until his velvet voice called to her._

_She turned to look at him, gasping when she discovered him on his knee at her side, holding a black velvet covered box toward her in his flattened palm._

"_I know we haven't been together for long and that to any outside observer this would seem completely insane, but I know I am meant to be with you, forever, and I can't wait for forever to start. I don't care if you want to wait three years or fly to Vegas in three days; all I care about is that you agree to be my wife." He flipped open the top of the ring case, displaying a brilliant line of small square diamonds embedded in a band. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the great honor of marrying me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family with you, and sit on our back porch some day watching the kids swim in the swimming pool while we drink lemonade and talk about the weather. Will you? Please?"_

_Bella was weeping uncontrollably by the end of his speech, her hand resting over her thundering heart. Edward watched anxiously, awaiting his fate and praying her tears were of joy and not pain. After what seemed like an eternity, a slow smile spread across Bella's face as she croaked out a 'yes.'_

_The instant the words were whispered, Bella screeched in surprise as Edward yanked her out of the booth and into his arms, burying his nose in her hair as he thanked her over and over. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, turning to kiss at his neck until he turned his face and their lips met in a searing, delicious kiss. When they finally broke the kiss a few minutes later, Edward looked to her with pleading eyes._

"_Can I put it on your finger now?" Bella nodded, extending a trembling hand as he carefully slid the band around onto her left ring finger. As Edward slid the ring into its new home, he whispered a short explanation. "I wanted to get you a big shiny diamond, but that would be hard to wear under your racing gloves, plus I'm not sure you're really a big diamond kind of girl. This should be safe and still pretty, I thought."_

_It fit perfectly, making them both smile as he lifted it to his mouth and kissed the ring softly. "You made me so happy today. I love you so much, Bella."_

_Bella shifted her hand to cup his cheek with a sigh. "I love you too, Edward…so much."_

_A few hours and a steamy celebration in their bed later, Edward came back to Bella's side as they slid into their fire suits in the RV bedroom, producing a long black box from behind his back. Bella frowned up at him in a combination of annoyance and confusion. Edward smiled, opening the box to reveal a plain chain necklace._

_He leaned in close to kiss her nose before smiling down at her. "I didn't know if you would want the journalists to know about this yet, so I bought a chain for you to wear it around your neck in public until you're ready. If you don't mind them knowing, then I'm all for not bothering, but I know you probably want to tell your Dad first before they know about it."_

_Bella smiled brightly at Edward, nodding and taking the chain from the box. "Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you. I don't want to take this off…ever…but I don't want Dad to find out this way. Are you sure you don't mind?"_

_Edward laughed, taking the chain from her hand and gesturing toward the ring. Bella begrudgingly slid it off, handing it to Edward who deftly threaded it onto the beautiful thick chain before gesturing for her to turn around. Bella's breath caught in her throat as Edward leaned in, kissing her neck softly as he rested the chain on her chest before drawing the ends behind her to connect them gently at the base of her neck, letting his fingers tickle the skin there gently before sliding them down to straighten the necklace on Bella's chest. Bella let out a shuddering breath as Edward smiled, grasping her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her neck again before whispering in her ear._

"_It's not as perfect as on your finger, but I think it will do for now, soon to be Mrs. Cullen."_

_Bella shivered at the sound before lifting her hand to rest over the precious piece of jewelry resting between her breasts._

33333

The clock ticked loudly on the wall, as one hour turned into two and then three. Bella had yet to eat, drink, or even acknowledge anyone. Alice and Rose sat dutifully by her side, resting hands she didn't really feel on her shoulders and doing all they could to comfort her as she worried the new necklace that they had never seen before in her left hand.

As the third hour drew to a close, a commotion began at the end of the hall, as a group of reporters hounded someone entering the hospital. Bella didn't even bother to look at direction until she heard a voice that she needed to hear nearly as much as Edward's call her name as he ran to kneel before her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as warm, comforting hands cupped her face. "Bella, Baby…are you okay?"

Bella's body melted as her eyes finally pulled away from the door to focus on the brown eyes before her. "Daddy," she whispered. "I can't lose him, Daddy. I just found him."

She opened her hand to reveal the item she had been gripping tightly for the past few hours. "If I hadn't said yes, maybe he'd still be okay. Maybe…maybe I'm a curse, Daddy."

Charlie wrapped Bella in his arms, caressing her hair gently, just as he did when she was little. "No, baby! No! You're not a curse. It will be okay, Bella."

Bella sobbed against her father's chest as the minute hand clicked by with still no word from the operating room as she replayed that fateful moment, feeling her anger boiling again as it repeated in a horrific loop in her mind's eye.

33333

_The race was going well. There had been no major accidents and only two short yellows in the whole race. Things were going well when Daniels started his tricks again. First, he nudged Gordon, sending him into the grass and blowing a tire, causing him to lose control and hit a barrier that separated pit road from the track. Next, he passed Dale Jr. and forced Kasey Kahne to drift high, forcing Jr.'s rear bumper into the wall, spinning him sideways, clipping Kahne mid turn before blocking Montoya. _

_Daniels was now in sixth place behind Bella, who was trailing Edward closely, when they were down to the final thirty laps. He trailed them for five laps before he made a move to pass Bella at the bottom of the turn. Bella began to drift up slightly to avoid a collision, grazing the wall slightly before recovering as Edward snarled on the coms._

_Bella fell back in behind James, noticing something was off. She called out to her team, to which Jasper responded._

"_Something got screwed up when I grazed the wall back there. My rear end feels off."_

_She entered the next curve following Edward and James closely, feeling her rear end drift dangerously at the top of the curve._

"_Damn it, that son of a bitch!" Bella yelled as she barely missed the wall, losing three places in the process. "Jackass screwed up my car! I'm going to have to take it into the pits."_

_Edward groaned into the coms, cursing as Daniels tried to force him into a similar situation as he had Bella. Edward moved down instead, barely missing making connection with Daniels' front quarter panel and forcing him to slow in order to avoid knocking himself out. He felt his heart clench at the mournful curses of his fiancée across the coms._

"_I'm out! He knocked me out of the chase! You kick his ass, baby. I want you to drive your ass off and show him that one of us will be on that track no matter what shit he pulls!"_

_Edward grumbled as he entered the next curve, about to pass his fiancée as she limped her way to pit road. As he passed her hobbled vehicle, he began to see red. In the course of the season, Daniels had caused chaos up and down the tracks and had yet to face any official sanctions. It was enough to make you miss the days when there was a code of honor in the sport. With an angry grunt, he tightened his grip on the wheel and focused as he cut Daniels off again, determined to put the man in his place once and for all._

_Bella hopped into the spotter station after answering a few questions once she reached the pits. Where normally she would be gracious about the situation, Bella felt no such inclination at that point. She was sick of seeing Daniels harass the track with his dirty driving._

"_Honestly, I'm tired of seeing certain drivers cause accident after accident and nobody does anything to stop it. Over half of the major accidents this year, including the one that put me in the hospital earlier this year were caused by one driver. That's just not right. Watch the tapes…it's not like it's a secret. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go spot for my f…" Bella's hand flew to her necklace concealed behind her firesuit before stopping herself. "boyfriend, so maybe he won't suffer the same fate."_

_With that she waved and walked away, huffing as she hopped in next to Felix who chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder before sliding the big background noise reduction headphones over her head._

"_She's here now, E," Felix said as Jasper hugged her and left to go deal with a pissed off Rose in the pits._

"_You okay, baby?" Edward asked hurriedly as he stuck to the groove._

"_Yeah, honey. I'm fine. How are you?"_

"_Agh…hanging in there. Wish you were still here with me, though."_

_Bella sighed. "Me too."_

_The line became quiet as Felix and Bella watched the track intently, Bella's body going tense every time Daniels moved in closer to Edward. Another smaller crash toward the back of the pack knocked out another three drivers as they raced on, quickly approaching the countdown from ten to the black and white. They were almost into the second curve of the large oval track when Daniels made his first attempt, dropping below Edward and trying to force him up, but Edward stayed steady and slid back down into his position. The next curve, Daniels tried again, this time with a tap to Edward's quarter panel trying to direct him into the grass so Daniels could take his place, but what happened next was Bella's worst nightmare come to life. As Edward's car hit the grass, he tried to recover, but the force of the turn put the center of gravity toward Edward's side of the car. He was about to correct when the car behind Daniels became disoriented by the situation and made the wrong decision, ending up smacking into the side of Daniels, who then ended up getting caught under the edge of Edward's car, putting it up on its side. At this point, a fourth car ended up losing control and colliding with the underside of Edward's car, causing a fireball to rise from the undercarriage before his car was shoved into the concrete barrier that separated the Gallery from the grassy area of the track._

_Bella screamed as she watched it all happen, jumping down and running as hard as she could in the direction of the track where Edward's car was now pinned. She shoved through groups of people staring with mouths agape as a red flag was dropped on the race and the cars came to a total standstill. All eyes in the arena were focused on the wreckage, waiting anxiously as fire and rescue vehicles rushed to the location of the accident. _

_When Bella finally managed to push through, run across pit road, and made it to the area near where they were situated, she could see that the emergency crews were cutting the car apart to reach Edward. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the wreckage until she heard someone talking not far away from where she stood behind the barrier. The crowd was caught unaware as Bella let out a scream before jumping over the barrier and running full speed at the passive looking form of James Daniels talking idly with the man next to him as if he was just another spectator._

_James looked up to see what was happening just as Bella slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. She jumped on top of him, fists impacting his head and chest repeatedly as everyone around them watched in shock._

"_You fucking son of a bitch! You caused this you greedy asshole!" she screamed as she continued her attack, trying to fight off the hands that were trying to pull her off of him. The spectators on the field and in their homes watched in amazement as the tiny girl beat the crap out of the dirtiest driver in NASCAR, more than a few cheering her on._

_Finally, a strong set of arms peeled her kicking and clawing off of a bruised James Daniels. "Izzy! Izzy, you have to calm down, kid!" Emmett bellowed as he shifted his grip to grab her arms. "Izzy, they almost have him out. If you want to stay with him you have to stop and go to the ambulance."_

_Bella stopped, blinking at the sight before her through her tears before relaxing into Emmett's bear hug. He set her down carefully before guiding her with his arm around her shoulder to the ambulance and forcing her to sit on the bench along the side of the interior. Soon the EMT's arrived, telling her she couldn't ride, but when she begged through her tears, covertly showing them the engagement ring, they agreed, quickly closing her within the double doors and speeding toward the nearest hospital. _

_Edward was bruised and bloody, his right arm resting at an unusual angle on the stretcher as the EMT's worked hard on him. They inserted an IV into his left arm, injecting clear liquids into the line between listening to his heart and taking his blood pressure. One of the EMT's leaned forward, lifting Edward's eyelids to shine a light into his eyes when Edward mumbled before crying out in pain. Bella gasped, tears rolling down her face as Edward screamed her name._

_Bella reached forward, grasping his hand in hers. "I'm here, Edward. I'm here, baby. I love you. You're going to be okay."_

_Edward clutched her fingers tightly in his hand, which appeared to have been saved thanks to the scorched glove and sleeve of his suit, which now lay in shreds on the floor of the ambulance after the EMT cut it away to insert the IV. With every bump in the road, Edward would hiss or cry out as Bella would cry and tell him she loved him._

_After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the hospital where Edward was quickly wheeled through the double doors and Bella was made to stay in the waiting area despite both of their protests. A doctor came out shortly after, explaining to Bella, who was alone in the waiting room at that point, that Edward had broken ribs, a broken arm, and two broken legs. He was going to have to undergo surgery to repair the legs and the ribs, which were rubbing his lungs and threatening to puncture them. With that, the doctor disappeared once more leaving Bella to stare at the doors that closed behind him._

_When her friends arrived, she told them what the doctor had said, never looking away from the door, and never saying anything else until her Dad arrived._

33333

Charlie situated himself next to Bella, holding her to his chest as she stared once more at the door. She didn't understand what was taking so very long. It didn't seem like it should take that long to fix broken bones, and she was worried that they found something worse when they opened him up.

The clock continued to tick as the hour hand began to approach the forth hour and the doors opened. Bella jumped up, rushing forward to speak with the doctor who had come out to inform her of Edward's surgery. Her body melted as he smiled at her.

"Mr. Cullen is fine. We found a bit of internal bleeding when we went to fix his ribs, which we were thankfully able to stop. His ribs are wired and will be sore for quite some time. His legs both have pins in them to hold the bone in place while they heal. He is now stable and in recovery. He's a very lucky man, Miss Swan. He is going to hurt and need a lot of rehabilitation, but he's going to be just fine."

Bella smiled, wiping at her tears before looking up at the doctor. "I'm just so glad he's alive, but I know he's going to want to know. Will he be able to race again?"

The doctor smiled sadly. "Honestly, it's hard to tell now. It all depends on how well he heals and responds to therapy. I want to say that he can, but there's always the chance that he might not. It's something we will have to wait to see."

Bella sighed, worrying the ring hanging from her neck with a sense of relief. "Thank you, Doctor. How soon until we can see him?"

The doctor smiled. "He should be out of recovery in the next hour or two. It's going to be too late for visitors, but we might bend the rules for you if he wants to see you."

Bella nodded with a teary smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back before disappearing behind the double doors.

Bella turned to face the group all listening behind her with a relieved sigh; collapsing into her father's waiting arms.

"See, baby girl, he's going to be just fine. I think it's time we get you some food. He will be very upset if he wakes up to find out you didn't eat all that time. Okay?"

Bella nodded, wiping at her face and feeling the exhaustion of the last few hours. She winced as she finally noticed the throbbing pain in her hands, which were bruised from her assault of James. She knew she was facing big trouble for her outburst, but to be honest, she really didn't care.

"Want me to go get you something and bring it back?" Charlie whispered sweetly. Bella nodded.

Charlie hugged her shoulders and leaned in, kissing her temple gently. "Okay, sweet girl…and by the way…Happy Birthday."

Bella looked up at Charlie before looking at the clock, which read twelve ten a.m. Her birthday had officially come just in time for her to hear the best news she had ever heard…the love of her life was going to be okay.

Charlie left, leaving Bella to melt into a chair between Rose and Alice. They watched her carefully, surprised when she reached out to take both of their hands on either side of her and squeeze before thanking them quietly for watching out for her. Seconds later, she curled up in a ball on the chair and closed her eyes, giving in to the utter exhaustion.

Bella wasn't sure how much later it was when she felt someone jostling her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see her father sitting beside her, a tray on the small coffee table before her, and a tiny nurse in front of her with a strained smile.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. Normally it's against policy to do this, but Mr. Cullen woke up and is getting far too upset in his demands to see you. He simply will not take no for an answer. Will you please come back with me to help soothe him?"

Bella jumped up yelping out an 'absolutely' before rushing to follow her through the maze of corridors. She heard him before she saw him, shocked that with the damage to his ribs he could possibly manage to be that loud, his voice hoarse and weak, yet still demanding adamantly to see her. Bella smiled in spite of herself as the nurse stepped through a door, motioning for Bella to follow quickly.

Bella gasped when she saw the shape Edward was in as his strained whisper yelling stopped the second he saw her. They blinked at one another for a brief second before Bella ran to his bedside, bending carefully over the wires and lines that crisscrossed his bruised and heavily casted body to hug him gently. Edward sighed, finally letting go when he saw with his own eyes that she was okay and she knew he was okay. Bella took his hand as Edward's eyes fluttered closed, his chest releasing an unsteady breath and his heart rate dropped back into a steady cadence.

Bella stayed for a long time, holding his hand, now limp within hers as his body finally gave into unconsciousness in the wake of his relief. She watched for the nurses, expecting to be told to leave, but instead found someone pushing a small plastic chair behind her.

"It's uncomfortable, dear, but it's far better than leaning over him like that."

Bella blinked at the sweet, middle aged woman in surprise. "You're going to let me stay?"

The woman smiled kindly. "The best thing in the world for him right now is recuperative rest. Right now, his vitals are far better than they were even when he was still sedated. I think you are just the right medicine to help him recover."

Bella smiled appreciatively at the woman. "Thank you so much. I was going crazy waiting to hear he was out of surgery and I needed to see him as much as he did me."

The woman nodded before moving to go attend to another recovering patient, while Bella settled in as close to the bed as she could and rested her head on the thin white mattress next to Edward's arm while she held tightly to his hand. She would stay that way for the next hour until Edward would be moved to a private room, in which she would still be allowed to stay in order to keep him calm when he woke later. As a result, Bella didn't leave the hospital once for the next four days, in spite of the insistence of her friends, father, and even Edward. Bella had seen for herself just how much Edward needed her, and she was going to be there for him, only leaving long enough to take care of her personal needs in his private restroom. In Bella's mind, it was just one more thing that solidified that they were meant to be together, forever.


	26. Legal Eagle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the confusion about the new update on ffn. Someone pointed out an oopsie on my part and the only way I could figure out to correct it was delete the old chapter, upload the edited and them move it into place. THIS is your new update. Hope you like it.**_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work on this chapter! I will update every other night this week to get the rest of this story up quickly. To those of you who sent your wishes on twitter/etc over the loss of my grandfather-in-law. Thank you very much. The visitation and dance in his honor late night went very well with many great memories shared, and the memorial service this morning was full of tears and chuckles. Rest in Peace Grandpa Bill.**_

_**Enough with the sentimentality and on with the update. Please review and let me know what you're thinking! The full sabotage conspiracy will unfold next chapter! Also, please forgive me in advance, I am not a Lawyer, by any stretch of the imagination…so any lawyers that might read this, I'm sorry if I screwed it up too badly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Legal Eagle**

Edward was healing slowly. Esme and Carlisle arrived in the middle of the night his first night in the hospital. They stayed nearby the entire time he was stuck in the hospital in Richmond, doing their best to take care of both he and Bella while she refused to leave him. They had both been so relieved when Edward started showing progress in his recovery.

Edward found his days tedious, but there were always things, usually thanks to Bella's antics, which made things interesting. He couldn't help but laugh when Aro and Marcus Volturi came to visit with flowers for Bella, begging her to race in the chase on Edward's behalf, and offering to pay the 100,000 dollar fine NASCAR had decreed for her attack of James. The laugher came when she walked to the trash can to dispose of the flowers before unceremoniously telling them to leave. Once they were gone, Edward tried to talk her into reconsidering, but she wouldn't hear of it. She absolutely refused to leave his side for longer than it took to shower and change. There was nothing in her current contract that would force their hands, so she had no intention of leaving him to go be part of it.

Another week later, Edward and Bella returned home with Esme and Carlisle by their sides to face absolute chaos. A lot of things became public knowledge while Edward and Bella were locked away in the hospital. Among those things, their engagement and their fledgling racing team were at the forefront. As they approached their gated community, they had trouble breeching the gates due to the large collection of press camped just outside the iron barrier.

As they drove past, they could hear through the closed windows yelled questions about wedding dates and contract violations. The contract violations question caught their attention. They didn't have to wait very long to find out the reason for that question.

Esme, Carlisle, and Bella had just gotten Edward settled while Ben and Angela anxiously worked downstairs to throw their dirty clothes into the laundry and help them get settled in, when the phone rang. Carlisle answered it, his voice growing deep and demanding as he spoke.

"My son just returned home after a long hospital stay. He is in no shape to deal with such issues at this time. Call back in a few days to make an appointment to come visit he and Bella at their home. Until then, I expect that you keep your distance and be respectful of my son's formidable injuries and need for adequate recovery time."

The voice answered back in a clipped sounding tone as Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "That may be so, but it will just have to wait. Good day."

With that, Carlisle hung up the phone hastily before tossing it aside and moving to help Esme reposition Edward on the bed so that he was sitting up against the pillows.

"What was that all about, Dad?" Edward asked as he motioned for Bella to move beside him, reaching out for her hand.

Carlisle huffed before moving to grab out Edward's medications, sitting them out in a certain order on the dresser. "That was a lawyer for the Volturi. Apparently, they are suing you and Bella for breach of contract."

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "What did we do?"

Edward huffed from the bed with a wry smile. "Absolutely nothing, baby. Don't worry about it. I covered all of our bases. Trust me."

Bella frowned over at Edward anxiously before nodding slowly. "I do. But…"

Edward cut her off with a hand on hers along with a massive smile and a wink. "Darlin', they aren't going to know what hit them. Do me a favor and get my cell and call Jason Jenks. Tell him we're in need of plan B and ask him to stop in tomorrow when he gets the time."

Bella agreed, stepping out of the room to grab Edward's phone. She scanned his contacts for the number and waited for the line to answer. She smirked when she heard the female receptionist with the high pitched voice answer, "You've reached the offices of Jason Jenks Esquire, Attorney at Law. How may I direct your call today?"

The next few days, Bella stayed hidden away in her house, as did Ben and Angela. Bella was shying away from the media attention, while Ben and Ang were just plain staying out of sight. It's not exactly a good thing to be under the camera's watchful gaze while trying to stay on the down low with potential bad guys. To help out, Esme did the grocery shopping for everyone and helped smuggle Angela out to her second prenatal appointment. It was such a godsend having her and Carlisle with them. Carlisle was a blessing in helping with Edward's healing process, which also gave father and son a chance to reconnect a bit more. Bella's emotions were so out of control. One minute she was feeling calm about everything, trusting Edward had whatever the hell Volturi was attempting under control, and then the next she was freaking out, hoping all their dreams weren't about to blow up in their faces.

A week after the call from the Volturi Racing team lawyer, the meeting came together in Bella and Edward's dining room. Bella and Edward sat on one side next to Jenks as Jane and Alec, Aro's niece and nephew sat across from them with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The smug expressions on the twins' faces made Edward fight not to laugh out loud. They were about to have their asses handed to them and they didn't even know it.

Jenks started the discussion with a nod. "Shall we begin? We are here today to discuss your claim against my clients that in starting their company while under contract with Volturi Racing, they were in violation of section 22 subsection b, regarding the organization of public relation exercises outside of the team without official Team permissions. Am I correct?"

Jane nodded, a vindictive smile spreading across her tiny lips. Jenks nodded before flipping through his pages and pulling out a paper to hand over toward the group he was addressing.

"I have two sections to point out to you before we begin. This is Mr. Cullen's copy of his contract, signed three years ago. Miss Swan's is identical. If you read section 33, subsection a, you will see that it is recorded that if at any time this contract is breached by either party involved in this relationship, the contract is considered null and void and the injured party is open to pursuing legal compensation for the breach, and/or is free from the bindings of the contract."

The twins smiled wider, believing that Jenks just sealed the case for them and was about to hand over some sort of settlement arrangement. Aro, however, being far more intuitive, as well as observing the total lack of defeatism in Edward or Bella, narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the copy of the contract page. He watched with tightened lips as Jenks slid the next section toward them with a triumphant smile.

"Now that we have confirmed the duality of the breach of contract clause, I would like to direct you to section 29, subsection c. It states, and I quote, "Volturi Racing will make any and all decisions regarding the Public Relations aspect of named employee, putting the utmost emphasis on the well being of the name and reputation of the driver. We are a company that strives to make the most of our employees. As we will not besmirch the name of the driver, the driver is also bound to uphold the good name of Volturi. Any and all conferences and decisions regarding the Public Relations dealings for named racer are subject to the foresigned NDA."

Aro's face grew red as the paper in his hands crumpled under his grip, while the Twins stared down at their copy in shock.

"The smear campaign you instigated regarding the relationship between my clients well overstepped the bounds outlined in this contract more than three months ago." Jenks pulled out several shiny copies of the gossip rags that had Edward and Bella's faces plastered across them in unflattering poses with large captions above them, placing them down one by one as he called out each headline in large print. "If I'm not mistaken, implying that one of your clients had a love child in Chicago and that the other suffers from emotional instability is a blatant breach of section 29, and thus freed my clients to pursue whatever avenues they chose. Thus being so, instead of pushing for legal action and monetary compensation, they chose to embark on their own entrepreneurial venture, which was well within their rights."

Jane looked like she was going to cry as she carefully stole a glance at her steaming uncle, while Alec melted in defeat. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all held stone masks in place, but it was obvious they were all fuming on the inside.

Jenks smiled as he folded his hands before him. "While we are here, we might as well address all potential future claims. In regard to the acquisition of Cullen Racing's new employees, the employees that have chosen to follow them were only under yearly contracts, with no sub-clauses regarding the acceptance of other employ which would not begin until after the end of their current contracts. Since the new contracts, already signed and notarized at my offices I might add, do not go into effect until December 1st, the first day after the conclusion of their contracts with your organization, they are also not in violation of their respective contracts. So, you will find, no matter how hard you dig, you will not find any other routes to pursue in regard to the business decisions of Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan. Do you have anything you wish to add?"

Aro crumpled the papers under his clawed hands as he stared at the couple with pure hatred. "How could you do this to us? We invested in you and gave you your chance. We placed our faith and our trust in you and this is how you repay us?"

Edward scoffed shaking his head. "No, Aro…it was us who was betrayed. We placed our faith in you and you sold us out for advertising dollars. After that, we simply repayed you in kind. If you had not done that to us, we never would have left and done this, but after what you pulled, we felt we had no choice. We are both dumping nearly everything we own into starting this company so we can run it the way we believe it should be run."

Aro rolled his eyes, balling the paper further before tossing it in the can across the room. "Naïve little dreamer. Trust me; you will soon understand when you are on this side of the desk. You'll sell out in no time. Integrity means little when you have an empire to run. Good luck. You're going to need it with that utopian attitude."

With that, he rose and walked out, his minions following shortly after. Once the room was clear, Edward and Bella melted in relief as Jenks chuckled next to them. "That was fun. It's not often you get to do the fun side of the law like that. Call me back if they find a way around this deal. I'm sure we can work it out no matter what they round up."

Edward nodded, reaching out to shake Jenks' hand, as Bella stood up to do the same. "Thank you, Mr. Jenks. You really were quite awesome in there."

Jenks nodded his appreciation before grabbing up his briefcase and sliding smoothly from the room. For the moment, Cullen Racing was safe again, now they just had to worry about figuring out who was behind hiring Ben.


	27. The Definition of Bad Timing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga (you know that by now). No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Well the last of the questions should be answered in this chapter. This is the last one before the epi and I really threw a loop in for you all. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her work. She's so sweet and supportive, even when I flood her with the last five chapters of a story within the course of just a few days. If you're not reading her work, then you're missing out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Definition of Bad Timing**

Everyone was greatly mistaken when they had believed that the big confrontation with Volturi Racing was the end of the major drama in their lives. In fact, dealing with Volturi was just the beginning.

It all began on a Thursday night, when a call came to Bella's cellphone. Apparently her comments the day of Edward's accident led to some investigations which brought forth the blatant actions of James Daniels. A detective hired by NASCAR to investigate came to their home to ask questions. It was during this time that Bella asked Ben to come forward about his being hired to sabotage Bella's car.

The investigator took great interest, questioning Ben in depth while questioning Bella as to why she didn't turn them in. Once the entire story was shared, the detective seemed to understand and promised to look more closely.

Just under a week later, the detective returned, requesting that Ben come along with him to identify a man suspected of being Steel. Bella went with Ben and Angela for moral support as they went in to pick out of the lineup. There was no hesitation from either of them when they named the extremely tall man in the middle with the shadow of dark tribal tattoos barely showing beneath his lengthening fuzz of hair. The identification was the last anyone in the Cullen Racing camp knew of the investigation until they turned on the TV just over a week later.

That night the police arrested Diego Masters, aka Steel. Everyone hoped that his arrest would lead to more information on whoever hired him as he was interviewed by detectives from several departments, but three days later, there was still no further information. Whoever hired the man must pay extremely well. They also knew that the charges Masters was being held on were flimsy at best. Without charging Ben with attempted manslaughter, there was no way to pin Masters with the accessory charge they were holding him on. Considering Bella was harboring Ben and his girlfriend, Masters knew she had no intention of bringing charges up on the boy. There was nothing to force him to reveal his secrets.

They remained at an impasse until the day one of the more brilliant detectives had the bright idea of putting Daniels and Masters together after hinting each ratted on the other to see what happened. They moved them to a new wing of the building and placed them in neighboring cells, only one set of bars separating the men. An hour later, they had to peel them apart as they beat one another through the metal partition, yelling and cursing one another and revealing quite a bit of relevant information for the video monitor for the cell block. Suddenly, the detectives found themselves with two very cooperative residents.

Three days later, Edward flipped on the television as he settled into the living room with his fiancée and his parents, clicking through the channels before pausing at the large screen on Speed Channel. The reporter on the screen spoke seriously as in the background the video clip showed James Daniels, Stefan Cosma, and a third man they did not recognize being put in the back of a police car.

"Corruption is everywhere we look, and most of us know on some level that there is corruption even in the world of racing. Today one of the most scandalous cases ever to come out of NASCAR exploded as Romani Racing's James Daniels turned state's evidence in exchange for a plea in order to help garner a confession out of Romani Racing's co-founder Stefan Cosma. Cosma, along with his cousin Vladimir Lazar hired James Daniels three years ago to join their racing team. Apparently his agreement held an additional bonus when he successfully instigated crashes in order to give his boss, Cosma an easier trip through the season."

"Among other victims of the team scheming, Isabella (Izzy) Swan who brought the situation to the attention of the racing world only minutes before her fiancé and teammate, Edward Cullen, was critically injured by just such a maneuver, both of whom have been perpetual targets of this unscrupulous racing team. The press has been unable to reach Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan for comment at this time, but it is our hope that they are recovering well after the events of a few weeks ago."

Everyone stared at the screen in shock. Finally, the silence was broken by a trembling Bella. "Cosma? Cosma was the one who hired Ben and I guess Daniels to sabotage me? But…but he seemed so NICE!"

Edward scoffed, shaking his head. "Now that I think about it though…don't you think he seemed TOO nice? Like creepy nice?"

Bella chuckled, resting her head against Edward's shoulder as she leaned in closer to him. It was freaky to know someone who seemed so unintimidating was actually behind everything. It creeped Bella out, but at the same time, there was most certainly a peace she felt at finally knowing who was behind everything.

The Cullen clan rested easy for exactly two days before the police showed up, knocking at Bella's door. Unfortunately, Ben's name hadn't been kept as clean in everything as they had hoped, thanks to the terrific trio all rolling on poor Ben Cheney. Bella immediately jumped to his defense, hiring Jenks to represent him and testifying on his behalf.

The trial that followed was long and hard, nearly lasting until the beginning of the next season. In the end, Cosma, Daniels, and Lazar were all sentenced to prison time, while Ben got off with probation, which he was sentenced to serve under the supervision of Cullen Racing, essentially putting him right where they all wanted him, and just in time for the inaugural season of Cullen Racing Inc.

There was one small…well…not so small hitch for Edward and Bella's grandiose plans. Bella had noticed in the weeks following Edward's release from the hospital that something was off. Bella originally chalked it up to stress, but as more time had passed, she had realized that there was much more than stress behind her issues.

It was a cool day in November, a few weeks after the arrests had been made surrounding the Romani scandal. Bella took a day off from her crusading for Ben to spend a day relaxing on the back patio with Edward. He was healing quite nicely and had already begun some light physical therapy. Unfortunately, he still hadn't been in any shape to be intimate, their last time being the day he proposed.

Bella settled him in a chair along the pool, which was now closed for the winter and pulled a blanket over him before she sat on the edge of the lounger. She was nervous, not knowing how he was going to take the news. This certainly wasn't something they had planned for, in fact, they had barely discussed it at all. There had been a few little comments in passing, but nothing substantial.

Edward watched Bella warily, not liking the tension in her eyes and her obvious worry as she fidgeted with the toggle of her jacket, tugging it up and down slowly, making an annoying zipping noise as she slid it up and down. He finally reached out to take her hand in his, stopping the motion before pulling her hand to his lips.

"Baby, you need to just tell me what is wrong, because you're freaking me out. I don't know if I've ever seen you this stressed."

Bella nibbled her lip as she sucked in a staccato breath. After holding it a second, she let it out with a slow sigh through her nose and closed her eyes. She had tears floating along the lower lids as she opened her mouth to talk.

"We…um…we have a problem, Edward."

Edward frowned at her, cocking his head and wishing she would just spit it out already. He watched as she took in a deep breath before pulling something out of her pocket and holding it toward him in her clenched palm. All he could see was that whatever she held was sealed inside a small zippered storage bag. He reached out slowly, holding his palm flat so she could lay whatever it was in his hand.

Edward's breath caught in his chest, his eyes going wide as he stared down at a long white stick with a tiny window with a blue plus sign inside of it. He blinked owlishly up at Bella who now had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared anxiously at Edward's face.

"But…how? I mean…you were on birth control, right?"

Bella sighed, nodding as she looked down at the stick. "It's not 100% effective even if you take it the same time every day. I thought it would still be good enough, but with our life, there are some days where I have to take it a little early or a little late. You're supposed to be able to miss one pill on certain weeks and as long as you take it as soon as you remember and then keep going, it is supposed to be okay, but no two women are exactly alike, and apparently if I don't take mine exactly on time then I'm fertile as hell."

Edward felt like he was having an out of body experience as his ears began to buzz and his limbs felt numb and weak. He felt lost and bewildered as he tried to process what was happening, looking between the stick and Bella's flat stomach which gave no hint of what was going on within her, and then back to the stick.

Bella began to fidget more the longer he was silent before she finally grabbed his arm in desperation and begged him to talk to her.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking. I need to hear something, anything."

"I don't know what to say," Edward said flatly, barely able to capture his breath as his whole future shifted into something he didn't recognize. He pictured kids in their future, but not now…not when they had fifteen million dollars wrapped up in the new teams, HQ, and employees. "It's such bad timing."

Bella began to sob, jumping up and running into the house as Edward watched in wide eyed horror. It took him less than a second to realize that he said the exact opposite of what she needed to hear. While he was thinking money, business, and his own dreams, he wasn't focusing on the important part, the part where the woman he loved was going to give birth to his baby.

In an instant, his heart clenched painfully as he began to struggle to get up and follow her, needing to comfort her and tell her the full gambit of his emotions, which were just now finally beginning to push through the haze. There were a dozen emotions all snarled up in a messy, unrecognizable ball in the pit of his stomach. He recognize fear, worry, frustration, and sorrow, along with love, deep, powerful, soul clenching love, along with excitement, and a touch of joy.

He shuffled his way toward the house and up the stairs to the place where he knew his Bella was hiding, feeling the joy grow with each step. The future he really wanted and never thought he would get was becoming a reality so much sooner. The rest of the shit in their lives didn't mean anything compared to Bella's news.

Edward rushed as quickly as he could through the house, throwing open their bedroom door and slamming it behind him before rushing to their bathroom. He opened the door to see Bella sitting in the tub, her knees up to her chest as she sobbed into her hands. Edward's heart ached as he looked at her before rushing to sit on the edge of the tub, reaching in to grab her shoulders and tug her toward him.

He ran his hands through her hair as he soothed her, kissing the top of her head and smiling through his own tears. After a moment, he pulled away and coaxed her face in order to look up at him. He smiled down at her through his tears.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, baby. I was in shock. But this," he said, resting his hand over Bella's flat stomach, "this is the biggest blessing ever."

Bella sobbed shaking her head. "No, this messes up everything. I just started to make a name for myself. We just dropped all of that money on creating a team and now we're down one driver for sure, possibly two if you aren't released to race before the season begins. I can't drive while pregnant, Edward. All of our dreams are just gone!"

Edward held her as she wailed, shaking his head as her body shuddered against his chest, her fists clenching the material of his shirt tightly as her tears soaked through it. After her hysterical sobbing ebbed into soft tears and hiccups, Edward adjusted her again, kissing her temple before laying his cheek atop her head.

"No, Bella. Our dreams aren't gone. They're just changing direction a bit. We knew we wanted a family. We're just getting it slightly ahead of schedule. We can find someone else to race this year and then you can come back next year if you want to, and the same is true of my car. In the meantime, you can help me keep my sanity getting this thing up and running. We'll figure it out, Bella. I promise you. And this little guy," he said resting his hand on top of her abdomen and caressing it lovingly, "will be the cutest darn NASCAR kid the world has ever seen."

Bella smiled, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand as she sniffled. "I love you, Edward."

Edward smiled back. "I love you too, Bella."

Six weeks later, they were married in a private ceremony in their home, surrounded by their family and the decorations of the holiday season. By this point, Bella was already entering the beginning of her second trimester.

Less than two months later, a five month pregnant Bella hung out in the spotting booth in Daytona with her headphones on as Edward started his car on the track, getting ready to begin the Daytona 500. Everyone had been surprised when the doctor released him to race this season, saying his recovery had been phenomenal. Right behind him, his friend Peter, whom Bella had replaced the year before followed suit. Peter agreed to a one year contract to fill in while Bella was incapable of participating, with the possibility of continuing if she did not wish to return to the track after the birth of the baby. Bella thought that was laughable, shaking her head every time someone would suggest it. If she had it her way, she'd be back out there racing as soon as she was released to drive, but that wouldn't be fair to Peter. Instead, she satiated herself by keeping her eyes peeled for her drivers and keeping her head in the game of running the company. Aro had been right about one thing. It was a hell of a lot harder that it looked.

The race was intense as Edward and Peter worked together to push their way up the pack. An accident toward the end of the race took out a lot of leaders, leaving Edward, Peter, and Jamie McMurray in contention for taking the flag. It was close, but in the end, Edward took the race, smiling triumphantly as he parked in the winner's circle after his victory lap, searching the area intently for his wife.

He smiled as he saw her, gesturing for her to get in the pictures with him. Bella smiled awkwardly, feeling ugly in her maternity clothes she had recently been forced to begin wearing. She felt like she was wearing a tent, especially in comparison to the scantily clad models hanging all over her husband's car. Edward, however, thought she was beautiful as he smiled down at her.

"Do you realize that this time last year we absolutely hated each other?"

Bella tossed back her head and laughed. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared up at him. "Seems like a whole other lifetime, doesn't it?"

Edward nodded as he kissed her lips sweetly, pulling back just enough to whisper on her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful Bella."

Bella leaned up to kiss his lips again before whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

Her life had taken such an unexpected turn. She started off stepping into the darkness, taking a chance on a dream, and finding even more than she had ever dreamed. She couldn't imagine her life being better if she tried.

_**Only our Epi left guys. Hope you've enjoyed the ride!**_


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Well guys, this is it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and encouragement. It made me happy to hear you guys will miss NASCARward and Driverella. Thanks one last time this story to AgoodWITCH for her support and beta work! I have some other side projects in the works. I'm not sure how soon I will post them though, because I really need to make my original story a priority for a while. I promise you will see me again though ;), and soon…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue

Krista Voda, veteran sports Journalist sat down to do the interview she had been hoping to snag ever since the announcement came out for the 2011 NASCAR season. She smiled as she settled in across from the two racers sitting in their firesuits, ready to go take part in the Gatorade Duels to decide qualifying placements for the Daytona 500. Both racers were smiling as they held hands between them. Her sight settled on their hands first before moving up to find their gazes locked with one another.

Krista chuckled and glanced to see if the cameraman was catching that so she could be sure to have it spliced into the final reel, which would broadcast the afternoon prior to the Daytona 500, before clearing her throat to capture their attention. They both turned to look at Krista, as Isabella Cullen blushed slightly as she chuckled under her breath.

"Thank you for sitting down to do this interview with me today. I guess we'll just get right to it?"

They smiled and nodded their agreement, waiting for the journalist to begin the interview.

"Last year was a great start for Cullen Racing. Both of your racers finished in the top five for the chase, Edward coming in second in overall points. Do you have any plans to handle things differently this year?"

Edward smiled, rubbing his thumb over his wife's hand as he replied. "Well, this year things will be quite different for us all. Last year my wife here was unable to drive for obvious reasons. I have a feeling we will do even better this year since I will have her back out there with me."

Krista smiled with a nod in Bella's direction as she turned to direct the next question to her. "Yes, this is definitely a banner year, not only for Cullen Racing, but for the Sprint Cup Series as a whole. How does it feel to be the first Mother to ever participate in the Sprint Cup Series?"

Bella smiled, blushing a bit more as she shifted in her seat. "I have to say, it feels really good. Becoming a mother wasn't something I expected this early in my career, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Our careers make family life a little different than most family units, especially considering that both of our daughter's parents are involved in the career, but we make it work. I'm so happy to have the support system we need to be able to be both an active mother for our child, and still be out on the track this season."

"How do you manage to balance it all?" Krista asked, genuinely interested.

Bella chuckled, pointing out the window to the tall woman with caramel hair playing with a giggling eight month old baby, sporting dark brown ringlets tied up in pigtails with little bows, in her arms. "Like I said; lots of support from a very hands-on Grandma in particular."

Krista laughed at the faces the woman she recognized from tabloid picture the year before as being Edward's mother made toward her granddaughter. "How does your daughter handle traveling so much? Does she handle the changes well?"

Edward and Bella sniggered as they shared a glance. "Actually, being home for two months on the off season was the hard part for Kyla. She spent the majority of her gestation and the first several months of her life on the road. She wasn't happy being home every night." Edward said, casting a loving look out the window toward the infant in his mother's arms. "We're very lucky. She's like us. She has the tracks in her blood."

They talked a little more about the new season before ending the interview so that Edward and Bella could go spend the last hour before the race focusing on the course ahead. As they walked out the door of the trailer together, the little girl across the way saw them squealing out a "Maaaaaamaaaa," as she reached with wigging fingers toward her mother. Bella beamed at her daughter as she took her in her arms, hugging her to her chest and kissing her temple. Edward leaned in to kiss her shortly afterward before introducing Esme and little Kyla to the reporter.

Krista smiled down at the adorable little girl with the striking emerald eyes, which were nearly identical to her father's. They chatted amiably a few more moments before the foursome made their way back to the area where their RV's were parked.

An hour later, Carlisle, who had just retired the week before to spend more time with his family, Esme, and Kyla watched the races from a safe location while Bella and Edward fought for position in the 500 two days later. Kyla squealed and clapped with joy as the cars sped around the track, the rumble of their engines tickling her chest. Her parents did well, securing places toward the front of the pack for the race.

The next morning was chaotic as Edward and Bella spent time with Kyla before they did the autograph thing and got ready for the race. Bella was pleased with how many people seemed so excited to see her back. Many of them told her that it hadn't been the same without her last season.

Hearing things like that always made her feel a little less guilty for dragging her little girl all over the country because of her own love for racing. Sometimes it felt selfish, but when she considered that against she and Kyla being home while Daddy was always on the road, it didn't seem quite so bad. Kyla had Mommy and Daddy most days and almost every night, and had Grammy Esme the rest of the time. In all fairness, Kyla probably had just as much, if not more stability than some kids who have to go to daycare while both parents work outside the home. Instead of Mom and Dad leaving home to go to work, they had a temporary home that always came along with them.

Kyla had her bed, her toys, and a routine that they did their best to stick to no matter where they were. Growing up around the tracks, the sounds of the cars running the track filtering in through the walls of the RV were almost like a lullaby for her now. Bella's only real fear was that Kyla would have a hard time adjusting when the time eventually came when they would no longer race and settle into a regular routine at home. She hoped she wasn't grooming her daughter to have a gypsy mentality, never able to feel at home in a single rooted location.

Once the signings were done, Bella and Edward rushed back to have lunch with Kyla before she would need to lay down for her morning nap. If she got down quickly enough, she would be done before the race started and she, Esme, and Carlisle would be able to watch. It always made them feel better to know that their family was watching somewhere.

Once Kyla was tucked into bed, the two walked down to the tracks, mentally prepared for the race ahead. The race was a blur as Bella adjusted to being on a full track again. It was amazing how much a year off could dull her reflexes. She had practiced of course, but it wasn't quite the same as sharing a track with 42 other cars.

It didn't take long until her body fell into the groove. Her hands and feet did what was needed to make her way through the pack, her husband right behind her. It was also nice to not have to worry about planted saboteurs trying to take her out. Yeah, there was the occasional trade of paint, but nothing like the chaos Daniels had left in his wake.

As the race came to a close, Bella pushed to battle for the lead, finally taking it with ten laps to go. Edward and Bella both smiled when a tiny voice came across the coms. "Maaaaa! Dada! Oom!" Edward and Bella both chuckled before Bella snarked at him through the coms.

"Okay, Cullen, are you even going to try to race, or are you just going to hand this win over on a silver platter? You know it's no fun unless I win straight up. NO givesies!"

Edward chuckled and he went to pass, getting blocked by his sneaky wife. He went to pass again, dropping below her and moving along side as they made their way into the last lap.

"Hold onto your panties, Mrs. Cullen. You're about to lose them in my draft!"

Bella chuckled. "Oh, I hope not. La Perla is not exactly something we want lost in the wind now is it?"

Edward coughed a little as he tightened his hands on the steering wheel. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen, now you're playing dirty. I thought you were a better sport than that. Tsk, tsk."

Bella chuckled as they rounded the last curve and took off along the straight in competition for the finish line. Edward was just barely ahead of her as she focused, trying to beat him by however much she could. They zoomed across the finish line to the sound of their friends and daughter cheering in their ears. "Bella took it by .0052 seconds!" Jasper shouted into the headset. Edward laughed as Bella let out a whoot, pumping her fist as she slid around to get the flag.

Bella made her victory lap before sliding into the winner's circle, happy to see her husband and baby girl waiting for her. She hopped out of the car with a massive smile as she ran to them, hugging her husband as she kissed her daughter's head. Kyla reached for her, sliding seamlessly onto Bella's hip as she smiled for the cameras. Two weeks later, the most adorable cover ever would be pasted on the front of Time Magazine of Edward, Bella, and Kyla, cuddling together with big smiles. The headline would read: **NASCAR Family wins Daytona 500. **Ten months later a second, very similar photo would grace the cover of nearly every magazine in the country with a headline stating **First Mom in NASCAR wins Sprint Cup.**


End file.
